The Courtship Of Emma's Mother
by DAxilla
Summary: OTALIA! So what happens after Olivia leaves Natalia in the Gazebo? Just something that got stuck in my brain. No spoilers past the Wedding That Wasn't. Rated T now but that might change so pay attention! Femslash! Don't like, don't read!
1. What Now?

_**"The Courtship of Emma's Mother"**_

An Original Otalia Story

Copyright 2009 by Patricia L. Givens

April/May 2009

**Disclaimer #1: **This story is an original work of fiction set in the hectic little town of Springfield, as seen on Guiding Light. Most, if not all, of the characters and references used within belong completely to someone else. Someone who recently found a clue but could still use a swift kick in the rear, so I have borrowed them for just a little while and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred. (In other words, all I am really hoping to get out of this is some hot sex with my girlfriend so please don't sue me!)

**Disclaimer #2: **All original characters and story lines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact. (Ralst and The Athenaeum don't have to ask!)

**Disclaimer #3: **This story does depict a romantic relationship between two women. Some scenes may be graphic, but they are lovingly so. If that bothers you than you are wound too tight for daytime TV! I mean really, how can you be okay with someone marrying their cousin's sister's nephew's son and still bitch about a well done romance between two beautiful women?? Ever hear the old saying that people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones? (Unless of course they're trapped in said house, then throwing a stone or two might actually be a good idea...but I digress.) If you are under 18, then you're never going to understand the title reference. Ask your mom. (And get her to watch Otalia! We need all the MILF's we can get!) If this is illegal where you live, check your local ladies night for women in trench coats and silly hats. Hey it couldn't hurt...

I had to go into FicSec (Protective custody for fanfic authors) to write this!! The A/O shippers have teamed up with the J/7 shippers and they're threatening to arrest and assimilate my ass so...write reviews! (How that relates I don't really know but...what the hell!)

Just a quick note: Since we don't know what is going to happen I am approaching this as my own little A/U. Everything up until now is cannon.

Thanks to all of the wonderful Jesbians on the What Comes After forum, to Otaliafan for providing the clips that melted my brain, to Big Purple Dreams for giving madness a home, and to Ky and Emma for sliding into Otaliawe with me. Most of all, thank you to Beep, for giving me one more thing to obsess over. (You just HAD to do it didn't you??)

This is dedicated to Emma, for supporting everything I do and trying her hardest to keep the snickering to a minimum. I love you, Tidbit. You're the reason for everything.

To All Your Big Purple Dreams!

DAx =/\=

* * *

_**Love is everything it's cracked up to be…**_

_**It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, **_

_**risking everything for.**_

_**-Eric Jong**_

Chapter One: Now what?

_"So what happens... what happens to us?"_

_"There is no us. You love me. But you're going to hate me... one day for this. I can't live with that. I can't..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Olivia carried the last box down the stairs, setting it gently on top of the small stack that was perched on the edge of the coffee table. She took a deep breath and looked around.

So this was the last of it. Everything else had been taken back to the Beacon by the movers. All that was left was this small stack of her life with Natalia; her make-up and toiletries, a selection of clothes and the items that she absolutely needed every single day. She had left them here thinking that she and Emma would come back to the farmhouse one last time after the wedding. Spend one last night together in a place where they had both been so happy. Frank and Natalia had booked a romantic room in town anyway, so it wasn't as though they would have been intruding.

And then it had all gone wrong.

She had tried so hard to keep how she felt to herself. She had wept in private for what she was losing, keeping a smile firmly in place whenever Natalia was around to see. She had truly believed that what she was doing, what she was willing to do for Natalia's happiness, was the right thing.

So how had she allowed it to all go to hell?

Standing there, at the grave of the man who had given his heart to both of them, she had screamed her feelings at Natalia, her chest heaving with an ache she had never experienced before as she fought to convince the person she loved more than any other in this world... that they could never be together. And every argument Natalia had thrown back at her opened the wound a little bit wider, cut into her a little bit more, until every sound, every word, every brush of the winter air on her face was like a knife across her skin. And in the end she had forced her heart to go cold, taking Natalia by the hand and leading her back to the church, to Frank, while she wondered if she would ever feel warm again.

She should have known the cold wouldn't last.

Standing there beside Natalia, listening to her speak her vows, she couldn't stop the tears that coursed down her cheeks. She had held each breath she took a few beats longer than she should, trying to force an ache that would give her something, anything, else to focus on.

Then Natalia was gone. For a moment she had been dumbstruck, angry at the wild hope that had flared with unwelcome strength within her chest. Then she had followed her... found her... heard her say the words she had been secretly dieing inside to hear. But hearing them did not wipe away the shame that had followed in their wake.

And she knew. Natalia could never be hers. She would always be God's, she was Emma's...and she could even be Frank's. But not hers. Never hers.

So she did the only thing she could do to save them both.

She broke her own heart...for good this time.

Olivia sighed heavily as she took in the room around her. Everything about it screamed Natalia and she swallowed, willing herself not to cry again, she had done enough of that the night before. After her daughter had fallen asleep she had cried for hours, and not just for herself. As miserable as she was, she knew that Emma had lost just as much. She had lost the home and the woman she loved, just as her mother had. She couldn't even bring herself to let Emma come with her today, choosing instead to send her off on a sleepover with one of her little friends.

Olivia laughed bitterly. A year ago the pain she was feeling would have eclipsed everything else in her life, including her daughter. But living with Natalia had taught her about living for other people.

Something in the top box caught the sunlight streaming in through the window and Olivia stared at the small glass figurine for a few moments before finally picking it up. Tears tracked down her cheeks unchecked as she studied the delicate crystal duck in the center of her palm. It had shown up on the small shelf above her bathtub sometime after Natalia had teased her about her and Emma playing with the ducks in the back yard. There had been a post it note stuck to the wood beneath it, written in the younger woman's slanting script: _'The Olivia Spencer version of a little bathtub ducky." _

How pathetic was it that she still had that post it note?

Olivia closed her eyes tightly. Was there anything that didn't hurt? Would she ever reach a point where it just wouldn't matter anymore?

Somehow, she didn't think so. But that wasn't the worst part. Not by far.

The worst part was that she didn't want it to. Because the hurt from loving Natalia was better than not having a piece of her at all.

Olivia gasped as a sharp pain cut through her hand. She opened her fingers to see that she had snapped off the corner of one delicate wing. She stared absently at the blood that was welling up through the cut. It wasn't serious enough to worry about and it gave her something else to focus on, if only for a moment.

"Olivia?"

She clenched her fist as she looked up, her heart spasming painfully in her chest when she saw Natalia leaning up against the entryway to the kitchen. For a moment, their eyes locked, then the brunette frowned as she noticed the red drops collecting on the floor at Olivia's feet.

"Olivia??" She quickly moved to her side, prying open her fingers to gently pull the crystal figure from her grasp. She set the duck carefully on the table and ran to the kitchen, returning with a towel and a small first aid kit. She pressed down on the cut, frowning when Olivia winced. "I think there's a piece of glass in there. What happened?"

Olivia closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of having the other woman near, the gentle touch of her fingers along the edge of her bleeding palm. "No.. nothing." She swallowed and shook her head. "Accident."

"An accident?" Natalia shook her head. "Okay, sit down." She pressed Olivia down onto the couch and placed her hand palm up on her thigh. She opened the first aid kit and pulled out a set of tweezers, some cotton balls, and the hydrogen peroxide. She cleaned the tweezers thoroughly before using them to fish the small triangle of crystal from the cut. She poured peroxide on the wound, then covered it with a bandage, holding on to her fingers tightly for a moment before releasing her. "There. All better?"

Olivia snorted. "I'm not Emma."

A flash of pain traveled across Natalia's features, then she sighed and let it go. "No, you're not. But that doesn't mean I can't try to keep you from hurting."

"Little late for that."

Fire replaced the hollow, lost look in the younger woman's eyes. "Now wait a minute, you're the one that walked away."

"And you're the one that let me go."

Natalia swallowed hard, flinching at the pain she heard in those quiet words. "I needed... a little time." She stood up and moved to the fireplace, trying to put some distance between them. It had always been hard to think when Olivia was close to her, but lately she found that she couldn't even put two words together; the other woman's presence just seemed to overwhelm her, leaving her caught up in her voice and almost drunk on her scent. She cleared her throat, trying desperately not to think about the way Olivia's hair smelled. "I needed to think."

Olivia sighed. "About what?" She stood up, looking around for her keys. There was one she still needed to remove from the ring.

"About... us..."

Olivia froze, grateful that her back was to the other woman. She fought to keep her voice even and her body from trembling. "I told you, there is no us."

"Olivia..."

"No!" The older woman let her shoulders slump. "I can't keep doing this with you..."

"Olivia..."

"I can't keep tearing my own heart out. I don't think that's what you had in mind when you gave it to me." She breathed in harshly, unable to stop the sobs that shook her frame and broke her voice. "I can't keep hoping and failing..."

"Olivia..."

"I'm done with this." She picked up the little crystal duck, her eyes flooding when her finger ran across the jagged edge of wing.

"Olivia!" Natalia finally snapped. She reached out and grabbed the older woman's hand, taking the statue away from her. She looked at it for several long moments before finally meeting Olivia's eyes. "I can fix this." She whispered.

Olivia brushed the tears from her face. "You can't fix everything."

Natalia smiled. "I disagree. According to Emma there's nothing that can't be fixed with enough crazy glue."

"Well, you've got the crazy part down.."

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "You know, now I understand why you've been married so many times. Are you always this difficult when someone is trying to ask you out?"

Olivia blinked. "You...you're trying to ask me out?"

"Well…..yeah…I mean... I think that's…how things like...like... _this_... are supposed to start right?"

Olivia tilted her head to one side, her mouth quirking slightly as her eyes danced for the first time in days.

"What?" Natalia straightened her sweater self consciously.

The other woman shrugged. "I kind of assumed...I would be the one to ask."

Natalia's eyes widened slightly in panic. "Well I don't know how this goes!!"

"Have you ever been the one to ask? Someone out, I mean?" Olivia asked curiously and then held her breath when the corner of Natalia's mouth quirked up adorably, showing one of her dimples in all it's glory.

"No.." She pouted slightly and Olivia had to fight the urge to run a fingertip across that lower lip. "but….then…this whole thing is something new, right? So I figured.. why not start at the top?"

The older woman smiled gently. "Okay."

Natalia looked like she was holding her breath. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well....okay!" Nat straightened her shoulders. "I'll pick you up in an hour at...uhm... the bottom of the stairs?"

Olivia managed not to laugh but couldn't stop the gorgeous smile that transformed her face.

Natalia had been backing away and found herself so enchanted by that smile that she ran into the corner of the couch. Stumbling slightly, she pointed her finger at Olivia. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

The brunette frowned. "Just... don't be late!"

Olivia watched her go, the heavy hammering in her chest making her feel like she was alive for the first time in weeks.


	2. Buying Trouble

Chapter Two: Buying Trouble

It couldn't be this simple.

Olivia slid her hand across the mirror, wiping away the steam so that she could look herself in the eyes.

It couldn't just be a matter of telling Natalia that she loved her, hearing her say it back and then moving on to the next step. It could not be that easy!

Nothing for her was ever that easy. Everything she ever wanted, everyone she ever wanted, she had only gotten after a series of long, drawn out battles. Battles that had earned her many of the epithets that were slung at her most days of the week. The saddest part was, whenever she had emerged victorious from a fight, it never took her long to realize it had been more about the winning then wanting the prize.

But it wasn't like that this time. This time, she didn't want to fight... she didn't want to win.

All she wanted was Natalia.

Olivia swallowed, laughing quietly at the mist of tears that filled her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She ran her hands through her wet hair. "When did I get this soft?"

The smile faded to a look of longing as images of deep brown eyes and dimples filled her head. Soft laughter, gentle touches, warm caring and the simple joys of living with someone that understood her on such a fundamental level; someone who simply shook her head and rolled her eyes when she was being bitchy or childish, ignoring her until she got over herself. Having that every day of her life... that had made her soft.

What astounded her was that she actually liked it. She liked trading the bar hopping for Friday movie nights, rushing straight home after work to watch Natalia cooking dinner in their kitchen instead of meeting some random guy at Towers, only to end up sneaking out of his room at four in the morning.

Her eyes widened. _Sex... She didn't even miss sex!_

Olivia blinked at her reflection. Okay, if she was honest with herself, she did miss sex. She missed it a lot. What she didn't miss was the anonymous partners and illicit affairs that used to define her. Somewhere along the way she had found herself buying into the whole one person, one partner deal she had always laughed at before. She had found herself daydreaming of lovemaking that occurred naturally after a night spent laughing and talking. Lovemaking that was slow and sweet, that would fill her with emotion she could feel all the way down to her toes.

And her imagination had very definite ideas about who she wanted that with.

Olivia shook her head, trying to clear it of the images those thoughts always carried with them. Natalia was nowhere near ready for that, and fixating on it was sure to make their first date more torturous than it already looked to be.

But still... it wouldn't hurt to show Natalia a little of what might be ahead of them... Would it?

She picked up a bottle of the perfume Natalia had mentioned liking in the past. She turned it upside down for a moment, then pulled the stopper, running it across both sides of her neck before trailing it lightly between her breasts. A wicked smile curled up the edges of her lips as she raised one eyebrow at her own reflection. "Shame on you!" She whispered, grinning happily as she went to find the perfect thing to wear.

* * *

The bottom of the stairs was lonely when she finally arrived there twenty minutes later. She was tempted to follow the sounds she heard coming from the back of the house, but didn't want to risk messing up any plans. Instead she wrapped her hand around the balustrade and leaned into the living room, being careful not to step down from the first stair. "Natalia?"

"You're early!" The other woman squeaked from the kitchen. There was the sound of something crashing and then Natalia appeared, looking flustered and beautiful as she brushed the hair back from her eyes. "I didn't think you would even be on time let alone earl..." Her voice trailed off and her jaw dropped slightly as she took in the woman standing at the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes started at the knee high black boots that wrapped around her calves, then traveled up the slit in the side of the creme colored silk dress she was wearing. It was tight in all of the right places, accentuating her curves while still leaving a great deal to the imagination. Her gaze lingered just a touch too long over the low cut neckline, so that when their eyes finally met, a lovely red flush had spread across her cheeks. "You... uh...you..." Natalia swallowed and waved her hand up and down in Olivia's direction. "Yeah.."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you... I think. " She tilted her head to the side and took in the younger woman's appearance. She was wearing black slacks and a midnight blue poet's shirt, the ruffled cuffs hanging long over elegant fingers and the drawstring collar open to expose the smooth skin of her upper chest. The color was perfect, turning her eyes into inkwells that seemed to sparkle with their own internal light. She smiled gently. "You're pretty... 'yeah', yourself."

Natalia blushed even harder and looked down at the floor as she smiled. "Thanks."

"So!" Olivia cleared her throat, knowing that if she didn't ease the tension she'd never get off the stairs. "Where are you taking me?"

"Taking you?" Natalia blinked. "Uhm... about fifteen feet thataway." She pointed to the kitchen then hesitated for a moment before reaching out her hand.

Olivia took it slowly, twining their fingers together as she felt her knees go weak from the simple contact. Unable to speak, she allowed Natalia to lead her through the living room and into the kitchen, where she pulled up short, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' of surprise.

The kitchen table had been covered with one of their best tablecloths, then set with the dishes and glasses she kept for strictly special occasions. There was a bottle of wine chilling in a ceramic cooler and the table was completed by brightly lit tapers in crystal candle holders. It was beautiful and perfect and altogether romantic. She reached out to flip off the overhead lights only to have Natalia grab her hand.

"No!" The younger woman swallowed. "Uhm... I think it would be better if we left those on... you know... this time."

Olivia swallowed her disappointment. "When did you do all this?"

Natalia shrugged, her attention absorbed by the long fingers she was stroking absently with her thumb. Finally she took a deep breath and dragged her attention back to the question. "Mostly this morning. I called Jane to see if you had dropped off Emma and she told me that she wasn't sitting for you today, that you had let Emma go to a sleep-over because there were 'things' you had to do this afternoon." She shrugged again as she bit her lip. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later and I wanted to be ready... just in case."

Olivia nodded slowly, suddenly grateful she hadn't come in through the kitchen. Everything Nat had done was wonderful, but she couldn't shake the sad feeling that was overwhelming her. "So... You never planned to take me out." She pulled her hand away. "Is this how it's going to be, Natalia? Hidden dinners and secret dates? You're still ashamed..."

Natalia's eyes had gone wide. "No!" She closed her mouth quickly, frowning at herself. "Okay, maybe a little but not for the reasons you think."

"What other reasons could there be?"

The younger woman grabbed both of her hands and held them up to her chest. "Olivia, I am ashamed of so many things. I'm ashamed that I spent so much time lying to myself, that I allowed myself to nearly marry a man I didn't love because I couldn't bear to let go of my lies. But most of all, I'm ashamed that I ever hurt you." She blinked back her tears. "And yes, I am confused and I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to do, but I'm here...with you... and there is no one else I would rather be with." She rested her forehead on their joined hands. "I want to do this right... I just thought... our first time…. our first date would be easier if it was just us….not us and the whole world."

Olivia swallowed. Unable to speak, she stroked Natalia's cheek gently. They stayed like that for several minutes until the older woman finally ended the moment. "So," she said softly, her voice rough with emotion. "I'm starving. What are you going to feed me?"

Natalia released her, running her hands over her face before picking up potholders and opening the oven door.

The scent hit her full force and Olivia couldn't help laughing. "Tuna noodle casserole??"

"What?" Nat flushed. "I only had an hour! Give me a break! I'm flying by the seat of my pants here."

"Wouldn't be a bad way to fly." Olivia mumbled under her breath, smiling innocently when the younger woman glanced at her sharply.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She shrugged and pulled out a chair, sliding into it as she looked up at Natalia expectantly. "Let the date begin."

* * *

Olivia studied Natalia intently as she moved about the kitchen. There was something about watching her cook that had always appealed to Olivia, this occasion was no exception. Maybe it was her enthusiasm, or the grace and happiness with which she approached a task that most others would consider mundane. Whatever it was, it filled the older woman with deep sense of contentment she had never experienced before.

Olivia raised one eyebrow curiously as Natalia brought the last dish to the table, setting it down in front of the older woman with a shy smile.

"Are those...?" She lifted the glass lid, her eyes closing in appreciation as the steam bathed her face, carrying with it the delicious aroma of one of her very favorite side dishes.

"Snow peas with garlic butter and cracked black pepper."

Olivia shook her head in amazement. "The last time I asked for these you said they were out of season!"

"They are. But Daisy told me about this little farm about a half an hour outside of town where they grow everything indoors. I called and they had them so I went and picked some up."

Olivia blinked. "You..." She swallowed against the sudden ache in her throat. "You drove an hour in the snow...to get me peas?"

Natalia shrugged but her face turned a light pink. "It wasn't snowing that hard."

"You were pretty sure I would say yes, weren't you?"

The brunette smiled. "I had faith."

Olivia felt her stomach drop slightly. She carefully put the lid back on the dish before unfolding her napkin and draping it across her lap. "In God..." she said quietly. _How is this ever going to work? I can't compete with an entire religion..._ She was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped when she felt warm fingers slide over her own. She looked up into dark, expressive eyes and felt the coldness that had started to take hold of her melt away.

"In you." Nat said simply.

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek to try and control the silly grin that threatened to hijack her lips. She almost succeeded.

"But!" Natalia released her hand and clasped both of hers together. "Speaking of God..." She closed her eyes. "Dear Lord, thank you for the life and the breath you have allowed us this day, thank you for the family that we hold dear and the many forms of sustenance you provide. Thank you for the love you allow us to feel and to share..." She glanced over at Olivia, her eyes so full of emotion that the older woman thought she might drown in it. "Thank you for tomorrow and the next day and the one after that, all of them stretched out before us, full of hope and possibilities. Amen."

"Amen." The whispered word fell from Olivia's lips before she could stop it and she found herself fighting a blush as Natalia looked at her curiously. "What? It's the first prayer I ever completely agreed with!"

Natalia just smiled.

Olivia grumbled quietly to herself as she picked up her fork. A second later, all was forgiven as she took her first bite of the casserole, followed immediately by an enthusiastically speared snow pea. She made little happy sounds in the back of her throat as her lips turned up in a silly smile, her upper body wiggling slightly in her seat. For a moment, there was just her and the food and rapture. Then she opened her eyes to see Natalia's grinning face and she swallowed quickly. "What?"

"Nothing." The brunette let out a happy sigh.

"That didn't sound like nothing."

Natalia picked up her glass of wine and sipped from it slowly. "Have I ever told you how much I like to watch you eat?"

Olivia's eyebrows looked like they were trying to crawl off her forehead. "I beg your pardon?"

The younger woman laughed. "You have this image you project whenever you're out in public... at least whenever Emma and ice cream aren't involved. It's like you want everyone to think that you have this internal power cell that runs on nothing but sarcasm and martini's." Her smile softened as her eyes sparkled. "But when you're home... it's like you let all those pretenses go and you just enjoy yourself, enjoy the food. Honestly sometimes, when my back is turned, I can't tell if it's you or Emma at the table.

Olivia blinked innocently. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Natalia flashed her dimples, causing a crack in the older woman's calm demeanor.

"Then again, maybe it's just being with you. I mean," She smiled back, looking directly into deep brown eyes. "The food is great, but it doesn't compare to the view."

Whatever reaction she had been hoping for, the brief look of confusion and hurt that flashed across Natalia's face wasn't it.

"I'm sorry." She immediately reached for the younger woman's hand, only to sigh heavily when it was withdrawn. "Are you upset because you think I was insulting your cooking or did I just push a little too hard?"

"It isn't... that's not..."

"Then what?"

Natalia looked everywhere but in her eyes. "That just sounded like... it came a little too easy for you."

Olivia frowned. "It did come easy! Apparently you've forgotten the part of this where I'm in love with you!" She saw the brunette's body tremble at her words and felt an echoing shiver run down her own spine. "What am I missing here?"

"You..." The younger woman sighed. "You seem pretty accustomed to flirting with women." She finally raised her head and Olivia recognized the hurt in her eyes for what it was.

"You think I've done this before!" She said in amazement.

"Have you?"

"Natalia, you know me. When have I ever backed down from a fight I _knew_ I could win? From something I wanted that I _knew_ I could have? Do you honestly think, if I wasn't at least as screwed up about all of this as you are, that I would have ever let you get anywhere near Frank and that church?"

Nat looked at her hopefully. "So that's a no?"

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "That would be a no." The sigh of relief from the other side of the table surprised her. "You know how many time's I've been married and I'm sure you have a rough estimate of how many lover's I've had. Why would it be so terrible if I had a little experience in _this_ particular area?"

Natalia shrugged. "I'm aware that you're no angel, Olivia. But those were all men and... and I know that it's ridiculous, but I feel like... like maybe we've been given another chance to get it right."

"Natalia..." Olivia's couldn't help the snarky little grin that curled the edges of her mouth. "I don't really think you get a do-over on virginity."

The younger woman blushed, turning her olive skin ruddy and, for a moment, Olivia flashed on what she might look like in bed. The powerful surge of desire that shot through her left her body weak and her mouth dry.

"I know that." Nat idly ran her index finger up and down the tines of her fork, causing Olivia's breath to catch painfully. "But the fact that this would be something... special between us, something..."

"Pure." She finally understood. "That's how you made peace with this, isn't it? We're both pure..." She rolled her eyes slightly. "...more or less, in this area and that makes it good in your book?"

Natalia's shrug was almost imperceptible this time. "It makes it real..." She said softly. "It puts us on level ground with each other." She tunneled her fingers through her hair, leaving it tousled and slightly messy and looking for all the world like she had just been thoroughly made love to.

Olivia swallowed and shook her head slightly. She had known she was attracted to Natalia for months, but the desire to be with her had never been this acute.

"And I guess..." Natalia smiled shyly. "I guess the fact that neither of us has been... with a woman... makes it about you and me, about how much we feel for each other and not just... about... sex."

"Okay," Olivia said slowly. "I can see that. But Nat, you do know that's something I want right?"

"What is?"

"Sex."

Natalia had been sipping her wine and promptly choked on it, coughing wildly as she sputtered, "Not on the first date!"

"No, no, no, sweetie, I'm not asking you for sex." Olivia couldn't help smiling. "At least not tonight." She took a large drink of wine. _Here's to dutch courage!_ "How I feel about you... it's big, and it's real and... it eclipses everything I ever thought I knew about love..." She felt her heart swell painfully at the beautiful smile that lit up Natalia's face. "And I know that it's only going to keep growing. I know that... because it's been getting stronger every day. That means that sooner or later, more than likely sooner, it's going to manifest in a more...physical aspect."

Natalia's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"I'm not trying to rush you, that isn't what I want. I just need to know that you want this relationship to grow, that you want us to share our lives... " She sighed. "And... eventually... a bed." Natalia opened her mouth to speak and Olivia held up a hand. "Because sweetheart, _this_ kind of marriage," She waved her hand between the two of them. "It's a long way off and if you are going to hold us to that particular standard... well... eventually I'm going to turn into a major bitch."

The younger woman swallowed. "Do we have to talk about this now? I thought we were going to ease into things."

Olivia raised one eyebrow. "Oh I'm all for easing into things."

Natalia looked scandalized. "Olivia!"

The older woman stopped playing with her. "You know I want you to take all the time you need, Natalia. I just need to know that we both see this going to the same place and that we _both_ want to work towards that... together."

Natalia crossed her arms over her chest and fought down her embarrassment long enough to whisper, "Yes." Olivia flashed her a wicked smile, causing Nat to grab up her napkin and throw it at the other woman. "Shut up and eat your peas!"


	3. Jumping on Trampolines

Chapter Three: Jumping on Trampolines

"That was incredible." Olivia laid her fork on her plate, returning Natalia's happy smile as the younger woman stood and began to clear the table. Olivia watched her for a moment and then picked up her own plate and carried it over to the counter. She placed her left hand lightly in the small of Natalia's back as she leaned past her to set the dish in the sink, blinking in surprise when a noticeable tremor ran through the muscles beneath her fingertips. The trembling was followed by a sharp intake of breath and a loud clatter as the plate Nat was holding slid through her fingers to land heavily in the sink. "I'm sorry-"

"No! It's not a problem... well... it's not a problem as long as we keep a supply of extra dishes... apparently." Natalia gave her a watery smile and moved away slightly. "I just... I guess I'm just not used to having... that kind of reaction. To you."

"To me?"

The younger woman sighed and rubbed her forehead. "To your touch, okay? I'm used to it being comforting..."

The corner of Olivia's mouth twitched into a smile. "And now?"

"Now?" Natalia let out a short bark of laughter. "Comforting isn't exactly how I would describe it!"

"How would you describe it?"

The brunette stare at her for a moment. "Crazy," She finally whispered. "Overwhelming... so strong it scares me." She sighed, steepling her fingers together in front of her mouth as she continued softly. "But so warm... and wonderful... that I think..." She swallowed. "I think I can feel it all the way down to my toes."

Olivia's heart jumped in her chest as her own thoughts were echoed back at her. "Oh." She couldn't stop the pleased smile that graced her lips.

"Olivia Spencer blushing? Now I've seen everything!"

The older woman's grin turned into a smirk as she took a step closer. "Not. Quite. Everything..."

"Uh..." Natalia took a step back and collided with the counter, her arm swinging out to knock over two glasses that she quickly caught before they ended up on the floor. "Olivia!" She straightened her back and pointed to the entryway. "Couch! Now!"

Olivia's eyebrow rose. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want you to go sit on the couch and wait for me."

"But I want to help!"

Natalia started to laugh. "Trust me when I tell you that there is nothing you could possibly do in here that would help me clean up the kitchen! Now please, go sit on the couch. I will be there in a few minutes and I'll... bring you another glass of wine and some dessert."

"Is that a bribe?"

"Will it work?"

Olivia grinned. She grabbed her empty wine glass from the table and then leaned forward, moving well into Natalia's personal space as she set it down on the counter. She could feel the nervous energy vibrating through the younger woman and, after a small pause, she pushed the glass further away from the edge. "I'll be waiting." She said softly.

Nat watched her walk away before she leaned heavily against the counter, inhaling deeply as she willed her heart to slow.

Who would have know that Olivia Spencer could be so hard on two hearts at once?

* * *

Natalia came out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine, stopping short when she saw Olivia waiting for her on the couch. The older woman's eyes were closed, her head tilted back so that she seemed to be offering up the soft expanse of her throat. The image of pressing her lips and teeth against that smooth, sweet smelling skin invaded Natalia's thoughts and, for a moment, she stopped breathing as she felt a shiver run down her spine to sap the strength from her knees. She closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the wall, focusing for all she was worth on pushing air in and out of her lungs so that she didn't hyperventilate.

_What is going on with me?_ She raised one hand, pressing the cool glass against her temple. She was a grown woman! Strong faith or not, she had experienced both love and lust in the past... but what happened to her every time she looked at Olivia was something she had no frame of reference for.

She opened her eyes to find Olivia watching her, a knowing smile on her face. "Where did you go away to?"

Natalia bit her lower lip. "Hmmm?" She handed Olivia her glass and sat down gingerly next to her.

"You were standing there for quite a while. I just wondered where you went." She smiled when the younger woman's cheeks pinked. "Well... wherever it was, it looked pleasant."

Natalia turned and looked her, her eyes traveling over Olivia's face, drinking her in like she was afraid she might disappear. "You're beautiful." She whispered. "I've always thought so." She reached out and traced the older woman's jawline with her fingertips. "I used to catch myself staring and my mind would run through all of these rationalizations. That you're my friend, that I love you like a sister..." She laughed lightly. "...that there was nothing wrong with it because it was natural to appreciate something so...."

"...Exquisite..." Olivia's smiled shyly as she stared into deep brown eyes that seemed to surround her with warmth. "That's the one word that always popped into my head whenever I caught myself watching you." She laughed and looked down into her wine glass. "But I stopped trying to rationalize it a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

The older woman shifted uncomfortably.

"Olivia? How long have you felt this way?" When she didn't receive an answer, Natalia glanced across the room to the piece of door frame that was resting in the corner. It had traveled from spot to spot in the house since Olivia had given it to her at Christmas, finally finding a home where she could see it every single day. Her eyes counted the marks automatically, as they did every time she looked at it. She thought about Rafe for a moment. Frank had called her that morning to tell her he had to take Rafe to the halfway house. She had held him and cried until her Frank had shown up, then she had waved goodbye, immediately regretting that she hadn't been able to tell him about Olivia. She had counted the marks three times after he left, using them to center herself; to remind herself that he would be home again soon. That simple piece of door jam had offered the same comfort before he had gotten out of prison and that was all because Olivia had taken the time and made the effort to get it for her. For the first time she really considered the trouble her friend had gone through to acquire it. She would have had to have someone find the apartment, then she would have had to convince the owner to allow her to tear apart the entryway to the kitchen. She smiled to herself when she pictured _that_ particular conversation. She would have had to pay for the removal and restoration of the old piece of wood, and then for it's replacement as well. All in all it would have taken a huge amount of effort to complete... and an incredible amount of love to think of in the first place! She turned back to Olivia, the question plain on her face.

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yeah," She whispered. "Even back then..."

Natalia's mouth dropped open slightly.

"So, I answered you, now you answer me." Olivia looked down, picking at an invisible piece of lint on the couch. "You never once told me no, when I called you... when I told you I needed you. You always came..."

The younger woman swallowed against the lump in her throat. "All I had to hear were those three words... and nothing else mattered." She shrugged. "I told myself at first it was because of Gus, and then because you were sick... and then I just stopped trying to tell myself anything at all."

"So you had your own personal little don't ask, don't tell policy?"

Natalia sighed. "I guess we've both been fooling ourselves for a long time."

"I don't think we were fooling ourselves so much as we were trying to find our way. We've messed up a lot but we're here now... together... and we get to decide what happens to us from here on out." She laid her hand gently against Natalia's cheek. "I _know_ where Id like it to go."

The touch against her face was so warm, so gentle that Natalia couldn't help turning her head into it. She pressed her lips into the center of Olivia's palm, her breath quickening when the older woman's eyes closed, her head tilting to one side as she licked her lips. Natalia followed the path of her tongue unaware that she was leaning forward until a bell dinged in the kitchen, breaking the mood.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at her; she didn't seem at all surprised to find Natalia so close. The bell dinged again and she matched Natalia's grin. "I'm not even going to say it."

The brunette snuggled into her hand again briefly then jumped up, pulling the half full glass of wine from Olivia's hand and snatching her own from the table before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh... uhm..okay..." Olivia called after her. "Sure I'd love a refill!"

A few minutes later, Natalia returned with two plates and two steaming mugs.

"Coffee?" Olivia looked into the mug she was handed and then stared up at the younger woman curiously. "You brought coffee instead of wine?"

The other woman shrugged. "I thought it would be better."

Olivia's face filled with understanding and her features hardened. "Oh, I see. You were worried that I wouldn't be able to drive back to the Beacon."

Natalia set the plates down on the table and settled in next to her on the couch. She was silent for a moment, then turned and faced Olivia, taking her hand gently. "No." She said softly. "I just want it to be your choice... that you stay."

Olivia blinked, her mouth opening and closing several times as she tried to think of something to say.

Natalia didn't give her the chance. "I'd really like it if you stayed, Olivia. I slept here last night and I felt... so alone. I mean, Rafe was here with me; but as good as it felt having my son home, the house was still so... empty... without you. I want you here with me... well, not 'with me' with me....but with me... You know what I mean!" She smiled shyly. "Your room is still made up. The bed still has the two billion count sheets on it that you seem to need to sleep... like your the princess and the pea or something." Olivia's laughter caught her up short and closed her mouth quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Will you stay?"

Olivia's features softened into a happy smile. "Okay, but dessert better be fantastic."

Natalia blinked. "Dessert!" She grabbed up a plate and handed it to Olivia, smirking when the older woman's face lit up with childlike glee.

"Cheesecake!"

"Caramel pecan cheesecake." Natalia corrected, watching as Olivia took her first bite.

"Oh my god, this is good!" The older woman sighed. "How did you know I liked cheesecake? I never eat it if i can help it!"

"You told me once. I believe your exact words were 'I love jumping on trampolines and eating cheesecake for breakfast.' I couldn't do anything about the trampoline so..."

Olivia smirked. "But this isn't breakfast."

For the first time Natalia smirked right back. "We'll have to work on that."

Dumbfounded, Olivia could only stare at her.

Twenty minutes later the cheesecake was gone and Olivia watched as the younger woman leaned back onto the couch, her eyes closing as she sighed in contentment. She looked so incredibly beautiful that Olivia couldn't have looked away if she tried.

And she certainly didn't want to.

Natalia yawned and the image was so adorable that Olivia had to shake her head. She was so far gone from 'soft' she was practically jelly.

"Hey, it's late." Her heart caught at the sleepy smile the brunette bestowed upon her. "Why don't you let me walk you home?"

Natalia's smile turned into a full on grin. "What a gentleman." She stood up and started to gather the dishes.

"Oh no." Olivia took them away from her and set them back on the table. "I'll take care of those. It's my turn." She held out her hand.

Natalia's eyebrows rose but she said nothing as she took Olivia's offer and twined their fingers together. Laughing when the older woman led her to the bottom of the stairs and stopped.

"Do you want me to walk you up?"

"No, no. I think it's... safer... if you drop me off here."

Olivia nodded, staring at the younger woman for a moment before she leaned in slightly.

Natalia placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder, stopping her with a small shake of her head.

"Let me guess," Olivia sighed. "None of that on the first date either?"

"A girl's gotta have standards."

"Well, do you think you could get me a schedule of approved events prior to each of our future dates, Miss Rivera?"

"What makes you think there will be any future dates, Ms. Spencer?"

Olivia's face went slack. "Wha...?"

Natalia smirked and went up on her toes to place a soft kiss on Olivia's cheek. "Good night."

"Night." Olivia watched her climb the stairs, trying to keep her thoughts clean and failing miserably. Once she was out of sight she looked at the dirty dishes with a frown. "The things I do for love." She sighed.

* * *

Olivia climbed the stairs quietly, stopping in the hall halfway between their rooms. When she didn't hear anything, she opened the door to her bedroom and went inside, finding herself ridiculously happy to be there. She glanced at the bed, the three hundred dollar sheets making her smile as she remembered Natalia's comment. "She just doesn't know what she's missing." She said quietly to herself. "...yet."

She stepped into the bathroom, flipping on the light so that she could run the water for a quick shower.

That was when she noticed it.

The little crystal duck, complete with mended wing, was back on the shelf above the bathtub.

She touched it lightly with trembling fingers as happy tears rolled down her face. She looked in the mirror and laughed at the silly smile that graced her lips; a smile that that didn't dim as she took a shower and prepared for bed.

When she finally slid between her soft cotton sheets just shy of an hour later, her cheeks were sore, but her heart was light. Unfortunately she was also wide awake. She didn't know how she could be expected to fall asleep when her heart was somewhere down the hall. Images of Natalia kept running through her mind; and as if it that wasn't bad enough, her other senses seemed to be betraying her as well. She could swear she was surrounded by the younger woman's scent...

Olivia gasped and sat straight up in bed. She gathered the sheets and held them up to her face, inhaling deeply. Then she did the same with her pillow. She wasn't imagining it! Her entire bed smelled like Natalia.

_She slept here!_

Olivia's heart filled with joy as she imagined the brunette wrapping herself up in the sheets, using them to be close to her, drawing comfort from them. With a sensual smile she laid back down and pulled them over her head.

Sleeping was overrated anyway.


	4. Jumping on Trampolines Part II

_The scent was all around her. The scent of her skin, of her hair. It was driving her crazy, threatening to drown her, turning her inside out and leaving her open and weak under the heavy weight of her gaze. It made her want things she had never even contemplated, never even thought about... before now._

Now.

Now it was all she could do to keep from screaming as feather-like fingertips trailed down her neck to cross over the top of her breasts. She was arching up into the contact before the fingers even reached one nipple; moaning before strong teeth closed over the other. She whimpered and writhed, moisture flooding the juncture between her legs as a smooth thigh was inserted between them. And when her heated flesh came in contact with that soft skin, her lips parted, releasing nothing more than the tiniest 'OH!', as that was all the breath she could spare.

Gentle lips met hers, pressing softly and then becoming more forceful as a hand trailed down her stomach. Curious fingers played lightly through her short trimmed hair before sliding into the moist folds of her sex. She groaned loudly and the woman above her smiled in wonder, taking her open mouth as an invitation to slide her tongue inside while her fingers danced over the bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft. The sensation was unbelievable, the pleasure beyond sublime. For a moment she thought that there could be no more than this, no deeper feeling, no greater delectation.

Until those gentle fingers paused for a moment... they hesitated...

Then moved lower and slid inside.

Her back spasmed and she flew upwards, wrapping her arms and legs around the woman moving inside her. She felt the fingers curl, felt them find the spot hidden deep within her that made her begin to quake, then felt a gentle thumb making lazy circles around her clit and she came apart in her lover's arms, panting, tears streaming from her eyes as she finally opened them to look up.

Bright green eyes stared into hers and she watched as Olivia slipped two fingers into her mouth, humming quietly under her breath, "Mmmmm."

Natalia shot completely upright, crawling out of her bed as though her backside were on fire as she looked around the room in a panic. "Holy shit!" She whispered and then immediately clamped her hand over her mouth as she began to pray silently for God to forgive the vulgarity.

It took her a moment to realize she hadn't asked forgiveness for anything else. Nor did she feel the least bit guilty.

Embarrassed? Yeah.

Shy? You bet.

Insanely aroused? Oh yes!

But not guilty.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what had happened in her dream and she felt her cheeks burn with warmth. After a moment, she felt other areas begin to warm up as well. She glanced at the wall that separated her room from Olivia's, a thoughtful look gracing her features. Then she smiled and shook her head, crawling back into bed with an amused sigh.

It was going to be a very long night.

***

Olivia practically danced down the stairs the next morning. She had slept like a baby comforted by the scent of Natalia wrapped around her. It had been years since she had felt this alive and energized so early in the morning and she walked into the kitchen on a cloud.

The euphoric feeling was immediately replaced by that of large butterflies careening through her chest and stomach when she saw Natalia at the sink slicing mushrooms on a cutting board that rested over the basin. A huge smile lit up her face and she leaned against the entryway for several long minutes, quietly drinking in the sight of her before she said softly, "You're still wearing my favorite perfume."

A tremor traveled up Natalia's back at the sound of Olivia's voice. It was at it's lowest register, as it always was in the mornings, thick with sleep and so incredible that she thought it would drive her insane. She tried to control her reaction but she knew Olivia wouldn't miss the way her eyes closed or how her head swayed back slightly before she was able to find her equilibrium. When she finally got herself under control, she glanced over her shoulder, her forehead furrowed in confusion as she pondered Olivia's statement. "How would you know?" She smiled. "I don't think you can tell from way over there." Her heart-rate jumped to triple time when the older woman smiled and glanced upward, nodding in the general direction of her bedroom. "Oh...!" A dark flush crept into her cheeks and she began to stammer. "I'm... I'm... so, so... sorry. I know I... I crossed a line. I should have asked... I should have..."

"Natalia..." Olivia crossed the space between them, pressing up against her from behind as she laid her hands possessively on her hips. She nuzzled into the mass of dark curls for a moment, getting lost in the younger woman's scent all over again When she was finally able to speak, her voice was so deep she barely recognized it. "If you think you need to apologize for being in my bed, then you're not... paying.... attention." Olivia punctuated each of the three words by bringing her lips closer and closer to Natalia's ear. Her breath stirred the delicate hair that hung in front of it and raised goose bumps down the side of her neck. Natalia trembled and leaned her head to the side, as though she was offering herself up like a willing sacrifice.

Unable to resist, Olivia closed the small space between them and pressed her lips to the pulse point below Natalia's jaw. She felt it jump wildly, heard the small whimper that fell from her lips and opened her mouth, biting lightly for a moment until Natalia twisted out of her arms and bolted across the kitchen to the refrigerator where she stood with her head pressed against the cool metal, her chest heaving as she fought to breath.

Olivia smirked. "I'm sorry."

The corner of Natalia's mouth curled and one eyebrow went up sarcastically. "You don't look very sorry."

"I'll work on it." The older woman winked at her and dropped into her customary chair, sipping from her coffee mug as she watched Natalia with a blatantly over-interested stare. "So what's for breakfast?"

Natalia snorted. "Keep it up and all you'll be having is cheesecake!" She opened the fridge to grab the eggs as Olivia laughed behind her.

"You think that would bother me?" She heard the chair creak as the older woman leaned forward, towards the dessert that was sitting covered on the kitchen table. "God this is even better the next day.... Mmmmm!"

The brunette spun around, the eggs she was holding dropping from her nerveless fingers as she watched Olivia suck the confection from her fingers. Whatever scared, aroused, crazy look she was wearing must have been very obvious because one of Olivia's eyebrows shot towards the ceiling as the biggest smirk she had ever seen played on her lips.

"Why, Miss Rivera... Was that an impure thought?"

Natalia watched Olivia's eyes sparkle as she returned her fingers to her mouth to run her tongue quickly across the tips of them. "Uh... Late! It's late! Too late for food!" She scooped up the dripping egg crate from the floor and tossed it quickly in the sink. "We have to shower..." Her eyes widened in panic. "Not together! We have to work to get ready... I mean... So much work today... I have...uhm..." She finally tossed her hands up in the air and fled, calling back over her shoulder. "I'll meet you at the car!"

Olivia watched her go, waiting until woman she loved was out of earshot before dissolving into a fit of helpless giggles. When her laughter finally trailed off she wiped her eyes and sighed happily. So Natalia had naughty thoughts about her. She glanced at the statue of the Virgin Mary on the side table. Grinning like a fool she winked at it and whispered, "Well hallelujah!"


	5. Hats & Beards

Chapter Four: Hats & Beards

"So you have an appointment with the contractors who are working on the grand ballroom at ten and then a lunch meeting in conference room one at two-thirty with Sam Jennings from VIP Travel." Natalia rattled off Olivia's schedule for the day as she drove. "It took some doing to get him to come talk to us since he usually only negotiates with chains that have more than twenty locations but he heard about our reputation and I was able to get him to come have a look." She kept both of her hands on the steering wheel and her eyes fixed pointedly on the road, being very careful not to look at the woman sitting less than two feet away from her. "I know that's going to make you late to get Emma so I'll pick her up from school and swing by Company...uh... somewhere to get dinner after we go shopping for her new dress for picture day..."

"Natalia."

The younger woman swallowed. "There's also a problem with the wait staff. Some kind of feud between them and the busboys over the percentage split from the tips. I tried to talk to them but they won't be happy until they hear from you..."

"Natalia."

"Oh, and you need to approve the estimates for the new laundry equipment the engineers want to install, but I really think you should reconsider the expense since the old equipment is still working perfectly..." Her voice finally trailed off when Olivia reached over and plucked her right hand off the steering wheel, dragging it to her lap where she rested it on her thigh before twining their fingers together. The older woman was wearing a fairly short charcoal skirt that had ridden up when she entered the car and Natalia's knuckles rested against the smooth skin that showed above the edge of her garters. _Who wears garters to work anymore? _ she thought desperately. She felt her breathing begin to quicken and tore her gaze away from their joined hands, bringing it back to the road in front of them. "This isn't a safe way to drive." She said in a small voice.

Olivia's light laughter cut through the haze of her thoughts and focused them once again on the feel of the skin beneath her hand and the edge of one strap that she began to trace with the tip of her index finger.

"I know you love me." Olivia pursed her lips. "So there's nothing wrong with the kind of thoughts you were having this morning." She looked over at Natalia's profile and smiled. "Lord knows I've had some incredible fantasies about you."

The younger woman shifted in her seat. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, Olivia and I appreciate it, but it might work better if you didn't bring God into the conversation."

Olivia bit her lip to keep from laughing again. "Okay. Then what if I just tell you some of the thought's I've had-"

"No!" Natalia's hand slipped and the car swerved slightly. "Now would so not be a good time for that!"

"Okay, okay." She tightened her grip as Nat tried to pull her hand away. "I just don't want you to feel like you need to be ashamed of what you want."

Natalia stared at her for a moment. "Is that what you think? That I'm ashamed of it?" She shook her head and turned her attention back to the road. "That's not it, Olivia."

The older woman frowned in confusion. "Then what is it?"

"Have you ever... just had a thought that was so... strong... that it completely threw you?" She sighed. "Despite what you think, Olivia, I am not that innocent. I've had lovers..."

"Obviously," Olivia quipped. "Otherwise I'd have to reevaluate just how close your relationship to God really is!"

Nat half rolled her eyes but chose to ignore the comment. "I know what desire feels like... what want feels like." She took a deep breath. "And it doesn't compare to what's happening to me now. Sometimes I get overwhelmed just from _looking_ at you. Do you understand? I don't... I've never... had to deal with anything like this before! It's new and it's crazy..."

"But it's good....right?" The insecurity in Olivia's voice reminded Natalia that she wasn't the only one going through something new and different.

"Oh it's very good!" She exclaimed a little too forcefully, feeling herself blush furiously as Olivia smiled at her. "I'm just... still trying to get used to all of this..." She squeezed the older woman's hand tightly. "All of us... so please don't ever think that I'm not happy about it. It's just a lot to get used to."

Olivia nodded, releasing the other woman's hand so that she could enter the underground parking garage and pull into her reserved space. When they were out of the car, however, she grabbed Nat's hand again, holding it tightly as they rode the elevator up to the first floor, not letting go until the doors slid open and the sounds of their work world intruded.

"So, uhm..." Natalia smiled and shifted her purse on her arm. "I'll go make the rounds."

"And I'll go check on the wait staff and the engineers." She reached out and touched Natalia's arm quickly as the younger woman went to leave. "Meet me for coffee in my suite in a couple of hours?"

Her assistant smiled. "Definitely."

* * * * *

Natalia slipped the passkey into the lock, pushing the door open with her hip as she balance two thick paper cups full of coffee and her clipboard in her hands. She smiled when she saw Olivia was already in the room, but the smile quickly turned into concern when she heard the tone of the older woman's voice as she spoke on the phone.

"...and there's no where else you can put it? No, I don't want to take up one of the rooms, we're heading into the busy season and we'll need every room we've got." She flashed Natalia a sweet smile as she accepted her coffee, closing her eyes in appreciation when she took her first sip. "So when do you need it? You're going to have to give me an extra day." Her face hardened and Natalia pursed her lips, recognizing the old Olivia even through love blind eyes. "Michael, let me remind you that this is my hotel. If I need an extra day I'll damn well take it and you'll make it work, understood?" She nodded. "Good. I'll get back to you." She hung up the phone with a sigh, leaning forward to rest her head on Natalia's hip in an intimate gesture that took the younger woman's breath away.

"Problems?" She managed to squeak as she ran her fingers through Olivia's incredibly soft hair.

"Just some logistical issues."

Natalia slid her hand to the back of Olivia's neck and gently massaged away the tenseness she found there. "Want to share? Maybe I can help."

"Oh god..." The older woman practically purred. "Trust me, you are helping."

Natalia smiled, but kept pushing. "Come on, tell me what's going on."

Olivia groaned and sat up. "My stuff is in the way."

"What?"

The older woman sighed. "I moved out so quickly that I didn't have time to separate what I would need from the rest so right now everything is in the storage room off the main garage." She shook her head in frustration. "I thought I would have at least have a couple of weeks but Michael included the space in a package deal he drew up for a tour group that arrives tomorrow." She frowned. "So now I need to find a place to move it just so I can pull it all out and go through it again."

Natalia slowly pulled her hand away and moved to sit beside her on the bed. She looked directly into Olivia's gorgeous green eyes. "Why don't you let me take care of it."

"You know somewhere I could store it?"

"Yeah," She took her hand again. "Back home.. at the farmhouse."

"What?" Olivia blinked "You mean..."

"Yes, I mean."

The older woman frowned. "I thought you wanted to 'ease' into things. This doesn't seem all that... 'ease-y'."

"I think it's very easy." Natalia responded. "And simple."

"Just like that, huh? And what about all the things we talked about this morning. Don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

"Soon?" Natalia tried to keep her emotions in check but the slight tremor of her lower lip gave everything away. "Olivia, we've been dancing around each other for six months. Hiding what we want and need has done nothing but cause hurt, to both of us and... to others."

Olivia felt her stomach drop dangerously, as it did whenever the conversation turned to Frank. "And you think us moving back in will help?"

"You and Emma... I told you, you're everything to me. When you're not there... I can't think about anything other than how badly I miss you. I was so sure I'd find you there after the wedding..." She looked down and Olivia felt the warmth of her tears as they dropped onto their tightly joined fingers. "When you weren't... My heart broke in my chest and I honestly didn't think I would survive it." She brushed at her eyes quickly. "I need to wake up to you being grumpy and Emma's exuberance and the simple joy of feeding you and getting our daughter off to school..."

Olivia blinked in surprise but Natalia didn't seem to notice what she had said.

"I need your warmth, your presence. I need you... both of you! At home! Otherwise I'm going to be stuck on missing you and we'll never be able to move forward."

Olivia studied her face carefully for a long time before she finally nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Natalia asked hopefully.

Tears filled the older woman's eyes and she quickly wrapped her arms around Natalia to hide them. "That's a yes."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Natalia hugged her back fiercely before picking up her notepad and scribbling furiously. "I'll call for a truck and offer some of the bell boys a bonus to get everything loaded as quickly as possible. You..." She leaned forward, giving a very surprised Olivia a brief, but heartfelt kiss. "Call the front desk and tell them you're checking out."

The older woman had stopped breathing the moment their lips touched. It took a moment to kick start her brain enough to supply a snarky reply. "Hey, isn't that what I have an assistant for?"

"Just do it!" Nat pointed at her before she pulled open the door. "I'll see you before I leave to get Emma." And she was gone.

"Getting kind of bossy, there!" Olivia called after her before disolving into an adoring smile.

A bossy Natalia Rivera.

Now _that_ could be interesting.

* * * * *

Natalia stepped into the conference room, her eyes quickly finding Olivia at a table off to one side. She was seated next to what could only be described as an extremely pretty man. The type that spends more on gym memberships than she probably paid in rent last year. He was tall, she could tell that even though he was sitting down, with thick, wavy blonde hair and incredible blue eyes. She supposed many women would think he was attractive, but she couldn't be bothered to give it much thought.

Until she got closer and she saw the sultry smile that Olivia was busy draping all over him. One of Olivia's hands was resting lightly on his arm and she leaned forward as she laughed lightly, looking up at him with inviting eyes that caused Natalia's footsteps to falter. She shook her head and looked again. Surely she was mistaken, Olivia couldn't possibly...

But all the signs were right there in front of her. From the way Olivia tilted her head to how she turned her pad and inched closer so they could both look at the figures that were printed there.

Oh yeah, she was flirting.

Natalia felt a coldness seep into her that she had never experienced before and before she could stop herself, she strode over to the table and slammed down the files she was holding.

Olivia looked up at her in surprise, the initial warmth in her glance turning to confusion when she recognized the anger in Natalia's eyes. "Hi!" She tried to keep her voice light. "Natalia, you know Sam Jennings. I believe the two of you spoke on the phone? Sam this is my personal assistant, Natalia Rivera."

The man tore himself away from the view of Olivia's chest to glance up at the woman standing over them. "Oh, hello." His smile was ingratiating as he ran his eyes over her body as well. "How you doing, sweetheart?"

"My name is Natalia, but you can call me Miss Rivera." She ignored the look of warning that Olivia shot her. "And as good as I'm doing, it looks like you're doing better."

Jennings frowned. "I'm sorry?"

Olivia jumped in before the situation could spiral any further out of control. "I think what Natalia means is that, as much success as we've enjoyed here at the Beacon, adding your company as a client and sharing in your prosperity would only create a win-win siutuation for us both."

"Oh," he nodded slightly. "Of course." He smiled at her again. "So listen, sweetheart, I could sure use a cup of coffee."

Natalia pursed her lips. "Well, you can find a fresh pot right over there by the door. I'm sure an... _enterprising_ man like yourself can figure out how to pour it." Without another word she turned and left the conference room.

Olivia smiled sweetly. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" She squeezed his arm when he winked at her. "I'll be right back."

She found Natalia in the hallway, leaning up against the wall as she tried to get her temper under control.

"Natalia? What is going on?"

The brunette turned, the anger radiating off her in waves. "Why don't you tell me!"

Olivia held her hands up as she shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and that... that...guy! I know how badly you want this contract, Olivia. You might get it a little bit faster if you just go ahead and climb right in his lap!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Olivia grabbed her by the arm as she went to leave. "That 'guy' is responsible for about half of the summer tourism in this town, or did you forget that little detail? Do you want to tell me why you just treated him like he was a bastard at a family reunion?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get over it!" Natalia snapped back. "Especially since he has you to comfort him."

Olivia blinked. "What? What are you talking about?"

The younger woman growled in frustration. "You don't even see it do you? Do you even pay attention to what you're doing?"

"What is it that I'm doing?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "The coy little looks from under those long, black lashes, the little touches on his arm, leaning forward when you talk so he can stare down your..." She waved her hands in the general direction of Olivia's chest, causing the older woman's eyes to widen in understanding.

"Are you kidding me?" Her voice rose slightly. "Jesus, I thought I was the one with green eyes! You're jealous!"

"I'm not...jealous..." Natalia frowned slightly. "I'm not!" She shook her head when it sounded like a lie even to her, but instead of conceding that point she went on to the next. "You talked about me last night... 'hidden dinners and secret dates'... remember? And here you are today acting like you're... you're..."

"Available..." Olivia finished for her.

"And interested!" Natalia hissed. "Are you, Olivia? Are you interested? Because that's what it looks like to the rest of the world." She swung her purse wildly as she gestured towards the conference room. "That's what it looks like to him!" She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up Emma and get to the farmhouse before the truck shows up with all of your stuff. You know... since you're moving back into _our home_ today. Or did you forget _that_ little detail?" She shrugged sadly when Olivia didn't answer. "I guess it's a good thing I'm your assistant then. Otherwise you might keep forgetting things like that."

Olivia watched her go, dumbfounded by the younger woman's anger. _What the hell? How can she think I'm interested in anyone but her??_

Shaking her head, she went back into the conference room, her eyebrows rising slightly in surprise when she was greeted by a huge smile from Jennings. The man slid to the edge of his seat, his eyes traveling possessively over her chest and hips as he waited for her to rejoin him.

_Oh shit._ Olivia pinched her nose between her thumb and forefinger. _I'm an idiot!_ She took a few steps and then stopped, leaving more than a respectful distance between them. "Mr. Jennings, my apologies. Apparently I missed something important... on my calendar. I know you're only in town tonight, so I was hoping we could finish this up by phone sometime next week?"

The man frowned. "Well, I was hoping you'd be willing to give me a _tour_ of one of your suites."

It was so sad she almost wanted to laugh. _I am such a ass._

She smiled sweetly. "Of course. I would be more than happy to have the concierge walk you through business class and the honeymoon suite." She saw his confusion deepen and didn't wait for him to ask any questions. "I'm sure they'll be able to answer any questions you might have. Thank you for your time and I'll have my assistant contact you next week."

She turned and quickly left the conference room, muttering to herself, "If I'm out of the doghouse by then."


	6. Acts Of Contrition

Chapter Five: Acts of Contrition

Olivia entered the house quietly, her heart in her throat as she tried to think of the best way to apologize, sighing a little sadly and shaking her head when she realized that apologizing wasn't something she had a lot of experience with. It wasn't that she had never _needed_ to apologize. She had just avoided doing so for most of her life. In the past, nothing had been worth more than her pride.

And it scared her more than a little that she was now willing to toss it on the fire if it meant keeping Natalia; that there was nothing, short of her daughter, that she valued more than the younger woman's love and respect.

So if she had to grovel a little, beg a little... well... at least she'd have a great view of Natalia's legs while she did it. She paused for a moment to wipe the smirk off her face before she headed towards the noises coming from the kitchen.

Natalia was on her knees, pulling the pans she needed to make dinner from one of the lower cupboards. She kept her back turned as Olivia approached, barely glancing up when the older woman was right behind her. She saw the white floral paper and green stems and rolled her eyes. "Wow... You're just the whole package aren't you? You hurt me and then you show up with flowers like that's supposed to make it all better? I swear Olivia, I thought dating you would at least be slightly different than dating a guy!" She grabbed the edge of the counter and pulled herself up. "Well, I don't want your roses..." Her voice trailed off as she turned around and really looked at the bouquet that Olivia was holding for the first time..

Large Gerber daisies in deep purples and reds were wrapped up tightly with sprigs of acacia and fern, all tied together with a purple silk ribbon. Every bloom was perfect, and she suddenly had this image of Olivia driving the florist crazy as she rejected flower after flower until she found twelve that met her standards. She reached out and traced the edge of one petal with her finger before looking up at the older woman through mist filled eyes. "Olivia..."

"Roses weren't good enough." The older woman bit her lower lip. "Anyone can do roses. But daisies... Daisies really make you work for forgiveness."

Natalia laughed through her tears. "They're my favorite."

"I know."

She looked up in surprise. "How...?"

Olivia shrugged. "I called Rafe."

Natalia blinked in surprise. "He didn't... he... didn't wonder..."

"Actually, " Olivia stepped closer, until the flowers filled what little space there was between them. "Rafe was surprised I hadn't called sooner. He was amazed that I'd made it this long without needing to buy you flowers." She touched Natalia's cheek gently. "I swear, Natalia... I never would have... It was just a little harmless flirting..."

"Harmless doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." The younger woman took the flowers slowly. "I deserve better." She said quietly.

Olivia felt her heart stop in her chest. "I know." She whispered, shrugging as tears filled her eyes. "You deserve better than me, then who I've been... " She pulled out a chair and pressed Natalia into it before sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "I have spent my whole life using sex to get what I want, Natalia. I've always treated it like a commodity; something to be bartered...or used as an incentive." Olivia sighed heavily. "I've been doing it so long it's second nature, like... breathing." She tightened her grip when Natalia tried to pull away. "But I want to be better. You make me want to be better." She dropped her eyes to floor as she whispered, "Please don't give up on me."

"Give up on you?" Natalia shook her head in disbelief. "Olivia, I am not going to give up on you! But I'm not going to let you get away with crap like this either." She put her fingers under the older woman's chin and raised her head so she could look her directly in the eyes. "I am not someone who is just going to accept whatever you have left over at the end of the day. I expect you to think about me, about us, at least as much as you think about yourself. Maybe you have played these little games too long, maybe you're used to making people want you more by showing just how easy it would be for you to be elsewhere. But that won't work with me, Olivia, because it isn't possible for me to want you more than I already do. And," She leaned forward and over-emphasized her words. "I. Don't. Share. You, of all people, should know that."

That brought the tiniest of smiles to Olivia's face, until she noticed the far-away look in the brunette's eyes. "Natalia?"

Nat blinked and smiled at her wanly. "It's funny...."

"What is?"

"A little over a year ago... you were making me crazy." She tunneled her fingers through her hair. "And here we are now and you are still making me crazy."

Olivia smirked. "But for all different reasons."

"Really?" Natalia looked at her seriously. "No one has ever pushed my buttons the way you do. There has to be a reason for that."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess there has to be."

The look between them intensified until Nat finally broke the tension by laughing lightly. "And yet you're _still_ flirting with the wrong person."

Olivia wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pulling her into a tight embrace. "What if... I promise to save all my flirting... for you?"

"I think I can live with that."

She leaned back, getting caught up in the deep brown eyes that were staring intently into her own. "How 'bout we try a little of that right now?" She leaned closer until her lips were just barely grazing the other woman's, then she moved her head slightly from side to side, enjoying the feel of the Natalia's mouth as it skimmed lightly across her own.

"Mom?"

Olivia closed her eyes, swallowing down her frustration as she released Natalia and stood up. "In the kitchen!"

Emma ran in and threw her arms around her mother's waist. "Hi, mommy!"

"Hey, baby. What are you doing?" Olivia leaned down and dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I was upstairs and I thought I heard a car so I came down to see if you were here." She noticed the flowers that Natalia was holding. "Ooo those are pretty! Did you do something good or did Mommy do something bad?"

Olivia let out an exaggerated groan.

"Your mommy just wanted me to feel special, honey."

"Oh." Emma nodded, leaning in to smell the daisies. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Feel special, silly!"

Natalia looked up at Olivia, a smile on her face as she squeezed the older woman's hand. "Yes, I do."

"Good!" Emma hopped into a chair. "Is Natalia making us dinner? Is that why we're here? Do I have time to go talk to the cows?"

Olivia looked surprised. "You didn't tell her?"

Natalia shook her head. "I thought we could do it together."

"Tell me what?" Emma looked between them curiously.

There was a loud knock and Olivia glanced out the window, a huge smile transforming her face. "Why don't you get the door, jellybean?"

Emma gave her a funny look and then shrugged before sliding off her chair and running to back door. For a moment there was complete silence.

Then Emma came running back into the kitchen, ecstatic squeals of joy filling the air around her as she hugged her two mommies furiously.

* * * * *

Olivia sighed and sank down into the couch next to her daughter and Natalia. The living room was littered with boxes, many empty, but quite a few still full. The movers had dispersed the rest throughout the house and Olivia cringed when she thought about what her bedroom must look like. "I think I'm done in." She laid her arm across her eyes. "Lets clean up and head to bed. Tomorrow's Saturday, we can finish the rest then."

"Oh no!" Nat shook her head as she picked up Olivia's arm and draped it over her shoulder, surprising the older woman completely. "There will be no unpacking tomorrow."

Olivia smiled. "Not that I'm complaining but why is that?"

"Because we've missed our last two movie nights so I proclaim tomorrow to be a movie day!" She emphasized her joy by poking Emma lightly in her belly. "What do you think of that, roly poly bug?"

The little girl giggled and rolled around on the couch. "I think it's great!"

"And guess what else Emma? Mommy said that we get to pick all of the movies, and that she'll stay and watch every single one, even the ones she doesn't like! And _she's_ going to make the popcorn and _she's_ going to get our drinks for us all... night... long. Isn't that right mommy?"

Olivia threw Natalia a dirty look but smiled down at her daughter. "That's right!"

"Yay!" Emma jumped up and down on the couch as she hugged her mom's waist.

"Yay!" Olivia echoed, before leaning over to whisper into Natalia's ear, "Let me guess... penance?"

Natalia grinned. "Oh, you better believe it."

* * * * *

Natalia couldn't seem to breathe.

They had spent the afternoon on the couch, curled up under a blanket watching movies. Emma had stayed for A Knight's Tale and The Dark Crystal but when the next choice had been Julia Ormond and Harrison Ford in a passable remake of Sabrina, she had opted for a tea party with her dolls instead. Olivia had sniffed and turned her nose up slightly after the opening credits had rolled. Apparently she had thought they would be spending time with Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart; and the innocent look on Natalia's face when she asked Olivia if she had seen that version in the theaters did not fool her in the slightest. The older woman had huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, making Natalia work for nearly half an hour before she was able to wiggle into her warm embrace.

Once she was there, however, the incredible feeling of rightness, of belonging, filled Natalia with a deep sense of peace. For the first time in weeks, all the questions and self doubt disappeared and she found herself focused on nothing more than Olivia's even breathing and the steady beat of her heart. Halfway through the movie, Natalia closed her eyes, snuggling more deeply into the older woman's arms as she brought her hand up to Olivia's waist. Her fingers slid under the fabric of her shirt until they could trace small circles on the smooth skin just above the older woman's jeans.

She heard the sharp intake of breath, felt it as a shiver that traveled down her spine to invade the most sensitive areas of her body. She felt those areas tighten almost painfully as Olivia's hand buried itself in her hair, fingers gently massaging her scalp as her other hand slid firmly around the thigh that Natalia had unconsciously pulled up across her legs.

The other woman's touch was soft, overwhelmingly so, and still Olivia managed to make her nerve endings sing with no more than the lightest pressure of her fingertips. It was so different from everything she was used to, so completely foreign, and yet achingly familiar. It took her a moment to recognize that this was the way she had always touched herself, on the few occasions that she had felt the undeniable need to do so. A light flush crept into her cheeks when she realized how many of those occurrences had been in the recent past.

She thought for a moment of Frank, unable to keep herself from making the comparison. He had been a considerate lover, but he was still a man. And the truth was, men conquered... women caressed. Even his most gentle touch had been rough, heavy handed and smothering, while Olivia's seemed to set her free and leave her craving more.

As if on cue, the older woman's hand slid further down, her fingers curling behind Natalia's knee, using the light grip to pull her body closer. The immediate affect was an increase in pressure between her legs and Natalia shuddered, burying her face into the soft shoulder beneath her cheek. "Olivia..." She whispered, her voice low and raw. "We can't do this..."

"I know." She could hear Olivia swallow heavily. "I know, just... please don't stop touching me... please..."

The raw need in her voice sent Natalia's heart into overdrive. Without stopping to think, she pulled herself up until she was straddling Olivia's lap. Looking down into half-closed, jade eyes, she recognized the intense desire she saw there, felt her own desire flare in response and leaned forward. She stopped when their faces were less than an inch apart and the moment seemed to hang forever; until Olivia closed the space between them and gently claimed her mouth.

Natalia heard herself whimper as their lips touched and felt a corresponding tremor in Olivia's hands where they had settled on her waist. She slowly sank down on top of the older woman, sliding her arms behind her neck as she parted her lips, breathing in the taste of her, holding it on her tongue until she couldn't stand it any longer. Opening her mouth, she let the tip of her tongue trace Olivia's lower lip and was rewarded by hands sliding up her back, pulling her more tightly against the body beneath her.

Olivia raised one thigh slightly as she began to rock her hips up and back, her pulse racing as Natalia whimpered into her mouth. The younger woman went still for a moment, then a feral growl escaped her throat and she tightened her grip on Olivia's hair, using to to hold her head tightly as she plunged her tongue between her lips.

Olivia moaned into the kiss, her fingers sliding under Natalia's shirt to slide up and over her ribs, her thumbs brushing lightly against the undersides of her breasts.

Natalia pulled back quickly, sucking in huge lungfuls of air as she tried to regain her equilibrium. Her throat was raw with emotion and she might have mistaken that for the reason she was finding it hard to breath... if she hadn't opened her eyes to search out the pulse point on Olivia's neck and seen the white vapor of her own breath.

"Olivia?" She pulled back slightly, trying gather enough of her shattered wits to form a coherent sentence. "I know I'm new at this, but aren't we supposed to be getting warmer?"

Olivia blinked and pulled back the blanket, only to shudder and quickly wrap it back around them. "Dammit! The furnace must be out."

As if on cue, a little head appeared between the banisters above them. "Mommie, I'm really cold!"

Both of the women froze, looking up into Emma's curious eyes. "I know baby. I think the furnace went out." Olivia smiled at her daughter from her upside down position, wondering how to explain the 115 pounds of wildly blushing Natalia that was sitting in her lap. "But you know your not supposed to stick your head through the banisters, jellybean."

"That's right, honey." Natalia jumped on the 'everything's-normal-you're-not-really-seeing-this-there-is-no-spoon' bandwagon. "If you get stuck like that we're going to have to stand on the couch to feed you your dinner!"

Emma laughed, pulling her head back through the railings. "Sorry." She came bounding down the stairs. "You guys look warm!" She accused.

"Uhm, yeah..." Natlia slowly slid out of the saddle. "Why don't you climb in here and warm up for a minute?"

The little girl smiled brightly, launching herself onto Olivia's lap and giggling when the two women wrapped her up in their arms. They ended up face to face again and Olivia kissed Natalia quickly on the nose, before whispering, "To be continued."


	7. Acts Of Contrition Part II

Olivia frowned, her lips quirking to one side as she stabbed the furnace control panel with an accusatory finger. They had been standing, shivering in the closet off the entryway to the kitchen for the last 30 minutes and she was still no closer to figuring out what the problem was.

"I don't think that's going to help." Nat commented from behind her. She moved in closer, brushing against Olivia's back as she peeked over her shoulder.

The older woman shivered wildly. "Yeah, I don't think that's helping much either."

The brunette flushed. "I'm sorry!" She tried to move away, only to find that Olivia had reached back and tangled one hand in her sweater.

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop." Her voice dropped lower as she pulled Natalia even closer. "And since I have absolutely no clue what's wrong with this thing, it's not like the distraction is inconvenient."

Nat smiled. She snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist and resting her cheek against her neck when Olivia leaned into her.

"Besides, you're warm."

The younger woman smiled, breathing Olivia's scent in deeply. "...I love the way you smell." She sighed.

Olivia turned so they were facing each other, a shy look on her face. "Really?"

Natalia nodded happily. "Oh yeah..." She kissed Olivia's neck, her lips caressing the pulse point she had had been looking for earlier.

Olivia let her head drop to the side as she moved one of her hands from Natalia's waist to the counter top, using it to try and compensate for her suddenly weak legs.

"Mommy?" Emma called from the living room.

Natalia let out a small whimper of frustration and Olivia dropped her chin, resting their foreheads together as she laughed softly.

"What's up, jellybean?" She kissed one of Natalia's dimples before turning her attention back to the control panel on the stubbornly uncooperative heater. "Are you warm enough?"

"Uhm... Some hot chocolate would make me warmer!"

The two women laughed as Nat went to set the kettle to boil and get the milk and mix.

"Well," Olivia shrugged, closing the closet door. "I have no clue. It looks like it should be working!" She sank into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I don't suppose it could be out of oil?"

Natalia shook her head. "I had them out here the week before last. There should be enough for well over a month."

Olivia nodded. "Then I guess we need to find a repairman." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, her shoulders slumping sadly. "Which will be impossible until Monday."

The brunette frowned. She set down the mugs she was holding and knelt in front of Olivia, taking her hands. "Hey... I know it's kind of frustrating but I don't think it's worth getting this upset over."

Olivia rubbed their hands together. "It's not the heater...."

"Then what is it?"

She stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the snow covered barn. "We just got here... now we're going to have to... go back to the Beacon, I guess." She tried to look on the bright side. "At least you'll be with us... right?"

Natalia smiled. "Of course." Her eyes widened slightly and she held up one hand. "But... maybe we don't have to leave."

The older woman looked at her quizzically. "We can't stay here without heat."

"I know, but when Cassie put in the new oil heater, she left the old boiler hooked up in case of emergencies!"

Olivia raised one eyebrow. "You mean that big hunk of dirty metal in the basement? Even if it is hooked up, would it still work?"

"Cassie said it did." She grabbed Olivia's hand. "And the guy that came to deliver the oil checked it over real quick when he was here. Come on, let's go see."

They checked on Emma, sticking a Disney DVD in the player for her and supplying her with extra marshmallows for her cocoa before they cracked open the cellar door and trudged down the steps. The single bulb that hung from a cord in the center of the ceiling combined with the waning light coming in from the small ground level windows above them provided just enough light for them to see but did little to diminish the shadows in the corners. It was in one of those corners that the old steam furnace sat dark and quiet, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"This thing looks like something out of a bad horror movie." Olivia commented as she watched Natalia pick up a broom and knock away some of dirt. Feeling a little sheepish she squared her shoulders and walked up next to it. "So how does it work?"

"We had something like this in Chicago." Nat set aside the broom and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "There's a hatch here and a big metal vat up above that's filled with water. When we light it, it makes steam and sends it up through the pipes to the radiators upstairs."

"Radiators? Oh, you mean those white curly things?"

Natalia tried not to laugh. "Yes, Olivia, the white curly things."

"I thought those were just for decoration! You know...like a rustic farmhouse touch."

"This _is_ a farmhouse! It doesn't need any 'rustic farmhouse touches'!" The brunette smiled at the older woman fondly.

Olivia made a face at her. "Whatever!" She grabbed the handle on the door and twisted it. It turned freely but the hatch didn't budge. "Well, this could be a problem."

"Oh!" Nat tapped herself on the forehead. "When I told Cassie that Emma would be living here, she said she had it bolted shut. You know how curious kids are."

Olivia nodded and looked closer, finally spying the bolt that held the furnace closed. "Hand me one of those... squeezy things, would you?"

The younger woman bit her lip. "Squeezy things?"

"Yeah, you know! Its got handles and you grip them and they grab this bolt thingy?"

"You are such a girl." Natalia laughed. "Pliers. You want pliers."

Olivia bit back a snarky response, choosing instead to steal a quick kiss when Natalia returned from the work bench with the requested tool. She applied it to the bolt and pushed, her face scrunching up with the effort. When it didn't move, she inclined her head and Natalia joined her. The nearly frozen bolt screamed in submission and the pliers finally swung free. Using her fingers, Olivia unscrewed it the rest of the way and pulled the door open to peer inside.

"It's empty."

"Yeah, we need to fill it. There's a bin of coal right here."

She flipped open the lid on a large metal box and the older woman's nose crinkled at the acrid smell that came from inside. "Is that stuff still good?"

Natalia was grinning at her again. "Considering it's about a million years old? Yeah, I would think so."

"You're getting awfully lippy, you know that?"

The brunette leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You should be so lucky..."

Olivia shivered and gently pushed her away. "Okay, _so_ not the kind of heat we need right now." She traced Natalia's cheek softly with a fingertip. "But you are in so much trouble later..." She reached into the bin and picked up a briquette with two fingers, tossing it into the furnace before going back for another one.

Nat watched this process for several minutes before rolling her eyes. "At this rate we should be warm by June." She bumped Olivia to the side with her hip and grabbed up a small hand shovel, using it to quickly fill the hatch to the line marked on the inner chamber.

"Well...if I'd known there was a shovel..."

"Yeah, yeah. You get to light the pilot." She turned the knob on a small tank of gas. "There's long matches right there."

Olivia pulled out a match and struck it, poking it through the slats in the door. The pilot jumped to life, but nothing else happened. "Hmph." She waited for a minute and then frowned. "What the hell?"

"Maybe it's not getting enough air?"

Olivia turned off the gas, waiting until the pilot went out before opening the door and looking inside.

Natalia tried to look inside too. "Can you see the top of the stack? It goes straight up to the roof so you should see at least some light."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't see anything." She turned around, half laying in the opening as she grabbed the top and pulled her upper body inside. "I see a pipe but it's pitch black."

"Maybe it's blocked?" Nat offered helpfully.

Olivia couldn't keep the snark out of her voice. "Gee, ya think?"

* * * * * *

Emma sat up quickly as a loud knock came from the front door. Pausing her movie, she unbundled herself quickly and walked over to it, stopping with her hand on the knob. "Who's there?"

"Emma?" A surprised voice came from the other side of the door. "It's your Uncle Frank."

"Frank!" Emma giggled and opened the door, letting the shivering man into the house.

"Hey kiddo." He ruffled her hair, not noticing when she frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" A smile lit up the little girl's entire face.

His mouth dropped open slightly. "Since when?"

Emma faltered at the tone of Frank's voice. "Since... yesterday?"

"Well... that's just perfect." he grumbled quietly. _One more freaking obstacle to get past! One more thing to keep Natalia rooted in the past._ He started to take off his coat and stopped when he realized that it wasn't much warmer inside than it was outside. "Where are your mom and Natalia? And why is it so cold in here?"

Emma jumped back on the couch and wrapped herself up in the blanket. "They're downstairs trying to get the old furn...furnish... to work."

"The furnace?" Frank smiled condescendingly. "Well, I'm good with tools. Why don't I go see if I can help them out?"

* * * * * *

"Any luck?" Natalia rubbed her hands together after blowing in them.

"Nope. I don't see any way to clear it."

The brunette sighed and glanced up, spying a lever near the top of the furnace. "Hey, maybe the flue's closed!" She grabbed the handle and tugged, smiling for a moment as she heard the metal flap drop open.

Until it was followed by a thick cloud of black dust from the door that was half blocked by Olivia's body and the sound of the older woman choking.

She slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise as Olivia slid out of the opening, her entire face and upper shoulders covered in a thick black coating of soot. The older woman shook her head from side to side and wiped at her eyes before glaring at Natalia, one eyebrow rising slightly when she realized the brunette was trying her hardest to control a fit of giggles. "I know that you are _not_ laughing right now!"

Natalia tried to respond but all she managed was a strangled squeak before dissolving into helpless laughter.

"You think this is funny?" She advanced on the younger woman, her intent clear in her eyes.

Nat held up her hands as she backed up quickly. She didn't watch where she was going, however, and ended up tripping over a stack of moving blankets. They broke most of her fall as she landed on her backside, but the surprise kept her from moving in time and she ended up with a very feisty Olivia on top of her.

The older woman grabbed her hands and raised them over her head as she proceeded to rub her face against Natalia's, transferring the soot onto her skin with deliberate thoroughness. "Ya like that?" Her own laughter mixed in with the younger woman's as she held her in place, using her nose to draw a black line from one dimple down to Natalia's chin. Satisfied, she smiled down at the woman beneath her, until she realized that the wild thumping against her chest wasn't coming from her own heart.

Natalia looked up at her with eyes so full of love that Olivia thought she would die from it. She switched both of Natalia's wrists to one hand, bringing the other one down to gently trace across her lips before claiming her mouth hungrily. She felt the younger woman's teeth close on her bottom lip and she groaned, her hand sliding under Natalia's shirt to trail across the sensitive skin that covered her ribs. Planting her knees firmly on either side of Natalia's hips, she kissed her hard, allowing all of the emotion she had been struggling with over the last few months to come to the surface as the brunette's body strained upwards, trying to press more fully against her.

"What the fuck is this?"

Frank's voice cut through the haze of love and desire like a knife, causing Olivia to fall backwards off of Natalia. She climbed to her feet slowly, sighing as she held out her hand to the other woman, who seemed frozen, one hand covering her mouth as she looked up at Frank in shock.

"Answer me, damn it!"

Olivia stepped in front of Natalia as Frank moved towards them. He had never struck her as a violent man, but there was something desperate in his eyes that made her more than a little wary. "Take it easy, Frank."

"Take it easy?" He snarled. "Isn't that your job, Olivia? Taking things easily? Especially things that don't belong to you!"

The older woman clamped down on her anger, holding onto it tightly as she whispered, "Natalia doesn't belong to anyone but herself."

"She's _my_ fiancé!" His eyes widened. "Is this why you called off the wedding, Natalia?" His heart ached at her tiny nod and then hardened as he glanced down at their hands, which were still tightly linked together. "You just couldn't stand it could you?" He spat at Olivia. "That she chose me over your friendship? So, what? You seduce her? Turn on that charm and confuse her? Make her believe that you love her so you don't end up alone? Trust me when I say that is exactly what a heartless bitch like you deserves!"

"FRANK!" Natalia's voice was loud, echoing off the walls of the basement as she stepped out from behind Olivia, releasing her hand to grab his arm and drag him to the top of the stairs. "That's enough."

"No, it isn't." He hissed. "It will never be enough." He took a deep breath and tried to cup her face with his hand, growling when she pulled away. "Nat, you have to know she's just playing with you! Her entire history is defined by whatever man she happens to be sleeping with at the time! She's got you tied up in knots. She's got Gus's heart and she's using it to keep you right where she wants you."

Natalia looked at him blankly. "And where is that?"

"Here! With her! She wants to live at the farmhouse! She wants you to take care of her, she wants you to take care of Emma, but she _doesn't want you!_ She doesn't love you! She isn't capable of it!"

"How can you say that?" Natalia's voice was very small as she answered. "You loved me."

Frank looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm supposed to... I'm a man!"

She stared at him in silence for a few moments before finally responding. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For proving to me just how stupid that sounds. All Olivia has ever wanted is what's best for _me_. I guess it just took us both a while to realize that what's best for me... is her."

"I don't understand... when... _how _could this happen?!?" Frank whined.

"It happened like it happens for anyone, Frank. You meet someone and... they get under your skin. Maybe you start off as friends... maybe not even that; maybe you start off as nothing... or worse. Two people who can't stand each other yet can't seem to stay away from each other either. And all the fighting and the bickering is because you have these... intense emotions... that you don't understand. Then something happens... something changes... and you see something... something you missed before." She glanced back down the stairs. "And suddenly that's all you see." She shrugged helplessly. "I can't tell you when I fell in love with Olivia, Frank. because honestly... I can't remember a time when I wasn't."

Frank stared at her in shock and disbelief. He wanted to grab her and shake her, to make her see reason. But he knew if he put his hands on her, he would cease to be the man she thought he was. Seeing that disappointment in her eyes was more than he could bear. "We need to talk about this when we're both a bit calmer." He said matter-of-factly. "This isn't over."

"Yes, Frank. It is." She slid his ring off her finger and pressed it into his palm.

He opened his mouth to say something and then thought better of it, choosing instead to walk away. She heard him say a muted goodbye to Emma and listened as the front door closed before turning and walking back down the stairs. What she found there nearly broke her heart.

Olivia was braced against the work bench as huge sobs wracked her body. Natalia rushed to her side and gathered her up in her arms, tears stinging her own eyes she held her tightly. "Hey... shhh... What's wrong, baby?"

Olivia sniffled. "I heard you."

Natalia leaned back and looked at her curiously. "So... all this...the crying... it's good a thing, then?"

The older woman nodded.

"Okay, well, you need to stop." She tried to dab at Olivia's eyes and laughed when her fingers came away black. "Yeah... 'cause... you're turning into mud." That finally got a laugh and she held Olivia a moment longer before letting her go. "Come on, let's light this thing, then we'll go get you cleaned up."

Olivia snorted. "You going to hose me off before you let me walk on the carpets?"

"Actually," Natalia leaned in close, nuzzling the older woman's ear as she whispered, "I thought we'd take a shower."

Olivia's jaw dropped open and Natalia used two fingers to push it shut before she grabbed up the matches and went to light the furnace.


	8. Metaphors and Similarities

Chapter Six - Metaphors and Similarities

Emma was asleep on the couch by the time they made it back upstairs. Olivia watched, her heart aching in her chest, as Natalia gathered the little girl into her arms and carried her up the stairs. She followed the two most important people in her life into her little girl's bedroom, quietly lost in wonder as she drank in the loving care Natalia displayed for her daughter. The younger woman smiled at her, inclining her head towards the bed and Olivia jumped forward, pulling back the blankets as Natalia gently slid the little girl between the sheets. She took a moment to pull off Emma's fuzzy, purple bunny slippers before tucking the covers up under her chin and using her fingertips to brush the hair away from her forehead. "I love you, Emmabug." Natalia whispered. She stood and turned, whatever she was going to say forgotten as her lips quirked into an adoring grin. She moved closer until she was pressed lightly against Olivia, then used her thumbs to gently wipe at the tracks an all new batch of tears had left on her cheeks.

The older woman reached up quickly with both hands, capturing Natalia's and holding them still as she pressed their foreheads together. "You're going to get dirty." She whispered.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Leaning up, she captured Olivia's lips with her own, a small whimper escaping her as she lost herself in the softness of Olivia's mouth. She felt a ball of liquid heat growing in her stomach and her fingertips began to tingle as it spread to all points of her body, making it tighten as it sang through her veins. With a small cry of frustration, she ripped her mouth away and stepped back, looking up at Olivia who stood rooted to the spot, her body trembling beneath the force of what she felt for the younger woman.

"We..." Natalia tried to take a breath, felt her chest hitch then tried again; focusing on exhaling to try and calm herself. "We need to go to your room."

Olivia blinked, for a moment she stared at Natalia in surprise. "Okay." She whispered.

The brunette took her by the hand and led her down the hall. They entered the room and Olivia moved to stand at the foot of the bed. She watched Natalia as she closed the door; her heart catching when the younger woman stopped for a moment, her forehead pressed against the door frame.

Then it restarted in triple time when she reached down and turned the lock.

Olivia trembled wildly as Natalia walked towards her. The younger woman's eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, her eyelids heavy, her lips slightly parted as she moistened them with the tip of her tongue. She had seen so many different sides of the gorgeous woman in front of her, but this one was altogether new.

Almost.

She had brief flashes in the back of her mind to other times when Natalia's eyes had shined like that, odd moments when Olivia had found herself breathless and agitated for no reason that she could define.

The same moments that had eventually led to her realize that Natalia was so much more than just her best friend.

Olivia swallowed. So this was what Natalia looked like painted with desire. The effect was electric; invigorating yet daunting at the same time, and she found herself nearly overwhelmed when Natalia finally reached her. She was so close she could taste the younger woman's breath on her lips and the jolt she felt when Natalia laid her palms against her upper chest, her thumbs reaching out to slide between the buttons of her shirt, nearly caused her knees to buckle. "Natalia..." She whispered, her head rolling back when the soft pads of the younger woman's fingers skimmed tentatively across the skin between her breasts. "What are you doing?"

The need in Olivia's voice was raw, almost aching and Natalia closed her eyes for a moment before gently working loose the buttons on the older woman's shirt. When she reached the last one, she raised her hands back to their original positions and slid her fingers under the cloth, spreading them to brush the shirt aside. Then she opened her eyes, focusing them on the tops of Olivia's breasts. She inhaled sharply, allowing her fingers to trace the top edge of the light gray silk that still covered much of what she wanted to see. When her palms skimmed over nipples already hard from her gentle touch, she felt a shudder travel down her body that settled between her legs with an intensity that made her sway slightly where she stood.

Olivia reached up and covered her hands. "What are you doing?" She repeated breathlessly.

Natalia blinked up at her through unfocused eyes. "Touching you."

"You don't..." She shook when the younger woman moved her thumbs in slow circles, caressing both her nipples and the overly sensitive centers of her palms. She had to remember how to breathe again before she could respond. "You don't have to do this... If you're not... If you don't want to..."

The smile she received in response came from the same angelic face and sweet lips she stared at adoringly every single day, but neither description was remotely correct at the moment. This smile... these eyes... could only be described as knowing... and carnal.

Natalia moved even closer; until the entire length of their bodies were pressed together, their hands trapped between them. "If you think..." She whispered as she nuzzled the side of Olivia's neck. "That there is anything else..." She moved on to her pulse point, licking her skin briefly. "That I would rather be doing..." She grazed her lips up and over Olivia's chin until she reached her mouth, where she punctuated each of her words with a soft kiss. "then you're not... paying.... attention."

Olivia almost laughed and would have if Natalia hadn't pulled her hands free; tangling them into soft, dark blond stands of her hair, using it to drag the older woman's head down to meet her eager lips.

Olivia had been kissed before; so many times that it was something she was almost ashamed of. Almost.

But Natalia's lips on hers, one of her hands tightly gripping her hair while the other moved down to slide with gentle softness around the back of her neck... It was too incredible to even be labeled a kiss. It was heaven and hell; it was every argument and every conversation, every long look or sideways glance they had ever shared. It was the butterflies in her stomach she had lived with for months. They had finally escaped and were winging their way throughout her entire body until they all converged on her heart, creating an incredible lightness; an incredible sense of rightness she had absolutely no experience with, one that she couldn't process. She felt the tears running down her face before she even really knew they were there. Embarrassed, she pulled back, only to feel her heart swell even more when she saw the same tears on Natalia's face.

The two woman stared at each other for a moment and then burst into happy laughter. Olivia grabbed Natalia and wrapped her arms around her, her hands sliding down to grip her hips possessively as they shared another kiss. When they broke apart this time, Natalia rested her cheek against Olivia chin before smirking, "You're dirty."

"Hey!" The older woman said indignantly. "You're the one with the hands in the happy places!"

Natalia lifted her head and looked at her, one eyebrow raised in amusement until understanding finally filled Olivia's features.

"Oh!" She flushed. "Well..." She ran her hands across her cheeks, amazed when they came away black. How much freakin' soot could there be in one furnace? Jeez! "I'd like to point out that your at fault for that too."

"I believe I already offered a solution."

The deer in the headlights look was back. "You..." Olivia stammered. "You... were serious... about that?"

Natalia just smiled. She took Olivia's hand and led her to the bathroom. She left her standing on the rug as she turned on the water, testing the warmth before turning the lever to send it cascading down from the three shower heads Olivia had insisted on installing. "Hmm... at least I finally get to see why you were so excited about this set up."

Olivia blushed, choosing to remain silent about the one nozzle that pulled free to become a handheld water massager.

"Wow..." Natalia smiled. "Olivia Spencer blushing is something I don't think I will ever get tired of." She used both of her hands to slide the shirt off of Olivia's shoulders, stiffening slightly when she felt the other woman's fingers begin working their way under her sweater. With a nervous grin, she slowly raised her arms over her head and Olivia took her up on her invitation, pulling the garment up and off. She tossed it aside and stepped closer, her fingers hooking through the belt hoops of Natalia's jeans.

With a quick tug they were pressed tightly together again, and Olivia brought her head down, her lips moving Natalia's apart so that she could slide her tongue inside. A tremor ran up the younger woman's spine and Olivia followed it with her fingers, stopping to work the clasp on Natalia's bra before continuing up to tangle in her hair.

Nat didn't stop to think, she didn't wait for her head to supply some reason why she should slow down. Not trusting her ability to deal with whatever held the fabric covering Olivia's breasts in place, she slid her fingers under the edge of it and tugged, trying not to smile when the older woman squeaked in surprise before releasing her to let the cloth be pulled over her head.

Olivia blinked and opened her mouth to say something but Natalia chose that moment to press up against her and all thoughts were lost as warmth touched every inch of her chest. She could feel the taut points of Natalia's breasts pressing into her, could feel the crazy pace of the brunettes heart beat and thought she would pass out from the sheer beauty of her face.

Natalia froze as they came together. Never before had anything been so exquisitely soft, so completely encompassing. She was used to having her body mold itself around hard angles covered with rough hair, but this... This was a complete melding.

Everywhere the two of them touched, everywhere they connected, their bodies fit together perfectly; neither forcing the other to compromise; both simply melting into a fusion of smooth skin and and soft sensations that took her breath away.

Natalia's head spun at the ramifications of what she was feeling, at the overwhelming sense of rightness, and she stepped back quickly, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "Olivia..." She whispered.

The older woman blinked rapidly, trying to recover from the complete sense of loss she was feeling as she watched Natalia grab a towel and wrap it around her chest.

"I'm sorry." Tears streamed down Natalia's face. "I want to... you don't know how much I want to... but I can't." Without another word she turned and fled.

Olivia watched her go, her heart aching so badly in her chest that she almost believed it would kill her. With a deep sigh, she stripped off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower, flipping the dial to cold as she hung her head and wept.

* * *

Natalia looked up when she heard Olivia coming down the stairs, her surprise showing plainly when she realized that the older woman was fully dressed and pulling on her coat. "Where are you going?" She asked softly.

"Out."

"But it's late..."

"I'm a big girl."

Nat bit her lower lip as she tried to keep from crying but she couldn't help the single tear that slid down her cheek.

Olivia saw it and stopped, taking a moment to wipe it away gently with her thumb. She left her palm resting lightly against Natalia's face as she studied her intently before leaning down and capturing the younger woman's lips tenderly with her own. When she pulled back, her own eyes were filled with tears. "I just need to be somewhere else right now. I'm sorry."

Natalia swallowed as her eyes spilled over. "How long?"

Olivia smiled sadly. "Long enough to clear my head. You'll watch Emma?"

"Of course!" She answered without a moments hesitation. "Where...?"

"I don't know." She reached for Natalia's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'll be back... as soon as I can." She finished buttoning her coat and pulled open the door. "I love you." She whispered.

And then she was gone.

Natalia watched her go, her heart in her throat, as she finally allowed her tears to run freely down her face.

* * * * *

"Damn it!" Olivia slammed her fists against the steering wheel as she waited for the car to warm up. She had left because she had needed to cool off before she said something she wouldn't know how to repair, but even the freezing late winter weather wasn't helping. There was only one thing that would help; that had ever helped. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at it for several minutes before finally choosing a speed dial. The phone was picked up on the second ring.

"Hey... It's Olivia. I could use a drink and some... some company. You want to meet me somewhere?"

There was a long moment of silence before the voice on the other end asked, "Where?"

Olivia's laughter was bitter. "I was hoping you could tell me." She listened silently to the directions she was given before she hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Putting the car in gear, she pulled away, never noticing the deep brown eyes that watched her sadly from the living room window.

* * * * *

Olivia looked around as she entered the bar, her eyebrows rising in surprise at the rather classy decor and ambiance of the place. It wasn't Towers but it was still nice in an understated kind of way. The name of the place was Thirteen, why she had no idea, and it resided in an unadorned, unassuming building about twenty miles outside of Springfield. If she hadn't known what she was looking for she wouldn't even have known it was there.

Apparently that was the point.

The bar was crowded, but quiet in a way that denoted its completely female clientele; the music pervasive yet soothing at the same time. It struck a minor chord within her that she felt none of the trepidation that had gripped her on her first visit to such a place. It was as though a decision had been quietly made inside her own mind and none of the possible repercussions mattered anymore.

Walking up to the bar, she climbed onto a stool and smiled at the pretty bartender. "Martini, dirty, extra olives." She sighed when the girl's eyebrows rose on the word 'dirty'. Apparently her tongue flirted even when she didn't want it to.

No wonder Natalia couldn't trust her. Couldn't trust IN her... or in what they had together.

"Whatever it is, it can't be _that_ bad."

Olivia looked over at Doris Wolf and snorted. "You try rounding third base and getting tagged out when you're sliding into home."

The mayor looked at her blankly. "I don't watch a lot of football."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's baseball."

"Whatever. I have to say you never struck me as the sporty type either."

"I'm not," She waved her martini glass for emphasis, before becoming solemn again. "Rafe likes the Cubs, so Natalia used to watch the games with him. She and Emma watch sometimes." Her voice was quiet as a small smile ghosted her lips. "She gets so excited when they play... it really is adorable."

Doris leaned in closer, staring at her hard. "You look like Olivia Spencer, and you drink like Olivia Spencer, so I can only conclude that you are a pod person, because the Olivia I know would not be caught dead mooning over anyone."

"I am not mooning!" Olivia snarled.

The other woman smirked as she slid onto a stool. "Whatever you call it, you've got it bad." She opened her purse and began to dig around inside it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my wallet."

"Nah... I invited you . This is my bill." She waved the bartender over, leaning across the counter towards her. "What's your name?"

"Desti." The raven haired beauty answered.

"Well... Desti..." Olivia winked at her before she could stop herself. "Get my..." She coughed slighted. "...friend here anything she wants and put it on my tab, okay?"

"Sure." The bartender smiled, showing perfectly even white teeth and great cheekbones.

But no dimples.

Olivia sighed and sat back down while Doris ordered a Manhattan.

"So, what is going on that you felt the need to drag me out into the cold at o'dark thirty on a Saturday night?" She took a long sip before setting the glass back down. "Did Natalia kick you out?"

"I kicked myself out."

She rolled her eyes. "That sounds about par for the course with you two. What happened?"

"I hit a wall. _We_ hit a wall." She sighed. "I keep thinking we've gotten past it and then suddenly it's right there, tripping us up again."

Doris bit her lip, trying to hold on to her patience. "Let's pretend one of us doesn't know what you're talking about, shall we?"

Olivia downed the rest of her martini, waving for another while she chewed absently on the olives. "She froze. We were getting... close... and she just froze. And if it was just a matter of moving too quickly that would be one thing, but she had this look of... absolute panic on her face. Like I was her executioner instead of her..." She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"That must be a new experience for you."

Olivia glared at her.

Doris waved her hand in the air between them. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. All I meant was that when it comes to seduction, you've always been ahead of the curve."

"I'm not trying to seduce her."

"Aren't you?" She raised her eyebrows as she pulled her phone from her bag and began to flip through her contacts. "Maybe you just need to take the edge off. If that's the case, I know several young women who would love to spend some time with you. Get you over that initial hurtle... so to speak."

"No!" Olivia's voice rose as she grabbed Doris by the arm. Several women glanced over at them before turning back to their own conversations. She took a deep breath, waiting until the mayor set the phone down on the bar. "It's not about sex... it's not! And trust me when I say that I'm just as surprised by that as you are."

Doris pursed her lips. "Then what is it about?"

"I just..." She paused while the bartender set down a fresh drink, taking away the old one. She stared into the clear liquid for a few moments before continuing. "I used to hear people... talking about love and relationships and I felt sorry for them. I actually felt sorry for them! For their little minds, all caught up in their simple hearts and over dramatized emotions. I would always think, 'Just go get laid! That's all anybody ever really wants.' It's what I always wanted. I've used love to get sex, and I was fine with that!" She stabbed an olive with a toothpick, her anger causing the slim piece of wood to break on the other side of the glass. With a frustrated sigh she leaned her hands against her thighs and hung her head. "But now... when I think about being with Natalia... I'm not thinking about sex... _I'm not_! I'm actually... trying to find any way I can just to get closer to her, to exist in her eyes... and her smile. I want to show her how incredible she is... and how incredible she makes me feel." She wiped her eyes quickly, then hid behind her martini glass.

"Wow."

Olivia glanced over, startled by the look on the mayor's face. "What?"

Doris raised her eyebrows as she shook her head in amazement. "This is really 'it' for you isn't it?"

"It?"

"Yeah, _it_." Doris smirked. "That horrible little four letter word." She finished her Manhatten, smiling when Desti brought her another without asking. "See, here I was thinking that this was just another Olivia Spencer conquest attempt. I mean granted, it would be a genuinely unique trophy to add to your collection, but in the end I just assumed it was yet another catch and release campaign." She laughed in wonder. "But you've actually gone and fallen in love. Ass over elbows from what I can tell."

Olivia frowned, refusing to look away from her drink.

"So... what's the problem? Natalia is a sweet, if simple, woman. If you can convince _me_ you love her, she should fall for any line you toss out."

"Why did I think this would be a good idea?" Olivia snarled. She grabbed her purse and went to stand up only to have the Doris grab her by the arm.

"Wait... wait!" The mayor patted her gently. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to a... soft and fuzzy Olivia Spencer. I'm really sorry." She looked at her attentively. "Tell me."

Olivia slowly sank back down. "I think... I think she sees this as a chance to fix the mistakes she's made in the past."

Doris drained her glass. "Like a mulligan..."

"Okay, that's enough sports references for the night. This isn't a game." Olivia glared at her.

The Mayor pursed her lips. "I remember a time when everything was a game to you." She shook her head a little sadly. "Natalia must be something really special."

"She is." Olivia said it matter-of-factly, as though it was the most obvious sentiment in the world. "She told me that this was a chance to do things right this time around, because we're both... new..."

Doris snorted. "What is she, twelve? I remember everything about my first time with a woman and I am pretty sure nothing had grown back."

Olivia flushed, remembering her own initial response didn't stop the anger that flashed through her. "Don't do that. Don't make fun of her."

"Okay," She held up her hands. "It sounds like the two of you are in very different places right now. So I guess you just have to ask yourself what's more important; your needs.... or hers."

Olivia didn't hesitate. "Hers."

"Are you sure?"

"If she never touched me again... if all we could ever have is what we've had... I would stay... and wait."

"She means that much to you?"

"She means everything to me."

Doris looked at her thoughtfully. Picking up her phone, she clicked it shut and dropped it back in her purse. "I think we could both use another drink."

* * * * *

Thirty miles away, sitting on the couch in her darkened living room, Natalia stared at the cell phone in her hand as tears streamed freely down her face. Sliding it closed, she hugged it tightly to her chest as she whispered six words she never, _ever_ thought she would say.

_Thank you, Lord... for Doris Wolf._

* * *

Two hours later Olivia looked up at the mayor through heavy, lidded eyes. "Take me home." She whispered.

Doris's mouth fell open in a perfect 'o' and she began to sputter inanely.

"Not your home!" Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm nowhere near _that_ drunk. I've just had a lot more than you so... drive me back to the farmhouse. Please." She handed a couple of large bills to Desti. The bartender rang them up and then slid the change into Olivia's hand, her fingers scratching lightly across the center of her palm as she pulled them away. Olivia looked up quickly, one eyebrow raised, her lips quirking as Desti winked at her before moving off down the bar. Sighing, she tossed several bills onto the counter top, stopping in surprise when she found a white slip of paper tucked in between them.

"What?" Doris tried to look over her shoulder. "What is it?"

She held it up and the mayor frowned as she read the phone number written beneath two neatly printed words:

_Strings optional. _

"Well, that's completely unfair!" she complained. "Do you know how long I've been trying to get her number?"

Olivia tucked the paper into the mayor's pocket. "Now you have it."

"Great, just great." Doris griped. "You stick one toe out of the closet and suddenly you're... Dawn Juan?"

Olivia picked up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder as she smirked, "I promise to only use my powers for good."


	9. Banana Pancakes

**Chapter Seven: Banana Pancakes**

Olivia looked up at the darkened farmhouse from the car window, a sad sigh escaping her lips before she could stop it.

"Hey." Doris quirked her lips sarcastically. "You're not going to make me be all supportive are you?"

"Well, don't sprain anything."

"Okay... listen, you can't read into her not waiting up for you. It isn't like she knew where you were or how long you'd be gone."

"That the best you can do?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me everything will work out fine."

Doris sighed. "For you? It probably will. Life likes to piss me off like that."

"Gee thanks." She reached for the door.

"Come on! Do you _really_ want someone who'll wait up for you just to tell you off?"

Olivia stopped. She looked down at the floorboard for several long seconds before finally meeting the mayor's eyes. "Sometimes." She whispered before getting out of the car and making her way up to the front door.

Doris watched her go, her lips pursed thoughtfully. "True love," She growled as she put the car in gear. "What a waste of a perfectly good nymphomaniac."

* * * * *

Olivia stopped right inside the front door. She leaned her head to the side and listened carefully, but there was nothing to hear. Either Natalia was asleep... or she was gone. Panic gripped her for a moment until she remembered that she had seen the brunette's car in the driveway when Doris dropped her off. Maybe she wouldn't get to see her tonight, but she was still in the house and that was at least a small comfort.

She climbed the stairs slowly, stopping in the hall to stare longingly at Natalia's door. She laughed sheepishly when she realized just how much time she had spent loitering outside of Natalia's bedroom lately. It was downright pathetic. Shaking her head, she turned the knob on her own door and entered the room. She closed the door behind her, not bothering to turn on a light as she rested her forehead against it.

"Hi."

Olivia's heart jumped up to her throat as she spun around, her hand flying out to slap at the light switch even though she already knew what she would see.

Natalia was sitting up in her bed; her eyes heavy with sleep and her hair wild around her face. Her mouth was fuller, like it always got when she cried, but her eyes were dry and she draped a lazy smile across her lips that made Olivia's breath catch. The covers had fallen down to her waist and Olivia could see she was wearing a pair of her own silk pajamas. They were loose on the smaller woman in places where they shouldn't be but, somehow, it just made her all the more appealing. "Hi." She whispered when she could finally speak again. "You lost?"

The lovely smile faltered and Olivia felt like kicking herself.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Natalia stammered. "You didn't seem to mind... before... last time." She shrugged. "I guess... I just... needed to feel close to you."

The older woman took a deep breath and tried to smile reassuringly. "It's fine."

The brunette nodded at her slowly. "Okay." She looked down at the comforter. "We need to talk."

"I know." Olivia nodded. "But right now... I'm a little too tired..."

"And a little too drunk?"

"That too." She sighed. "Either way, I just don't have the energy. So... can I get a rain check?"

"Of course. You need to get some sleep."

"I do."

Natalia looked at her carefully for a moment and then nodded. She settled back on the bed and rolled over onto her side, drawing the covers back slightly as she made room. "Well? Hurry up, it's cold!"

It took Olivia a few seconds to collect her chin off the floor. After which she pulled a set of pajamas from her drawers and headed to the bathroom. When she came back out, teeth brushed and face washed, the lights were off and Natalia was lying in bed, facing her. There was something... some cautious joy in her eyes that made Olivia smile. She slid into bed, her eyes closing as the younger woman melted against her, one slender arm and leg thrown over her as she moved in as close as she could get. "Don't force me to make you sleep with one foot on the floor." She smirked.

In the darkness, she heard Natalia laugh. "Don't worry. You're virtue is safe with me."

"You have it?" Olivia exclaimed. "Thank god! I couldn't remember where I left that thing!" She took a deep breath as the woman she loved snuggled even closer and, together, they drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * *

She was warm.

That was the first thing she noticed; she was warm even though she could feel that the blankets had been kicked down to her feet.

The next thing she noticed was a softness that was unreal; a gentle weight that spanned almost the entire length of her body and created the most delicious sensations with every inhalation of breath.

The final thing, the one that pushed her all the way to consciousness, was the scent. One of lavender and sweet pea, it seemed to envelope her and fill all her senses with a feeling of happiness and peace.

Opening her eyes, Olivia reached up and gently brushed strands of soft, dark hair from her cheek. Looking down, she felt her throat close with emotion as she gazed at Natalia, who had one cheek pressed against her chest and the rest of her form draped casually across her body. The younger woman had one hand resting next to her face, the other arm wrapped up and around the older woman's shoulder. Her features were completely open and exposed in her sleep, her breath causing a warm tingle against the bare skin above her pajama top.

With a shaky sigh she tightened her arms, causing Natalia to wiggle closer, a soft hum of happiness escaping from her lips as she shifted slightly before going back to sleep.

It was innocent and it was pure and for the first time in her life, Olivia Spencer knew what it was to have enough.

* * * * * *

The next time Olivia woke, she was warm but that was all. The blankets tucked tightly around her held Natalia's scent, but the woman herself was gone. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around, smiling when the scent of pancakes and bacon assaulted her senses. She stretched happily, wincing when her neck and shoulders popped, a gentle reminder that she had been used as a pillow for most of the night.

Not that she was complaining. Oh no. Not at all.

She was contemplating laying back down and being lazy when another scent caught her attention. This one was... different. And not altogether pleasant. It almost smelled like...

She scrambled out of bed and followed her nose to the bathroom. She pushed the door open carefully, her eyes widening as she stared in disbelief.

* * * * * *

Natalia looked up, a huge smile on her face that faded slightly as Olivia walked into the kitchen. The older woman was carrying a small box in her arms and had a peculiar look on her face. "Hey." She pointed the spatula in her hand at the box. "What's that?"

"What this?" Olivia blinked at her. "It's nothing. Just some... junk... I was throwing out." She eased her way towards the back door and Natalia immediately became suspicious.

She moved around the table and quickly cut her off. "What kind of junk?" She asked as she leaned over and tried to peek in box.

"Nothing important!"

Olivia's voice rose as her cheeks pinked and Natalia knew whatever was in there _had_ to be good. "Why are you trying to hide it?" She advanced on the older woman.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Olivia slid backwards, pulling the box to her side, shielding it with her body.

"Yes you are!" The younger woman laughed and lunged at her as Olivia spun around. She found herself pressed tightly against the older woman's back as she tried to grab the box.

"Jeez, what are you, an octopus?" Olivia laughed, finding it hard to keep ahead of Natalia's hands.

Natalia raised her eyebrows. "Wouldn't _that_ make our relationship interesting!" The innuendo stopped Olivia cold and Natalia grabbed the container. "Yes!" She cried, holding it over her head victoriously before dumping it onto the kitchen table. "What the..." She poked a finger at the twisted shapes of several toiletry bottles and what looked like remnants of two of the older woman's favorite candles... Suddenly she burst into laughter. "Olivia! What part of 'steam travels up through the radiators' did you not understand?"

"Hey!" Olivia's flushed. "That stuff has been sitting there ever since I moved in! How was I supposed to know I should have moved it?" She swept the debris back into the box. "It's not like we talked a whole lot after we lit the furnace!"

The easy laughter immediately evaporated as the two women looked at each other.

"I guess... " Olivia shrugged. "I guess it's time for that talk?"

Natalia nodded. She turned off the stove and sat down at the table, waiting until Olivia joined her. She went to speak but the older woman held her hand up.

"Let me... I... I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"Last night. I feel like I pushed you. Like you tried to do that... for me."

Natalia was shaking her head before Olivia could even finish. "I didn't do that for you."

The older woman felt a small tendril of happiness climb up through her chest. "You didn't?"

She shook her head again.

"So... you've....thought about it? About us... being together?"

"Thought about it?" Natalia repeated, her lips quirking into an embarrassed grin. "I've gone through two sets of rosary beads."

Olivia couldn't help the shy smile that lit up her face. "Really?"

"Really, _really_."

"Then... I don't understand...." Olivia looked at her quizzically.

Natalia sighed. She reached out and took Olivia's hand, squeezing it gently. "I've been... trying to work my head around being capable of doing this with you..."

The smile disappeared. "And... you're... not?"

Natalia's laugh was short and almost bitter. "Oh, I'm capable all right. I'm so far past capable, I'm... enthusiastic!"

Olivia held her hands up helplessly. "Still not good with the understanding here..."

She sighed. "Every time... you get close to me, all I can think about is kissing you." She hung her head slightly, unable to meet Olivia's eyes. "And every time you kiss me, all I can think about..." She blushed, squirming uncomfortably in her chair. "All I can think about is getting _closer_ to you... and then my head short circuits and I can't think at all. All I do is feel..."

"And that's a bad thing?" Olivia asked seriously.

Natalia looked at her helplessly. "I am so... terrified of you, Olivia."

"What? Why?"

"Because as much as I loved Gus... it doesn't even compare to what I feel for you." Tears slid down her cheeks. "So what does that make me?"

The older woman squeezed her hand gently. "A woman in love?"

"With another woman!"

Olivia sighed. "Natalia, I didn't fall in love with you because you're a woman. I fell in love with you because you're you. The fact that you're a woman... I'll admit... it was tough to deal with... at first. Now... you smile at me, and I want you. You laugh...and I want you. You do that thing with your hair," She reached out and brushed the lock of hair out of Natalia's eyes. "And I want you so badly that I can't even draw my next breath. And still... you're a woman. I wouldn't want you to be anything but what you are. I fell in love with _you_. I want _you_. That's all I know."

"And that's enough?"

"It has to be." Olivia shrugged. "Because I don't feel any different. I'm not the new and improved Olivia Spencer. I'm just me... and for the first time in my life, I'm really, truly in love for no other reason but that it feels right. Don't you get it? There's no profit in loving you! Nothing to gain, no money, no power. All there is, is this place in my chest that used to be empty and it isn't anymore. It's filled up with loving you." She gently caressed the younger woman's cheek. "How could that not be enough?"

Natalia burst into tears even as a smile graced her lips. She climbed into Olivia's lap and threw her arms around her neck, kissing her deeply. "I love you." She whispered fiercely. "And let's be honest," her smile turned slightly playful. "You'll probably end up being _more_ than enough."

Olivia gave her a dirty look and pinched her on the arm.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it."

"Maybe." Natalia kissed her quickly on the nose. "So.... now what?"

"Well," Olivia pursed her lips. "I was thinking... it might help us to feel more normal if we went and did some normal things."

"Like what?"

"What could be more normal than shopping?"

"You want to take me shopping?" Natalia's forehead crinkled in amusement. "We have this... big, heavy moment together and you want to go shopping?" She thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "Yeah that sounds good. What do we need?"

"Well, I could use some new candles..." Olivia snapped her fingers. "Oh, and apparently we need a toaster oven."


	10. Clean Up, Aisle Ten

**Chapter Eight - Clean Up, Aisle Ten**

"Emma!" Olivia picked up her purse, checking it quickly for her wallet and keys before moving to stand at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, Jellybean!"

Emma slowly came down the stairs, a pouty look on her face.

"What's the matter baby?" Olivia brushed the young girl's hair back with her fingers. "Why that sad face?"

"Do I have to go shopping with you?"

"What?" She knelt, bringing herself down to her daughter's level. "You're a Spencer! You've always loved shopping!"

Emma shrugged. "But it's Sunday! I have to go back to school tomorrow!"

"Ah!" Olivia nodded in understanding. "And who wants to waste their last afternoon off with their two mommies looking at toasters?" She bit her lip. "We're not really going to look for toasters, baby, but I guess candles and stuff aren't much more exciting." She kissed her on the forehead. "You can't stay here alone though, Em."

"I know!" The little girl perked up immediately. "Susie invited me over to play with her new computer! She has Spore!!"

Olivia crinkled her nose. "That doesn't sound good. Is it contagious?"

Emma laughed. "No, mom! It's this game where you create your own worlds and things to live in them. It's really cool."

"In other words, it teaches you how to rule the universe?"

Emma nodded.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" Natalia commented from across the room.

Olivia grinned at her, throwing her a snarky look before smiling back down at her daughter. "And does Mrs. Susie's Mom know her daughter invited you over?" She laughed at Emma's enthusiastic nod. "Okay, let me call her."

"Yay!" Emma ran back upstairs to get her stuff.

"You are so whipped." Nat laughed from across the room.

Olivia thought about the two women in her life, a small smile on her lips that she could feel all the way to the center of her heart. 

_You have no idea._

_* * * * * *_

An hour later, Olivia and Natalia stood looking up at their local Williams-Sonoma. The older woman pursed her lips as she fidgeted nervously.

"Sure you want to do this?" Natalia teased gently.

"What? We're just two girls out for a day of shopping right?" Olivia shrugged. "No big deal." Her eyes widened when Natalia stepped closer to her and took her hand firmly.

"I don't want to be just two girls out shopping." She let her thumb graze back and forth across Olivia's knuckles. "I want to be your girl." She smirked. "Out shopping."

Olivia squeezed her hand. She glanced around. No one had seen them... yet. She started to ask Natalia if she was certain she wanted to do this, but the look in her eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Okay then... Let's go."

It was mid afternoon and the store was fairly crowded. Olivia was gratified to see that the few people who glanced at them and then down at their linked hands, all seemed to smile slightly before continuing about their own business. It filled her with a gentle hope as she picked up a wire hand basket and led a smiling Natalia through the store. "So what do we need first?"

"Hmmm," The younger woman did that thing with her lips that made Olivia fall in love with her a little more every time she saw it; pursing them slightly to one side as her dimples appeared in all their glory. "We could probably use some less expensive dishes."

"Dishes?" She looked at her curiously. Then she remembered Natalia's bouts of clumsiness in the kitchen whenever she came near. "Planning on breaking a few?"

Natalia made a face at her. "I don't know what you're grinning at." She squeezed the older woman's fingers pointedly. "Because if you keep behaving like you did last night I see a lot of ducking in your future."

She laughed. "You're going to throw dishes at me?"

Natalia did a cute little head bob. "I am a hot-blooded Latina you know."

Olivia pulled her into the candle aisle, maneuvering their bodies so that she had the younger woman between her and the shelving behind her. She glanced around quickly before leaning in close. "I live in hope of finding out."

Natalia's eyes dropped to Olivia's mouth, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as her breathing grew heavier. "Yeah?" It was the best response she could manage at the moment.

"Oh yeah." She moved even closer, until their bodies were barely touching, then stopped, her voice tight as she whispered, "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now. If you were a man, I wouldn't even hesitate."

"Well..." Natalia swallowed, unable to lift her eyes from Olivia's lips. "This... trip is about acting normal. So... you should... do what you would normally do... I guess."

Olivia smiled as she slowly closed the distance between them.

"Hey guys."

She pulled back quickly, blinking as she turned to focus on the person speaking while trying to beat her hormones down with a stick. She cleared her throat nervously when she saw Dinah standing at the other end of the aisle. She loosened her grip on Natalia's fingers, only to look down in surprise when the younger woman refused to let her go. Pulling herself together, she plastered a smile on her face. "Hey... Dinah." She half-waved with her free hand. "How are you?"

The blonde cocked her head to one side, a slightly confused smile on her face. "I'm good." She looked down at their hands pointedly. "How are you two?"

"Good, we're good." She smiled at Natalia. "Aren't we good?"

The young woman nodded quickly. "Definitely good." She scratched her chin absently. "So... what are you...doing here?"

"Uhm," Dinah shrugged. "I needed to... pick up some things..." She smirked. "Are we really going to stand here in the scented candle aisle and pretend you aren't holding hands?"

Olivia's lips moved but no sound came out and Natalia's only response was to blush.

Dinah's eyes grew large as understanding filled them. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Laughter bubbled up out of her as she pointed at Olivia. "Are _you_ the reason she sprinted back up the aisle?" She took in the flush on both their faces and grinned broadly. "How the hell did I miss this? You two? Really? The princess and the pauper? Olivia-Freaking-Spencer... the woman who was married to, slept with and/or dated 90% of Springfield's male population, the other 10% being either jail bait or geriatric... has a thing for the woman who... served them dinner?"

"Hey!" Olivia's face clouded dangerously.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Dinah help up her hands. "It's just that... wow..."

Natalia gestured wildly with her free hand. "It's... kinda new. We didn't know..."

"... not for the longest time." Olivia finished for her. "We really thought..."

"...we were just friends." A silly smile lit up Natalia's face. "But... we were wrong... and now we're..."

"...seeing how we fit?" Olivia glanced at Natalia nervously, gratified when she smiled back. "This is our first real..."

"Outing?" Dinah supplied. She had been following the exchange like a tennis match, her head turning from side to side as the two women lobbed half sentences at each other.

"Uh, yeah." Natalia blinked. "Something like that."

"So," The blonde looked at them both closely, unable to miss the glow that surrounded them on closer inspection. "You two are really in love, aren't you?"

The two women nodded silently.

"Is this... a secret?"

"Apparently not anymore." Olivia snarked, grimacing slightly at the soft elbow that dug into her ribs. "No," She amended. "No, it isn't."

"Frank knows?"

"You could... say that." Natalia sighed.

"Well then... Congratulations?" She shook her head at their suspicious looks. "No, really! I mean it. Congratulations." She turned to Natalia. "All the single women in Springfield should get together and buy you a gift basket or something."

The younger woman's forehead furrowed in confusion. "Uh...why?"

She gestured towards Olivia with her head. "For taking Ollie off the market. Means the rest of them actually have a chance at finding a man." She laughed at the dark look Olivia threw her. "Well... I better find Shayne before he wanders off. I'm sure I'll see you two... out and about."

Olivia groaned. She turned to Natalia once Dinah had gone. "You realize that it's all going to snowball from here right?"

But Natalia wasn't paying attention, staring instead at the place where Dinah had been standing. "Ollie?" She looked at Olivia pointedly. "What was that all about?"

The older woman leaned her head to one side. "Really? That's all you came away from that with?" She smiled, gently tracing the line of Natalia's cheek with one finger. "That jealousy of yours is something else."

Natalia set her jaw and stared at her.

"It's nothing!" Olivia laughed. "Once upon a time Dinah and I.... we flirted with being friends. Just friends!" She shrugged. "Turns out we worked better as acquaintances." She took a deep breath. "I could really use a drink. Just one!" She added quickly at Nat's concerned look. "What do you say?" She pursed her lips, her body language become sensual instantly. "Let me buy you a drink?"

Natalia grinned ruefully. "Like I could say no to you."

"Keep that in mind later." She muttered under her breath

"What?"

"Nothing!" She reached out and grabbed two candles from the shelf. "I like the Lavender and Sweet Pea." Her heart thudded at Natalia's soft blush.

"You mean we're actually going to buy something?"

"This is supposed to be a 'normal' shopping trip, remember?" Olivia shrugged. "When was the last time I went shopping and didn't buy anything?"

* * * * * *

The bistro was tiny compared to Company, but quaint and, considering the current situation, probably a lot more comfortable. The waitress smiled at them when they asked for a quiet table, leading them to a booth in the far back corner. Olivia slid in first, surprised but happy when Natalia slid in right beside her. She angled her body so that she could look at the younger woman and was immediately caught by the warmth in her eyes. The waitress had to ask for her order twice before Natalia finally answered for her.

"She'll have a martini, extra dirty. I'll have a hot mocha with whipped cream." When the waitress left, she turned to Olivia with a smile. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Why? Did you want it?" She grinned at the hot flush that traveled up the younger woman's neck. "I'll take that as a yes." She leaned in slightly, breathing in Natalia's scent as she whispered. "Say it again."

Natalia blinked, confused. "Say what?"

"Extra dirty..."

"Olivia!" She slapped her lightly on the arm, hiding her face behind her hands as the waitress returned with their drinks. After giving herself a few moments, she peeked through her fingers to find Olivia grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. "Drink your martini."

"Wow, that was easy." She sipped from the drink, moaning slightly at how good it tasted. She glanced at Natalia, her heart jumping into her throat when she found the younger woman's eyes fastened to her lips yet again. With a confident grin, she reached out and dipped her finger into Natalia's drink, slipping it into her mouth as she relished the look of naked desire it sparked on the brunette's face.

"That's... impolite." Natalia whispered.

"What is?"

"Sticking your fingers... where they..." Her face flushed bright red and she looked down, unable to finish her sentence.

Olivia felt her heart swell with love. No matter what, now matter how mercurial her moods, this woman would always be Natalia. "I'm sorry. Should I have asked first?"

Natalia shook her head quickly, then gestured at Olivia's mouth. "You have a little... " She watched as Olivia blatantly licked her lips. "It's still..." She touched her own lips, trembling slightly as they began to tingle. "Do you want me...?"

Olivia shifted closer. "Please."

Natalia leaned in and, after a moment's hesitation, kissed the corner of Olivia's mouth, her tongue darting out to lick away the imaginary whipped cream. When she leaned back, she was gratified to see the obvious shock and desire in the older woman's eyes. "So." She grinned smugly. "Tell me about this Ollie thing."

Olivia's laughter was immediate and loud. She shook her head. "Nothing to tell.

"Okay," A coy smile curled the edges of Natalia's lips. "Talk to me about sex then."

In retrospect, the younger woman would have to admit her timing could have been better.

Olivia had just taken a healthy drink of her Martini and the half-gasp elicited by Natalia's statement opened up her windpipe to the strong alcohol, causing her to choke. The coughing fit that followed had two of the waiters rushing over to see if she needed assistance and the rest of the small bistro looking at their table in concern. Once Olivia had managed to get her breathing under control, she waved them off, smiling tightly and raising a hand to the rest of the people in the restaurant. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Please return to your normal state of social ambivalence!" She turned to level a green-eyed glare at the woman across the table but felt her irritation completely disappear when she saw the caring concern in the younger woman's eyes, which was completely at odds with the lips that quivered as Natalia tried not to laugh. "So unfair." She sighed.

Natalia blinked innocently. "What is?"

"The fact that you think trotting out that sweet, innocent look is going to get you out of trouble."

The corner of the younger woman's mouth twitched. "Is it working?"

"Of course it is!" Olivia made a face at her. "And you know it!" She sighed again. "How am I ever supposed to win an argument with you when you do that?"

Natalia shrugged. "I guess you're just going to have to give up on arguing with me." A light blush spread across her cheeks as she looked down at the table, her lips curved into a gentle smile. "Which.... means we can get to the making up that much faster."

Olivia felt a warm happiness blossom in her chest. "Why Miss Rivera.... are you flirting with me?"

"Took you long enough to realize it."

The older woman bit her lip. "I could say the same about you."

They smiled warmly at each other, getting lost in each others eyes for several long seconds until the emotion became too great and Natalia looked away. "So," She fiddled with her napkin. "About the sex thing..."

Olivia had just raised her glass to her lips and reversed course quickly. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" She accused.

Natalia reached up and casually unfastened the top button of her shirt, letting her fingers linger for just a moment against the olive skin beneath. "If I was trying to kill you I would be much more subtle about it."

The older woman licked her lips before taking a sip of her drink, her glass shaking slightly from the trembling of her hand. Her eyes followed Natalia's fingers intently until they rested back on the tabletop. Then she locked her gaze with the brunette's and leaned forward, the fabric of the white button down shirt she was wearing straining against her breasts as the motion caused the gap at the top to widen.

Two could play at this game.

Olivia smirked when color immediately filled the younger woman's cheeks; but the smile faded when she noticed that Natalia's lips had parted slightly, the small pink tip of her tongue darting out to moisten them as her gaze followed the outline of the older woman's breasts beneath the thin silk of her shirt. Olivia looked into her eyes and felt her own breath stop at the desire and need she found there. "Wow." She felt the impact of both like a physical blow to her midsection. "I didn't... I wasn't even sure you liked sex."

It took a moment for the statement to sink in, then Natalia reluctantly pulled her eyes up to meet Olivia's. "What? Why would you think that?"

The older woman pursed her lips. "You just never seemed all that interested."

"Just because I can control my... my... whatever... doesn't mean I don't think about it." Natalia laughed sharply. "I told you... I've actually been thinking about it... a lot... lately."

Olivia couldn't decide if the mixture of lust and innocence that Natalia was exuding was heartwarming or insanely arousing. She decided to feel both and worry about needing a shrink in the morning.

"And?" She crossed her arms and leaned on them, knowing full well the effect it had on her cleavage. She did a mental happy dance when the younger woman became even more flustered.

"And..." Natalia chewed on her lip. "I guess... I just wanted to know what you were expecting... what you want."

"What I want..." Olivia repeated softly. She reached out and covered one of the younger woman's hands with her own, her thumb burning lazy circles across the tops of her fingers. "I want everything... anything... all of you." Her cheeks flushed slightly as she thought about it. "Even if that means making it up as we go along."

Natalia felt the words like a caress. Her heart began beating in triple time and she felt her eyes grow heavy as her body suffused with heat. The reaction was immediate and overwhelming and the fact that is was brought on by nothing but Olivia's soft voice and simple touch made her wonder if she would survive sex with the older woman.

It also made her crazy with the need to find out.

"Is..." She swallowed, trying to will her heart to slow. "How long is Emma's play date?"

Olivia blinked, confused at the change of topic, until she recognized the look on Natalia's face. Her mouth fell open slightly. "Uh..."

The younger woman couldn't help the soft laughter that escaped her. _I've actually rendered her speechless. Will wonders never cease. _"Do you have a more precise time, Ms. Spencer?"

"Six-thirty..." Olivia finally managed. "But, Susie's mom... did invite her to stay over."

Natalia looked at her watch. "Six-thirty." She pursed her lips. "That's only two and a half hours." Her eyes locked with Olivia's as a smile that was anything but innocent graced her lips. "I think you need to call Susie's mom..."


	11. Long Time Coming

**Chapter Nine - Long Time Coming**

Natalia walked into the living room carrying two glasses of white wine. She smiled at Olivia as the older woman spoke to her daughter on the phone.

"You're going to behave right?" She rolled her eyes slightly. "You _know_ what I mean, Em. If you say you want to spend the night with Susie than I expect you to spend the night with Susie and not give her mother a heart attack... You do so know what I'm talking about!" She accepted the glass of wine with a small smile. "Hey...hey jellybean? Let's pretend for a minute that I'm the mommy and you're my daughter, kay?" The smile grew huge. "Alright. I love you too, baby." Her eyes met Natalia's. "She loves you too. We'll see you after school tomorrow. Bye, bye." She closed the cell phone and tossed it onto the table before hanging her head in mock defeat.

"And she's only going to get older..." Natalia grinned.

"Gee, thanks for that!"

"Did you warn Susie's mom?"

Olivia looked at the wine in her hand for a moment before pursing her lips and sliding it onto the table untouched. "If you mean did I advise her to chain my daughter to the bed post, then yes."

Natalia laughed as she settled next to Olivia on the couch. "So..." She looked down at her hands nervously.

"So... We're alone... all night." Olivia slid a little closer, bending down slightly to try and look the younger woman in the eyes. "Hey... are you okay?"

Natalia nodded, a shy smile curling up the corners of her mouth as she took Olivia's hand, twining their fingers together slowly. "I just... " She shrugged as she laughed lightly. "I guess I'm just not used to thinking about it this much.... once it gets to this point..."

Olivia pressed her lips together, moving even closer as she whispered, "What point?" The blush that stained the younger woman's cheeks was instantaneous and she smiled as her heart swelled almost painfully. "Tell me... I need to hear you to say it."

Natalia gave her a long look and then nodded. "The point... " She whispered, her grin turning silly at the end. "...that we're at...

"That's cheating!" The older woman poked her in the ribs with one finger, delighting in the laughter that broke free from the woman she loved. "You're not allowed to just say the same thing backwards!"

"Who says?" Natalia squirmed, trying to get away from the fingers that were now tickling her on both sides. "Who made you the boss of me?"

"You did!" Olivia laughed as she half-tackled the younger woman, pressing her back into the sofa and laying on top of her. She grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and raised them over her head as her other hand continued its assault. "You took the job! I believe that entitles me to some perks..."

"What?!?" Natalia shifted, trying to wiggle free. "There are laws against this kind of thing you know!"

"Not in this state."

Natalia snorted. "That's not what I meant!" She pulled down on her wrists, amazed when they didn't budge. "You have strong hands." She whispered breathlessly, her own words sending a spike of heat down her body to settle hotly between her legs, where Olivia's stomach was pressed up against her. The older woman used her free hand to push herself up not realizing the affect her proximity was having until Natalia whimpered and laid her head back against the armrest.

Olivia looked down between their bodies, suddenly realizing where she was putting the most pressure and all of her laughter died away. She released Natalia's wrists, groaning when the younger woman's hands tangled in her hair and yanked her forward to bruise her mouth with eager lips.

And that kiss... the lips that pressed fiercely against her own, the tongue that... _oh dear god, that tongue_... she could feel it, feel it like fire through every part of her body and Olivia thought she would melt from the inside out. For a moment she hung suspended in a place of pure sensation, pure feeling... then Natalia's hands gripped her waist, hesitating for the briefest of moments before sliding down to grip her backside, using it to pull their bodies closer together. The heat low against her stomach intensified exponentially and the thought of where it was coming from drove Olivia to press down with her hips. The groan that tore Natalia's lips away caused her own flood of moisture and she ducked her head, breathing in deeply before pulling away. "Wait!" She panted. "Wait, wait, wait!"

The younger woman looked up at her incredulously. "Wha..." She swallowed, her hands reaching out to cup Olivia's face. "What's wrong?"

"We can't." She shook her head.

Natalia's forehead bunched in confusion. "WHAT? Why?"

Olivia couldn't help the happy smile that hijacked her lips at the disappointment in the younger woman's voice. "Easy, turbo." She ran her fingers lovingly down Natalia's cheek. "I just meant we can't do this....here.."

The brunette looked around in confusion. "You want to go to the Beacon?"

"No!" She laughed before continuing. "I have had a lot of different fantasies about the first time we make love." Olivia said firmly. "And none of them involve this couch. The stove, maybe, but not the couch." A slow smirk curled the corner of her mouth. "At least... not the first time." She glanced at Natalia, looking for a reaction, but the brunette was stuck three seconds back, her eyes wide as saucers.

"The stove?!?"

The older woman blinked. "What? It's not like it was lit or anything!"

"But... but... The stove??" Natalia squeaked, her mind racing as she tried to imagine what activity they could possibly engage in anywhere near, or on, the old range top.

"Hey." Olivia held out her hand, exchanging the smirk for a gentle smile. "Don't try so hard. We'll get around to it....eventually." She wiggled her fingers.

Natalia took her hand, her cheeks flushing as Olivia pulled her up from the couch directly into her arms and a passionate kiss. When they broke free, green eyes studied her intently until she nodded. With a smile, Olivia pulled away and led her up the stairs.

There was a brief pause on the landing as Olivia debated where to go, finally pushing open the door to her own bedroom and leaning back against it as Natalia entered behind her. She closed the door slowly, turning the lock for good measure. Sure they were alone, but why take any chances?

When she turned, she found Natalia looking up at her from less than a foot away, her eyes soft and vulnerable, and she was overcome with a wave of love and honest affection so huge she thought she would drown in it. She felt as though there was an invisible thread connecting their hearts, a lifeline of feeling that required no words to be spoken and took her breath away even on the days when it was stretched the thinnest. "Hey." She whispered, her voice breaking in the quiet of the room.

"Hey." Natalia smiled back.

Olivia moved closer, reaching out her fingers to tuck them into the front of Natalia's waistband, using them to pull her the rest of the way. The younger woman came slowly, her eyes seeming to glaze over as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

Olivia stopped pulling when they were a few inches apart. She used her fingers to brush the hair from Natalia's eyes before tracing her jawline, stopping at her chin to gently lift her head. She leaned in and kissed soft lips, lips that trembled wildly beneath her own. Concern filled her chest and she pulled back to gaze into anxious brown eyes. "Are you alright?"

Natalia nodded, a small, shy smile highlighting her much loved dimples as she finally met Olivia's gaze. "It's just.... a lot..."

The older woman nodded in commiseration as she focused on the hammering in her own chest. Her heart had been working double time since they lift the bistro and she was amazed her pacemaker hadn't sent her beeper into hysterics. There had been a few moments when it had calmed; like when Natalia had laid her arm across the back of her car seat and gently massaged the tension from her neck, or when she mentioned Emma's school books still being at home. But there had also been moments on the drive when she thought her heart would burst from her chest. Most noticeably when Natalia's eyes had lingered on her hand as she changed gears, her own fingers trailing lightly down that long, gorgeous throat as she swallowed and quickly looked out the window.

Not to mention that it was just a good rule in general to never look into Natalia's eyes at all when she drove. No matter how brief the connection, there was something about the younger woman's dark, gentle gaze that pushed her instantly to the point of internal combustion. More than once she had needed to roll down her window and allow the cold air to soothe the heat that suffused her face and body.

'A lot'. Olivia laughed quietly. 'A lot' was an understatement. "I know what you mean."

"Do you?" Natalia's fingers played nervously with the bottom edge of her shirt. "All day.... all week..." She blushed furiously. "Who am I kidding... for longer than I can remember... whenever I look at you there's been this..." She swallowed as their eyes met, the connection so palpable that the air around them seemed to crackle with energy. "There! That! There's been.... that! ...just under the surface. And sometimes I can... I can deal with it and control it and sometimes..." She shrugged helplessly. "Sometimes it just... consumes me. And I can't think... I can't move... I get caught up in it..." Tears filled her eyes. "And I freeze..."

Olivia swallowed her disappointment. "Hey..." She touched the other woman's face gently. "If you're not ready for this, it's ok...If you need more time or... mmmph!" Natalia's body slammed into hers as their lips met ferociously, her words cut off by a soft tongue that pushed its way inside her mouth to stroke against her own. The younger woman clawed at her sides, gripping the fabric of her shirt firmly; pulling at it until it was completely untucked from her jeans and she could slide her hands inside, onto the overheated skin that covered her ribs. Olivia groaned into the kiss, opening her mouth wider as Natalia's nails dug into her flesh. Their bodies melted together and Olivia felt the hammering in her own chest echoed from within Natalia's. She brought her hands up and tangled them roughly in the long, dark hair she loved so much, giving in as the kiss consumed her from the inside out. She felt the younger woman's body shift slightly and her baser instincts kicked in, a growl rumbling in her throat as her fingers tightened once again, using the grip on Natalia's hair to hold her right where she was.

Until a soft sound of pain finally broke through the haze of love and lust and she let go so quickly it left her senses reeling. "I'm sorry!" She panted. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you-" She groaned when Natalia once again pressed her whole body into her, closing her eyes as the younger woman's breasts fit snugly beneath her own. For a moment, she was lost in sensation. When she could think again, she blinked and found herself staring into half lidded eyes made dark with desire. "Natal-"

"Shut up, Olivia." Natalia's teeth nipped against her chin. "For once just shut up and stop talking yourself out of what you want. You didn't hurt me." She brought one hand up tentatively to graze the backs of her fingers across the hardened nipple that showed through Olivia's shirt. "I liked it."

Those three softly whispered words sent an intense spike of desire through Olivia, causing her head to fall back as her spine arched slightly.

"Do you know what I love the most about you, Olivia?"

The older woman shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Natalia played with the top button of Olivia's shirt. "How strongly you feel things." She popped it open. "Your capacity for emotion is as staggering as your need to keep it hidden." She moved on to the next one. "But when you want something..." Pop. "When you _really _want something..." Natalia's breath caught as her fingers faltered. She met Olivia's gaze and held it. "You just take it."

Understanding filled the older woman's features. With a small smirk, she reached out and hooked her hand behind Natalia's neck, using it to pull the smaller woman against her roughly. "I do." She lowered her head.

"Yes... you do." Natalia closed her eyes, falling into the kiss as desire filled her body with heat.


	12. Long Time Coming Part II

For a moment, that was all that existed as the whole world seemed to narrow to the connection between them. It was so much more than a kiss. It was a promise, and a demand; it was the truth of everything that had always been between them and for that one brief moment, it bound them so tightly together that neither of them could bear to end it.

Then Olivia brought her hands up to briefly cup Natalia's face, focusing all of her love into the kiss before sliding them down to pull the shirt from Natalia's jeans. When the younger woman released her and raised her arms to allow her to pull it off, the spell broke and desire crashed over Olivia in a huge wave. She tossed the shirt aside before quickly working the front clasp of Natalia's bra.

_Well, that's one point for being with a woman_, she laughed to herself, her thoughts giddy and wild. _Would have taken a man a year to figure that out._

The need to be closer to the brunette moved her forward, and before she realized it, she had pressed Natalia up against the wall, her hands sliding possessively down her stomach to work the buttons of her fly.

Natalia groaned, her head rolling back to connect solidly with the wall behind her but she hardly noticed or cared. Olivia hands had unfastened her jeans and slid inside, brushing lovingly over her hips as she tried to push the fabric out of the way. "Not... fair..." She swallowed heavily as her hands tangled in dark blond hair, dragging the older woman's lips back to hers for another toe curling kiss.

"What?" Olivia pressed into her, causing them both to fall heavily against the wall.

"You're..." Natalia bit Olivia's bottom lip hard, her hips surging forward when the groan that escaped the older woman sent a shock wave of desire down her spine. "You're wearing too many clothes!"

Olivia blinked, trying to clear away the spell she was under long enough to make sense of Natalia's words. Finally she looked down at herself and shrugged. She grabbed the lapels of her shirt in both hands and pulled, sending buttons flying in all different directions as she ripped it off, smiling at the younger woman's delighted laughter. She tugged the lace bra over her head and then grabbed Natalia's hips, pulling their bodies together roughly. She dropped her head to the younger woman's shoulder, first kissing and then biting as her body shook from the feel of soft skin and hardened nipples pressing against her.

Unable to wait any longer, Olivia trailed her hands down the brunette's sides until she could slip her fingers into her jeans and beneath the thin silk of her panties. She pushed down, sliding them off her hips, bending her knees and planting a trail of small kisses along her abdomen as she crouched to push them the rest of the way, pausing long enough to allow Natalia to raise one foot and then the other as she pulled them off.

That was when she caught it.

The scent.

She closed her eyes, her nostrils flaring, becoming lightheaded from the scent of Natalia's need. She fell forward slightly, her forehead colliding with the younger woman's stomach as her arms circled her hips and pulled her closer. She turned her head to the side, pressing her cheek against the soft skin below Natalia's belly button as she breathed in deeply, the smell sweeter, more intoxicating than anything she had ever experienced.

"Oliv.... Olivia?"

She heard Natalia's voice from what seemed like miles away, felt tentative fingers curl into and then tighten in her hair as she dipped her head to nuzzle the soft down between Natalia's legs, her breath coming more quickly when the younger woman arched into her. She moved her head gently from side to side, pursing her lips slightly and coming away with them slick, unable to stop her tongue from flicking out to taste the nectar that covered them.

It was incredible, clean and sweet, light with a musk that made her head swim. With a groan she gripped Natalia's hips tightly with her hands, pressing into her as she buried nose and mouth between her legs.

Natalia's control disappeared completely at the feel of Olivia's mouth on her. She fell back against the wall, one hand tangled in soft hair as the other gripped the older woman's shoulder with bruising strength. She closed her eyes, her entire consciousness focused on the feel of the other woman's lips against her. It was all she could do to keep standing.

And then she felt it.

The soft tip of Olivia's tongue as it gently trailed over the bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft. "Oh my g..." She bit down on her lip to stop the words from tumbling free as the Olivia gripped her more tightly, pressing her more forcefully against the wall and nudging her legs apart as her mouth worked faster.

Olivia heard the deep groan from the woman above her and closed her lips around the small ridge of flesh she was exploring, sucking softly as she hummed in pleasure at the taste against her tongue. It was different but so wonderful, causing the flash of an epiphany and suddenly she understood just how perfect women really were, the one she held in her arms in particular. Growling, she suckled harder, feeling her own wetness increase when Natalia whimpered and gripped her shoulder roughly.

"Olivia... I...can't..."

Her heart and lips froze at the words until Natalia continued.

"I can't..." She swallowed heavily, trying to focus. "I can't stand up anymore!" The older woman slid up her body, trailing soft breasts and hard nipples across her skin, making her groan and tremble without even trying. There was a gentle laugh and then Olivia was there, looking at her with bright eyes; wearing a smile that was part shy, part smug and all Olivia.  
Natalia felt herself fall all over again and part of her wanted to cry. How much could she possibly adore one person? "I love you." She whispered. "I am _so_ in love with you. I have been for so long..."

"Shhh..." Olivia kissed her gently, smiling when the younger woman blinked at the taste on her lips, reaching up to trace them gently with a fingertip when they broke apart. "Get on the bed." She growled.

Natalia's heart kicked hard and she swallowed, nodding slowly as she turned to walk backwards so that she could watch the older woman.

And Olivia decided to make it worth her while. She tucked her thumbs inside her own trousers, holding the rest of her fingers out in a fan as she wiggled her hips. When the pants were gone, she stopped for a moment, trailing the fingers of her right hand down between her breasts before tracing the edge of the panties, a black wisp of silk and lace that made up the last of her clothing. She hesitated... and then smiled wickedly. Eyes half closed, she stalked towards Natalia, a look of such wanton desire on her face that the younger woman finally gave up standing and sat down heavily on the bed.

Olivia didn't stop until she was right in front of her. Slowly, she straddled her legs, looking down at the flustered woman with heavily lidded eyes. "Take them off." She commanded softly.

Natalia swallowed. She tried to think but the reality of Olivia standing so close, wearing so little, had effectively shut down her higher thought processes. "Uh..." She alternated her glance between eyes darkened to jade by desire and the barely clothed body directly in front of her. She laid shaking hands against the older woman's hips, felt them tremble beneath her touch and in that instant she knew.

This meant just as much to Olivia as it did to her. Olivia was trying so hard to be everything that she needed her to be. The thought calmed and excited her at the same time. With a small smile, she hooked one finger into the silk and pulled, drawing the panties over smooth skin and quivering muscles as she met that burning gaze and held it. When Olivia placed one knee on the bed she slid backwards, laying herself out in offering as she raised her arms.

A small cry broke from Olivia's lips as she gazed at the woman before her. Natalia's hair was fanned out across the pillows, her skin glowing in the moonlight from the window and there was nothing in her vast experience that could ever compare with the beauty of that one moment. She crawled forward, into Natalia's arms and settled on top of her, the small whimper of pleasure from the woman beneath her setting her heart racing yet again.

Olivia sighed happily and closed her eyes, listening to it beat as she lost herself in the feel of the younger woman beneath her; in the exquisite softness, the utter rightness of it, of every inch of their bodies pressed tightly together for the first time. Then Natalia trailed her nails down her back and the fire that had been quietly simmering in her belly roared back to life. She brought their lips together roughly, sliding her tongue inside to taste the younger woman's mouth before moving on to her neck. She took her time, reveling in the feel of Natalia's hands wandering over her body, as she kissed her way down the younger woman's throat, leaving small red marks in her wake. When she reached Natalia's breasts, she raised her head to look at them lovingly, mesmerized by the soft swells and the gentle way they rose and fell with each breath she took. Slowly, she brought her mouth down, parting her lips and hovering over one swollen nipple until Natalia finally groaned and grabbed her hair, using it to draw Olivia to her. Passion exploded inside of her so strongly that it blocked out anything but her and the woman beneath her. She ran her tongue around the pebbled flesh, biting down tenderly with her teeth as she brought her knee up to nestle between Natalia's thighs. She tried to go slow, tried to be gentle, but the sounds the younger woman was making, the way her body was responding to her touch, was driving her crazy. When she brought her free hand down to close her fingers around Natalia's other nipple, the wet warmth that coated her thigh finally pushed her over the edge.

With a loud groan, she slid down the brunette's slender form, her lips trailing wetly across the skin of her stomach as she settled between her thighs. She slid her hands around Natalia's legs and lifted them until they rested above her shoulders. Then she opened her eyes.

The heart in Olivia's chest swelled as she gazed at the beauty in front of her, at the soft pink flesh that glistened wetly as she leaned in closer, breathing the scent of her lover in deeply as she touched her with her mouth.

"Olivia!" Natalia's back arched and she felt Olivia's hand slide up to press down on her stomach, pushing her back onto the bed. The older woman's tongue caressed her, slowly at first, and then more quickly as her hips began to move on their own, teaching Olivia the rhythm that she needed. And oh... Olivia learned quickly! She had moved her lips and tongue in long, languid strokes until she found the one spot that made Natalia gasp and tighten her fingers painfully in her hair. Then she had stayed right there, her mouth moving faster, then slower, her hands snaking up to rasp her palms over swollen nipples as she pressed more fully into her. The sensations were incredible; the softness of her lips, the strength of her tongue and the way Olivia focused on her with the same single minded intent that drove her in every area of her life only now, she was the only thing that mattered and she could feel that in every touch and every caress. And all she could think was that she wanted more... "Olivia..." She whimpered when the older woman pulled her head away, looking up at her with glassy eyes. "I need you...." She trailed off, biting her lip in embarrassment as Olivia moved up beside her. "I need..."

Olivia lowered her head and laughed gently. She brought her lips close to the younger woman's ear, her breath making the hair on the back of Natalia's neck stand on end as she whispered, "I know what you need." She captured Natalia's lips in a soul searing kiss as her hand trailed down across her belly. She twirled her fingers lightly through damp curls before sliding them into the same wetness that still coated her cheeks. Her fingers played over the small bundle of nerves, then slid firmly inside and she watched in fascination as the younger woman's head slammed back, her mouth opening in a low groan that Olivia could feel all the way to her toes. She stayed still for just a moment, amazed and completely undone by the feeling of her fingers encased in a softness that seemed to pulse around them, then she began to move, her hand thrusting gently at first, then more forcefully as Natalia's nails dug into her back. She pressed closer, dove-tailing their legs together, using her thigh to increase the pressure of her hand even as she groaned at the contact of her own intimate flesh against the smooth skin of Natalia's leg. Her hips found and echoed Natalia's rhythm until they were moving together, both of them straining against each other, Olivia torn between wanting to focus all of her attention on Natalia and the heat growing within her own belly. She felt Natalia reach her peak before she heard it, recognized it from the way the heat around her fingers intensified, the way the muscles tightened. Natalia's back arched, her fingers clawing at her back, leaving deep scratches that she knew she would feel for days and adore for the memories the pain would evoke. She leaned in harder; flicking the tips of her fingers as far inside as they would reach and was rewarded by a loud cry that she never would have believed the younger woman capable of. It was simply her name, but the joy it carried with it wrapped itself around her heart and Olivia knew she never wanted to hear her name like that from anyone else ever again. She stayed where she was, her fingers still inside; relishing the tremors until the very last one faded away, her own hips still moving gently against Natalia's leg as she waited for the younger woman to come back to herself. When dazed brown eyes finally met hers, she withdrew her fingers, her movements slowing almost completely.

"No!" Natalia grabbed her hips. "Don't you dare stop!" She smiled when the older woman began to rock against her again, the feel of wet silk against her thigh causing her senses to overload and she leaned up, catching the other woman's lips in a passionate kiss that went on until Olivia had to break away to catch her breath before she passed out. Olivia arched back as her hips began to move faster and Natalia fastened her mouth around one swollen nipple, whimpering at the sweet ache the older woman caused when she wrapped her hands up in her hair.

"Natalia...." Olivia swallowed against the dryness in her throat as she crushed the smaller woman tightly to her. She leaned her head to one side, her breath coming in short pants as a huge wave of pleasure built inside her. _I can't... I never have... not like this.... _Her thoughts swirled madly in her head and, as Natalia's teeth closed firmly on her breast, she tumbled after them. "Oh my...gah...." She bit down on her lip hard. "Oh...baby! Oh...oh...omigod... NATALIA!!!" Her body shook wildly as her muscles tensed, colors exploding behind her eyelids as her release rode through her hard. For several long seconds, she couldn't even breathe and then she fell forward, collapsing heavily against the woman beneath her as she trembled from one aftershock after another.

When they finally subsided, she opened her eyes and Natalia was there, smiling up at her, the gentleness in her gaze speaking volumes as she ran her fingers through Olivia's hair. The younger woman traced her cheek with the back of one finger, smiling shyly when it came away wet. The shy smile turned into a full on blush, however, when Olivia leaned forward and took the finger into her mouth, running her tongue over it thoroughly before letting it go.

"Mine." She whispered.

Natalia smiled. "Ya think?" Her heart fluttered wildly when Olivia rolled onto her back, pulling her down on top of her with strong arms.

"Yeah, I think." She kissed her gently and Natalia thought she might die from the sweetness of it. It was warm and it was loving, with the barest hint of passion simmering just under the surface and she realized that, just like that, she was ready for Olivia again. That as languid as her body felt, parts of it had tightened like a string and now hummed loudly with her desire. But what she wanted more than anything was to be held, and Olivia seemed to somehow know that. She released the younger woman's lips and pulled her tightly against her, one hand going to the back of her head to press it down onto her shoulder. "I love you, too." She murmured soothingly.

Olivia's fingertips trailed patterns across Natalia's shoulders, idly connecting the delicate freckles she found there as the younger woman's breathing evened out. She tightened her arms around her lover gently, smiling at the soft, happy sigh and the mumbled words that floated back to her.

"You're picking up all those buttons."


	13. Jane, Jane! Part I

**Chapter Ten: Jane, Jane!**

Olivia's nose twitched in her sleep, a gentle smile curving her lips as her slowly waking senses were assailed by the most intoxicating scents. At first, she couldn't discern exactly what they were, then she recognized the lavender of Natalia's soap and the sweet floral of her favorite shampoo; but laced underneath it, permeating both, was a different scent altogether. It smelled like the air on the beaches at San Cristobal, heavy with moisture and the slight tang of electricity after a late summer storm. It was intricate and it was warm and Olivia breathed in deeply, raising one hand to rub the sleep from her eyes, only to pull it away in surprise when the scent intensified. She stared at her fingers in confusion until the soft weight that lined the length of her body finally registered. She looked down, a slow smile of wonder playing across her lips as the beauty that greeted her pierced her heart.

Natalia was in almost the exact same position as the last time they had slept together; her slender form stretched out across Olivia like some kind of exquisite blanket as the weight of her body molded their curves together. The only difference was, this time Natalia was gloriously naked; the soft, tanned skin she had ached to touch for so long finally pressed tightly against her.

Olivia felt warmth blossom within her chest; a sweet ache that grew until it suffused her entire spirit with the love her heart could no longer contain. Her eyes filled up with tears as her arms instinctively tightened around the precious form on top of her. She felt Natalia breath in deeply and reveled in the silk-like shifting of skin as the younger woman arched her back slightly before raising her tousled head.

She looked down into dark, sleepy eyes, the smile on her face growing broader when Natalia blinked up at her in confusion. Then those wondrous eyes widened and filled with understanding. Flawless cheeks flushed bright red and she was treated to a shy, dimpled smile before Natalia buried her face in Olivia's neck, hiding her embarrassment as small sounds of wonder escaped from her throat to become a purr of happy contentment.

"Yeah," Olivia laughed gently. "That was pretty much what I thought of it, too."

Natalia peeked up at her. "Did we... really?"

"Yup."

"That... wasn't a dream?" The brunette swallowed.

"Nope."

Natalia raised her head, kissing Olivia gently on the lips. When she pulled away, she looked down at Olivia thoughtfully. "So that's... what I...uhm..."

The older woman licked her lips thoroughly before sliding her fingers into her mouth for good measure. "Oh, yeah..."

Natalia's smile changed from innocent to wicked in the span of a heartbeat. "So... you know... what I taste like?"

Olivia smiled, nodding happily. Closing her eyes, she arched her back, stretching wonderfully sore muscles as her hands sifted through the black silk of Natalia's hair. She had just opened her mouth to suggest... something.... for the life of her she couldn't remember what because Natalia had raised her hand and began trailing the tips of her fingers around one of Olivia's rapidly pebbling nipples. The breath caught in her throat and she held it as a palm brushed over the aching nub of flesh, but when the younger woman leaned down and took it between her lips, biting it gently as she rolled her tongue over it, the breath rushed out in a groan. The muscles of her thighs tightened almost painfully and she suddenly felt light-headed as all the blood in her body rushed towards a decidedly southern locale. "What... what are you doing?"

Natalia raised her head, her breathing becoming erratic as she took in the wildness of Olivia's hair, the color in her cheeks and the bright green of her eyes. She pulled one leg up, sliding it across Olivia's thighs until she straddled the older woman's hips. Eyes half closed, Natalia gave herself over to heat building within her, letting go of everything except the powerful need that made her muscles quiver and her hands shake. She bent at the waist, the dark strands of her hair trailing across Olivia's chest as she fit their upper bodies snugly together. She brought her face down, letting her breath ghost across the older woman's lips as she whispered, "Catching up..."

Olivia's body reacted wildly to the words, her head slamming back onto the pillow as her hips surged up, pushing her lower stomach into the heat pressed up against it. She heard Natalia whimper at the contact before her lips were caught in a revelation-inducing kiss. It wasn't tentative or sweet, there was no gentle fumbling or hesitation. Natalia's mouth was bruising and insistent and the desire that it evoked in her rode through her body in a crashing wave as a demanding tongue slipped between her lips. For one brief moment, Olivia felt her mind rebel against the dominating feel of it, felt her body tense in anticipation of flipping the younger woman over and taking control.

But the fingers that skimmed lightly down her side, raising goose bumps along her skin as they went, brought her up short. She waited, breath held, as nails scraped up and over her ribs only to gasp loudly as Natalia shifted, raising her hips and dove-tailing their legs together as the hand trailed down her stomach to slide into the heat between her legs. All thoughts of control vanished as the touch against her intimate flesh grew bolder, the fingertips stroking through the wet heat to find the small knot of nerve endings gathered at the top. Her body bucked wildly at the delicious sensation as Natalia's lips once again claimed hers, the younger woman's teeth biting down on her lower lip, swallowing the whimpers of pleasure that broke free.

"Olivia..." Natalia groaned into her mouth, the wet heat coating her fingers driving her to the point of distraction. "Olivia?"

The older woman barely heard Natalia's voice through the fog of desire that engulfed her. She opened her mouth to respond, but her throat was too dry, her mouth too busy struggling to draw in the air she needed to survive. All she could offer in response was a whimper. "Hmm?" She could feel Natalia's lips smile against her neck before they began to suckle against the skin over her pulse point.

"I need you to tell me... what you want..."

Natalia bit her less than gently and Olivia felt it all the way down to her toes. "Oh...." She swallowed, trying to keep her voice from cracking as her breath came in panting gasps. "You're... you're doing just... oh.... just fine...."

The younger woman hesitated then slid her fingers lower, leaving her thumb to circle the hardened nub of flesh as the rest of her fingertips traced Olivia's opening.

Olivia mewled in frustration. "Please..." She whispered, the whisper turning into a groan as two of Natalia's fingers slid inside at the same moment that the younger woman's mouth closed over her left nipple. One of her hands went to the back of Natalia's head, tangling into her hair as the other snaked down her body to cover the other woman's hand, holding it more tightly against her as Natalia began to thrust. The feel of Natalia inside her, of her fingertips curling up, whether by accident or design, to graze over the most sensitive flesh deep inside her, completely undid her and she gave in to the wave of pleasure that was building far quicker than anything she had ever experienced. Whimpering, she let go of Natalia's hand and cupped her backside, pulling the younger woman to her and moaning loudly when she felt the pressure against her increase.

That's when she felt it, the tingling that always started in the bottom of her stomach, traveling outwards to all of her limbs as the crest broke, her orgasm crashing over her as her body surged up, shaking wildly, words falling from her lips that she knew were profane but was still powerless to stop. It seemed to go on forever, the hard edge of her release becoming almost too much to bear before it finally lightened, releasing her clenched muscles to allow her to fall bonelessly back to the bed. She felt Natalia withdraw, felt the bed shift as she moved and sighed when the younger woman was once again fully on top of her, pressing into her warmly as she looked down at her with a beautiful smile on her face.

Olivia couldn't help it. She cried.

Natalia saw it and would have been concerned if not for the huge, lazy smile draped across the older woman's lips. She raised her right hand to her face, breathing Olivia's scent in deeply before sliding her fingers into her mouth.

Olivia swallowed, her heart beating double-time as she watched Natalia's eyes close, the soft hum of pleasure from the younger woman alleviating any nervousness she might have felt.

Until Natalia opened her eyes and Olivia saw the desiring gathering quickly in their depths. She inhaled sharply when Nat began to slide down her body, catching her quickly beneath the arms and pulling her back up. "Wait...!"

Natalia looked at her through unfocused eyes, her breath coming quickly through parted lips. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. It's just... That was... incredible and I might need a little time..." She shrugged, her cheeks turning bright pink. "Not to mention, we never had dinner...I need food!"

Olivia's voice sounded suspiciously like a whine and Natalia beamed down at her. "Didn't wear you out did I?"

The challenge sent a spike of obstinence and desire up Olivia's spine, causing her to tighten her arms roughly. "Not at all!"

"Are you sure? Because I know you're a little... older... so if you need a rest period..." She trailed off into laughter as Olivia tickled her ribs. "Okay! Okay!" She kissed her, hard and quick before sliding off of her. "Come on, baby. I'll feed you."

Olivia smiled, sitting up on the edge of the bed as she tested the strength of her knees. When she was fairly sure they weren't going to buckle, she stood and slipped into her robe before grabbing Natalia, who was already tying the belt on her own. She kissed her gently, resting their foreheads together for a moment as she sighed in contentment.

"Bring your wallet." Natalia whispered and kissed her on the nose as she broke free.

"My wallet? Why?"

The younger woman's laughter trailed behind her as she danced down the stairs. "Because you owe the swear jar at least twenty bucks!"


	14. Jane, Jane! Part II

Olivia smiled, feeling the unusual sensation of happiness fill her chest almost painfully. She tied the belt of her robe closed as she stared at the now empty doorway. Natalia had grabbed her red silk robe from the hook, the one Olivia wore when she was feeling... less than pure; leaving her the thicker one to wear in the cool morning air of the farmhouse. She shook her head in wonder, even subconsciously, the younger woman was always taking care of her.

Olivia's smile turned into a smirk as she thought about how short that red robe really was. She hadn't bought it for it's practicality, she bought it because of the way it made her look. And the brief glance she had gotten of Natalia before the younger woman took off for the kitchen made the butterflies in her stomach flutter back to life. She laughed softly, amazed when she felt desire building inside of her yet again. More than anything she wanted to run down the stairs and grab Natalia; she wanted to run her fingers through that thick black mane and kiss her until her lips were swollen and bruised.

Shivering, Olivia straightened her shoulders and walked into the bathroom instead. She had zero control when it came to Natalia and she was having a hard time figuring out why that didn't bother her as much as it should. She flipped on the light absently, walking over to the sink to grab up a hair tie. When her eyes landed on her own reflection, her mouth fell open, a soft exhalation of air the only sound as she stared at herself in fascination.

The woman who stared back at her was someone she barely recognized.

It was subtle, so subtle that only someone who really knew her would notice. She had always been careful about the face she showed in public. She went to extraordinary amounts of trouble to hide the sadness and frustration that lined her features on most days, using make-up and clothes to present a powerful woman, one to be reckoned with, one who did not and would not succumb to the pressures that would make others run screaming from her life.

But the Olivia that stared back at her now... needed none of it.

Her face was relaxed, the small lines around her eyes and on her forehead... gone! Her mouth was turned up at the ends in a half-smile that felt so natural she almost laughed. Her skin was glowing, her eyes bright, almost ethereally so; the happiness she felt inside shining through them like some kind of beacon. She reached out and touched the glass, her fingers trailing over the reflection of her lips before she brought both hands to her own face, a small sound of surprise escaping her as Natalia filled her senses.

Olivia closed her eyes and groaned, breathing in deeply, losing herself in the younger woman's scent as her mind played back the events of the prior evening. She stayed that way for several long minutes, her body and mind lost in memory, then reluctantly pulled her hands away, bracing them against the sink as she opened heavy eyes.

It was all still there. The love, the desire... the need. None of it had lessened from having been with her. She had known this was real, but just how real, how..._forever_... it all felt...

Suddenly the kitchen was too far away.

Olivia picked up her brush, running it through her hair quickly before splashing cold water on her face, more to cool herself down than for any other purpose. As she patted the water away with a towel, her hair fell to one side and she saw the dark red mark that stood out starkly against the pale smoothness of her throat. Her mind supplied the corresponding memory instantly, her knees buckling as she remembered the feel of Natalia's teeth. She could almost hear the soft words that had accompanied them echo back to her in the stillness of the bathroom.

_Tell me what you need..._

"I need you." She whispered. "Just you... for the rest of my life."

Tossing the brush aside, she rushed from the bathroom and down the stairs.

Natalia was leaning against the sink when she stepped into the kitchen, her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee that seemed forgotten as she stared off into space. She didn't react when Olivia came near and the older woman felt panic creep up along her spine at the faraway look in her eyes.

"Natalia?" She said softly, stopping less than a foot away. When the younger woman didn't respond, she reached out tentatively, laying her fingers against the side of her neck. "Sweetheart?" Natalia turned her head, locking dazed brown eyes with her own. "Baby?" She took the beloved face in her hands. "Natalia, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" The younger woman's voice was soft, hesitant. "No... nothing... nothing's wrong." She smiled and the simple beauty of it took Olivia's breath away. "I'm... I was.... just thinking..."

Olivia bit her bottom lip, her head leaning to one side as she trailed her thumbs across the brunette's cheeks. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Natalia's lips parted with a gentle sigh as her eyes dropped to fixate on Olivia's mouth. "Being inside you." She whispered.

Olivia felt the words like an actual caress and she was unable to stop herself from pressing into the younger woman as she groaned, her head falling forward to rest against Natalia's shoulder. She pulled the coffee mug from her fingers and set it carefully on the counter.

Natalia's arms came up to circle her waist, pulling their bodies more tightly together. She nudged Olivia's head up with her chin, catching her lips in a kiss that went from gentle to passionate in the span of seconds. She felt the older woman's lips part and slid her tongue inside to taste the recesses of her mouth, moaning softly when one of Olivia's hands dropped down to her thigh, sliding up and around to cup her backside where it was barely hidden beneath the short robe she wore. She felt the strong fingers squeeze and tore her lips away, gasping the older woman's name into a delicate shoulder as she dug her nails into her sides. Swallowing hard, she pulled away slightly and gave her lover a stern look.

"Hmmm?" Olivia smiled and tried to pull her close again, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion when Natalia put a hand against her chest to hold her back. "What?" She tried to bat the hand out of her way and pouted when Natalia broke free, laughing as she pulled a chair out between them.

"Sit!" The brunette commanded, blinking in surprise when Olivia did as she was told. "Well...that was easy."

Olivia placed her hands on her thighs, sliding them up, teasing her by catching the edge of the robe with her thumbs. "I was hoping you'd be joining me..."

"After breakfast." She said firmly. "You need to eat."

Olivia raised one eyebrow. "Trust me... I was planning to..."

The flush that covered the younger woman's face and neck was altogether charming. "Behave!" She pleaded. "Otherwise we'll both starve to death!"

Olivia sighed heavily. "If I have to."

Natalia went to the fridge, pulling out eggs, bacon and milk and setting them on the counter. "Did you want coffee?"

Olivia started to say no, that neither of them would survive it, when she noticed the location of her favorite mug. High up... on the top shelf of the cabinet. She smiled. "Yes, please."

The younger woman nodded. She turned around and stood on her toes, stretching an arm up to grab the mug. She heard the soft whimper behind her before she felt the cool air against her backside and quickly dropped back down, her cheeks flaming bright red as she whirled on Olivia with an accusatory look. "Olivia Spencer! You did that on purpose!"

Olivia shook her head absently, her mind still stuck on the image of smooth olive skin stretched over the gentle swell of buttocks. "What?" She asked innocently. "I didn't tell you which mug to use!"

"This robe is ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Actually, at the moment I think it's kind of perfect." She smiled. "Tell you what, we'll take turns. Tomorrow morning... I'll wear it."

The smile on Natalia's face faded to something else, something.... hungry and she raised her eyebrows in appreciation. "I suddenly see the appeal." She looked down at the ground, teeth nibbling nervously on her upper lip. "So... it's not just me...then?" She asked softly.

Olivia didn't have to ask what she was talking about. It was the same revelation she had had upstairs in front of the mirror. The want... _the need_, to be together had only gotten stronger. Being together once hadn't been anywhere close to enough... she would _never_ get enough. "No." She whispered. "It's definitely not just you."

Natalia nodded. She opened one of the lower cabinets, being careful to crouch down instead of bending over as she grabbed her favorite breakfast pan.

Olivia smiled at her modesty, even while it confused the hell out of her. Natalia was perfect. Her body slender and tight with gently defined muscles covered in smooth, flawless skin. Even the light dusting of freckles that adorned her shoulders and upper chest only added to the appeal and for the life of her, Olivia could not understand why the woman was shy about it. But then, that was certainly a part of her charm; the fact that she wore her beauty like a favorite pair of old jeans, comfortable in it so long as no one pointed it out. She felt her palms begin to tingle as she watched the younger woman move about the kitchen, swallowing against the dryness of her throat as the need to touch her grew to an almost unbearable level.

Olivia blinked as the realization hit her that their relationship had changed. They had turned the corner from friends to lovers and that meant that she was allowed to touch now...didn't it?

She heard Natalia settle the pan onto the burner and felt her stomach do a series of lazy flips. 

_Natalia... and the stove..._

She was standing behind the younger woman before her mind even registered that she had moved. She dropped her hands, bending her knees slightly so that she could lay them in Natalia's thighs. Then she straightened, dragging her hands up, pulling up the edge of the robe so that her nails could trail over the skin beneath.

"Oh...." Natalia's head fell back against the older woman's chest as her hands covered Olivia's. The feel of those strong fingers so close to her center chased away any rational thought and she surrendered completely, her body trembling as Olivia pressed up tightly against her back. Soft lips touched her neck and she leaned her head to the side, humming softly when Olivia's mouth caused tiny pinpricks of pain as she suckled, raising a red mark she knew she would be unable to hide. "Olivia..." She whimpered.

"Shhh." Olivia lifted her hands to the younger woman's waist, working the belt free and letting it fall away as she slid her fingers inside the robe and over the warm skin of Natalia's stomach. She felt the muscles under her fingertips clench and moaned.

It was too much...

Raising her arms, she brushed the red silk from Natalia's shoulders, allowing it to pool unnoticed on the kitchen floor as she yanked on the belt of her own robe. She stepped away long enough to pull the terry cloth open and then crushed the smaller body to her, Natalia's cry of appreciation sending a flood of moisture to the juncture between her legs as her mind reeled from the softness lining her front. She brought her hands up to cup full breasts, her fingers tightening on already swollen nipples as the feel of Natalia's backside pressed tightly into her groin drove her completely insane. Her hips began to move on their own, grinding her intimate flesh against the soft swells of Natalia's ass as she kissed a path along the smooth shoulder beneath her lips.

Natalia gasped, her eyes closing tightly as the fingers on her nipples tightened, stopping just shy of being painful; the need inside of her rising to a level she had not thought possible. She felt the muscles in her legs spasm and go weak at the wet warmth pressed hard against her and she bent forward slightly, bracing her arms against the stove as she pushed back into the woman behind her.

Olivia cried out at the increase in pressure, her right hand sliding down quickly to cup the heat between Natalia's legs. She groaned loudly at the wetness that met her fingers, licking her lips unconsciously as thoughts of how Natalia tasted stole the breath from her body. Her fingers wasted no time finding a rhythm that matched her own, using the motion of her hips to press Natalia more firmly into her hand.

"Oh.... god!"

The words hung in the air between them, neither of them knowing which had spoken and neither of them caring as the motion between them increased. Natalia raised her head, arching her back as she slid her hand around Olivia's neck, her fingers stroking through the sweat-damp hair for a moment before winding into it and holding on tightly.

Olivia felt the body in her arms begin to tremble, recognized the same tightness in her own muscles and increased the speed of her fingers, flicking them over the small bundle of nerves that connected her to the women in front of her. She felt Natalia's body go rigid, felt her own muscles tighten in sympathy and bit down hard on Natalia's neck, reveling in the scream that tore free from the younger woman's throat as her release ripped through her. The feel of the younger woman coming apart in her arms pushed Olivia over her own precipice and she pressed into Natalia hard, whimpering when the brunette's fingers gripped her hair. She muffled her cries against the sweetness of Natalia's neck, tasting the salt tang of sweat on her skin as she collapsed against her.

They stayed that way until Olivia felt the strength leave the body beneath her. Slowly, carefully, she slid to the floor, turning so that she landed on her backside with Natalia curled up naked on her lap. She felt Natalia shiver and opened her robe wide, wrapping it around her gently before running her fingers through sweat slick hair. "So... yeah..." She swallowed.

The beauty of Natalia's smile lit up her world. "Okay...." She nodded weakly. "I get it now..."

Olivia looked at her curiously. "Get what?"

"Your thing with my stove..."


	15. Jane, Jane! Part III

Olivia laughed softly, tightening her arms around Natalia's still-trembling body. "You do, do you?"

"Mmmhmm..." The younger woman hummed happily, turning her body slightly so that she could snuggle more deeply into Olivia's warmth.

"Does that mean you're open to hearing more of my kitchen fantasies?"

"You have... other..." Natalia's face flushed hotly against her shoulder as her lips curved into a smile. "In here?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Like... what?"

Olivia's fingers slid unconsciously across the smooth skin of Natalia's backside as her mind filled up with images that had haunted her for months. "Mmmm... like that little boot bench in the entryway where you make us take off our shoes when it's cold and wet outside." She nuzzled the side of Natalia's neck, tonguing the red mark she had made earlier; feeling her own muscles tighten at the small whimper that escaped from the younger woman. "Up against the refrigerator when it's really hot..." She licked Natalia's bottom lip. "So I'm close to the ice dispenser..."

"Oh...." Natalia trembled violently, her fingers digging more firmly into Olivia's back.

The older woman's eyes closed, her breath catching slightly at the feel of Natalia's nails biting into her skin. She nipped lightly against her chin. "The breakfast table... every Monday morning... when we've gotten our daughter off to school and we're finally alone in the house for the first time in three days..." She brought her lips to Natalia's ear, whispering softly as her fingers skimmed lightly over pebbled nipples. "...laying you out on top of it because we just can't... make it...back... upstairs."

Natalia shuddered; astounded by the affect Olivia was having on her with nothing more than her voice and the tips of her fingers.

"And, of course, the floor...."

"The floor?!?" Natalia pulled back so that she could look at Olivia, her eyes round. "The floor?"

"MMhmmm... How many times have I said that you keep it clean enough to eat off of?"

Natalia's jaw dropped slightly and she sputtered as she tried to think of an appropriate response.

Olivia tried not to smile, but even she couldn't dim the laughter in her eyes.

"Olivia!" Natalia swatted her on the arm, her lower lip pouting slightly until Olivia pulled her close and kissed her gently.

The older woman hummed as their tongues met, a long sigh rumbling in her chest that turned into a groan when Natalia broke away, panting softly as she rested her forehead against Olivia's chin. "God, I love you."

Natalia felt the soft words send tremors down her body, felt them fill her up with emotion until she thought that she might actually die from the warmth and joy that overwhelmed her. She took Olivia's face in both her hands and stared directly into sea-green eyes. What she saw there brought tears to her own. "I love you too, Olivia." She whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "So much it scares me."

Olivia's brow furrowed in confusion. "Scares you? Why, baby?"

Natalia swallowed, shaking her head slightly as she tried to find the right words to convey what she was feeling. "I've never been this happy. Ever." She shrugged, dropping her hands and closing her eyes as Olivia wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I don't even... I don't even think that 'happy' is enough to explain how you make me feel." She buried her face in the older woman's shoulder. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop... To wake up and realize that this whole thing is just some kind of dream..." Her shoulders began to shake as she cried.

"Hey... hey, hey, hey..." Olivia's touch changed instantly from sensual to comforting, her hands rubbing small, gentle circles down Natalia's back. "This is no dream." Her lips curved into a smile as she buried them in soft, dark hair. "Which will become abundantly clear the next time I piss you off."

"Olivia," Natalia sighed. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." She shrugged gently. "I'm no dream, Natalia, you know that. I'm moody and I'm demanding and sometimes... sometimes I can be insensitive. Hey... hey look at me." She waited until Natalia met her eyes. "I'm not easy... well..." She blinked and pursed her lips, gratified by the younger woman's snort of laughter. "I mean, I'm not easy to live with. This... us... it's not always going to go this smoothly. We're going to fight and we're going to cry and we're going to pick apart the little things that drive us crazy about each other because that's what a relationship really is, isn't it? Recognizing all the things that drive you insane about the other person but loving them anyway?" She gently wiped away Natalia's tears. "I honestly never thought I would meet someone that made me _want _to change those things about myself. But you do, Natalia... you do. _You_ make me want to be the kind of person that deserves your love."

"You _do_ deserve-"

She raised her hand, cutting off the younger woman's protest. "There's a difference between deserving love and deserving _your_ love."

Natalia shook her head. "I'm not a saint, Olivia."

"Thank god!" The older woman quipped. "It took us long enough to get here as it is." She smiled. "My point is that you and I are going to take a lot of work. But it's worth it..." She kissed Natalia gently before resting their foreheads together. "_You're_ worth it."

The younger woman sniffled, a tremulous smile lighting up her face. "Olivia Spencer...hopeless romantic!" She laughed softly. "Who woulda guessed?"

"No one." Olivia warned. "And if you tell anyone they'll never find the body." She straightened her back, wincing slightly when something popped.

Natalia grinned. "Maybe the floor is a little ambitious for..."

"Don't you dare!" She growled.

Laughing, the brunette climbed to her feet, holding out a hand to help Olivia up. She picked up her robe and slid it on, her heart racing when the older woman grabbed the lapels and pulled her close, but the kiss was gentle, almost reverent, and all the more effective for being so. Her hands went to the back of Olivia's head, her fingers curling into the short hair at the base of her neck. "That the best you can do?" She whispered, breathless.

"Food first, woman." Olivia patted her on the backside. "Or you might not survive the best that I can do."

* * * * * * *

Olivia pushed her plate away, smiling as she stretched before patting her belly happily.

Natalia laughed at her absurdly pleased expression. "You're such a kid about food."

The older woman licked a drop of syrup off her thumb, sucking on the tip much longer than necessary as her eyes lingered on the woman across the table from her. "What do you mean?"

The younger woman swallowed, caught up in the rapidly darkening green of Olivia's eyes. "I just, uhm..." She shook her head slightly, her thoughts scattering under the weight of that gaze. She felt a strange lassitude travel through her, slowing her movements as she tried to focus. "I... I don't... uhm..."

"Natalia?"

She blinked and Olivia was kneeling by her chair. Startled, she could only stare down at the beautiful woman beside her.

"Natalia? Are you all right?" Olivia touched her cheek gently before letting her fingers slide down to settle against her neck.

The caress was electric, a pulse of energy that Natalia felt travel along her nerve endings to settle in the most sensitive areas of her body. Shivering, she swallowed again, trying to control the sensations that were rapidly overwhelming her. This wasn't normal. This desire, this all consuming need; it drowned everything else out and left her lost in the echoes of a passion she had never felt before. "Olivia..." She whispered. "I need..."

"What, baby?" The older woman gazed up at her in concern, the love in her eyes so evident that it was almost a caress in itself. "What do you need?"

Natalia's eyes were wild, her breathing rapid but the rest of her was perfectly still. "I don't know..."

Olivia took in her flustered appearance, felt the rapidly fluttering pulse under her fingers and smiled. "I think I do." She took Natalia by the hand and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Natalia followed wordlessly, the dazed expression never leaving her face as Olivia led her down the hall and into the bedroom. Her eyes widened when they landed on the still unmade bed, a spike of desire sapping the strength from her knees, causing her to falter and stop moving as memories of the night before took her breath away.

Olivia turned back to her, her fingers working at the belt of Natalia's robe. "It's okay..." She whispered, her voice gentle as she slid the red silk off the younger woman's body, being careful not to touch her bare skin. She tossed the robe onto the bed, following it with her own. She took Natalia's hand again, her face flushing with heat when the brunette's eyes focused on her breasts. Caught for a moment in her own desire, she watched, her pulse rapidly increasing, as Natalia's tongue came out to wet her lips. Shaking off her own needs, she pulled on the younger woman's hand. "Come on... I'll take care of you."

Natalia nodded absently, her eyes falling to the perfection of Olivia's backside as she allowed herself to be led into the bathroom. She watched her turn on the spigots, testing the temperature with her hand before she pulled the lever to fill the old claw foot tub with steaming water.

Olivia smiled at the younger woman reassuringly before turning her attention to the shelf behind her. Her fingers trailed lovingly over the little crystal duck then dipped into a small porcelain box that held her favorite bath salts. She sprinkled them liberally into the tub, bending over slightly to trail her hand through the silky feeling water. A small whimper of surprise escaped her when she felt Natalia drape herself along her back, circling her waist with trembling arms. She straightened, turning to gather the younger woman against her, holding her quietly as the bath finished filling.

When it was done, she gently untangled herself, helping Natalia into the tub before stepping in behind her. She sat down, pulling the brunette down with her, her eyes closing as the younger woman settled between her legs, the smooth skin of her back pressed tightly against her. Humming softly, Olivia soaped up her hands before running them down Natalia's arms, smiling at the low moan that floated back to her. "Better?"

"Mmmm." Natalia nodded, relief flooding through her as her muscles relaxed under Olivia's gentle touch. The need that had been tightly coiled inside of her didn't lessen, but it evened out, allowing her to breathe normally and focus on the feel of Olivia's fingertips as they brushed along the sensitive skin of her inner arms. "S'nice...."

Olivia nuzzled into the younger woman's neck, gently grazing it with her teeth as she ran her hands over Natalia's chest. Her pulse raced at the feel of nipples hardening against her palms. Closing her eyes, she drew increasingly smaller circles around the dusky peaks, her stomach clenching when Natalia's hands landed on her thighs, tightening almost painfully.

"Olivia...oh!" Natalia bit her lip when fingers finally closed on her nipples, only to quickly slide away, making her whimper in disappointment.

"Shhh..." Olivia nibbled on her ear, tracing the edge of it with her tongue. "Relax..." She slid her hands down, leaving a trail of soap until they disappeared into the water.

"That's easy for you to say..." The younger woman's voice had an edge to it as she rested her head against Olivia's shoulder. "You're making me crazy."

"I guess that makes us even." Olivia breathed into her ear, feeling the trembling of Natalia's body set off a cascade of desire through her own. She dipped her right hand lower, running her fingertips through the soft down between the younger woman's legs. Natalia arched under her touch and her fingers slid lower, into wetness more slick than water, into heat she didn't even know was possible. "Oh my god..."

"See...?" Natalia whimpered, her muscles tightening as her fingers dug into Olivia's thighs. "...what you do to me..." Her voice broke. "I need you...please..."

"Anything..." Olivia kissed the younger woman's neck as she brought her left hand up to cup a full breast, the fingers closing on the pebbled flesh of her nipple. She heard Natalia cry out and swallowed, her other fingers swirling through the satin between her legs. She took her time, enjoying the other woman's whimpers as she circled the small bundle of nerves, until she couldn't stand it any longer.

Natalia moaned, her hips beginning to rock when she felt Olivia's strong fingers find the one spot on her body that could make her blaspheme. Biting her tongue, she held back the words as the older woman's fingers moved faster. She brought a hand up to her right breast, matching the movement of Olivia's fingers on her left as she lost herself in the incredible sensations running rampant through her body. Distantly, she felt Olivia bite down on her neck, the slight pain registering as pleasure as Olivia slid two fingers deeply inside of her, her thumb taking their place against her clit. "Oh my.... God.... Olivia...!" She writhed under the caress, astounded by her reaction to the fingers moving gently inside her. It wasn't rushed or hurried, there was no overpowering force or loss of control, and still she felt herself falling apart under the weight of her own response; her body shaking violently as the release she desperately needed flooded through her.

Olivia held Natalia tightly, fighting her own body's response to the wildly trembling woman in her arms. She withdrew her fingers slowly, sliding them up that wonderfully smooth belly to trace the hand Natalia still had splayed over her own breast. She felt the heat of the other woman's flush against her face as she tried to pull her hand away. "Hey!" Olivia stopped her, putting her hand back where it was. "What's wrong?" Natalia shrugged, and she could picture the brunette with her eyes closed, chewing on her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"I don't usually.... I don't know why I did that..."

"Why you touched yourself?" Olivia smiled when Natalia turned her face further away and hugged her even tighter. "I don't know either, but I can tell you, it was incredible to watch." She traced the back of her hand. "It was wonderful... to see you like that; open... and free..."

Natalia rolled over, careful not to splash water onto the floor. She studied Olivia's face pensively. "Really?" She finally asked, her voice small.

Olivia smiled, even though inside, she wanted to throttle both of Natalia's previous lovers. How could a woman this wonderfully responsive have so little clue about her own needs?

"Really, _really_." She whispered, her heart soaring at the small smile that graced her lover's face.

"You're the only one that's ever made me feel this way." She traced a finger down the scar between Olivia's breasts. Without stopping to think, she dropped a kiss onto it, whispering, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Natalia smiled up at her. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh..." Olivia's heart dropped dangerously into her stomach. "You were talking to Gus..."

The younger woman nodded. "I used to think... that God wanted me to follow him here..." She laid her head against Olivia's chest. "That somehow... he... was the answer...."

The older woman swallowed. "And?"

"I was wrong." She breathed in deeply, feeling the scent of her lover calm her. "He may have brought me here Olivia... but I think... I think it was to lead me to you." She closed her eyes. "Because the way you make me feel... loved, desired... complete... I've never had that before. Never." She leaned up, catching the older woman's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "Thank you." She smiled. "That one was for you."

The older woman nodded, unable to speak around the emotion that closed her throat.

"You... make me feel... like I can ask for things... " She swallowed. "That what I... want... isn't sinful or wrong."

Olivia tore her eyes away from the younger woman's mouth. "What do you want?"

Natalia looked up at her, her eyes darkening until they were nearly black. "To use my mouth on you. To know how you... taste... how you feel against my tongue..."

Olivia blinked, her thoughts in chaos as her brain tried to catch up with her body's response to the softly whispered words. "Uh....okay..." The brilliance of Natalia's smile took her breath away and she let herself be pulled from the tub, standing still as the younger woman ran a towel, warm from the rack above the radiator, over her shivering body.

Natalia did the same to her own and then took Olivia's hand, leading her into the bedroom. When they reached the bed, she pushed the older woman down onto it without preamble, climbing over her to settle their bodies together tightly.

The feel of soft, silky skin sliding against her own pulled a groaned from Olivia's lips. She tried to wrap her arms around Natalia but the younger woman wiggled free, sliding down to kiss the older woman's stomach as she used her legs to part strong thighs. Settling her chest between them, she sighed at the wet warmth that greeted her skin.

"What, no..." Olivia swallowed heavily, trying to keep her voice light. "...no foreplay?"

Natalia raised her head, meeting Olivia's eyes with a look that stole her breath and left her weak. "I've had enough foreplay... haven't you?" Without waiting for a response, she slid lower, rubbing her cheek against the well manicured hair that covered the older woman's mons. It was cut short, so short it was little more than a light dusting of curls in the form of a dark blond v, but it held Olivia's scent and Natalia moaned as she kissed it gently before sliding down to nuzzle into the wet heat beneath it.

"Jesus!" Olivia hissed, holding her breath as she felt the younger woman touch her with the tip of her nose, sliding it gently from side to side, driving her insane. "Natalia..." She was begging, she could hear it in her own voice, and she didn't care; didn't care how needy it made her sound, didn't care if it made her seem weak. Not now, not with the woman she adored lying between her legs. "Please..."

She felt the younger woman smile against her, imagined the beauty of it for a moment, until Natalia's lips parted and she stopped thinking altogether. The soft warmth of Natalia's tongue drove every last thought from her head as it brushed against her, exploring the ridge of flesh that seemed connected to every nerve ending in her body.

Natalia felt Olivia's hands go to the back of her head as she got lost in the taste of her. It was incredible! Light, yet complex, a unique blend of musk and sweetness that drove her tongue faster, her lips sucking the soft flesh into her mouth as she trembled. Her hands flexed hard against Olivia's thighs, causing a sharp intake of breath from the older woman. Not wanting to hurt her, she slid them up to Olivia's stomach.

Olivia pulled her hands from Natalia's hair long enough to grab them, dragging them up to her breasts. Her head slammed back into the pillow when the younger woman's fingers immediately closed on her nipples, rolling them firmly as her tongue found an incredibly sensitive spot. "Natalia...." She groaned, the muscles of her thighs clenching as her stomach tightened. "Right there, baby... please..."

"Mmmmmm...." The brunette's tongue quickened, the tip flickering over the spot rapidly for a few seconds before it flattened to lap against it in long, smooth strokes.

"Oh....Oh.... Uhn...." Olivia tightened her fingers in Natalia's hair, her hips lifting off the bed as a wave of pleasure built within her. She closed her eyes, biting down on her lip so hard she tasted blood as it finally crashed through her, leaving her trembling as she slid backwards. "Stop....stop..." She whimpered.

Natalia hands slid down to her hips as her toes dug into the bed, using the leverage to push herself up, her mouth never losing contact with small bundle of nerves that was the focus of her universe.

"OH MY GOD!" The second wave built quickly, crashing over her so hard that Olivia felt like her heart had stopped beating. Her back arched and her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen as her body shook with pleasure. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." She whimpered, slumping back into the sweat dampened sheets when Natalia finally raised her head.

The brunette crawled up beside her, snuggling against the older woman's side as she smiled at her in contentment.

Olivia laughed weakly. "Pretty happy with yourself, aren't you?"

Natalia nodded enthusiastically. "I'd say that went well."

"Ya think?"

"I do." She kissed Olivia on the cheek, grinning when her lover's nose crinkled at the scent on her lips and face. "I also think you need to put a dollar in the swear jar each time you blaspheme."

Olivia groaned. "A month of that and you'll have enough for a convertible."

"Actually," Natalia moved closer, sliding on top of her and dovetailing their legs together. "I was thinking we could use more of a family car... like an SUV?"

Olivia swallowed, her breath catching at the look in the younger woman's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah..." She pressed their mouths together in a searing kiss that curled the older woman's toes. "And I think..." She shifted her body so that her thigh landed against Olivia's center, smiling when her lover's sea-green eyes went dark with desire. "I think I could get it in a week..."


	16. Damn it! We Can't Have Nice Things!

**Chapter 11 - Damn It!! We Can't Have Nice Things!**

It was a beautiful dream, full of soft skin and wet lips, curious fingers and gentle moans. Natalia purred happily in her sleep, her body humming with pleasure as her mind supplied a wonderful dream scape.

The only problem was the pounding.

The smile on her lips dimmed slightly as the dream faded. She tried to hang onto it, her fingers tightening on the warm body she held in her arms, sighing when the loud thuds finally chased the last vestiges of it away and her eyes blinked open.

Natalia's smile returned full force as her eyes focused on Olivia, who was curled into her side, her head resting on her shoulder; so close that she could feel the warmth of her breath ghosting across her lips. She gently traced that full mouth with a fingertip, her body unconsciously moving her forward. Just as she was about to taste the sweetness of Olivia's lips, the pounding came again.

"Damn it!" She ground her teeth together, biting her tongue, her cheeks flushing when the older woman's eyes flew open.

"Natalia?" Olivia blinked, startled. "What's wrong?"

The brunette felt the roughness of that sleep filled voice travel down her body to settle between her legs. She breathed in deeply, trying to control the rapid beating of her heart.

Olivia read the desire easily, her own eyes darkening as she slid closer, her hand trailing up to cup the fullness of Natalia's breast.

Natalia swallowed, her entire body beginning to tremble...

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"GAH!!!" She clenched her fists tightly. "THAT! That's whats the matter!"

Olivia smiled serenely, amused by the younger woman's exasperation. "Someone's at the door." She stretched, the sheet falling down to her waist, gratified when Natalia's eyes immediately fixated on her breasts. "I'll go see who it is."

"NO!" Natalia slid on top of her. "If you get up I will never get you back in this bed."

Olivia glanced at the clock. "That nap lasted longer than it should have. We really need to go into work today." She kissed the younger woman gently. It was soft and sweet, with a hint of barely restrained passion underneath.

"We will, I promise." She slid her thigh between Olivia's legs. "Just... a little later..."

The older woman smiled, her heart full of the joy she had only known since Natalia had come into her life. "Hmm..." She slid her hands over the brunette's backside. "What ever will we do to pass the time until then?"

Natalia brought her lips to Olivia's throat, opening her mouth to bite down on the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

"For the love of....!" She closed her eyes tightly in frustration, then sighed. Looking up into Olivia's beautiful face, she felt her desire turn almost painful. Sliding down the older woman's body, she placed a hot, open mouthed kiss against her sex, shivering at the taste on her tongue as Olivia's thighs trembled beneath her hands. Pulling away, she pointed at Olivia menacingly. "Don't move!" She jumped up, scooping her robe from the floor and sliding it on as she walked backwards towards the bedroom door.

The older woman smiled, stretching out across the bed as she pulled the sheet back up to the top of her thighs. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Natalia swallowed heavily and then bolted down the stairs, her ire rising when the loud banging came yet again. She stopped right in front of the door, her hand on the knob. "Who is it?" She called out, not even trying to mask the frustration in her voice.

There was a pause... "Ma?"

Natalia blinked. "Rafe?" She threw the door open, her hand coming up to cover her mouth when she saw her son standing on the other side of the screen. "Baby? What are you doing here?"

Rafe laughed. "It's a halfway house, Ma, not a prison. I can sign myself out for a few hours."

"How did you get here?"

"One of the counselors dropped me off. I was gonna go to the Beacon but I called and they said you hadn't come in yet. I saw the cars in the driveway and..." He smiled sarcastically. "You gonna let me in?"

Natalia blinked, shaking herself out of her shock. "Yes! She unlocked the screen, moving back as her son entered the house. "I just can't believe you're here."

Rafe's eyes widened as he looked his mother up and down. "That's some robe, Ma. It's almost ten in the morning! What, did you oversleep or something?" He shrugged. "Who cares, gimme a hug, Mommy!"

"Wh... what?" Natalia stuttered as Rafe's comment made her look down at the red robe, her eyes widening in panic when she remembered why she was wearing it... and what she had been doing before she came down the stairs. She raised a hand, pressing it against Rafe's chest. "Wait, wait.... Rafe!"

But it was too late. Her son wrapped his arms around her, his short scrub of beard rasping against her cheek as he pulled her tightly against him.

Natalia winced, closing her eyes in trepidation as she felt Rafe freeze, his arm muscles stiffening as he breathed in deeply.

"Ma?" His voice was very small as he pulled back, confusion painted clearly on his features.

The brunette turned bright pink, her lips quirking to one side as she tried to think of something to say.

Rafe let her go and stepped away. "Ma... what the hell?!?" He waved a hand at her. "You... that..." He frowned. "I know what that is, Ma!"

"Natalia?" Olivia's voice floated down the stairs, the teasing lilt of it setting the younger woman's blood on fire even as she stood, mortified, in front of her son.

Anger filled Rafe's eyes. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" He grabbed the banister and pulled himself up the stairs two at a time.

"Rafe!" Natalia followed after him, raising her voice, trying to give Olivia at least some warning of what was coming her way. "Rafe, let me explain!!"

Her son hit the landing hard, skidding slightly on the rug at the top of the stairs before bursting through the half closed door to stare, jaw on the floor, at the woman stretched out on the bed.

Natalia rushed through the door right behind him, gratified to see Olivia wrapped up in the sheet. Well, as gratified as she could be considering that the older woman was very obviously naked with a serious case of sex hair.

She placed her hand on her son's arm, flinching when he shook it off. "Rafe, listen to me."

But Rafe didn't even look at her. "You?" His voice was low as he addressed Olivia, his body seeming to vibrate with anger. "You're the reason... the wedding?"

Olivia took a breath. There were so many ways this could go. Her first inclination was to hedge. But this was Rafe and he deserved better than that, if for no other reason than he was Natalia's son. Besides, she was naked in bed waiting for his mother.

There was only so much hedging she could do.

Taking a deep breath, she looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes."

Rafe shook his head, his lips opening and closing but nothing came out. Color began to rise in his face as he stared at her.

"Rafe, honey..." Natalia began, only to sigh when he walked out of the room. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at Olivia sadly. "I need to... I need to go talk to him."

The older woman nodded, sliding off the bed to follow behind her. "I think we should both be there. He can't see this as something you're ashamed of, Natalia."

The brunette raised her hand, placing it in the middle of Olivia's chest, holding her in place.

"I know you want to help..." Natalia cut her off, a small smile on her lips. "...but I think it might go over better if you were wearing just a _little_ more clothing..."

Olivia flushed. Nodding, she picked up the long terry cloth robe at her feet and slid it on, belting it at the waist tightly, feeling strangely as though she were girding herself for battle. "Okay?"

The younger woman smiled. She went up on her toes to kiss Olivia lightly on the mouth, feeling the older woman's relief clearly in the strong brush of her lips. "Let's go."

Rafe was sitting on the couch when they came downstairs, his head hanging low, both hands in his hair.

Natalia frowned sadly. He looked exactly like he did when he was ten years old and recognized the mall Santa as the guy that ran the hot dog cart on the corner. "Rafe?"

He didn't answer so she sat down next to him on the couch, running her hand through his hair like she had when he was a child.

"Rafe, please talk to me."

"What is there to say, Ma? You hid this great big… _thing_ from me… you let me think you wanted to marry Frank, let me think we were all going to be a family when you actually… you wanted…" He waved his hand in Olivia's direction. "That!"

Natalia felt her temper flare. "Rafe, I know you're upset but you don't have any right to be mean to Olivia."

He dropped his hands, looking at her incredulously. "Are you serious? She's sleeping with my _Mother_!"

"Well… yeah…" Natalia shrugged, wincing slightly. "But that's still no reason to be rude."

Rafe shook his head, unable to keep from laughing. "Oh my god, Ma! You're really going to give me a lesson in etiquette… right now?"

"Don't blaspheme, Rafael."

"Sorry." He sighed and then looked at her in surprise. "The church… you're going against the teachings of the church?""

"Sometimes…" Natalia glanced at Olivia, her left hand coming up to touch the cross hanging around her neck. "Sometimes you just have to trust that your heart knows what's right, Rafe."

He studied her face. "How long has this been going on?"

"Only a few days." She saw that look in his eyes; the one that said it was just a phase, some kind of reaction to the stress of leaving Frank at the altar. She took his hand. "But it's real, Rafe. More real than anything I've ever felt before. And it… it isn't new. I've been carrying these feelings around inside of me for months. I tried to ignore them, tried to do what I thought was right for everyone. Everyone but me." She took Olivia's hand and pulled her down to join them on the couch. "Olivia is what's right for me."

Rafe watched Olivia's face as she smiled at his mother, the coldness and anger burning away as he witnessed the tenderness that filled the older woman's eyes. He sighed. "Having Gus's heart doesn't make you my dad, you know."

Olivia blinked then bit her lip in an effort to keep the sarcasm out of her voice when she responded. "Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"You ain't gonna be my Mom either," He scratched his head . "So what does that make you?"

Olivia reached out, closing her hand around his and squeezing lightly as she stared directly into his eyes. "Hopeful?"

He held her gaze for several long seconds and then turned to Natalia. "You love her, Ma?"

Natalia smiled, tears in her eyes. "With all my heart."

Rafe reached up, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He looked at her closely, a small smile finally curling his lips. "I don't even have to ask this time." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "You're happy. I can see it."

"I am." She whispered back. "So happy."

He released her, turning back to Olivia. "And you… you'd _better_ love her!" Slowly, he leaned across his mother, wrapping his arms around the older woman in a loose hug. "My mother is a good woman." He whispered. "A good person."

Olivia nodded against his shoulder. "The best."

"Treat her right." He continued, pulling back to lock his gaze with her once again. "Do right by her. Whatever… whatever that means in this... particular... situation."

Olivia laughed in delight, suddenly overwhelmed by just how much Rafe reminded her of Natalia.

"I will," She promised through her tears. "I'll do right by all of us."


	17. Damn it We Can't Have Nice Things! Pt II

Natalia looked at two of the most important people in her life and missed Emma so profoundly that it brought fresh tears to her eyes. She covered her mouth with one hand as her body shook with emotion.

"Ma?" Rafe went to place his hands on her shoulders and found Olivia already there. He leaned his head to one side, watching them as Olivia cradled his mother in her arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She whispered.

Natalia sniffled, an embarrassed smile causing the older woman to sigh in relief. "I just wish... I wish Emma was here. I don't want there to be anymore secrets... at all."

Olivia bit her bottom lip.

"You mean she doesn't know either?" Rafe shook his head, laughing softly. "Well do her a big favor, would you? Make sure she doesn't find out like I did!"

Natalia groaned, burying her face in Olivia's shoulder.

"I think we can handle that." She lifted Natalia's head with her fingertips, desperately fighting the impulse to kiss her as she wiped away the tears with her thumbs. Rafe may have made a tentative peace with the situation, but the mood still felt a bit too raw for that. Instead she looked directly into the amber eyes she loved so much and smiled. "I'm going to run upstairs and get you some tissue."

Natalia nodded, feeling apprehensive as Olivia left. When the older woman had disappeared up the stairs, she turned to her son and looked at him closely. "Are you _really_ okay? I know this is a lot... a lot to take in..."

"Ma... Listen," He took her hands, squeezing them gently. "I'm not going to pretend I get this, because I don't. I don't understand how you could just... just go... 'poof' and you're a lesbian..."

Natalia frowned. "It wasn't quite like that, Rafe."

He smiled. "I know, Ma. I know. I know how hard it must have been for you to make this choice because I know _you_. I know how much the church means to you and if this... whatever it is... that you have with Olivia... means so much to you that it's worth more than that, then I have to respect it. I have to believe in it, because you're my Mother... and I believe in you. Besides..." He leaned back so he could look up the stairs, making sure they were alone. "She is sorta hot... in a Mrs. Robinson kind of way."

"RAFAEL!" Natalia slapped him on the arm, her face going bright red.

Rafe laughed, dodging the playful slap easily before becoming serious. "To be honest, I always thought Olivia was a cold-hearted bitch." He saw the warning look in his mother's eyes and raised a hand to hold off her reply. "And you can't blame me for that, Ma. After what happened with Gus, how she treated you when you were just trying to help her... There are a lot of other people in this town that think the same thing." He shrugged. "But... she's changed. I never would have thought it was possible but she really has changed. I see the way she looks at you... like you're her whole reason for existing..." He shook his head in amazement. "That woman is crazy in love with you, Ma. And... I want that for you."

The smile that lit up Natalia's features nearly broke his heart.

"Maybe Olivia wouldn't have been my choice to make you smile like that, but it's not up to me." Rafe patted her hand gently. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't have to understand it, but for your sake... I can accept it."

Natalia threw her arms around her son, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Rafael."

"I know, Ma, but can you ease up? You're killing me here!" She let him go and he straightened his clothes as Olivia came back down the stairs. He watched her perch on the arm of the couch as she used a tissue to gently wipe his mother's cheeks. When Natalia unconsciously leaned into the other woman, he stood up quickly. "Okay!" He clapped his hands together. "That's enough of an outing for me today!"

Olivia groaned. "How many times are we going to hear that joke?"

"How many more people do you need to tell?"

"The whole town?" Natalia sighed.

Rafe smirked. "I'd get used to it."

* * * * *

Olivia watched Natalia closely as they entered her suite at the Beacon. The younger woman had been quiet, disturbingly so, since they had dropped Rafe off at the halfway house. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm?" Natalia glanced at her vacantly. "What?"

She dropped her briefcase onto the desk and took the younger woman in her arms, kissing her gently. "I said, are you all right?"

Natalia sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just... I was just thinking about how badly that could have gone."

Olivia leaned her head to the side. "But it didn't."

"I know, I know. But Rafe _could_ have been really upset."

"But he wasn't."

"I know that, Olivia."

The older woman frowned. "Then could you please explain to me what the purpose of the conversation is? Rafe took the news very well, better than I ever hoped. I don't see how this is a problem."

"It isn't" Natalia sighed as she brushed the hair off her forehead. "But the secrecy is."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the longer we wait to tell people about us, the more it's going to look like it's something we're ashamed of." She shrugged. "I... _we_... don't have anything to be ashamed of.... and I'm... done... with pretending."

"You want to come out."

"Yes,"

"To everyone?" Olivia felt her stomach drop just a little.

"Yes."

The older woman nodded. "Okay."

Natalia's eyes narrowed. "Just like that? Why? Why just okay?"

Olivia kissed her on the cheek. "Because the most beautiful woman in Springfield wants to tell everyone she's in love with me. Not Frank, or Gus or anyone else... _Me_." She smiled. "I could definitely get used to that."

The brunette grinned. "Don't let it go to your head."

"That's definitely not where it went."

Natalia slapped away Olivia's roaming hands. "So... we should probably start with Ava."

"Why not Emma?"

"Because Ava's an adult, with adult understanding and adult biases." Natalia shrugged. "It could go badly with her too."

"I don't think so." Olivia moved around to the other side of her desk. She opened her computer and powered it up. "She does live in San Francisco after all."

"What difference does that make? You're her mother! And this isn't exactly something she would be expecting." She watched absently as Olivia logged on and started typing. "Maybe we should invite her here... or... or go there? Take her out to dinner? I don't know... maybe it would be better if you told her alone... But then, I wouldn't want her to think I didn't care enough to be there. No, we should definitely do it together...but not on the phone, the phone is so... impersonal..."

Olivia tapped a few more keys and then closed her laptop. "Okay, all done."

Natalia stared at her, completely lost. "Done...with what?"

"Telling Ava."

"What...wait... What?" The brunette shook her head slightly, like she was trying to get her brain catch up with her ears. "What do you... what do you mean you're... done?"

Olivia looked down at her laptop.

"Oh..." The younger woman gave her a pained look. "You did not send her an email!"

"I didn't?"

Natalia came around the desk. She used her hip to roll Olivia's chair out of the way so that she could flip open the computer. She quickly logged into the Beacon's email server and went straight to the last message sent, reading it out loud.

_"Dear Ava, how is the weather treating you on the west coast? It has been a bit cold here for this late in the season, but at least that means we will get a long summer. Emma is growing like a weed and misses her big sister every day. I am sure she would love it if you would call or come to visit, but I know how busy you are out there so I will just give her your love and let her know you are always thinking about her, just like we are always thinking about you. Much love, Mom."_ Natalia's forehead furrowed in confusion. "How is that telling her?"

"Scroll down."

Holding her breath, Natalia flipped the roller on the mouse, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she read the last line in a tiny voice. _"P.S. I'm in love with Natalia. See you at Christmas."_

Olivia smiled. "I think that covers it."

The brunette looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Are... are you insane?"

The older woman frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What..." She threw her hands up in the air. "You're impossible!!" She paced back and forth next to the desk. "There is no way she's going to take that seriously."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because... because..." Natalia sputtered.

"Relax." Olivia placed her hands on Natalia's hips, squeezing gently. "Ava is a very direct person. She appreciates a straightforward approach, like her mother." She smiled. "Besides, I'm sure if she has any concerns at all, she'll just call-" She stopped short as the phone on her desk began to ring. She leaned forward to peek at the number. "Hmm... San Francisco..." Olivia reached out to pick up the handset only to be cut off by Natalia, who quickly hit the speakerphone button as she put a finger across her lips in warning. The older woman sighed. "Olivia Spencer."

_"Mom?" _ The concern in Ava's voice was very apparent. _"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"_

"Why would you think it wasn't?"

_"Because!" _ Her oldest daughter's voice rose in volume. _"That email you sent.... I figured the only way you would send something that ridiculous would be if something was horribly wrong and you needed to signal me somehow... am I on speakerphone?" _

Olivia rolled her eyes at the 'I-told-you-so' look Natalia was leveling at her. "Yeah, my...uhm... hands are full at the moment." She slid her fingers up along Natalia's ribs, her heart thudding in her chest when the younger woman's nipples hardened almost instantly. She laughed softly as her hands were brushed away. "Why would I need to 'signal' you?"

Ava sighed. _"Who knows with the loonies you've got out there! Maybe Alan has you tied to your desk or Phillip is force feeding you Valium... Jesus, knowing that town? You could have been kidnapped by ninja's and it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary."_

The older woman laughed. "Did you ever stop to think that I was being serious?"

_"No. There's no way you would do something that understated."_

Olivia smirked. "Ava, honey... do you remember when I told you I was dying?"

_"Of course I do!"_ She could hear the exasperation in her daughter's voice, even from the other side of the country. _"You told me while we were out getting a manicure of all things, like it was the most normal..." _

There was complete silence followed by a long, slow inhalation of breath.

_"Oh...my...GOD! You're in love with NATALIA????"_

Olivia smiled in triumph, trying not to laugh at the incredulous look on her lover's face. "That would be a yes."

_"The woman who tried to kill you on her wedding day?"_

"Well... That was... really kind of an accident." She pursed her lips as she glanced up at the brunette. "More or less..."

_"Does... does she know you... like her? You know...THAT way?"_

Olivia snorted. "After the things we've done the last couple of days? I would certainly hope so... Ow!" She scowled, rubbing her arm where Natalia had slapped her.

_"What was that?" _Ava's voice became suspicious. _"Oh my god, she's there isn't she?"_

The two women looked at each other. Olivia shrugged and inclined her head towards the phone.

"Uh....hey... Ava." Natalia winced at the overly cheerful tone of her own voice. "How are you doing?"

_"I'm... fine. I would ask you the same thing but I'm... I'm afraid you might actually answer." _There was a sigh. _"Aside from the all the crap between you and my mom... I've always considered you to be one of the more... sane people out there in Banana Land. So you tell me... the truth... please."_

"The truth..." Natalia looked down into sea-green eyes, feeling her stomach flip pleasantly as she got lost in their depths. "The truth is... that your mother is the most exasperating, infuriating, uncompromisingly stubborn woman I have ever met in my life." She trailed her finger along Olivia's jaw line. "And I am so in love with her that sometimes... sometimes I think I might die from it."

There was a long pause. _"Wow."_

"You have no idea." Olivia whispered as she leaned her head against Natalia's stomach.

_"Then... I guess I'll see you... both of you... at Christmas."_

Natalia blinked. "That's it?"

_"Well...yeah. To be honest, I was always amazed that my mom didn't already have a few female skeletons in her closet. It wasn't the woman part that threw me. It was the YOU part. But... then again..." _Ava's smile could be heard across the phone lines. _"When I was in grade school I beat up the boys I had a crush on, too."_

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Keep it up, smart ass, and I won't have my woman bake you any cookies."

_"Ooooh, she bakes? That explains everything!"_

"Goodbye, Ava." Olivia paused as her hand hovered over the End button. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Ava snorted. _"Expect it to be a long conversation. I intend to hear the whole story... INCLUDING the good parts. Love you."_

"Love you too, sweetheart." She hung up, her lips curving into a smile. "Well, that just leaves Emma."

"And then the rest of the town." Natalia shook her head, looking at her lover with fond exasperation. "_Your_ woman? That was a little caveman, wasn't it?"

Olivia pulled her down onto her lap, catching her lips in a passionate kiss. "Sorry, Jane." She whispered when they finally broke apart. "No Tarzan here. You'll have to settle for me."

"I _think_ I might be able to put up with you."

Olivia's eyebrows rose. "I certainly hope so! I was kind of counting on a happy ending."

Natalia nuzzled her neck tenderly. "Me too, baby. Me too."

* * * * *


	18. Stars Upon Thars

**Chapter 12: Stars Upon Thars... (Come on! Who doesn't like a good Dr. Suess title??)**

Olivia's hands slid down Natalia's spine, opening wide to spread across the small of her back. She purred happily when the younger woman shifted, increasing the contact between their bodies as she slid her hands up into her hair. Closing her eyes, Olivia tilted her head to the side, enjoying the feel of long, strong fingers raking across her scalp. When she felt them tangle firmly in her pale brown locks, she growled deep in her chest and attacked Natalia's throat, nipping roughly at the freckle that adorned one of her lovers more sensitive spots. She had charted much of her lover's body using the small, sweet markings like some kind of celestial map. She hadn't realized it before, but somehow, it seemed fitting. The words 'heavenly body' flashed through her mind, turning her lips up in a grin at her own cheesiness.

_God, what has this woman done to me?!?_

"What..." Natalia took in a deep breath as her voice cracked, the sensation of Olivia's lips against her skin so intense that it felt as though they were in places much more intimate than their current location. "What... are you smiling at...?"

The older woman paused for a moment. "How did you know I was smiling?"

"Oh...! Are... are you kidding?" Natalia groaned. "I can _feel_ it..." She swallowed. "_Everywhere_..."

Olivia's grin widened, her tongue flicking out to caress Natalia's pulse point. "I can't imagine why I wouldn't be smiling." She whispered. "You're here... I'm here..." She raised her lips to the younger woman's ear, her breath sending chills down the body in her arms. "...the desk is here..."

She heard Natalia swallow. "The desk?"

"Mmmhmmm..." She let her hand trail over the brunette's hip, sliding it under a firm thigh where her fingers squeezed almost involuntarily. "I've had a lot of fantasies about this desk..." She blinked in confusion when Natalia was suddenly gone, her body and lips aching from the loss of firm weight and soft skin. She stared at the younger woman curiously. "What's wrong?"

Natalia shook her head. "I just... I don't think... We just... can't."

Olivia's eyes half closed as she licked her lips. "Oh, I think history has taught us that we can..." She smiled, one eyebrow arching wickedly. "In fact, I think we're rather good at it."

"No.....that's..." The younger woman frowned. "That's not what I meant. I mean... What I wanted to say... I can't..." She took in a deep breath before finishing her sentence in a rapid flurry of words. "Iwon'tbewithyousomewherethatyou'vebeenwithsomeoneelse!"

Olivia stared at her in shock, her mouth slightly open. After a few moments she looked down at her desk, her eyes darkening as a deep flush traveled up her neck.

Natalia's eyes widened. "I know... I know you're no saint, Olivia but... is it really going to limit our choices THAT much?"

The older woman trailed her finger along the edge of her desk calendar. "Do you really think that badly of me?" She whispered, never raising her eyes.

"No! Oh, no, Olivia!" Natalia took a step towards her, only to stop when older woman finally lifted her head and she saw the hurt in those clear green eyes.

Hurt she had caused.

"Olivia... I don't..." She raised her hand only to clench it into a fist and pull it away. "I don't think badly of you at all. You and I... we're different people.." She noticed the older woman's shoulders relax slightly and moved a little closer. "Your life... your past... all of it makes you who you are now." She touched Olivia's cheek gently. "And I love who you are now.... so much..." She bit her lip as her embarrasment finally made her look down. "And okay... maybe... maybe I have... a little...jealous streak..."

Olivia snorted. "Little?"

"Tiny." Natalia eased her arms around her wounded lover, nuzzling her ear with a gentle breath before closing her lips on the lobe. "My problem is not with anything you might have done with other people, Olivia." She tightened her arms as her voice dropped several octaves. "My problem is what those other people got to do with you..."

Olivia turned into the embrace, kissing Natalia on the nose. "I have never fooled around with anyone in this office, male, female or otherwise."

Natalia's eyebrows rose. "Otherwise?"

"Yeah," Olivia frowned, shrugging. "That sounded a lot better in my head."

The younger woman laughed.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tightly against her chest. "I will never, _ever_ try to...be with you... in a place that wouldn't be strictly our own." She looked directly into the deep amber eyes she loved so much. "Because you are far too special to share with other memories." She shook wildly when Natalia kissed the corner of her mouth, her lips trailing over her chin and down her throat. "Not that... I'd be able to remember any when you're around..."

Natalia pressed into Olivia until she felt the desk connect with the back of her thighs. "Tell me..." She whispered as her lips dipped low into the V of the older woman's shirt. It was black and fitted, with a steel gray vest buttoned over the top. The outfit was completed by a tight, matching skirt that barely reached her knees, and black high heeled boots that made the other woman tower above her. The overall effect was was one of power and intimidation and the brunette felt desire tingling down her spine when Olivia trembled under her hands.

Olivia's voice was breathless when she responded, her hands running firmly across the back of Natalia's silk suit jacket. "Tell you what?"

"You're fantasies... about the desk?" She smiled at the older woman's sharp intake of breath.

"They're... pretty..." She swallowed. "Generic..."

Natalia undid the top button of her vest. "Somehow I doubt it..." She let her fingers run across her lover's chest, the hardened nipples she found causing a deep, throbbing ache between her legs. "Tell me..." She pinched one of the nipples hard, her voice taking on the sharp edge of command. "... or show me..."

"Oh...." Olivia groaned, her head falling onto Natalia's shoulder as her body betrayed her in a hundred delightful ways. "Can't..." A tiny smirk found it's way onto her lips. "We're... facing the wrong way."

Natalia's reaction was instant and electric, her spine straightening as her eyes widened. "Wha..." She cleared her throat. "What do you mean?"

Olivia's smirk grew as she felt the control shift. "I had this desk custom made..." She leaned backwards, her hands running across the front edge. "Leather padding all along this side..." She watched the younger woman lick her lips, her pulse rate soaring.

"Pad... padding?" Natalia swallowed. "For what?"

The older woman shrugged innocently. "It... makes it comfortable. To lean against..." She grabbed Natalia's lapels and pulled her closer, not stopping until she could feel the warmth of her body pressed tightly down the length of her own. "... or to be bent... over..."

"Oh..." The brunette said weakly. "How long..." She moaned slightly when Olivia bit her bottom lip. "How long have you... had this desk?"

Olivia paused. She thought quickly about lying and then shook her head slightly. Lying and Natalia...they just never seemed to go well together. "A couple of years..." She admitted slowly.

"Ahh..." The younger woman leaned back, her hands coming up to play absently with the buttons on Olivia's vest. "So... those fantasies... weren't necessarily about me..."

The older woman tucked her fingers under Natalia's chin, raising her head so she could look directly into her eyes. "All my fantasies are about you... _now_." She kissed her tenderly. "And have been for..." She looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think. "The last year or so?"

"Hmmm" Natalia pressed up against her, her hands going to the older woman's waist as she glanced over her shoulder. "Is the door locked?" Olivia's eyes went so wide that Natalia almost laughed.

"Are you... serious?" Olivia felt her heartrate jump when Natalia nodded. She never imagined that she might actually say yes. Flirting? Sure. Kissing...maybe even a little heavy petting? Possibly. But sex... in a public place? "Who are you and what have you done with Natalia?"

"Well, if you aren't interested..." The younger woman pouted as she started to pull away.

"Hey!" Olivia grabbed her and dragged her back, her lips descending in a rough kiss that left them both breathless. "Interested doesn't even cover it." She slid her hands inside Natalia's jacket, her fingers pulling at the blue silk shirt the younger woman had tucked into her slacks. She growled when her hands were playfully slapped away.

"What about the door?" Natalia laughed as she tried to fend off Olivia's assault.

The older woman snorted. "No sane person would ever walk in here without knocking." She whimpered in frustration when Natalia finally caught both of her hands. The frustration turned to surprise, however, when the brunette forced them behind her own back. "You're stronger than you look..."

"You have no idea..." Natalia purred into her lover's ear, then she watched as Olivia closed her eyes and leaned down slightly, her lips parted, waiting for a kiss that never came. Instead, the younger woman tightened her grip and tugged, turning Olivia so that the edge of the desk rubbed up against her sex as she pressed into her from behind.

"Whoa!" Olivia's entire body flushed with heat as she felt Natalia begin to roll her hips, her head falling back as strong hands slid down her thighs to curl under the edge of her skirt. "What... wait..."

"Wait?" Natalia didn't even hesitate. She pulled her hands up slowly, dragging the material with them as she used her upper torso to push Olivia down. "I don't think so."

"But..." The older woman swallowed, unable to think clearly as fingers reached her panties, tucking into the silk waistband to tug them down her thighs. "But... I... thought I would be... be the one..."

Natalia smiled as she bit her neck, closing her eyes when Olivia's moan sent a flood of heat and wetness to her own sex. "Tell me something?" She whispered.

"...anything..."

"In all of those fantasies you had before I came along..." She tangled her fingers in Olivia's hair and pulled her head back roughly so that she could look into her eyes. "Were you ever the one doing the bending?"

Olivia groaned, her knees going so weak that should would have collapsed if she hadn't been pinned up against the desk.

Natalia took the groan as the only answer she needed. She pulled the gray vest open, sliding Olivia's shirt up until she could reach the front of her bra. She released the clasp, moaning when soft flesh filled her hands, the hard points of the older woman's nipples burning into her palms. Olivia whimpered and something snapped; a haze of desire blurring her vision as she used one hand to fling everything off the desktop before pushing Olivia face down onto the blotter. She nudged Olivia's thighs open with her knee, forwning when the silk panties hindered their movement. She bit roughly into one shoulder as she brought her foot up, using it to drag them down to the floor before she wiggled her body into the V of Olivia's legs, spreading them wider as one hand trailed down to stroke a smooth inner thigh.

"Oh my god...." Natalia shuddered at the wetness that met her fingertips; shocked by how far down Olivia's thighs it had spread. She tried to go slow, tried to control herself, but the way Olivia felt.... "Tell me what you want." She demanded roughly, the desire coursing through her driving her crazy.

"You know..." Olivia panted as the younger woman ground against her backside. "You know what... I want..."

"Maybe I do," Natalia bit her neck, rolling Olivia's nipple firmly between her fingers, making the older woman mewl with need. "But you ain't gonna get it...unless you beg me for it..."

Olivia's body rocked wildly, her need overloading her senses at the softly spoken words. "Please..." She whimpered.

"Please what?"

Olivia reached up with her hands, gripping the front of the desk so hard her knuckles turned white. "Please... fuck me... _Please, Natalia_..."

The brunette bit her lip as she slid her index finger through wet Olivia's wet folds; fluttering them across the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. "Like this?" She teased.

"No..." Olivia pushed back, rotating her hips. "Go inside... Oh god, _please_ Natalia... _please_ go inside..."

Natalia's hand slid away from her breast, gripping her left hip as she slid two fingers as deep as they would go into warm, soft velvet.

Olivia shuddered in her hands, her mouth pressed against the Italian leather blotter on her desk to muffle her moans. "Oh god yes..." Then she felt Natalia begin to move, using her hips and body to increase the pressure of the fingers buried inside her. She felt those fingers curl and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh, yes baby... yes... please don't stop... right like that... don't stop..."

Natalia's free hand went to Olivia's shoulder, using it to pull the other woman towards her as she thrust her hand roughly. She could feel her own need sharp within her as she fucked Olivia from behind. Her breath was coming in short pants and grunts and she made herself blush when she looked up and caught their reflection in the mirror next to the door. Fascinated, she watched Olivia's face, watched her bite her lower lip as she shut her eyes tightly, watched her throw her head back as her pleasure grew, her painfully hard nipples rubbing against the desk when Natalia pushed her back down.

"Oh God... Oh god, oh my god, oh Natalia, yes...yes..."

Natalia could feel Olivia's orgasm building, felt the exquisite flesh around her fingers begin to flutter wildly and moved faster, grinding against her harder as the older woman came apart in her hands.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Olivia went completely still as her release crashed over her, every muscle in her body suffused with pleasure as liquid heat pumped through her veins. The sensations went on so long she thought she might actually pass out. When they finally lessened, she felt Natalia resting heavily against her back, her fingers still curled inside her. "Jesus..." She whispered.

Natalia tsked, pulling her fingers out slowly. "Why is it..." She breathed heavily against Olivia's neck. "That the only time you find religion is when your coming?"

The older woman laughed. "Maybe that's the only time I actually see god?"

Natalia stood up and Olivia turned, gathering her into her arms. For a moment, she just held her; then her lips found the spot just below Natalia's ear that pretty much guaranteed the younger woman would be moaning her name within two minutes.

"Uh uh." Natalia pushed her away gently.

"What? Why?" The older woman pouted when Natalia began to smooth her wrinkled skirt back down her thighs.

"Because we don't have time. I have a meeting with the kitchen staff in ten minutes and after _that_..." She raised her eyebrows as she inclined her head towards the desk. "You owe me more than a quickie." She picked up Olivia's underwear, biting her lip as she held them out with a sympathetic look. "I think I killed these."

Olivia frowned at the torn silk before leveling a mock glare at her lover. "And you look so upset about it."

"Of course I'm upset. Now I have to work the rest of the day with the knowledge that you aren't wearing any underwear! That's brutal!"

"Not nearly as brutal as me thinking about you wandering around dripping wet." Olivia fastened her bra and straightened her shirt, pulling the vest closed over it. One eyebrow arched in surprise when she noticed something was missing.

"What is it with you and buttons??" Natalia sighed.

"ME?" She pointed at the empty spot sarcastically. "I believe this one was all you, sweetheart."

"Yeah well-"

Both of them looked up in surprise when the door slammed open. Olivia quickly did up the rest of her buttons and Natalia tucked in her shirt as Mayor Wolfe step into the office.

"_What_ are you doing here?" Olivia growled.

"I told you I'd be stopping by today to talk about renting the Grand Ballroom for my upcoming fundraiser." Doris smiled sweetly. "Didn't I?"

"No," Olivia growled. "You didn't."

"Oh, well... my mistake." Her eyes fixated on Olivia's missing button. "I'm not interrupting anything...am I?"

Natalia leveled an accusing glare at Olivia.

"Hey!" The older woman whispered. "I said no _sane_ person!"

Doris' lips quirked oddly as one of her eyebrows crawled up into her hairline. "Wow..." She inhaled deeply. "New air freshener?"

Olivia opened her mouth to reply only to shut it quickly when she saw Natalia's eyes narrow. She watched the younger woman stalk towards the mayor slowly, the small frown on her lips turning into a smirk as she stopped right in front of her. She looked up at the taller woman with a lazy impudence that took Olivia's breath away.

"Shut up, Doris." Natalia picked up her leather portfolio, tucking it under her arm.. "Or I won't have my woman give you the price you want on the ballroom." She turned to Olivia, tossing her a wicked smile and a wink before strolling out of the room.

It took Doris a minute to pick her jaw up off the floor. "What the hell has gotten into her?"

Olivia smiled, her eyes lingering on the empty doorway. "Probably a little bit of me. Ah!" She held her hand up, blocking the comment she knew was coming. "Don't even say it. It's too easy and therefore beneath you." She frowned. "Then again, we are talking about you... Oh and hey, did you ever hear of knocking?"

"Why would I?" Doris pursed her lips. She stepped closer, settling onto the edge of Olivia's desk as she leaned back on her hands. "You miss all the good stuff that way."


	19. Stars Upon Thars Mini Update B

The mayor tossed her purse onto a chair. She watched Olivia move around the desk, a smirk planted firmly on her lips as she witnessed the painfully quiet reorganization of the hotelier's office supplies. She picked up Olivia's desk calendar from the floor, smoothing out the torn pages as she handed it back. "Looks like your schedule is a little rough this week."

"I don't suppose you would take that as a hint..." She sighed at the grin the other woman shot her way. "No, I didn't think so."

"Are you always this messy or is this the wake of hurricane Natalia?"

"You're not funny."

"Only because you're the one I'm laughing at."

"Why are you here again?" Olivia dropped into her chair with an exasperated grunt. "Oh right, the ballroom."

Doris blinked. "The what?"

"The ballroom?" Olivia said sarcastically. "The one you need for your fundraiser?"

"Oh," The Mayor waved her hand dismissively. "I made that up."

Olivia's mouth opened but nothing came out. She shook her head slightly and looked at the other woman in confusion. "Then why the hell are you here?"

"Well..." Doris shrugged. "I guess you could say I've had a ringside seat for this disaster since the beginning. You can't fault a girl for being curious. Besides, you two are better than Jerry Springer!" She saw the temper flare in those bright green eyes and held her hand up placatingly. "Come on. You know you want to talk about it."

Olivia took a deep breath, held it and then slowly let it out. The irritating little witch had a point.

"So...?" Doris leaned in closer.

"So..." She sighed and asked the one question she really wanted answered. "Is it always like this?"

The mayor raised one eyebrow. "You're gonna have to give me a little more information if you want an intelligent answer."

"I don't..." Olivia shook her head. She looked around her office, fidgeting with her nails and rearranging the pens in her desk drawer before finally sliding it shut with a forceful 'thud'. "It's just... _everything_ feels like... _more_."

"More?" Doris looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah... The sun feels warmer, the air smells sweeter... It's like every one of my senses is in overdrive... _and my body_..." She groaned. "... the barest touch of her fingers on my skin leaves me filled with this..." Olivia tunneled her fingers through her hair. "It leaves me filled with this... incredible joy." She felt a flush creep into her cheeks. "Along with an... overwhelming ache... a _hunger_... for more." She collapsed back into her chair, breathless from just thinking about how Natalia affected her. "Is this how it... is this how it feels... with a woman?"

"No, Olivia." The mayor said gently. "That's how it _feels_ when you're in love."

She snorted. "Well, that's... just ridiculous. I've been in love before."

"Have you?" She caught Olivia's gaze and held it. "Have you really been in love like this before? Or have you just been going through the motions?"

Olivia didn't answer, her face thoughtful as she stared off into space.

"However..." Doris smirked. "That thing that happens when you're with her... when she's naked and pressed up against you, her hands in... naughty places? That thing that feels like the top of your head is coming off? Do you know what I'm talking about?"

She nodded, swallowing hard.

"THAT is because she's a woman."

Olivia laughed softly, her body weak from a warm rush of memories.

"So how did Rafe take it?"

She stared at the mayor blankly for a moment and then flushed bright red. "Considering he found out pretty much the same way you did... he was pretty amazing."

"Oh my god!" Doris laughed. "The poor boy will be scarred for life... if...you know... he wasn't already, what with prison and all."

Olivia groaned, glad that Natalia wasn't present to hear that remark.

"And Ava?"

"She didn't care so much about the woman part. It was the Natalia part that seemed to shock her."

"Didn't she ever see Beauty and The Beast? Or maybe I'm thinking of Pretty Woman..."

Olivia closed her eyes in frustration. "Remind me again why I hang out with you?"

"Because it's either me or Greg... and I'm pretty sure you hate show tunes."

Olivia leaned her head to the side. Once again, the woman had a point.

"Okay..." Doris blinked. "So let me see if I've got this straight... pardon the pun. In the span of a few days you broke up a wedding, stole the bride, moved in with her, became sexually..." She snorted at the glare Olivia leveled at her. "..._flexible_, and told two out of three of your children about your alternative lifestyle?" She laughed. "Are you just checking things off of a lesbian to-do list or what?"

"When you say it like that I sound absolutely predatory!"

"Aren't you?"

Olivia looked startled by the question. She chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments while she considered a response. "Maybe I was. Maybe I used to be... But not now. With Natalia it isn't about winning the prize or getting my way." She leaned her elbows on the desk, dropping her chin into her hands as her eyes took on an almost dazed look. "For once in my life I want to _give_ more than I want to get. I want to spend my life making her happy, making her laugh..." A small smile curved the edges of her lips. "Making her truly believe that she is the most important thing in the universe to at least one person." She looked up, her cheeks flushing red when she saw the look of horror on the Mayor's face.

"Oh dear lord!" Doris made a disgusted face. "Did you read that on a Hallmark card? What's next, spouting poetry and rescuing kittens? There was one person in this town I knew I could go to when I wanted a knock down drag out fight and now here she is... she's...she's..."

"In love?"

"Whipped!" Doris threw down the gauntlet. "You're whipped! Olivia Freaking Spencer... is somebody's bitch!"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah... I guess I am."

She threw her hands in the air. "I give up! You're a lost cause..."

The last few words came out so softly that Olivia could barely hear them. She looked into the Mayor's eyes and saw something... Something she never expected to see.

Empathy.

"Why don't you tell Ashlee?" She asked quietly.

"What?" The Mayor huffed and straightened her jacket. "That... That isn't even on the table for discussion."

"Why not?" Olivia leaned forward. "You've planted yourself in the middle of my personal life. Why shouldn't I return the favor?" She stood, coming around the desk to lean up against it next to her. "What is it your afraid of?"

Doris looked down at the floor, her hands shoved deep into her pockets. "I only have two things of value in my life, Olivia; that kid and my career. What you're suggesting could cost me both."

"You don't know that. Ashlee could surprise you. This town could surprise you. It usually shocks the hell outta me." She bumped the other woman with her shoulder.

"Julia Roberts you ain't."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Olivia smiled gently. "Just tell her."

Doris shook her head, drawing in a deep breath as she collected herself; her eyes darkening as she closed herself off. "Look, I didn't come here for this. If I wanted a shrink, I'd sleep with one."

"Then what did you come here for?"

"I told you, my interest is of a purely prurient nature."

Olivia was having none of it. "Bullshit. You came because we're friends... and you care."

"Okay, that's it." Doris picked up her purse. "I don't need to stand here and be insulted by you. I'm leaving."

"You mean to tell me after all these years that all I had to do to get rid of you is be nice?"

Doris grinned. "Ironic, ain't it?"

Olivia watched her open the door, waiting until she was almost through it. "Doris?"

The Mayor didn't turn around, but she did stop for a moment.

"Thank you."

The other woman nodded almost imperceptibly. Then she was gone.


	20. Stars Upon Thars Part II

The mirror was smudged.

Greg frowned, pausing in his long trek down the hall outside of the Beacon's twin presidential suites. They were located on the top floor of the hotel and, when they were unoccupied as they were now, the housekeeping staff tended to avoid them like the plague.

He sighed again and looked at his watch. It was almost four-thirty. He was off in an hour and a half. He could use most of that time tracking down one of the housekeepers and trying to get her to come up here to clean the mirror, or...

Frowning, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and rubbed quickly at the long smudge, wondering how it had gotten there in the first place and thinking back fondly to when Natalia Rivera had been working as a maid. It's wasn't that he begrudged her the elevation in her career, fast and surprising though it was. It was just that none of the managers ever had to worry about her assignments. One of which had been this floor.

Now, each manager was tasked with doing two sets of 'rounds' every day, prowling the hallways looking for anything that might tarnish the overall presentation of the hotel; anything that was less than perfect.

And if working for Olivia Spencer had taught him anything, it was that there were varying levels of perfection, her's being the most completely unyielding he had ever come across.

And that was on a good day.

Which today was not.

For some reason, both his boss and her assistant had been in a mood since this morning. Natalia was edgy and flustered, her interactions with him short and terse, nothing like the normal smiles and pleasantries he received from her. And Ms. Spencer...

Greg rolled his eyes.

Their supreme leader was being a _major_ bitch today.

Twice he had interrupted her when she appeared to be doing nothing but staring off into space, yet she had reacted like he had walked in on her masturbating or something. He cringed at the mental image. His boss was a Diva with a capital D and he adored her for it, but sometimes...

"Not all queens do drama..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" The deep voice came out of nowhere and he squeaked loudly in terror, spinning around to flatten himself up against the mirror. His eyes slammed shut almost instantly, a knee-jerk reaction from his childhood that he had never been able to shake. It was a rule, wasn't it? When the monsters came, you close your eyes. If you can't see them, they can't see you.

"Greg." The voice was deceptively soft, making him flinch as his hands flexed against the cool glass. "Greg... _what_ are you doing?"

He cracked one eye open and looked at his boss meekly. "Cleaning the mirror?"

"Well, aside from that not being your job," Olivia looked pointedly at the new smudges the covered the bottom half of the glass. "Your technique appears to be lacking. Did you need me to get a member of housekeeping up here to give you some pointers? I'm sure you'd look adorable in the black dress and flats."

Greg's mind flashed to the French Maid costume at home in his closet, his normally pale cheeks flaring bright red. Swallowing, he peeled himself off the mirror, trying to gauge her mood as he straightened his sweater. "I... I... it wasn't that bad..." He looked behind him at the mirror and flinched. "...before..."

Olivia shook her head. "Whatever, look, I'm trying to find Natalia. Have you seen her?"

"Uhm..." He reached up to adjust his tie, remembering belatedly that he wasn't wearing one. "Heh..." He smiled sheepishly.

"Natalia, Greg..." She forced herself to smile, enjoying the panic it engendered in the man. "Focus. Have. You. Seen. Natalia."

"Yes!" He nodded quickly, looking for all the world like one of those bobble-head dogs that made Emma giggle. He pointed at the ground. "Two floors down. There was a problem with the AC in one of the junior suites. It just got fixed and she was waiting to make sure the room cooled off appropriately." He checked his pad, rattling off the room number quickly.

"Thank you, Greg." Olivia patted him gently on the arm. "I trust you'll get this cleaned up?" She didn't wait for him to answer, turning to stride back to the elevator, looking like a force of nature. He wondered briefly what Natalia had done to irritate the boss to such a degree and then decided he was better off not knowing. He turned and looked at the mirror.

Suddenly, spending an hour trying to track down a maid sounded like the perfect way to finish off his day.

* * * * *

Olivia tapped her foot impatiently as she stood inside the elevator, her finger darting out twice to press the floor button as she ground her teeth. She had been trying to find Natalia all day. Oh, she had no problem getting her on the phone; the cool professional tones of her lover's voice driving her crazy as she deftly avoided being pulled into anything resembling a flirty conversation. But her attempts at securing some actual face time with the younger woman had been thwarted at every turn. Earlier that afternoon she had tracked her down in the kitchen, only to be told by the cooks that the brunette had left a few minutes before her arrival. The same thing had happened when the Concierge informed her that Natalia was down in Maintenance, and the Lifeguards had been too blond to even point her in a direction when she missed her at the pool. She knew her staff had to have told Natalia that she was looking her and that, coupled with too many near misses to be considered coincidental, led her to believe that her lover was avoiding her.

The elevator finally reached its destination and Olivia was through the doors before they even opened completely. Frustrated and more than a little apprehensive, she paused outside of the hotel room, her hand raised to knock before she realized what she was doing. Growling at herself, she grabbed her passkey and swiped it, pushing open the door so that she could step into the room.

What she found brought her up short in confusion.

Natalia was standing to one side, her body perfectly still, her long hair the only thing gently swaying as she stared up at the vent near the ceiling.

"Natalia?" Olivia said softly. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting?" She closed the door behind her. "Waiting for what?"

"For this... room... to cool off."

Olivia pursed her lips as she glanced around. The room felt fine, if anything it was a little cold. She crossed the space between them to stand right behind the younger woman. "It's fine in here. Are you running a fever..?" She turned Natalia around, reaching out to place a hand on her forehead, only to have the brunette side-step and move away. "Okay, you need to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Nothing." Natalia's voice was tight, her tone almost cold. "I'm just... trying to get my work done..."

Olivia grabbed her by the lapels, her knuckles grazing over rock hard nipples as she used them to pull the younger woman to her. She blinked in surprise when Natalia moaned, her head falling back as she arched into the accidental caress. Releasing her, she cupped her lover's face in her hands, forcing her to meet her gaze. "Are you all right?" She whispered, swallowing heavily at the need she found in the near blackness of Natalia's eyes.

"No." The other woman laughed, her breath coming rapidly as she reversed their positions and began to push Olivia backwards around the room. "No, I'm not all right. All day... all I've been able to think about is your legs and your..." She raised both her hands, hovering them over Olivia's vest. "Your..."

Olivia smiled, moving in a little closer. "My what...?" She ran her fingers across Natalia's lower lip, tracking the line of her jaw before sliding her hand around the back of the younger woman's neck.

Natalia's chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to control the sensations that had been driving her crazy all day. She had thought work would occupy her mind, tear her thoughts away from the throbbing ache between her legs and the butterflies in her lower stomach, but it hadn't worked. All she could think about was sea-green eyes, full, decadent lips and the scent of Olivia's perfume... "Chanel..." She whispered absently.

"What?" Olivia smiled. The brunette was beautiful every single day, but a Natalia gripped by overwhelming desire? That was a vision she would never forget. "What did you say?" She teased, pressing her hips into the younger woman as she leaned her head to one side.

Natalia opened her mouth, breathing in and out deeply. "Fuck it." She growled. She shoved Olivia backwards, her smile feral when the older woman landed on the bed with a surprised grunt. Without hesitating, she straddled Olivia's thighs, one hand working open the front of her slacks as she grabbed the other woman's wrist.

"Natal..." Olivia's mouth fell open when Natalia pressed her hand down the front of her pants, sliding it inside her underwear so that her fingers could feel the wetness soaking through both. "Oh my god...."

But Natalia wasn't done. Lifting herself up on her knees, she pushed Olivia's hand further down, pressing the tip of her middle finger into her opening, using it to guide her as she quickly dropped back down, impaling herself on three of the older woman's fingers.

"JESUS!" Olivia gasped as Natalia began to grind against her, pressing the back of her hand into her own sex with the strength of her movements. The younger woman released her grip as Olivia began to respond, dropping her hands to her sides, bracing them against the bed as her back arched so severely that Olivia could feel her hair brushing against her thighs. "Oh...my... god..."

Natalia breathed heavily through her mouth, small grunts of pleasure escaping her parted lips as she increased the speed of her hips, rolling them forward and back. "Yes... Oh god yes...." She felt the room around her spin out of focus as pure electricity traveled outwards from where Olivia's fingers were buried deep inside of her. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, the intense pleasure locking her muscles; tearing through her until she felt herself explode in a swirling blur of colors and sounds that made no sense and left her weak and wasted, barely able to force her body forward before collapsing heavily onto her lover.

Long minutes later Natalia raised her head to find Olivia staring at her with such love in her eyes that it took her breath away. "How..." She swallowed. "How can you still look at me like that... after what I just did?"

"What you did?" Olivia laughed joyfully as she gently withdrew her fingers. "What you just did, was ensure that I will never, ever, underestimate you when it comes to sex." She kissed her on the nose. "That was incredible..."

Natalia buried her face in Olivia's neck. "I feel so... wanton..."

"Wanton...really?" The older woman's fingers brushed through her hair. "I like that..."

"You do?"

"Oh yeah..." She flipped Natalia over, her fingers sliding into the V of her shirt. "Let me show you how much."

* * * * *

Forty five minutes later, the two women stepped out of the room, their clothing rumpled and their hair wet from the quick shower they had managed after properly utilizing the over-sized tub in the junior suite. Laughing, Natalia thumbed the elevator button, losing herself in deep green eyes while she waited for the doors to open. When they finally did, she turned and ran directly into Greg, who was trying his hardest to get out of their way.

"Greg!" Olivia smiled, not even trying to hide the happiness in her eyes.

"Uh..." He stared at them both like he had never seen them before. "I was...just finishing my rounds."

"Carry on then!" She stepped to the side and waved him off the elevator. "Oh and, Greg? That suite..." She pointed to the door. "It needs a little attention. Could you get one of the maids to come up please? Thank you!"

Natalia kept her eyes glued to floor as she tried not to laugh at the poor man. "Well _that_ was subtle!" She snickered once the doors had closed.

"Screw subtle." She pushed Natalia up against the elevator wall and kissed her passionately. "We're telling Emma today. After that, it won't matter who knows."

"Really?" The younger woman looked at her adoringly.

"Yeah." Olivia squeezed her backside playfully right before the doors opened. "She's our daughter and it's time."

She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, the smile freezing on her face when she saw Jane and Emma loitering outside her office door.

"Mommy!" The little girl ran up to her, jumping into her arms.

"Whoa, there Jellybean." Olivia smiled, hugging her tightly before putting her down and straightening her vest. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to pick you up in a little while."

"But Mommy! Rafe said he saw the ducks come back this morning!! I wanted to meet you here so we could get home faster. They've been gone a really long time. I bet their really hungry..."

"Rafe?" Natalia's eyes widened. "When did you talk to Rafe?"

"He called on Jane's cell phone. He asked if he could come see me next weekend. He even called me his little sister!!" Emma smiled happily.

Natalia pressed her hands together in front of her mouth, her eyes shining with happy tears.

"That's great, baby." She nodded at Jane, letting her know it was okay to leave.

"So can we go home now? Please?"

"Yes, baby." She pinched her daughter's cheek playfully. "Wouldn't want to keep the ducks waiting!"


	21. Nietzsche Was An Ass

**Chapter 13: Nietzsche Was An Ass...**

Olivia pushed open the back door to the farmhouse, smiling as Emma tossed her backpack and lunch bag onto the kitchen table before running to the breadbox. She pulled out an entire whole grain loaf and threw it on the floor.

"Emma!" Her eyes went wide as she watched her daughter jump up and down on the unsuspecting bread, giggling like mad as the slices turned into a mash of crumbs and stringy pieces of crust. "_What _are you doing?"

"Making duck food!" The little girl looked up at her like she was crazy. "Duh."

Natalia laughed and Olivia shot her a dirty look. "You know I don't like the D word, Jellybean." She pulled Emma off of her victim, picking up the trampled sack with two fingers as she raised an eyebrow at her snickering lover. "I hope you didn't want toast in the morning."

"If I do I'll just send you to the store."

"Oh, you will, will you?"

"Yup." Natalia smiled sweetly. "And you can pick me and Emma up some ice cream on your way back."

Olivia raised one eyebrow. "Just you and Emma?"

The younger woman shrugged. "Have you done anything lately to deserve ice cream?"

"What have you two done?" She demanded indignantly.

"Well, Emma made food for the ducks and I ensured we'd have toast in the morning..."

Olivia opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she heard tiny giggles coming from her daughter. "I suppose you think that's funny, huh?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Both my Mommies are funny!" She snatched the bread bag and headed for the back door.

"Wait!" It came out a little more forcefully than she intended and Olivia softened her tone as her daughter turned around and looked at her curiously. "Wait, Jellybean. We need to talk to you for a minute." She saw a look of panic flash across Natalia's features. _Ahh well, too late now._

"What Mommy?"

She pulled out a chair, positioning two others across from it. "Come here and sit down for a minute."

"But the ducks..."

"I promise the ducks will still be there, baby." She inclined her head towards the chair. "Sit."

The little girl stuck out her bottom lip but did as she was told, setting the bag of bread mash carefully onto the table as Olivia and Natalia sat down across from her. Her little face became way too serious as she looked back and forth between them. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie." She took Emma's hand, smiling slightly when Natalia did the same. "We just need to tell you something."

"We're not moving are we?"

"What? No, baby, no. We're home." She smiled at the joy that filled her daughter's face. "I just... we... needed to tell you... that some things are going to be different now."

"Different?" Emma frowned. Different hardly ever meant better. "Why?"

Olivia blinked, thrown off track by the fact that her daughter had jumped right over _what_ would be different, fixating instead on why it had to be that way. She looked at Natalia helplessly.

"Well, Emma..." The younger woman said carefully. "People...change. Uhm..." She shook her head slightly. How could it be this hard to talk to an eight year old? "Sometimes people... sometimes two people think they know how they feel... about each other, but then those feelings... change... and the relationship has to change with them."

Emma stared at her, sadness in her eyes. "Is this about Uncle Frank?"

"No, baby." Natalia sighed. "This doesn't have anything to do with Uncle Frank."

"So... you don't love him again?"

Her mouth opened and closed twice before she figured out what to say. "Not that way, baby."

"Good." Emma nodded. "It makes Mommy sad."

"That's what we need to talk to you about, Jellybean." Olivia pounced on the opening.

"That Natalia loving Frank made you sad?" The little girl looked at her like she had an extra head. "I don't understand."

"Not that it made me sad, honey." Olivia squeezed her little fingers gently. "_Why_... why it made me sad." She swallowed, glancing at Natalia for support before she continued. "It made me sad... it made me sad because _I_ love Natalia."

Emma laughed. "Everybody knows that! You're BFF's!"

"Yes," The older woman nodded. "We are. But... that's not all... we are." _Okay, okay.... like ripping off a band-aid... _"I'm... _in love_ with her."

Emma blinked. Wordlessly, she looked over at Natalia.

"And, I'm in love with mommy." She nodded.

"But..." The little girl looked completely confused. "In love...how?"

"Like...like..." Olivia sighed in frustration.

"Like... you used to love Daddy?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes!" The older woman nodded. "Like that... kind of..."

Emma turned to Natalia. "Like you loved Frank?"

The brunette's lips quirked slightly. "Well, yeah... sort of."

Olivia clasped her hands together in front of her chest, her teeth nibbling furiously on her bottom lip as she watched Emma closely. The look on the little girls face started off as confused, her gaze swinging back and forth between the two of them as she worked through all of the information she had just been given. Then her eyebrows dropped, her forehead furrowing as her mouth settled itself into a grim line; the hurt in her eyes a palpable thing. The look would have been devastating enough, but the tiny little voice that issued from her daughter's normally smiling lips was _so_ much worse. "No." She whispered, her lower lip quivering.

Olivia's jaw dropped slowly, her eyes seeking out and finding deep brown ones filled with sadness and compassion. "Jellybean... I know this is confusing, but we both love you-"

"No!" Emma shook her head fiercely, her pony tails flying out to the side as she covered her ears with her hands and ran away yelling, "You don't love me! You don't care! 'Else you wouldn't change!"

"Oh, Emma..." Natalia followed her, catching her at the foot of the stairs, she placed her hand on her daughter's head, her heart breaking when the child jerked away from her. "We haven't changed..." She swallowed to hold back her tears. "We're still your mommies. We still love you. We always will."

"You're a liar!"

"Emma!" Olivia caught up to them quickly, her voice hard and filled with pain. Natalia reached for her hand but she pulled back, dropping down to her knees to face the little girl on her own level. "You will not speak to your mother that way!"

"She's not really my mommy!" Emma burst into tears. "She was, but now it's all bad and it's YOUR fault!" She wiggled angrily when her mother tried to grab her arms. "I wish you weren't my mommy either!"

Olivia gasped, the sharp intake of air burning her lungs and stinging her eyes as tears coursed down her cheeks. She let Emma go, her breath hitching as the little girl ran up the stairs, flinging herself into her room and slamming the door behind her. "Oh my god." Olivia whispered, her head falling forward, her hands clutching at her heart through her vest as sobs wracked her body.

"Olivia?!?" Natalia dropped down next to her, cool hands immediately skimming across the overheated skin of the older woman's face. "Breath! Come on, baby! Breath for me, _please_." She felt panic rising in her when her lover's skin darkened, turning a frightening shade of red. "OLIVIA!" Her voice turned to steel as she grabbed the other woman's shoulders and shook them firmly. "Stop this right now and breath or you're going to pass out and scare the hell out of your daughter _and_ your wife!"

_Wife? _Olivia's eyes flew open and she raised her head to stare at Natalia dazedly. She couldn't tell from the wild look in the younger woman's eyes whether using that particular word had been by accident or design but either way, it had the desired effect. She felt a cool tendril of reason thread through her consciousness, beating back the almost overwhelming panic, loosening the fear that tightly gripped her chest. She took a long, shaky breath in through her nose, slowing the exhalation from her mouth as she leaned onto her heels. She tilted her head back until she was looking up at the ceiling, using gravity to slow the tears she couldn't seem to control.

"Olivia... she's a child. Children say things they don't mean." Natalia wrapped her up in her arms. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

The older woman shook wildly within the embrace, the love and support the younger woman directed at her nearly causing her to fall apart yet again. Sniffling, Olivia laid her forehead on the other woman's shoulder. "I don't understand..." She whispered. "Out of all three of them I thought... Emma..."

"I know... I know, baby." Natalia stroked her hair gently. "I don't know why but... I didn't even think this would phase her. I guess a part of me always kind of believed that this... _us_... was something she wanted. I know that's crazy, she's just a little girl... why would she even think that way..." She shrugged sadly.

"I need to go talk to her." She tried to pull away, frowning when the younger woman hung on.

"Olivia, you need to give her a little time. You both need a little bit of time. She just had her whole world turned upside down, give it a few minutes and maybe... maybe she'll calm down and see it differently."

"I just don't get it." The initial shock had worn off and Olivia felt her temper rising. "Someone must have said something to her. Some idiot parent or... redneck-raised kid."

Natalia frowned.

"What? You know how it was after her presentation! Derek wouldn't even play with her! What reason do you think he gave her? Children are cruel Natalia!! They could have been filling her head with crap for months and her only defense was..." She inhaled sharply. "...that it wasn't true."

The younger woman felt fear grip her heart. "So... what are you saying?"

Olivia looked up, catching the panic in her lover's eyes. She immediately filled with shame and remorse. "Nothing, sweetheart." She wrapped Natalia up in her arms, squeezing tightly. "I'm not saying anything." She whispered, feeling the tension drain from the body in her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Natalia nodded slowly, the guarded look not fading from her eyes.

"Hey," The older woman cupped her cheek gently. "I love you. That isn't going to change." She took a deep breath, mustering up a small, pained smile. "We expected at least one of them to react badly. We just picked the wrong one, and now we have to regroup and figure this out from Emma's point of view." She shifted to sit cross legged on the bottom step, pulling the brunette into her lap. "To be honest, I expected we would be trying to fix this with Rafe..."

"I know." Natalia sighed, her eyes closing as she nestled into the other woman's warmth.

"Guess I didn't turn out to be the best mother in the world did I?"

The younger woman leaned back to look Olivia in the eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Olivia blinked at Natalia's unusual choice of words, but didn't comment on it. "Here I was thinking I was setting this great example for her, showing her how to stand up to the bigots and small minded idiots of the world when all I was really doing was..." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Sending her mixed signals."

"Mixed signals? What..."

"I couldn't even face how I felt about you, Natalia!" Olivia cut her off. "I hid from it, ran from it...all the while trying to present this image that it was okay, that it shouldn't matter what people thought because we knew the truth." She snorted. "Yeah, we knew the truth all right...and we lied about it to everyone."

"No." Natalia said gently, but firmly. "We lied about it to ourselves. We weren't ready for it, Olivia. Is it any wonder that Emma isn't either?" She touched the older woman's cheek gently. "We've both made a lot of mistakes... mistakes that caused pain for us and for other people. All we can do now is stand up, and be honest. Take the backlash that, truthfully, we deserve and face it together." She kissed her softly. "We're human, Olivia. We're going to stumble. The measure of a good person is not in how rarely they fail. It's in how we respond to those failures; how we take responsibility for our actions and the things we do to try and heal the hurt we've caused."

Olivia sniffled. "Father Ray's Sunday sermon?"

"No..." Natalia smiled sadly. "Months of self recriminations for Harley and Gus, then a few more for Frank and the Coopers." She placed her finger across Olivia's lips when the older woman started to speak. "Telling me I did nothing wrong doesn't make it so." She leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "Falling in love with you, wanting to be with you, giving you my heart..." She ignored the tears running down her cheeks. "None of that was wrong and I will never regret it. But hiding from it hurt other people, the proof of that is right up those stairs. All we can do now is be honest and try and fix it. Emma is a good girl, Olivia. She's smart, like her mother. She feels things strongly, like her mother. And maybe... she overreacts a little... like her-"

"Don't!" Olivia poked her in the ribs, a huge weight lifting from her shoulders as Natalia's gentle laugh acted as a salve on her bruised heart. She brushed the hair away from the younger woman's face so that she could look into her eyes. "You're pretty smart, you know that?"

Natalia threw her shoulders back, puffing out her chest slightly. "All this without finishing school! Imagine what I could do with a degree..."

"We'd all be working for you."

The younger woman smirked. "Who says you don't already?"

Olivia opened her mouth to reply, then closed it quickly as she thought about how much brunette had impacted her life. This one, good-hearted woman, with her quiet faith and her simple ways had succeeded in doing what no one else ever could.

She had made her _want_ to change, made her want to be a better person, if for no other reason than to deserve her love.

Olivia felt an overwhelming wave of emotion hit her and trembled, closing her eyes as it moved through her. She waited for it to batter her apart, to tear her down from the inside, leaving her weak and aching.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, she felt her heart expand, felt it fill with warmth and love as the wave crested and then dissipated, leaving behind only a sense of rightness and an all encompassing peace.

Natalia watched calmness descend on her lover. "So... what now?"

"I have no idea." Olivia breathed in lavender and sweet pea, sighing as the familiar scent relaxed her. "I don't even know where to start."

"She said..." The younger woman swallowed, trying to remember the words without reliving the hurt. "She said I was her mommy, but now I'm not..."

"And that it was my fault." Olivia supplied.

Natalia looked at her sharply, but there didn't seem to be any bitterness in her lover's statement, just a quiet thoughtfulness that confused and calmed her at the same time. "We need to figure out what that meant."

"No, I think we need to do what we should have been doing all along." She nudged the other woman off her lap and stood up, taking her by the hand. "We need to talk to her."

Natalia nodded, following her up the stairs.

"Emma? Baby?" Olivia knocked gently on Emma's door, comforted by Natalia's strong presence at her back.

There was no answer.

"Come on, jellybean... We need to talk about this." She turned the knob, swinging the door open slowly. "I'm not sure what's got you so upset, but we can talk about it... we'll fix it..." She peeked into the room.

It was empty.

"Emma?" Green eyes swung around to the only other door. "She hasn't hidden in the closet for years..." She whispered. She gripped Natalia's hand firmly as they walked across the room. "Emma... come on baby..."

No answer.

Olivia sighed. _Okay, time for Plan B_. "Emma Spencer, you _will_ come out here right now-" She yanked the door open, her heart jumping up into her throat when all she found inside was clothing and shoes. "Where the hell is she?"

Natalia shook her head, her mouth hanging open slightly. "I...I don't..." She saw the panic in her lover's eyes and squeezed her hand. "Olivia, we saw her come up here... she has to be here. Maybe she's in your room." She started towards the door only to pull up short when the older woman didn't follow.

"No."

"No...what do you mean..." The brunette followed her gaze to the open bedroom window, its curtain billowing inwards on the cool afternoon breeze. "No...she couldn't have... we're too high up!"

They both moved as one, Olivia's breath leaving her in a small, pained sigh as she pulled back the curtain to stare down at the thin, white rails attached to the side of the house.  
"That god damned trellis!" She slammed her hand down on the windowsill. "I didn't think I'd have to tear that down until she was at least sixteen!"

Natalia bit her lip. "Knowing Emma, we probably should have done it before you moved in."

The older woman looked at her watch. It was early evening; travel time for most of Springfield. The buses were running full force. "She could be anywhere." She whispered, fear heavy in her voice. She ran to her bedroom, grabbing the phone off the nightstand and automatically punching in the number she knew by heart.

_"Springfield Police Department, Detective Frank Cooper Speaking."_

"Frank!" She couldn't keep the panic out of her voice. "We need your help!"

_"Olivia?"_ The man's voice was incredulous. _"Are you kidding?"_

"No! Frank! Emma is missing and we need your help!"

_"What?"_ His tone changed slightly. It didn't get any friendlier, but it did sound concerned. _"When was the last time you saw her?"  
_  
"About... Twenty minutes ago?" She glanced at Natalia for confirmation.

_"Where?"_

"Here, at the farmhouse."  
_  
"Well, she couldn't have gotten that far-"_

"She knows all the bus routes. Frank!" Olivia cut him off. "There are two bus stops within walking distance from here and all the buses are running right now."

_"Okay, okay. Did she say anything? What would make her take off again?"_

The older woman closed her eyes in frustration. "We... we told her... about us."

For a long beat, there was only silence.

_"How could you do that?"_ Frank's voice was accusing, his anger pouring out at her with every word. _"She's a little girl and you subject her to...that?"  
_  
Olivia felt her own temper rise to match hers. "She needed to know, Frank. How we feel about each other isn't wrong, or bad and she needed to know-" She blinked in confusion when Natalia grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Frank?" The younger woman's face was flushed, her eyes flashing with anger as she barked into the receiver. "I don't give a damn what you think about our relationship. It's none of your business. What is your business is the fact that our daughter is out there somewhere, alone. So why don't you just keep the judgmental crap to yourself and do your damned job."  
_  
"OUR daughter?"_

"Call us when you know something." She hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

"Useless." Olivia whispered as she tunneled her fingers through her hair.

Natalia found she couldn't argue with the assessment. "Listen, we'll go look for her ourselves. Where would she go?"

"To see Phillip?" The older woman answered weakly. "To one of her little friends?"

"Get your cell phone. We're going to call everyone she knows." Natalia pushed her out the door and down the stairs.

Forty-five minutes later, Olivia slammed her phone down on the coffee table, shaking her head at Natalia's questioning look.

"Nobody I called has seen her either, but at least they all know to look for her now." The younger woman said softly.

"Phillip has Lizzie and Bill checking the north end of town and Beth and James going south." She picked up her keys. "But I can't just sit here and wait."

"No, we can't." Natalia agreed, grabbing her purse. She felt her cell phone vibrating and pulled it out quickly, frustrated that she had forgotten to turn the ringer back on after work. She blinked at the name that flashed on the screen before sliding it open. "Buzz?"

Olivia watched her lover's eyes close in relief and felt her own body sag slightly. She had to sit down on the arm of the couch to make sure she didn't end up on the floor.

"How long has she been there?" Natalia nodded at whatever Frank's father was saying on the other end of the phone. "Okay, keep her there, please! We're on our way."

She clicked her phone shut and grabbed Olivia by the arm. "She's at Company." She handed the emotionally battered woman her coat and pushed her towards the back door. "She's been there for twenty minutes. Buzz thought she was waiting for us to come inside, which is why he didn't call right away."

"What the hell is she doing at Company?" Olivia demanded.

"Eating ice cream."

* * * * *

The small entryway to the restaurant was empty when they arrived and Olivia went past the door to look through one of the windows, sighing in relief when she saw her youngest daughter sitting in the corner booth. The little girl was staring into the bowl in front of her, her expression unreadable and Olivia felt her heart break just a little. "She looks so... sad." She whispered.

"She's just confused." Natalia placed her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind as she laid her head against the taller woman's back. "She doesn't understand and that's scary."

"So how do we fix that?" Olivia laughed softly. "Damn, you think I'd be used to disappointing my children by this point."

"Stop it." The strength in her lover's tone took her by surprise. "You are a wonderful mother, Olivia. Even... even when I thought I couldn't stand you..." Natalia smiled. "Even then I always knew you would do anything for that kid."

The older woman sighed in frustration. "I just.... don't know what to say. It took us forever to accept it..." She closed her eyes. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"We'll figure it out." Natalia kissed her neck and then stepped away, pulling Olivia around to face her. "What doesn't kill us..."

"Makes us wish it had?" Olivia shook her head at Natalia's disapproving look. "Okay... okay." She straightened her shoulders. "I can do this."

The younger woman took her hand, leading her back to the door. "_We _can do this." She corrected gently.

Emma looked up as soon as she heard the door open, her eyes widening slightly before a stubborn look descended on her features. She crossed her arms and shrunk back into the booth, all but disappearing as she slouched down in anger.

"Jellybean..." Olivia slid into the booth beside her as Natalia sat down across from them. "Jellybean, what are you doing here?"

"What do you care?" The little girl's voice cracked as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You know I care, Emma." She pulled her daughter closer to her. "I love you. We both do."

"Then why do you have to change everything?"

Olivia sighed heavily. "We're not changing everything, baby." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Just... a few little things."

"Little?" Emma said suspiciously.

"Yeah..." Her mother nodded reassuringly.

"What things?"

"Well... Your mommy and I love each other." Natalia interjected. "So we'll... probably... be sharing a... a bedroom..."

Olivia looked up sharply, her heart racing. That was something they had yet to discuss and now it looked like the discussion was over before it had started. Not that she was upset by the outcome. "And you might... see us holding hands or... or..."

"Kissing?" The little girl's voice was hard.

"Maybe." Her mother nodded. "Is that... such a bad thing?"

"Yeah... it's gross..." Emma rolled her eyes. "Jane kisses that boy, the one at the Beacon, and it's all spit and icky!!"

Olivia filed that bit of information away for future review. "So... it's not gross just because it's me and Natalia?"

"No," Emma shrugged. "All that stuff is yucky!"

"Okay..." She took a calming breath. "I'm a little lost here, jellybean. I don't understand why you got so upset..."

"Because!" She crossed her arms more tightly, her voice shrinking as sobs shook her small frame. "_Because I don't want Natalia to leave!_"

"What?" The two women spoke in unison.

"Why would I leave, baby?" Natalia leaned across the table to take one of the Emma's hands. "You're my family. I'm not going anywhere."

"Daddies always leave." The little girl said sadly. "My daddy did and so did Frank and now we never see him anymore." The words were coming so fast now that Olivia was having a hard time following them. "When you were friends he came over all the time and now... now you don't like each other and Mommy wouldn't even let me see Daddy for so long because they didn't like each other and I don't want that to happen again!" She threw herself into her mother's arms, crying hysterically.

"Oh, Emma..." Olivia stroked her hair soothingly. "This... it's just not the same."

"It isn't?"

"No." Natalia reassured her. "I like Frank, I just can't like him the way he wants me to. And the reason he doesn't come over anymore... well... that's because... because it's hard for him to see me and your mommy together." She smiled at the little girl gently. "Besides, I can't be a daddy... because I'm a mommy. So...see? None of that applies to our family." She caught Olivia's eyes and held them. "Our family is special. We had to fight for this, baby. We had to fight for us. I love this family more than anything else in the world. And that's not something I'm ever going to let go of."

Olivia felt her throat grow tight with emotion. She reached out and touched Natalia's hand. "I won't ever let go either."

"You promise?" Emma's sniffled.

Olivia bit her lip. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to promise that they would always love each other, that they would always be together. But people ran stop signs, and airplanes fell out of the sky; and as much as you loved someone, that love wouldn't shelter you from other people's mistakes. A year ago, she would have just said yes. A year ago, she would have lied and not thought twice about it.

But here, now...staring into the eyes of the woman she loved, their daughter cradled in her lap, she knew that only the truth would do that love justice.

"I promise.... that I love you... and Natalia, and Rafe and Ava, with all my heart and soul. I promise that I will do anything and everything I can to keep our family together, no matter what happens. I promise that the love I feel for Natalia... for your mother..." She saw tears fill the younger woman's eyes and had to fight to keep them out of her own. "... is stronger, and more real than anything I have ever felt before."

"More real than what you felt for Daddy?"

Olivia sighed. That was the problem with telling the truth. People always expected the trend to continue. "Yes, jellybean. More real than that."

Emma looked at her closely for a moment, then nodded firmly, as though she had decided something.

"Then you should marry her."

Olivia blinked, every thought in her head... gone, instantly.

Emma didn't give her a chance to recover. "When you love someone that much, you should marry them." She turned to Natalia. "Don't you love Mommy that much?"

"Oh..." The younger woman flushed. "Yes! Of course I do. Your mommy... She's... everything to me."

"Then... I don't understand." The young girl looked back and forth between them, wondering why they were both acting so silly. "Don't you want to get married?"

"It's..." Olivia finally found her voice. "It's not that simple, jellybean. If we got married... " _God, this is so not a conversation I'm ready to have_. "Most people wouldn't see it as a real marriage."

"Would _you_?"

"Of course we would, baby." Emma leaned her head to the side and Natalia smiled. Sometimes he looked so much like her mother!

"You always told... tell me... that what other people think doesn't matter." She shrugged. "Why is this different?"

Olivia had no idea what to say. She hugged the little girl tightly. "It isn't, jellybean. It isn't any different." She felt Natalia's arms wrap them both and the three of them sat that way for several minutes, neither woman willing to let go.

Emma was the first to brake the almost reverent silence. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Natalia whispered.

"My ice cream melted."


	22. Three Cows and A Goat Walk Into A Bar

**Chapter 14: Three Cows and A Goat Walk Into A Bar... (Wait for it)**

Natalia looked up from the couch as Olivia came down the stairs. They had agreed that it would be better for Olivia to tuck Emma into bed after the little girl had taken her bath; giving them an opportunity to re-bond and soothe over any hurt that might still be lingering between them.

From the look on Olivia's face, however, maybe that hadn't been the best idea.

"Olivia?" She looked at the older woman in concern when she paused at the bottom of the stairs, a half dazed expression on her face. "Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Olivia shook her head, blinking quickly as she tried to focus on the conversation. "What? Oh... nothing." She flopped down onto the couch, her fingers tunneling through her hair as she puffed out her cheeks with a long exhalation of breath.

"Okay, you are officially scaring me. What is going on??" Natalia took her hand, entwining their fingers. "Tell me. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together."

Olivia's laughter was abrupt and slightly panicked, startling the younger woman. "She went through that recycling box in my closet... the one I put all the old newspapers in?"

Natalia blinked, biting her tongue to keep from saying something sarcastic. Apparently Olivia had really rubbed off on her over the last year. On the wake of that thought came the realization of how dirty it sounded, even to her, and Natalia blushed a bright pink. "And?"

"And..." Olivia sighed. "She pulled out all of the wedding magazines and has them spread all over her bed."

Natalia's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?"

"No!" The older woman's voice went up two octaves, as it always did when she was overly emotional. "I think she has two of them memorized already!"

"What..." Natalia pressed her lips firmly together, trying to contain the laughter that she knew was bubbling up inside of her. "What is it with you Spencer women and weddings?" She finally giggled. "At _least_ she has the right people paired off this time!"

Olivia looked at her like she had never seen her before. "You're... you're not upset about this?"

"Upset that our daughter loves the idea of us being together and thinks we should get married? Hmmm..." She tapped her lips and then frowned. "You're right. It's awful...horrible...mmph!"

Olivia grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss to shut her up. It was a sweet kiss; gentle, with no more than a hint of the fiery passion that was always just beneath the surface when then two of them were close. "Okay," she whispered when they broke apart. "So the sentiment is wonderful... but how do we explain-" She stopped short when Natalia placed a finger across her lips.

"I don't know about you," The younger woman sighed. "But I think I have had just about all the emotional upheaval I can handle for one day." She stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "I know it's something we're going to have to deal with but right now, all I want is a nice, soft bed and your arms wrapped around me."

"It's eight-thirty! I haven't gone to sleep this early since I was in grade school..."

Natalia lowered her eye lashes, her gaze fixating on Olivia's mouth. "Who said anything about sleep?"

Olivia swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat. Sex had been the furthest thing from her mind when she came down the stairs. But the look in her lover's eyes and the softly whispered invitation were all that it took to start a gentle ache of longing throughout her entire body. It was a slow burning need that never quite went away and it had her on her feet in a heartbeat, her body fitted tightly against Natalia's as her lips descended on her throat.

"Mmmmm." The younger women pressed into her, using her hips to create a delicious pressure against Olivia's upper thighs. "I'd really like you to join me," She teased, popping open the buttons on the older woman's vest so that she could slip her hands inside of it. "But if you'd rather stay down here and wallow... well, I guess I could start without you..."  
Natalia pulled away, throwing her a wicked look as she headed up the stairs.

Dazed, Olivia watched her go, her mind completely occupied by just _what_ Natalia could do without her. She pictured the brunette laying back against her headboard, her eyes closed, her hand sliding down her stomach to slip between her own thighs. "Oh my god..." She groaned, her body reacting so strongly to the mental image that she had to steady herself against the balustrade. She glanced up the stairs, feeling ever muscle in her body tighten. "Wallow..." She whispered, her voice husky. "I'll show you how I _wallow_..."

She took the stairs two at a time, throwing open the door to her room with a huge grin that slowly faded when she found it empty. She checked the bathroom, but there was no Natalia there either. Stepping back into the hall, she looked curiously at Natalia's bedroom door. It was closed, but she could see the light shining from beneath it. Walking over, she took a deep breath and knocked softly.

There was a small laugh and then she heard her lover's voice. "Come in?"

Olivia pushed the door open slowly, her gaze swinging around the room. She had always liked Natalia's bedroom. It was big, being the master, almost twice as big as her own and decorated in light green accented by rich browns and yellows. She had always felt like she was in a forest during early autumn the few times she had come into this room. It dawned on her that she really had only been in Nat's bedroom twice before and she wondered if that was because she had, on some level, always been conscious of her attraction to the brunette. Her eyes finally landed on Natalia, who was sitting up against the headboard, a sheet wrapped modestly around her shoulders. Nervous, she stepped inside. "That sounded almost like a question."

"It kind of was." Natalia smiled. "Why did you knock?"

"Uh..." Olivia blinked, glancing behind her to point at the door. "Because the door was closed?"

"And?"

"And... this is your room." She went to tuck her hands in her pockets, only to realize she was still wearing a skirt. Flustered, she dropped them to her sides.

"My room?" Natalia shook her head as she laughed softly. "Olivia, as far as I am concerned this entire farmhouse and everything in it belongs to you." She leaned forward, letting the sheet fall down to her waist, exposing her bare breasts to the cool night air. "Including me." She whispered, holding out her hand. "Especially me... Come here."

Olivia closed the distance between them, sitting on the edge of the bed as she took the younger woman's hand. "I don't want to own you, Natalia." She smiled. "But I wouldn't mind a lease with an option to buy..."

Natalia shook her head, refusing to let her get away with the joke. "I belong to you..." She laced their fingers together, rubbing Olivia's palm with her thumb. "... because I want to." She said firmly. "It's my choice, Olivia, it always has been and I choose to belong to you."

The older woman felt her eyes fill with tears and looked away quickly, brushing at them with her free hand. "I belong to you too." She whispered.

Natalia laid her palm against OIivia's face, using it to turn her head so that she could look into her eyes. "I know." She leaned forward and kissed her gently, enjoying the softness of the other woman's lips; pulling away when the kiss threatened to deepen. "Besides, if we're going to pick a room to share... we should probably try them both out..." She pursed her lips. "At least five or six times..."

"Oh yeah," Olivia nodded, leaning closer once again. "At least!" She frowned when the younger woman's hand pressed into her chest, pushing her away. "What?"

"I've made love to you in those clothes twice today," She grinned. "And while it was definitely fun, I think I'd prefer a little less silk... and a lot more skin."

* * * * *

Natalia felt wonderful.

The lovemaking session the night before had been incredible. Sweet and powerful, it had washed away the lingering emotions of their stressful day; sanctifying the hurt with gentle caresses, lingering kisses and a mutual release so intense that she still felt limp, even now.

Humming softly to herself, she danced down the stairs and into the kitchen, a happy smile gracing her features when she noticed she wasn't alone.

Emma was sitting at the kitchen table, still in her pajamas, her little head bent over her mother's computer.

"Hi, baby."

Emma looked up at her briefly, smiling sweetly before going back to what she was doing. "Hey, momma."

Natalia felt her heart break just a little as tears stung the back of her eyes. Emma may have thought of her as a mother for a while now, but this was the first time the little girl had ever addressed her as such. And the tiny little difference between the term of endearment she used for her and the one she used for Olivia only made it all the sweeter.

Grabbing her apron, Natalia used it to dab quickly at her eyes before she pulled it on. After dropping a quick kiss onto Emma's head, she set up the coffee pot and then went to the fridge, pulling out the supplies she would need for their breakfast. "So what are you doing up so early, anyway?"

"Looking at stuff on the internet."

She narrowed her eyes at Emma's casual reply. "Stuff huh? I don't know if your mommy would like that so much."

"She has that filter thingie on here." The little girl frowned. "So I can't find cool stuff anyway." She looked up at Natalia excitedly. "Did you know that a pig's penis is curly?"

Natalia blinked in shock. "N...no, baby... I didn't know that." Apparently she would have to talk to Olivia about expanding that 'filter thingie'. "Why... why did you look that up?"

Emma shrugged. "I didn't. I looked up pigs because we don't have any and I wanted to know why." Her little nose wrinkled. "They don't sweat so they have to roll in the mud."

"Exactly!" Natalia held up several strips of bacon before laying them out in a pan. "I'd much rather eat them than clean up after them!" She wiped off her hands and pounced on her daughter, making snuffling noises against the top of the little girl's head.

"Noooo!" Emma giggled wildly. "Stop it, momma!"

Natalia smiled as she slide the bacon onto a burner and then began cracking eggs into a bowl, adding in grated cheddar and just a little bit of milk before whipping them with a fork; the cute little pig noises Emma was making keeping her company in the silence.

"Momma?"

The younger woman's heart swelled. _I will never, ever get tired of that! _"Yes, baby?"

"What's a...do..a dour..." The little girl frowned, her forehead furrowing in concentration. "A dowry!"

Natalia blinked, her mouth dropping open slightly in surprise. "Baby, what are you looking at?" She came around the table to look at the screen, transferring her spatula to her left hand so that she could use her right to scroll up to the top of the page. "Marriage: A Complete History. Sponsored by Wikipedia." She bit her lip, chewing on it thoughtfully as she went back to the stove to save her scrambled eggs from browning. "What does it say about it sweetie?"

"It says that a do...dowry is a old marriage tra... trad..ition." She finished with a proud grin and Nat smiled adoringly at the girl.

"That was really good, Em."

"Thank you. What does it mean?"

_Ooookay, so misdirection doesn't work anymore._ She scratched her forehead absently. "Well, in the past, when two people got married, their roles were a little different than they are today. The bride was expected to cook and clean and take care of the house, while the groom worked to provide for the bride. To help with that, the bride brought a dowry with her to the marriage. It's was kind of like a gift." She flipped the bacon over one piece at a time. "And it was usually land, or money... or even livestock."

"You own livestock!" Emma said brightly.

Natalia turned to look at her, immediately charmed by the twinkle in the little girl's eyes. "Yes, I do. Do you think it would be enough for a suitable dowry, baby?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Three cows and a goat?"

"Why do I feel like I just walked into a punch-line?" Olivia yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen, her voice still thick with sleep. She fumbled with the belt on her robe, smiling shyly when Natalia reached out and tied it for her before returning her attention to the stove. Placing a hand on the younger woman's waist, Olivia leaned in, kissing her cheek lovingly before she even realized what she was doing. Both women turned to find Emma watching them with a big smile on her face. The little girl waved at them happily before returning her attention to the computer, her little eyes sneaking peeks of her two mommies whenever they weren't looking.

Olivia slid into a chair across from her daughter, humming happily when Natalia handed her a steaming cup of coffee followed by a plateful of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. She tucked in quickly, her eyes closing in appreciation for the wonderful meal. "So?" She munched on a strip of bacon, very aware that Natalia had only given her two. If she had been at the Beacon she would have had four. "What's the joke?"

"No joke..." Natalia placed a plate in front of their daughter, closing the computer so that the little girl would eat. " Emma thinks my cows and my baby goat would be a _perfect_ dowry."

Olivia froze mid-chew, her eyes widening as she looked from her beaming daughter to the smirking features of her lover. "Mphwa?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Olivia."

Emma giggled and the older woman made a face at her as she loudly swallowed her food. "What?" She repeated.

"A dowry, mommy. It's a gift the bride brings for the groom! Natalia's is perfect!" She raised her little hand, excitedly ticking off items on her fingers. "She has the farmhouse, so that's land, and she has three cows and the baby goat!" She frowned slightly. "But you don't get to eat them!" She warned, remembering her mother's past comments. "Because that's mean!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Olivia took a long drink of coffee. "Am I the _groom_ in this scenario??"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course, mommy."

"Wha...!" She glanced at Natalia, frowning when she saw the younger woman had turned her head away and was hiding her laughter behind her hand, her face turning pink with the effort. "Why am I the groom??"

"Because the bride cooks and cleans and takes care of the house..." Emma shrugged. "The groom just pays for stuff."

"Hey!" Olivia sputtered. "I do.... some of that stuff... too!" She snorted indignantly and took another bite of eggs.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" Natalia asked innocently.

The older woman nodded. "It's great thank you!"

"You're welcome. When I'm done _cooking_, I'll put your _laundry_ in the dryer." She tried to keep a straight face. "I'll pick up your dry cleaning at lunch and get your prescriptions filled on the way home."

Olivia crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing as her lips quirked into a pout. "Fine!" She snorted, sticking her tongue out at her daughter. "You win! But I am _not_ wearing a tuxedo!"

"Awwww." Natalia dropped into her lap, wrapping her arms loosely around the older woman's neck. "But you would look _so_ cute in a cummerbund..."

"Ya think?" Olivia bumped their foreheads together, her voice lowering to an almost whisper. "And you were seriously beautiful in a long white dress." They looked into each others eyes, both sighing happily.

Until they heard the giggles from the other end of the table.

Blinking, Natalia stood up quickly, chewing on her lower lip as she stared at Olivia, her heart pounding.  
_  
What the hell!_ Olivia took a deep breath. _Where the hell did that come from? _Her eyes followed the younger woman as she filled a plate for herself, bringing it and a cup of coffee over to the table. _God... it was so easy to fall into that... to imagine...  
_  
"Momma?"

"Yes, baby?" Both women answered at the same time.

"I think she's talking to me." Natalia's grin was huge. "What's up, little one?"

"I'm done eating."

"Okay, baby." She stood and picked up her plate, putting it in the sink. "It's getting late, why don't you go get ready for school?"

"Okay." Emma slid off her chair. She wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist and hugged her tight. "I love you, momma."

"I love you too, baby. So very much."

The little girl stopped to hug Olivia on her way out of the kitchen. "Love you too, mommy."

"Ditto, jellybean." She turned to watch her daughter scamper away and then looked at Natalia. Seeing the shine in her eyes and the slight trembling of her bottom lip, Olivia took her hand, smiling at the younger woman gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Natalia blushed. "It's just... that kid kills me, you know? She's just the sweetest thing in the world..." She sat down, pulling her chair closer to Olivia's. "Next to her mommy of course."

"I don't know about that." The older woman teased. "I happen to think her _momma_ is pretty incredible too."

Natalia vibrated with happiness. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah... yeah it is." She leaned back in her chair, one eyebrow raised. "That girl has a one track mind though. And when she gets it set on something she's like a dog with a bone."

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that from?" The younger woman said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't know!" She sipped her coffee, watching Natalia over the rim of the cup. "We're going to have to say something to her about it eventually."

The brunette nodded silently.

"What..." Olivia swallowed when her voice cracked. "What do you think we should say?"

Natalia stared at her, her teeth worrying the inside of her cheek. "I don't know." She said quietly.

The older woman's sea green eyes followed her as she collected the dishes and began to clean up. "Yeah..." She thought back to how Natalia had looked in her silk wedding gown, her hair swept up, her eyes full of love. But not for the groom.

The bride's eyes had been full of love... for her.

"I don't know either..." She finished softly.


	23. Do The Elves Know There's A Curve?

_**A/N: Tip o' the nib to Bill Cosby for the butchered quote. LOL!**_

**Chapter 15: Do The Elves Know There's A Curve?**

Olivia glanced sideways at Natalia as she drove them into town. The brunette had been unusually quiet for the entire trip, but then she had to admit, so had she. In fact, if it wasn't for Emma giggling from the back seat as she flipped through yet another BRIDE magazine, she would have thought the three of them were in church.

_Church... pews... flowers... _She cringed._ ...wedding. Damn it!_

It was bad enough that Emma was obsessed with the idea, she could hardly afford to get stuck on it too. It wasn't like it was a feasible idea, even if she wanted to get married. _Which I don't! _She gripped the steering wheel harder. _ I don't do marriage well, I never have! Just ask the long list of exes I've left in my wake. _

Oh, she always started with the best of intentions; tried to keep her wilder impulses in check and follow all the rules. Okay... maybe not _all_ the rules. She could never seem to obey, but dammit, she always intended to love, honor and cherish! And yet somehow, she never failed to screw it up, never failed to be found lacking. And even though most of the people in Springfield traded partners like some seriously screwed up sexual square dance, eventually everyone found their one true love...whether they stayed with them or not.

Everyone but her.

She was constantly on the outside looking in. And somewhere along the way, she started to believe that maybe that was the way it was meant to be. Maybe she just didn't feel enough, didn't give enough... didn't love enough.

But that wasn't exactly true. She believed in true love, despite her history. She believed in marriage, despite her inability to hold one together. But more than that, she believed in Natalia and what they had together. She believed in it too much to risk screwing it up yet again.

"Mommy?"

Olivia glanced at her daughter in the rear view mirror. "What is it, baby?"

"You passed the school."

"Did I?" Olivia flushed, realizing the little girl was right. She quickly made a u-turn, pulling into the circular drive of the elementary before smiling at her daughter's reflection. "I was just seeing if you were paying attention."

"Right." Emma rolled her eyes and Olivia could not contain her smile.

"You are so my daughter." She kissed her quickly on the cheek, smiling when Natalia did the same. They both watched the little girl climb out of the back seat and run up to her friends, all of them giggling uncontrollably as they disappeared inside the school.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asked quietly as Olivia pulled back into traffic. "You seem a little...unfocused?"

"What? Me? No.." The older woman shook her head and smiled. "I think the problem is that I'm a little _too_ focused."

"Oh what?"

Olivia bit her lip. "The Mayor's Luncheon." She lied, hoping that the brunette would let her get away with it, just this once.

Natalia looked at her closely, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth when she finally shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

Olivia let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "In fact, I kind of need to go and talk to her about it, so I'm going to drop you off in front of the hotel. You can hold the fort until I get back, right?" She knew she was pushing it now, but she seriously needed a little alone time or she was going to end up saying things she really wasn't ready to share.

The brunette nodded. "Of course. Whatever you need, Olivia."

The older woman felt a strong pang in her chest. Natalia knew it was a lie, but she was giving her space anyway. _God, I love this woman..._

She slowed the car to a stop in front of The Beacon, her heart skipping a beat when Natalia leaned over and brazenly kissed her without even checking to see if there were other people around. "What was that for?" She whispered, her fingers coming up to touch her still tingling lips.

"For being you." Natalia smiled, her dimples completing the look of adoration. "For being mine."

She jumped out of the car without waiting for a response, leaving Olivia to rest her head against the steering wheel as she tried to catch her breath.

* * * * *

Towers was empty when Olivia walked in. She took her usual seat at the bar, tapping her fingers loudly on the counter top until a female voice floated out from the back room. "Closed 'til eleven!"

"Not today." She called back, waving when the bartender stuck her pretty red head through the doorway.

"Ms. Spencer!" Evie grinned, walking up to her as she wiped her hands on a bar towel. "I was just cutting up the mangos and pineapple. You know, getting the condiments ready?"

"Well," Olivia put on her most charming smile. "Do you think you could find a spare olive or two?"

The bartender's brow furrowed. "Yeah... I think I could manage that..."

"Good! Then how about you toss them in a glass with say, I don't know, some gin and vermouth? And we'll just call it breakfast." She winked.

Evie laughed. "For you? Sure." She made up the drink and set it on the bar. "Too early to charge so this one's on me. Just don't tell my boss."

"Your secret's safe with me." Olivia whispered as she picked up the glass, waiting until Evie was gone before taking her first sip. She sighed as the warmth from the alcohol spread outwards from her stomach, ignoring the little voice in her head that told her drinking this early was dangerous. Unsurprisingly, that little voice sounded a lot like Natalia.

What did surprise her, was that she agreed with it.

Alcohol was too easy; the amnesia it offered too tempting.

With a sigh, she set the glass down and pushed it away.

"A little early for that isn't it?"

Startled, Olivia jerked her hand, sending the glass toppling off the other side of the bar where it landed with a loud crash. She turned to glare at the intruder as Evie ran out from the back room. "Everything okay, Ms Spencer?"

"Everything's fine!" Reva grinned, ignoring the glare. "That was my fault. Why don't you get her another, on me?"

"No!" Olivia wave her hand at the bartender. "No, I was done anyway. I'm sorry about the glass."

"It's all right." Evie shrugged. "That's the first one this week though, so you get to make a wish." She swept up the glass quickly, wiping up the rest with the towel she always seemed to be carrying. When she was done, she stood up and smiled at Olivia. "So what did you wish for?"

"Yeah, Olivia." Reva slid onto a stool next to her, dropping her chin into her hand and looking at her with an exaggerated grin. "What did you wish for?"

Olivia looked back and forth between the two women. "If I share it, doesn't that mean it won't come true?"

Evie laughed and went back to work, but Reva only leaned closer. "Come on, you can tell me..."

Olivia blinked, her forehead furrowing in confusion. "You're being nice to me, Reva. That always makes me nervous. What exactly is it that you want?"

"I was hoping you could come over and help me with my car..."

"You're car?" Now she was really confused.

"Yeah," The blond teased. "I need an oil change. I heard you 'gals' are really good with that kind of thing."

Olivia groaned. "Let me guess, you've been talking to Dinah."

Reva just smiled.

"Well? Go ahead! Get it out of your system, but for your information, dating a woman doesn't make you an honorary Mr. Goodwrench."

"That's a shame! I was hoping to save some money on repairs around the house too!"

"Okay, that's enough." Olivia snapped.

"Wow," Reva shook her head. "Are all of you this grumpy?"

"All of who, Reva?!?" She looked around. "I only see you and me here!"

"Whoa!" The other woman held up her hands. "I was just playing with you."

"Yeah, well... it isn't funny."

"Sorry." Reva pursed her lips. "You know you had a better sense of humor when you were straight."

"You just can't resist can you?"

"Can you blame me?" She smiled. "Olivia Spencer, man-eater, suddenly becomes..." She smirked. "A woman-eater?"

"It's not like that!" Olivia growled, exasperated.

"Oh...well... that's a pity." Reva patted her gently on the shoulder. "Is it Natalia? She always did seem a little... cold fish..."

"No!" She crossed her arms on the bar and dropped her head on top of them. "That isn't what I meant!" She sighed. "We are _more_ than fine in that department, trust me."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just meant..." She raised her head, her eyes taking on a faraway look. "I know who I used to be. But it isn't like that, not with her." She played with the swizzle stick that was left over from her martini. "She... She fills me up, Reva. She makes me feel things... want things... When I'm with her... I'm so wrapped up in 'us' that I can't see anything else, and when Emma is with us, it just... feels so right... like the family I was always meant to have." She shook her head, frustrated that she couldn't explain herself. "She's everything I've always wanted."

"Uh huh..." Reva smiled. "In a nice little female package?"

"That's not what I went looking for!" Olivia sighed.

"Well, you certainly didn't let it stop you."

"No... No I didn't." She winced, dropping her head onto the bar again. "I don't know how to explain that."

"Why do you have to?" Reva asked seriously. "Look, I may like to bust your chops a bit, but really... I'm happy for you." She grinned. "Actually, I'm ecstatic that you're in love, whether it's with Natalia or... anyone else, so long as it isn't Jeffrey."

"Or Josh?" Olivia smirked.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Olivia laughed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was across the street and saw you come in."

"So... you were stalking me?"

Reva grinned. "For a chance to tease you about Natalia? Oh, you bet your sweet ass!"

* * * * *

Natalia stepped off the elevator, the smile on her face faltering when she saw Frank waiting in the hallway outside of Olivia's office. She thought about turning around and getting right back on the elevator but she knew what Olivia would think of that idea. Squaring her shoulders, she walked right up to him, trying to ignore the small spark of guilt she felt when his eyes lit up for just a moment upon seeing her. "What are you doing here, Frank?"

"I see Olivia's manners have rubbed off on you." His voice was bitter and angry. "Among other things."

Natalia sighed. "I'm working, Frank. If you have something to say, then say it. Otherwise, let me get back to what I need to do."

The man's bravado faltered for a moment. "You..." He swallowed, adopting his best cop stance. "You never informed me that you found Emma." He opened a small notebook and began writing something down. "I had to hear it from my father, after having two patrolmen out all night looking for her. Twenty wasted man hours is what you cost this city yesterday."

"So bill me!" She could feel her anger rising and did nothing to stop it. "But isn't that your job, Frank? To serve and protect?"

"And isn't it Olivia's job to know the whereabouts of her own child?" Frank snapped back. "What is this, the third time Emma's run away? The fourth? What do you think Child Protective Services would say about that?"

Natalia went cold inside, her fear showing plainly in her eyes. "You wouldn't..."

"Why wouldn't I?" He leaned in closer, his eyes narrowing in victory. "That's my job isn't it? To serve and protect?"

"Frank..." Natalia took a deep breath. "It's wrong... and you know it." She brushed her hair out of her face. "What I did to you... it was unforgivable, I know. But I can't undo it. I can't change how I feel. And I wouldn't, even if I could. _ I'm in love with Olivia_. She's... everything to me. And if you hurt her... you hurt me." She bit her bottom lip. "No matter what happened between us, Frank... I loved you. Maybe not the way you wanted me to, but that still means something... doesn't it?"

He looked at her for a long time, his eyes searching deeply within hers. Finally, his shoulders slumped and he put away the notebook. "Yeah... it does." He shook his head. "She always wins..."

"Does she?" Natalia hesitated and then reached out, placing a hand on his arm. "You forget, I've been around a while... I've heard all the stories." She smiled gently. "I know who she used to be, Frank. All I can tell you is... she isn't that person anymore."

Frank placed his hand over hers, squeezing her fingers once before he gently pushed her away. "I hope not." he said softly. "For your sake, I really do." Hanging his head, he turned and walked away.

Natalia watched him go and then closed her eyes, praying silently. _Dear Lord, how about just one... little... quiet afternoon?  
_

* * * * *

The mayor looked up from her early lunch as her office door slammed open, her anger turning to frustration when she saw Olivia walk into the room.

"I'm sorry, Mayor Wolfe!" Her office aide ran in right behind Olivia, falling all over himself as he tried to explain the interruption. "She just barged right in!"

"That's all right, Brian." Doris sighed heavily. "Ms. Spencer was raised by a pack of wild dogs... you can't expect her to understand social niceties like knocking."

Olivia snorted. "Hello, pot..."

The mayor waved her hand and the aide disappeared. "What do you want, Olivia?"

The other woman pursed her lips, tossing her purse onto the desk as she sank into a chair. "I need to talk."

"Oh, for the love of...!" Doris dropped her half eaten sandwich in disgust. "Haven't I played Sapphic Santa enough this year? I mean really, Olivia, there are call-in radio shows for this kind of thing."

Olivia didn't answer, instead she merely met the mayor's gaze and held it.

"Fine. Fine! What is it now?"

"It's starting..."

"A recession? Menopause? Your afternoon soap?" Doris threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "What? _What_ is starting? I swear you used to be better at conversations than this! Did screwing Natalia burn out your speech center?"

"It's starting to get around." Olivia glared at her. "Reva O' Neill came up to me at Towers this morning and just started talking about my relationship with Natalia like we were chatting about the weather or something."

"Well, what did you expect?" The mayor looked at her sarcastically. "You look at each other and the air catches fire, you're _always_ touching in public and let's not forget, you had sex in your office... I mean, you guys are about as subtle as a two-by-four. You might as well drape a big rainbow flag around your shoulders and have a two person pride parade down Main Street."

"We're not that bad!" Her voice got very small. "Are we?"

Doris snorted. "Are you kidding? The only thing keeping _everyone_ from seeing it is your history with men, Olivia. But eventually, even that smoke screen will blow away and they'll see the truth that's been right in front of their faces. Why is this a problem?" She shrugged. "Once you tell your daughter, what difference does it make?"

"We... we told Emma yesterday." She sighed.

"Oh..." The mayor's voice gentled immediately. "I take it it didn't go so well?"

"What? No." Olivia shook her head. "Well.... yes... I mean no..."

"Oh for god's sake, Olivia..."

"What I mean to say, is that there was a... a miscommunication at first, but once we straightened that out she took it well. Very well." Olivia winced. "Maybe a little too well."

"Too well?" Doris looked confused. "How could she possibly take it _too_ well?"

Olivia opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and finally sighed as a completely panicked look filled her features. "She's hoping for a June wedding?"

Doris blinked. "Wait..." She started to snicker. "You mean you..." Her snicker turned into a laugh. "You and Natalia?"

"Okay, okay." Olivia growled. "It's not _that_ funny."

"Your not sitting where I'm sitting!" The mayor leaned forward and grabbed her water, trying not to choke on it as her laughter trailed off to small snorts of amusement. "Did you tell her that May or December might be better?" She held up her hand when the other woman sent her a look meant to incinerate her on the spot. "Alright... I'm sorry." She took a deep breath, trying to soothe the ache in her ribs. "I just don't see how this is a problem."

"Uhm, newsflash? We can't get married!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're both women?" Olivia rolled her eyes as she fell back into the chair. "Last I checked that still wasn't legal in this state."

"So?" Doris said seriously. "Gay couples get married everyday, Olivia. They don't wait for the government or the church to tell them it's okay. And there are pastors, ministers...even public officials, that are willing to help them out with the ceremony. Maybe it would be going against the grain, but when did that ever bother_ you_?" She look at Olivia closely. "_Ooh_... I get it."

"What?" Olivia said defensively. "What do you get?"

"You've been the bad girl in this town ever since you got here." She wrapped up what was left of her sandwich and dropped it in the trash. "You've said and done things..." She raised her eyebrows. "That would probably make the devil himself blush, but none of that bothered you because no matter how bad you got... you were still normal. You do_ this_... and you won't be normal anymore." She waved away Olivia's response. "Oh, you can sugar coat it any way you like. You can say that this is special, or different , or that what you have with Natalia defies description." She shrugged. "But the cold, hard truth is that 99% of the population will slap a label on you. To them, you'll just be gay. And_ that's_ what scares you. Isn't it?"

Olivia didn't respond.

"What's more important to you?" Doris pressed. "Who you are, or how people see you?"

"That's pretty funny, coming from you." Olivia snorted.

"No... no it isn't funny at all. It's actually rather pathetic." The mayor sighed. "See, I waited too long, Olivia. I crossed the line from being afraid, to being a coward. And now, no matter how I spin it, it all looks like lies." She pulled a bottle of scotch out of her desk drawer along with two glasses, pouring them both a shot. She watched, her finger playing around the rim of the tumbler, as the other woman downed hers. "But you... You have the opportunity to do the right thing from the start. What's more than that, you have a reason to. All I've gotten out of the games I've played is a string of one night stands and a lot of women I can never look in the eyes again. If you do this right, you can have a life. A good one. You just have to decide that you want it, more than you fear it."

"I hate it when you're right." Olivia sighed and held out the glass, downing the second shot quickly. "It totally screws with my sense of reality."

"Imagine it from my side!" Doris complained. "I had to say all that with a straight face so you'd think I actually care!"

"You care!" Olivia teased. "You know you like me..." She stopped short when the mayor smirked at her. "_What _are you smiling at?"

"Just picturing it."

"Picturing what?"

"You... in light blue satin with a white ruffled shirt."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone assume that I would be the one in the tuxedo?"

"Well, you're already _gay_..." The mayor smiled sweetly. "It would just be one tiny, little step to become a cross-dresser, too."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh, more than words can say."

"I think I have a few words I could say."

"Careful!" Doris held up a finger. "You don't want to end up on Santa's naughty list."

"At this point, I don't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing."

"Meh," The mayor shrugged. "I grade on a curve."

Olivia stood and picked up her purse, leaning in to whisper, "You better hope whoever _you_ end up with... does too."

She left the office without looking back. As she rounded the corner towards the elevators, she spotted a familiar face. Smiling, she walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ashlee?"

The blond blinked at her in surprise. "Oh, hey Olivia. Did you just come from seeing my mom?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, still smiling. "I did. And, uh... I was wondering... are you free for lunch?"


	24. The Blonde Leading the Blind

**Chapter 16: The Blond Leading the Blind - Part I  
**

Olivia waved at Evie as she and Ashlee walked into Towers, shaking her head when the pretty bartender held up a martini glass. She almost felt embarrassed when the woman looked surprised.

Lunch was a seat-yourself situation at the restaurant, so she led the blond to a quiet corner table. She had considered taking the girl to more out of the way spot at first but, considering she had interrupted the Mayor eating her lunch earlier, she figured Towers was fairly safe. Not to mention that being seen in an out of the way restaurant with the pretty young blond was a bucket of trouble she didn't even want to go fishing in.

Evie arrived almost as soon as they sat down. She was both bartender and waitress during the light lunch period so she scribbled their order down quickly; bringing them both large glasses of iced tea and a bowl full of lemons before rushing back to the bar.

"So..." Olivia pulled the ridiculously large napkin from its holder, draping it across her lap as she tried to figure out how to start the conversation. "How have you been?"

"Since the last time we had lunch?" Ashlee grinned. "I think I went through puberty...graduated..."

"Okay, okay!" The older woman laughed. "I know we don't...interact that often..."

"Or at all... really." The blond smiled. "But that's okay! You're...busy."

"Yes I am." Olivia nodded. "Between being sick and taking care of Emma, there hasn't been much left over and what there is goes towards handling things at the Beacon." She played with the edge of the tablecloth. "I love it, but it is a lot of work."

Ashlee leaned forward, a big smile on her face. "Is that what this is about? Are you... looking for someone to help you at the hotel? Because, you know I used to work for Dinah and I have great organizational skills. I would do an awesome job as an event planner or even a personal assistant!"

Olivia blinked. "I have a personal assistant."

"Oh..." The blond pursed her lips. "Is Natalia... I mean... I just assumed..."

"Assumed what?"

Ashlee shrugged. "That she would be... uhm... moving up."

Olivia frowned. "Why would you assume that?"

"Well... because...because..." She laughed nervously. "Because you guys... you know... I heard that you were...close."

Olivia closed her eyes, gratified that Evie had chosen that moment to bring them their salads. It gave her a few extra moments to figure out what she was going to say. Denying it felt wrong and considering where she and Natalia were at in their relationship, it seemed futile to start lying now. But still... "It's..." She took a long drink of her iced tea, suddenly wishing that she had ordered the martini after all. "It's complicated. Natalia and I..." She ran her fingers through her hair, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip. "We've been through a lot and... and it's changed who we are. And how we feel... about each other..."

Ashlee's eyes grew huge. "Oh my god..." She started bouncing up and down in her seat. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! The rumors are true! You're totally coming out to me!"

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "What? No! Wait..."

"You know, I always knew it was true! I mean, okay so maybe I said I didn't believe it all those times but I still knew!" The blond continued, trampling the older woman's response. "But, I mean, it was like... like ..._you_. Olivia Spencer! My mom used to tell me stories about you...kind of like...a cautionary tale? And when people started saying that you and Natalia were close... you know, like _close-close_..." She twined the fingers of her hands together. "I was like, no way! But then I was like, hey...maybe way...and then I was like, whoa, definitely _way_!" She nodded and giggled to herself. "And I _totally_ get it! I mean, I know why you're telling me! You don't want someone working for you that's going to have a problem with it and I can assure you, zero problems here, I know lots of gay people... well...maybe not lots...but now I know three..."

She rattled on and Olivia blinked rapidly, her head spinning as she tried to follow the conversation. "Ashlee!"

The blond went completely still. "Hmmm?"

"I am _not_ trying to come out to you!"

Ashlee's brow furrowed as she looked at her confusion. "You're not?"

"I... well..." Olivia frowned, throwing her hand up in front of her as her eyes half-closed in frustration. "I _wasn't_!"

"Sooo..." The blond looked up, like she was trying to read the inside of her own eyelids. "You are...or you aren't?"

"I guess I am now!" She sighed. "But that wasn't my original intention. I just... I wanted to see how you would feel about it."

Ashlee blinked. "Why?"

"B-because..." Olivia stuttered, stuck between her good intentions and a bad idea. "Things...change." She equivocated. "It's like... it's like you're driving a car and you think you know where you're going and then somewhere along the way you take an odd left and you end up miles from where you thought you'd be." She winced slightly. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Ashlee nodded. "No."

_I have never wanted to strangle someone so much in my life! _She took a deep breath. "Take me for example." She waited for Ashlee to nod. "I always thought that I would marry the perfect man; that I would live in the perfect house with my perfect kids..." She leaned her head to the side thoughtfully. "But that's...that's not what life had in store for me." She smiled to herself when she realized that she had quietly let go of that dream a year earlier. "I met the perfect woman instead."

The blond nodded again. "Okay." Then her eyes cleared and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Oh... OH! _You're going to marry Natalia!!!_" She clapped her hands together and started bouncing again, giggling madly. "_That's _why you told me! You want me to help plan your wedding! Oh my god, Olivia! I can so totally do this! It will be the most incredible wedding anyone has ever seen-"

Olivia leaned across the table, grabbing the blond by the head; one hand on each cheek. "Ashlee!" She growled. "There is no wedding! There hasn't even been a proposal yet!"

_Yet?!?_ A shock went down Olivia's spine, sapping the strength from her knees, causing her to fall back heavily in her chair as her heart pounded in her chest. _I said yet. I said yet? Jesus Christ, I said yet!_

Ashlee was oblivious. "Then... why are we here?" She scratched her head. "Because... if you're going to come out one person at a time... that's gonna take forever." She smiled brightly. "I could help!"

"NO!" Olivia held up both of her hands. "No... don't help!" She laughed weakly. "_Please _don't help."

"Oh! I get it!" Ashlee waved her hand in the air as though to clear away the words. "The wedding's a secret!" She lowered her voice. "That is absolutely no problem! If there's one thing I can do, it's keep a secret!"

Olivia couldn't help it. She snorted.

"No, look seriously, now that I know it's true... I won't say a word." She frowned when Olivia's skepticism only increased. "I haven't said anything about my mom, have I?"

It took a moment for the comment to sink in, but when it finally did, Olivia could only stare at Ashlee, watching as the blond's eyes widened and her hands came up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god." Ashlee cringed. "Tell me you already knew?" She shook her head, taking a quick breath. "What am I talking about...of course you knew! You've been spending, like, _all_ this time together and you guys hate each other so...yeah, like, why else would that be happening?" She waited a moment for Olivia to respond. When the other woman didn't, she waved her hand slowly in front of her face. "Olivia?"

The older woman swallowed. "You... you knew?"

"That she's gay?" Ashlee rolled her eyes. "Well...duh! She's the Mayor, Olivia. It's not like she blends! Plus, this town is about the size of a Tic Tac box." She picked up her fork, spearing a piece of avocado and tucking it into her mouth. "And she wears a lot of hats."

"Hey," Olivia said indignantly. "I wear hats!"

Ashlee just looked at her.

The older woman flushed. "Point taken."

"Anyway, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I've known for a long time."

"Does it... bother you?"

Ashlee pursed her lips as she thought about the question. "That she's gay? No. That she feels like she can't tell me... yeah, that bothers me."

"Why..." She shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Ashlee already knew. "Why haven't you said something to her?"

The blond shrugged. "She's my mom." She sighed. "I keep hoping she'll eventually trust me enough to let me into her life."

"I don't think it's about trust." Olivia said quietly. "I think it's about fear."

"My mother? Afraid?" Ashlee laughed. "Have you met her?"

"It doesn't matter how strong she is, Ashlee. When you're faced with possibly losing the one person in the world that means the most to you... you can't fight that kind of fear." She shrugged. "Take it from someone that knows."

"She could never lose me! I mean, we never agree on anything and we fight about everything but I still love her!"

"I know how that feels." Olivia smiled. "But maybe your mother doesn't. You should tell her."

Ashlee studied the older woman for several long moments. "You... you really brought me to lunch just to talk to me about my mother, didn't you?" She shook her head in surprise. "You actually care... don't you?"

Olivia grunted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah... But tell anyone and I swear to god there won't be enough left of you to plan a wedding!"

The blond squealed. "I knew you wanted my help!"

Olivia propped her chin up against her hand, her head spinning as Ashlee began to babble about colors schemes and china patterns. Closing her eyes, she listened silently, her mind conjuring up an image of Natalia in a long white gown. It was simple, and elegant, no heavy brocade or frilly lace. Just smooth silk from the top of her breasts to the gently rustling train that followed behind her. She pictured her walking down the aisle, the smile on her lips extending to her eyes this time as she reached out and took her hand, the charcoal gray of her own tuxedo jacket contrasting beautifully against the white silk, making it shine with an iridescent luster that was breathtaking, even in her imagination.

Olivia's eyes snapped open.

_Tuxedo jacket?!?_

_Oh, god damn it!_


	25. The Blonde Leading the Blind Part II

"Miss Rivera!"

Natalia looked up, smiling when she saw the head of housekeeping rushing towards her. "Marie!" She said warmly. While she got along well with the majority of the staff, Natalia had a special place in her heart for the small, energetic woman. Even though she had once been her boss, Maria hadn't batted an eye when she had leap-frogged up to take the position of Olivia's assistant; she had merely accept the reversal of roles and gone about her business as though the brunette had always been her boss. "What can I do for you? And I've told you before, call me Natalia."

"Oh no, that I can't do!" The French-Creole woman smiled broadly, her slight Cajun accent only making her all the more delightful.

"I called you Marie when I worked for you." The brunette reminded her gently.

"Maybe... maybe. But I'm no lady, not like you are."

"Oh..." Natalia raised her eyebrows as her lips quirked to the side. "I don't know that that label applies to me either."

"No... you're a lady." Marie smiled at her slyly. "Regardless of... anything... you're still a lady."

Natalia's mouth dropped open slightly. She almost asked her what she meant, and then decided she probably didn't want to know. "Did you need me for something?"

"I got three of my girls out sick and no way to clean all them rooms 'less you approve the overtime." She shrugged, holding out a clipboard. "You know I wouldn't ask..."

"I do." Natalia raised her hand to cut off the reassurances she didn't need to hear. "I know how tight you are with overtime, remember?" She took the time cards and scribbled her name across them quickly. "Did you need anything else?"

"No, ma'am!" Marie snapped her fingers. "But there's a preacher man waitin' outside of Ms. Spencer's office. Saw him when I was looking for you."

"A..." Natalia licked her lips nervously. "A priest?"

"Yes, ma'am. Tall fella, with the collar and all." She patted the brunette gently on the arm. "You be alright?"

"What? Oh, of course!" She smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine." She watched Marie rush off towards the elevators before heading towards the hallway that led to the hotel offices. When she turned the corner, she saw Father Ray at the far end. The priest looked anxious as he paced back and forth in front of the door with Olivia's name on it, his hands clasped together tightly as though he might drop to his knees at any moment and begin praying.

"So I guess that's a no on the quiet afternoon?" Natalia muttered softly as she walked towards the office. "Father Ray!" She smiled. "This is a pleasant surprise."

The priest looked up at the sound of her voice, his eyes going hard as they focused on her.

Natalia felt her legs weaken under the scrutiny and squared her shoulders, using pure force of will to keep from dropping her gaze to the floor.

"I wish I could say the same." The priest said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's not my pardon you need to beg."

"Okay," Natalia looked around in confusion. "Obviously you have something you need to say, so why don't we go inside Olivia's office and-"

"Why?" He looked down at her, a mixture of sorrow, anger and pity in his eyes. "Are you so ashamed of what we need to speak about that you would run and hide?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"I went to visit Rafe at the halfway house this morning."

Natalia felt the bottom fall out of her stomach.

"I am sure you can guess the news he had to share with me." The priest continued. "Natalia... how could you involve yourself in such a manner with that... that woman?"

"Involve myself?" She repeated. "Father, I love her."

"No." He held up his hand. "No, you're confused. Olivia Spencer... stories of her exploits... they've even reached so far as my ears." He said gently. "She's confused you, controlled you, made you into something... your son can barely recognize."

"Rafe..." Natalia swallowed weakly. "He... he's upset?"

Father Ray frowned, the muscles of his jaw clenching. "No. That's the worst part. He actually believes that you... that you _love_ this woman. That she loves you; and that it's okay."

"He does?" A small smile curled the edges of her lips.

"Natalia!" He took her shoulders in her hands, squeezing them firmly. "You have to listen to me! This isn't love! This is just some... some twisted desire born out of the desperation you must have felt after Gus' death. Can't you see that? The fact that you chose Olivia, the woman that has his heart, should be more than enough to convince you of that."

"Chose?" Natalia felt tears stinging her eyes but refuse to let them fall. "I didn't choose anyone, Father. I didn't ask for any of this."

"I know, I know." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her. "Trust in me, trust in God and we can get you through this."

"What? Wait!" She pushed him away gently. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, Father, really I do; but I don't need to be saved." She sighed, exhaling roughly as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I... have spent so many days just... praying about this, asking God for his wisdom, for a sign to show me what I should do. This didn't just happen. I have felt this way for a long... long time. And every day that I spent fighting it, I spent confused; my head and heart in turmoil as I tried to understand why I would ever feel this way about a woman. This woman in particular."

"That's exactly my point! Olivia Spencer doesn't deserve-"

"You wouldn't know the first thing about what she deserves." Natalia said quietly. "All Olivia ever wanted was for me to be happy. And even though she loved me, she was willing to watch me marry someone else because she thought he could make me happy." She shrugged. "But he couldn't."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do, Father." She placed her hands on his arms. "After the wedding... I spent the night alone at the farmhouse... and for the first time, I didn't try to pray. I just closed my eyes and opened my heart and I felt this... this incredible peace. It filled me with light and with love and the only thing I could see in my head and in my heart... was Olivia. And when I stopped fighting it, when I accepted what it meant... I felt such joy..."

"No!" He shook his head emphatically. "The flesh is weak, Natalia. It lies to us, it tricks us... it can make us believe that lust is love!"

"You..." She flushed, looking away. "You think all I feel... is lust?"

"It's a powerful emotion." He said softly. "One that can make us act contrary to our very nature."

Natalia closed her eyes, trying to stop the maelstrom of thoughts swirling around in her head. Father Ray was very convincing, very charismatic. But then, she had never met a priest that wasn't. "It's more than that..." She said weakly.

"You_ feel_ like it's more than that," He grabbed her hands, closing them within his own as he leaned closer. "But it really isn't. Are you willing to risk eternity... for a lie?"

She swallowed, her lips trembling as she tried to think of something to say.

"And what about Rafe?"

"Rafe?" She blinked in confusion.

"The sins of the father shall be visited upon the son, Natalia. The bible shows us that the examples we set for our children are the templates they use when they make their own decisions." His features hardened. "Do you really want to teach your son that this behavior, this... abnormal lust, is acceptable? Do you _really_ want someone like Olivia Spencer to be one of his role models? It's one thing to risk _your_ immortal soul." Father Ray's voice rose like he was on the pulpit. "But I would have thought you cared more... for your son's."

Natalia's eyes cleared, her expression changing so rapidly that the priest took a surprised step backwards. "That is _enough!_" She growled at him.

He raised his hands to cut her off but the anger in her eyes stopped him cold.

"You come here, to my work, spouting all these platitudes about good Catholic behavior and how I'm corrupting my son." She swallowed, trying to hold the hard edge of her anger in and failing miserably. "Well let me tell you something,_ Father_." She raised one hand, tapping him in the middle of his chest, the force of her words pushing him backwards until he collided with the wall. "When I was sixteen, it was the 'goodness' that you're preaching now that caused my own parents to throw me out of our home. They abandoned me, and their grandson, because the church told them I was wrong to want to keep and love my child. So I worked and I fought to scratch together a life for us, a life that I never turned away from God's path, or his teachings; a life that included the church, and prayer, and atonement for the sins I believed I had committed."

She took a deep breath and dropped her hand. "But you know what I finally realized? That nineteen years ago, I followed my heart. And for that act of trust and belief, God granted me the most incredible gift he could have ever given me. He gave me my son." She laughed softly. "And maybe he isn't perfect. Maybe he makes mistakes, just like we're _supposed_ to. But he is _mine_! And I managed to raise him on nothing but sweat and tears... and faith. Now, nineteen years later... I have the chance to follow my heart again. To follow my heart... or to follow the teachings of the church. If I had done that last time, I would never have known the joy of motherhood. I would have lived the rest of my life knowing that my son called someone else 'Mom'." She shrugged. "So if you think you can come here and wave _my_ child in front of me like some...some _bad example_... to get me to turn away from Olivia, then you are sadly mistaken. I love Rafe, I love Olivia... and God loves me. I don't really give a damn what your opinion is on the matter!" She smiled sweetly. "Have a nice day."

Natalia left him standing there with his jaw on the floor as she walked away, her body shaking with unspent emotion. She reached the end of the hallway and turned the corner, running into Olivia who was just stepping off the elevator.

"Whoa, there tiger!" Olivia smiled as she caught Natalia by the arms to steady her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Natalia demanded.

"I was upstairs looking for you..." The smile faded as she took in the younger woman's wild expression and her trembling shoulders. "Natalia? Are you alright?" She blinked in surprise when the brunette grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the elevator. Without speaking, she reached up and took Olivia's face between her hands as the door slid shut behind them. They stared into each other eyes for a moment and then Natalia was kissing her.

_Really_ kissing her.

Olivia felt the energy and emotion the younger woman was pouring into the kiss from the top of her head all the way down to her toes, which were curling inside of her $900 Jimmy Choo boots. When the brunette finally released her, she stumbled back slightly, bracing herself on the railing that ran the length of the elevator wall.

"What..." She panted softly, trying to catch her breath. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Natalia smiled.

"No really, tell me." Olivia grabbed her by the lapels and pulled her close again, rubbing the tip of her nose against the sensitive skin on the side of Natalia's neck. "Because I want to make sure I do it as often as possible."

"You didn't do anything, Olivia." The brunette whispered, her lips nuzzling gently against the older woman's ear. "You never have to do anything to make me love you. I just do." She felt Olivia swallow and smiled. "Now take me home."

"Home?" Olivia pulled her head back so she could look at her in surprise. "It's not even one o'clock yet!"

Natalia pursed her lips. "Aren't you the boss around here?"

"That's the rumor." The older woman smirked. "Although sometimes I wonder."

Natalia rubbed up against her, one thigh pressing firmly into the subtle ache that seemed to live between her legs these days. "Then take me home. Emma has school and then a play date until six. That's plenty of time."

Olivia placed her thumb against the "Close Doors" button, holding it down. "Plenty of time for what?"

"For you to pack up your things and move them into our room." Natalia smiled. "And for us to maybe try out the cohabitation thing...just a little..."


	26. Viewer Discretion Is Advised

**Chapter 17: Viewer Discretion Is Advised (Part I)  
**

Olivia slid out of the passenger seat of her own car, laughing softly as she wondered when her keys had found a permanent home at the bottom of Natalia's purse. She used to love to drive; finding the freedom and the power of it exhilarating. Now, she was more content to settle back in the deep leather seat and watch the brunette silently read off street names to herself as she carefully kept her hands in the ten and two o'clock positions. The speedometer never climbed higher than five miles below the posted speed limit when Natalia drove and yet the trip always seemed to be over so quickly.

Her smile widened further when she met Natalia at the front of the car, their hands linking together as they walked towards the house. It was an automatic gesture; a seeking of contact on both their parts that took no effort and even less thought. It was simply as though their bodies gravitated towards each, needing to make contact in a way that was natural and yet utterly amazing.

"What are you smiling at?" Natalia's matching smile said she already knew the answer.

"Hmm? Was I smiling?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Oh, please! You've had the same goofy grin on your face since we left the Beacon."

Olivia pressed her lips together, trying to pull them into a frown and failing miserably. "I do _not_ have a goofy grin!"

The younger woman stopped on the porch and wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, her lips pressing softly against the taller woman's chin. "Nothing wrong with it." She whispered. "It's endearing."

Olivia smirked. "So... if I tell you you're Daffy you'll find that charming too?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and ducks? Should I be worried?"

The older woman made a face at her, making Natalia laugh as she unlocked the door and led her inside. They dropped their purses on the couch and headed upstairs where Natalia pulled her past her bedroom door and on to her own.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I guess _we've_ decided which room we'll be sharing?"

"My room is twice the size of yours." Natalia countered. "We'll need all that extra space just for your clothes."

Olivia thought about it for a moment. "You got me there." She scratched her chin as she looked around the room, her eyes falling on the large crucifix hanging on one wall.

"Uh uh." Natalia shook her head firmly. "Don't even think about it! It's on my side of the room and it stays."

"Okay, so I get to decorate this side?"

The brunette blinked. "I... I guess so."

"I can see it now!" Olivia laughed. "A room done in Modern Confessional. We'll get a full page spread in _Dwell_ magazine."

"You're not funny."

"Liar. I'm hysterical."

"Sometimes." Natalia nodded. "But still not funny."

Olivia growled at her. "Okay, smart ass. You do realize how much work this is going to be right? You didn't really expect to get all this done in a couple of hours did you?"

"No." The younger woman shook her head. "I just thought we'd get the important stuff out of the way."

"Okay... so what do we move first?" Olivia watched the look on Natalia's face change from playful to serious; watched her eyes darken in the bright afternoon sunlight streaming in from the windows and felt the mood in the room shift immediately. She stared, her pulse racing and her mouth dry, as the brunette walked towards her.

Natalia slowly closed the space between them, allowing the slow burn that had been simmering inside of her since their kiss in the elevator to blossom into a raging heat. She pressed their bodies tightly together but kept her arms at her sides as she looked up into sea green eyes. "Me." She whispered, swallowing heavily. "I... I need you to put your hands on me, Olivia." She felt the older woman's arms wrap around her immediately; felt them caress up and down the smooth plains of her back and shuddered beneath the touch as an overwhelming wave of love and desire flooded through her. This... the memory of this... the depth and capacity of their love for each other... was what she had found deep within her when she looked for the strength to stand up to Father Ray. It was what she always found, in those moments of quiet weakness when she doubted herself; when she doubted her ability to be the woman that Olivia thought she was.

It was _this_ that defined them.

And it was this she couldn't live without.

"Hey," Olivia whispered, her lips buried in the dark silk of Natalia's hair. "Are you all right? What's going on?"

The younger woman shook her head gently. "Not now." She whispered. "I'll explain later. Right now, I... please... Olivia..."

Olivia heard the need in her voice and cut her off with a kiss, her hands coming up to cup the softness of her face. She could taste the younger woman's desire on her tongue, could feel it thrumming strongly everywhere they were connected, and yet Natalia remained passive, her body swaying gently beneath the force of her attention. She pulled back to look into dark eyes made unfocused by desire and felt her own need spike through her, hot and pointed, driving the air from her lungs as she gasped in surprise at the sudden strength of it. Her fingers moved almost of their own accord, popping open the buttons on the brunette's soft cotton shirt; spreading it wide to stare in open admiration at Natalia's smooth stomach and full breasts. With a soft whimper, she let her fingers crawl over tightly skinned ribs to slip beneath the pink silk of Natalia's bra; her hands cupping the gentle swells as her thumbs brushed over their peaks, reveling in the instant reaction as the flesh pebbled beneath her fingertips.

Swallowing, Olivia pulled her hands free and brushed the shirt away from Natalia's shoulders, pushing the smaller woman backwards towards the bed. Her fingers made quick work of the bra, dropping it in their wake before sliding down her back and around her sides to tuck into the waistband of her pants. She snapped them open and eased the zipper down, her fingers grazing past soft silk and unbelievable heat. She paused for a moment, the back of her hand pressed against Natalia's center, and was rewarded when the younger woman's hands gripped her hips tightly. She kissed Natalia gently as she slid the pants down followed by her panties and then pulled off her own clothing, drawing the brunette tightly against her as a low moan tore free from her chest. She was always amazed by how it felt when their skin touched, the beauty in it, the incredible... _rightness_ of it. She could spend hours, days, even weeks just holding Natalia in her arms and she knew she would still be happy.

Not that everything else that came with it wasn't incredible as well.

Olivia took Natalia's shoulders in her hands and gently pressed her down onto the bed, lowering her body on top of the younger woman and dove-tailing their legs so that she could feel the heat emanating from between her lover's thighs. "I love you." She whispered, smiling against Natalia's throat when she felt the body beneath her tremble.

"I love you... mmm... too." The younger woman moaned softly as she turned her head to the side, offering more of her neck to Olivia's teeth and lips. Her hands rested lightly against the older woman's back as she lost herself in what Olivia was doing to her.

Olivia kissed her way up Natalia's jaw until she could capture her lips. The connection was slow and languid and she nibbled gently against the younger woman's bottom lip until they parted, allowing her to slip her tongue inside. She could feel the desire coursing through the body beneath her. Could feel it in the tremors it left in its wake as it traveled down Natalia's spine; making her back arch and her hips rise before leaving the hot, slick evidence of it against the smooth skin of her thigh. Olivia's closed her eyes, her hands tightening in the sheets beneath them as she bit down harder than she intended, earning a surprised gasp from the brunette.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered, her tongue flicking out to lick a tiny drop of blood from Natalia's lip. Her whisper turned to a groan when she felt Natalia grip her hips almost painfully. "You just feel so damn good."

"Don't apologize," The younger woman pushed down with her hips, sliding herself against the firm muscle of Olivia's thigh. "I don't need you to apologize." Her voice turned into a low growl. "I need you to _fuck me_."

Olivia blinked, a small whimper escaping her throat as a rush of lust shot through her.

"_Olivia..._"

The need in Natalia's voice broke through her reserve and Olivia dropped her head, kissing her way down the brunette's chest, her tongue darting out to circle a painfully hard nipple. Her right hand slid down Natalia's belly to follow the curve of her hip, pausing to cup her ass before continuing around her leg to trail up through the moisture that coated her inner thigh. She pulled her fingers and mouth away quickly, ignoring Natalia's disappointed whimper as she painted the wetness across the younger woman's breasts, following the trail with her tongue and a happy sigh.

"Olivia... _please_..."

Olivia raised her head, taking in the almost painful desire clearly evident on her lover's face. Smiling, she pulled herself up to place a hand against the younger woman's cheek. "Natalia..."

The brunette swallowed, shaking her head slightly, her eyes tightly closed.

"Natalia..." Olivia repeated, her fingers caressing the soft skin beneath them. "Look at me."

Natalia bit her bottom lip, took a deep breath... and opened her eyes.

"Good." The older woman smiled, kissing her gently before pulling back to gaze directly into the dark eyes she loved so much. "I need you to look at me." Without hesitating, she slid her hand down Natalia's stomach to bury her fingers in the wet heat between her legs. She began to stroke slowly, watching as the small muscles around the younger woman's eyes began to flutter, her mouth moving silently as she fought to catch her breath. She watched as Natalia's jaw clenched and her lips trembled, as her head tipped back and soft, guttural moans escaped from somewhere deep in her throat.

It was the most incredible thing she had ever witnessed, and she knew it was something she would never forget.

When a deep blush tinted Natalia's cheeks Olivia leaned in close and whispered, "You're beautiful. _God_, you are _so_ beautiful like this."

Natalia concentrated on the feel of Olivia's fingers, finding herself getting lost in the sea foam green of the older woman's eyes. She watched them darken, deepen to an almost emerald color, watch them fill up with love and lust and a hundred other emotions she couldn't identify but that she could feel through the connection of their eyes and their bodies. She felt the ecstasy that Olivia was causing begin to fill her and flexed her hands, the sharp edges of her nails earning a soft hiss from the blond that only made her hold on tighter. Her head slammed back against the pillow when Olivia's hand moved lower and she felt two fingers curl deep inside her as the older woman's thumb pressed firmly against her clit. "Oh... Oh...."

"Say it again." Olivia begged softly as she began to move her hips, rubbing her sex against Natalia's leg, using the momentum of her own desire to increase the thrust of her hand. "Please..."

Natalia swallowed, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "Fuck me, Olivia..." She whispered fiercely. "_Please_.... _fuck me harder_..."

The older woman's spine snapped taut, her hips thrusting wildly as that nasty word said in an angel's voice almost pushed her over the edge. She curled the tips of her fingers, fluttering them against the high, slick spot that always made the brunette come apart in her arms. She could feel the edge of her own release building and desperately wanted to watch Natalia's face as she came against her hand.

She felt the velvet around her fingers tighten, felt the hands on her hips slide up to scratch across her back and smiled, her heart swelling madly as the younger woman began to shake. Natalia cried out sharply as her release tore through her, her back coming up off the bed to cause an almost unbearable amount of pressure against Olivia's center.

Olivia's breath stopped as a rapturous delight traveled outwards from where they were connected to all other points of her body. She shuddered violently, using one trembling arm to hold herself up as she hung her head, her breath finally returning in long, tearing gasps as she collapsed heavily on top of her lover.

For several long moments, she couldn't move, she couldn't think; all she could do was lay quietly and listen to the heart beating rapidly beneath her ear.

"Olivia?"

"Hmmm."

"I'm... I'm sorry."

The older woman raised her head, trying to look at Natalia through the sweat-dampened hair that was currently splayed across her forehead. Unable to gather the energy to move her arms, she stuck out her bottom lip and tried to blow it out of her eyes, earning a soft laugh from her lover.

Natalia gently brushed the hair away with her fingertips, allowing them to linger against the softness of Olivia's face for a moment before she dropped her hand and looked away in embarrassment.

"Hey." Olivia managed to drag herself up until they were eye to eye again. She kissed Natalia on the cheek, unable to discern if the lingering tang of salt had come from sweat or tears. "There's _nothing_ to apologize for." She traced a finger across kiss-bruised lips. "You trusted me enough to tell me what you needed. That means more to me than you will ever know. Okay?" She waited for Natalia to nod and then flipped over onto her back, pulling the brunette down on top of her. She closed her eyes, humming happily when the younger woman settled into her arms.

"So where were you today?" Natalia asked as her fingers trailed lazy patterns across the older woman's stomach.

"I told you, I went to see Doris."

"You were gone for quite a while. Did her luncheon really take that much planning?"

Not wanting to lie and nowhere near ready to tell the truth, Olivia chose to change the subject instead. "Well, I kind of got sidetracked on the way back and ended up having lunch with Ashlee."

"Ashlee?" Natalia raised her head to look at the older woman curiously. "Ashlee Wolfe?"

"The one and only." She rolled her eyes before finishing quietly, "Thank god."

"How did that go?"

Olivia laughed nervously. "She wants to plan our wedding." She felt the younger woman go completely still.

"I wasn't aware there was one to plan."

"There isn't! She just... She just misunderstood."

"Oh."

Olivia looked down, the sadness in Natalia's voice taking her by surprise. She opened her mouth to ask about it but the younger woman went on, her voice once again cheerful.

"So... what _was_ your agenda there?" The brunette laughed softly. "To out us to the town gossip and let her do all the work?"

"I wasn't trying to out anybody." Olivia sighed. "I was just trying to gauge how she might feel about the whole... gay thing and it all... kind of went sideways."

"Why?"

"Because Ashlee has a mental process that would make a hummingbird dizzy?"

"No," Natalia laughed. "I meant why were you trying to see how she felt about it?"

"I don't know."

"Were you..." The younger woman shook her head slightly, her eyes going wide with shock. "Were you actually trying to _help_ Doris?"

Olivia shrugged.

"You were! You were trying to do something nice for her... and ended up outing yourself." She tried not to smile but couldn't stop herself.

"Just goes to prove that no good deed goes unpunished!"

"Well... I had my own little...coming out party today." She bit her lip when Olivia looked at her curiously. "Father Ray came by the hotel."

"Father Ray?" Olivia felt her stomach flip over rather unpleasantly. "What... what did he say?"

Natalia sighed as she snuggled more tightly into the older woman's arms. "About what you'd expect."

"Oh. How did he find out?"

"Rafe."

"But I thought..."

Natalia heard the panic in her lover's voice and kissed her quickly. "Rafe's fine with it, Olivia. I think the fact that he _is_ fine with it is what really set Father Ray off." She couldn't keep the sadness from her voice. "He accused me of setting a bad example with my 'abnormal' behavior."

The older woman grunted. "So what's normal? Dressing up like a penguin and marrying God?"

"Olivia..."

"I know, I know." She smoothed her hands across the plains of Natalia's back. "And I don't mean to make fun, but really... how could love... real love... ever be considered wrong?"

Natalia's voice was very small. "I don't know."

"He upset you, didn't he?"

She heard the anger in Olivia's voice and placed a calming hand on her chest. "A little. But I think you would have been proud of me." She smirked. "I know you would have paid money to see his face when I told him off."

"You..." Olivia body jumped in surprise. "You told him off? _You_?"

"Yes, me!" Natalia leaned up and kissed her on the nose. "You're my family. No one attacks my family."

The older woman smiled. "You're something else, you know that? Just when I think I've got you figured out, you do something that just blows me away."

"I wouldn't want you to get bored."

"Never happen." Olivia hugged her tightly, her body relaxing as she let go of the tension she had been feeling since Natalia mentioned Father Ray. She looked at the dresser across from them thoughtfully, her lips pursing. "You know what would be great right there?"

The younger woman looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"A television."

"A television?" Natalia's eyebrows crawled up her forehead. "Olivia, you didn't even have a TV in _your_ bedroom!"

"Maybe not, but..." Olivia shrugged, trying to stall. "I never planned to spend that much time in _my_ bedroom."

"Ooooh!" The younger woman smirked. "And... you think you'll have a reason to hang out in _here_ more often?"

"God, I hope so!"

Natalia smiled, her lips quirking adorably. "Don't you think you might have something _else_ occupying your attention?" She blinked innocently. "Unless.... of course... you're planning on being up here alone..."

"Well... yeah...." Olivia frowned playfully. "A TV and a lifetime supply of AA batteries...?" She snapped her fingers. "I'm all set!"

"Olivia!" Natalia blushed, slapping her on the arm playfully.

"For the remote!" The older woman snickered, an evil smile gracing her lips. "My, my... what a dirty mind you have!"

The brunette poked her in the ribs which resulted in a tickling match that left them both breathless and laughing, wrapped so tightly around each other that it was hard to tell whose heartbeat was whose. When they could speak again, Olivia pressed her lips to Natalia's forehead as she whispered, "Besides, a TV would provide some nice background noise..." She kissed her lips tenderly. "For when Emma's home?"

"You know," Natalia laughed. "I think that is possibly the _one_ compelling argument you could have offered me." She smirked as she nestled her face into the side of Olivia's neck. "Were you holding it in reserve or did you just come up with it on the fly?"

"Came up with it on the fly."

"Thought so." She tightened her arms, trying to get even closer. "I'll think about it."

Olivia grinned triumphantly.

"Stop smiling."

"I'm not smiling!" The older woman protested.

"Yes you are!" Natalia bit her softly on the neck. "Except this time it's that outrageously self satisfied smirk you always get when you think you've won."

"You must be used to seeing it then." She stretched happily. "So I'm goofy and self-satisfied. Why do you love me again?"

"You're awfully good in bed."

"Ahh," The blond smiled. "And you're basing this on what? I could be awful you know. All it means is that Frank was worse..."

"Keep it up and your going to find yourself on the floor." The younger woman growled, before steering the conversation back on topic. "It's just that... a TV in here would be so.... ordinary."

"And... " Olivia's forehead furrowed. "Ordinary is bad?"

"No, not exactly...well... in the bedroom, maybe." She smiled shyly. "But I guess sometimes I actually miss ordinary." She shrugged. "You have to admit, we don't exactly qualify."

"I love us." Olivia said quietly.

"Oh! I do too!" Natalia sat up so that she could meet the older woman's eyes. "I do too! I love us, too! Please don't ever doubt that. It's just... Sometimes I miss the little, ordinary things... all the things we never did when we were..." She ducked her head shyly.

"Courting?"

"Yeah..." She grinned, flashing her dimples as she leaned in for a kiss.

Olivia took her time, enjoying the kiss fully before breaking away to ask, "Like what?"

"Like... going out to dinner...."

"We go out to dinner all the time."

"No, we go out to _eat_." She corrected gently. "It's different."

"Okay," Olivia pulled her close again. "I'll give you that one. What else?"

"Mmmmm... dancing!" Natalia tucked her head into the older woman's neck, sighing happily. "I miss dancing."

"Really?" Olivia closed her eyes, getting lost in the brunette's scent. "I didn't know you like to dance."

"Oh yeah! It's just... I haven't really gotten a lot of chances to do it, you know?"

"Yeah.... I know." Olivia said thoughtfully. "Ooof!" She groaned when Natalia put a hand on her stomach, using it to push herself up so that she could see the clock.

"And, we don't have time to talk about this now!" She jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. "We have to pick up Emma in thirty minutes!"

"That's one of the problems isn't it?" The older woman mumbled softly. "The kids usually come after the romance."

Natalia turned and came back to the bed, kneeling down beside it to take Olivia's face between her hands. "You listen to me." She said evenly. "I love you. And I love our daughter. And as much as I _know_ I would have fallen for you anyway, she is definitely a very welcome part of the package." She kissed her softly on the lips. "I wouldn't change anything, even if I could." She leaned back, brushing the hair away from her lover's face. "Okay?"

Olivia swallowed hard. "Okay."

"Okay." Natalia traced the full mouth she loved so much, thinking for a moment that they could just call Susie's mom and ask her for another hour. The lips under her fingertips curved into a smirk.  
_  
"I know what you're thinking..."_ Olivia sang quietly, her arms snaking out to loop around the younger woman's body. She whined softly when Natalia slipped away, the redness of her cheeks both endearing and seductive.

"Get up!" She reached down to slap Olivia lightly on the butt.

"Why?" The older woman did as she was told, coming up on her knees, letting the blanket fall away to reveal the sweet swells and curves of her body to dark, hungry eyes. She slid one hand down her side and over her hip. "If thinking is the same as doing, then you already have a trip to the confessional in your future." She brought the hand up to cup one full breast, her fingers flicking lighting over her own nipple until it hardened. "Why not at least enjoy it?"

Natalia was back on the bed before she even consciously considered it, her hand coming up to brush Olivia's away so that her lips could close over the pebbled flesh. "I think you might actually be the devil." She groaned softly as the older woman's fingers tangled in her hair.

"I can live with that." Olivia snickered, pulling them both back down into the softness of the sheets.

----------

TBC


	27. Viewer Discretion Is Advised Part II

Olivia sat quietly in the passenger seat of the car, her body relaxed and her arms crossed; a smug smile on her lips as she watched a very flustered Natalia try to focus on driving. Their last session of lovemaking had been wild and fierce, almost fevered, and she could still feel the younger woman's lips on her skin; her tongue on her...

Olivia's closed her eyes, drawing in a long, deeply satisfying breath as she let her mind run away with her; the visceral images it offered up causing her nipples to tighten and the muscles between her thighs to clench. She licked her lips as the memory of sliding down the brunette's lithe body came to her complete with aroma and taste; the salt tang of her skin, still damp with sweat, the scent of her sex... the taste on her tongue... like fresh honey only better...

_"Why...why do you... get to go first?"_

The recollection of Natalia's half-playful protest came complete with an overwhelming jolt of desire as what had followed unfolded behind her tightly closed eyes.

_"I'm sorry... was it your turn?"_ She had teased, her nose buried in slick curls and soft, sweet flesh.

_"You always..." _The younger woman's voice had been quiet, almost lost within the small whimpers that filled the air around them. _"You always...go first..."_

_"Did you want me to stop?"_ She had pulled her head away, smiling at Natalia's heated protest. _ "Well... there's always another alternative..._"

_"What alter..."_ Natalia's voice had cracked in surprise when Olivia swung her hips around, supporting herself on her knees... which were now carefully placed on either side of the younger woman's head. _"Oh my god..._"

That little bit of blasphemy had been the last of the conversation for well over thirty minutes.  
_  
Unless moans and profanity can actually be considered conversation..._ Olivia thought to herself, her smirk returning full force as she finally let go of the memory and turned to look at her lover. She laughed softly when she realized that the redness in Natalia's cheeks still hadn't lessened. "So," She coughed innocently. "You're not going to tell me to stop smiling?"

Natalia glanced over at her, her dimples flashing briefly in the low light of the street lamps as she said quietly, "No... not this time. I... I think this time... you've earned it."

The shy smile she offered before turning her attention back to the road filled Olivia with the sort of happiness she had always relegated to fairy tales and bedtime stories. Only this... this was real, this was _hers_...and it was worth everything she had been through, everything _they_ had been through.

And she would do anything... _anything_... to keep it.

"Olivia?"

The older woman looked at her blankly. "Hmmm?"

"We're here."

"What? Oh!" Olivia looked out the window, surprised to see Emma racing towards the car. She opened the door and stepped out, laughing when she barely had time to hold out her arms before her daughter was throwing herself into them. "Hey there, jellybean!" She kissed the top of the little girl's head before letting her go. Placing one hand on Emma's back, she steered her towards the rear of the car, making sure she was securely buckled in before closing the door. Looking up at the house, she waved quickly at Susie and her mom before climbing back inside. "So? Did you have a good time?"

Emma bounced up and down in the back seat. "It was great! Susie's mom has these old black, round things and they spin and make hissing sounds! It was cool!"

Natalia looked at her in the rear view mirror as she drove, one eyebrow raised curiously. "They spin?" She glanced at Olivia, who looked even more confused than she was.

"Yeah!" The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "You put them on this plate thing and it turns and the black things hiss and pop! Oh, and there was really weird music too!"

"Records?" Olivia gasped indignantly. "You're talking about records? I will have you know, young lady, that some of the best music in the world only sounds good when you play it on a record!"

Emma looked at her like she had sprouted another head. "Why?"

"Because... Because..."

Olivia looked at Natalia for help but the brunette just shook her head, trying not to smile. "I was a CD baby... sorry."

"I can't believe this! I cried when they stopped making records! _Cried!_"

"Because you'd be able to hear that music?" Emma asked innocently.

Natalia snorted with laughter, biting her lower lip to cut it off quickly but the damage was already done.

"Oh, ha ha." Olivia slouched back in her seat, her lower lip extending slightly in a pout.

"I'm sorry." Natalia reached across the center console and squeezed the older woman's knee. She had to fight to keep her giggles in check when Olivia jerked away like a petulant child. "Honestly," She put her hand over her heart. "What can I do to make it up to you, sweetheart?"

The blond's features softened at the endearment and she had to look away to hide the small smile that was tugging at her lips. "You just don't know what you're missing." She huffed.

"Agreed!" Natalia nodded. "Maybe you could... show me sometime?"

Charmed by the sweet tone of her voice, Olivia looked over, only to be completely floored by the suggestive look Natalia was giving her from beneath lowered lashes. She swallowed heavily and glanced back at her daughter, who was watching them both closely. "We'll... we'll... discuss that at another time."

"Awww..." Emma scuffed her shoe against the console.

"Don't kick the car, baby." Olivia reached back and grabbed her daughter's foot, pulling off the sneaker so that she could tickle her foot. She smiled when Emma convulsed with giggles.

"So... do we need anything while we're out?" Natalia asked as she pointed the car towards home.

"I'm hungry, Momma!" Emma called out..

"Ooo." Olivia laid her hands over her stomach, feeling it growl loudly at the mention of food. "I'm hungry too, Momma."

The brunette shook her head. "I can make us a good dinner when we get home."

"But..." Olivia winked at Emma. "I thought you wanted to make it up to me?" She saw Natalia set her jaw and tried hard not to laugh. "I think a bucket of chicken would do that nicely."

"Chicken? Okay fine, but we're going to El Pollo Loco."

"Nope!" The older woman said firmly. "Fried chicken! Big, greasy pieces of yummy fried chicken! KFC!"

Emma cheered from the back seat.

"That is _so_ not fair." The brunette mumbled under her breath.

"Who said love was fair?" Olivia's smiled brightly as she kissed her on the cheek.

Forty minutes later, the three of them staggered out of the fast food restaurant, holding hands as they walked sluggishly across the parking lot to the car.

"I cannot believe I ate that." Natalia sighed as she buckled Emma in.

"Oh, you loved it! Don't lie!" Olivia climbed into the passenger side and laid her head back happily. "Not even _you_ can hate KFC!!"

"It's just... _so_ bad for you!" The brunette complained as she pulled out into traffic. "What we should do is go for a walk; get our blood pumping before our veins clog from all that grease."

The older woman snorted and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but stopped short as she leaned forward, a sweet smile on her face. "Take the next left."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"All right, all right!" Natalia turned the car, frowning when she realized it was a major street.

"Pull in up there on the right."

"OIivia... Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted to go for a walk right?" She waved a hand towards the front window. "Let's go for a walk."

Natalia looked up, a groan falling from her lips when she saw a big blue sign with a giant yellow price tag in the middle of it. "An electronics store?" She rolled her eyes. "Subtle much?"

"Hey," Olivia shrugged innocently. "You wanted to go for a walk. It's late... and... that store is... a safe place to go walking."

"I see... and it has nothing to do with the fact that they sell televisions?"

"Do they?" The older woman asked innocently.

Natalia snorted. She pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine. "We're not buying anything!"

"Who said buy? I said walk." Olivia winked at her as they got out of the car.

Natalia's grumpiness faded when Emma took her customary place between them, grabbing onto their hands and humming happily as they walked into the brightly lit store. The man at the door smiled and welcomed them, nothing but friendliness in his eyes, and she realized that some people actually saw them for what they were.

A real family.

And only one thing could possibly make that better.

She swallowed as she looked over at Olivia, her glassy eyes in direct contrast to the bright smile on her face. The older woman caught her gaze and held it as she leaned closer to whisper, "He'll be home soon."

"I know." She looked down, not even surprised that Olivia knew exactly what was on her mind. It had been like that for a long time, each of them knowing what the other was feeling; and why not? Sometimes she felt so close to the older woman that it was like they shared one heart anyway. "It's just that... it's his birthday coming up and... it's the first one... that he won't be home for..."

"You'll get to see him; he's not in prison anymore." Olivia stopped in the aisle to face Natalia, her free hand coming up to cup the younger woman's cheek. "It'll be okay. I promise."

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded, her happy smile returning as Emma started jumping up and down between them.

"Oooo, iPods!." The little girl's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Can I go look at them, mommy, can I?"

Olivia glanced around. The department was fairly busy, but mostly on the other side where the computers were. On their side there were a couple of harmless looking kids drooling over the digital camcorders and two very attentive looking salespeople keeping an eye on them. "How about... you go pick one out for Rafe's birthday?" She smiled at her daughter's instant enthusiasm. "Find the best one, but don't go any further than those kiosks and," She tapped her daughter on the nose. "Don't break anything!"

"I promise!"

The two women watched her scamper away, matching smiles on their faces. Emma immediately found the master control panel, quickly learning which button corresponded to which unit. She pressed one after another as she played with the features on each mp3 player. The female salesperson came up to help her, tossing Olivia a wave and a smile as she answered the little girl's rapid fire questions.

"She is so smart." Natalia's voice filled with pride.

"Oh yeah," Olivia smirked. "Give her fifteen minutes and I'll bet she knows more about those things than the salesmen."

"Sucker bet." Natalia smiled. "But... I can't let you do that, Olivia. Those things are way too expensive."

Olivia stepped closer, tilting her head to the side to look at the younger woman seriously. "I'm not doing it." She traced her finger down one smooth, olive cheek. "_We_ are." She cut off Natalia's response by placing the tip of her finger across her lips. "He deserves it, and we can afford it."

The brunette kissed her finger softly. "Okay." She smiled when her lover's eyes narrowed; the lashes falling low as the sea green iris' darkened to the almost emerald color they became whenever Olivia was aroused. She watched in fascination as the older woman tried to keep herself under control.

"Speaking of being able to afford it..." Olivia cleared her throat and linked her fingers with Natalia's, pulling the younger woman towards the televisions on display a few feet away.

"No."

Olivia tried her best doe-eyed look but Natalia just shook her head.

"No! There is no way we are going to pay $3,000 for a twenty-seven inch TV, Olivia."

"But look how beautiful it is."

Natalia sighed. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Sundays curled up together watching old movies..." Olivia purred as she leaned into the brunette's side.

"Emma doesn't like anything made before she was born."

"...snuggling under the covers to watch Chelsea Lately?"

"We can do that downstairs."

The older woman smirked. "And what if I decide to stop on the way home and pick up a movie...from the back room of our local video store?"

"Then you'd be watching it alone." Natalia snorted.

"Aww..." Olivia pouted. "You know, some of the newer lesbian stuff is really tasteful."

The brunette pursed her lips, her eyebrows crawling up her forehead. "And you would know this...how?"

"I... heard it..."

"From who?" Natalia asked sarcastically.

She didn't even bat an eyelash. "Doris."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "And I thought I'd only have to worry about who Emma and Rafe were hanging out with."

Olivia shrugged. "She's harmless. All bark and no bite."

"Whether she bites or not... she's still got teeth." Natalia pursed her lips. "She makes me nervous."

"Why?"

Natalia turned to look at one of the displays, her fingers worrying at a price tag that had pulled away from the shelving.

"Wait..." The older woman turned her around gently. "You're not..." She blinked at Natalia's sudden blush. "Oh my god... you are. You're jealous? Of Doris?"

"Well... no." She cringed at the lie. "Okay, yes. But you spend so much time with her... and you two couldn't stand each other before... I don't understand what changed."

"I changed." Olivia said gently. "We changed. I understand her... better... now. And she was there for me... in her own unique way... when I needed a friend." She wrapped her arms around Natalia. "She needs a friend now, Natalia. If I can help her, I need to try."

The brunette smiled at her. "Olivia Spencer... humanitarian. Who woulda thunk it?"

"Not me." She leaned in, grazing her lips across the younger woman's mouth. "It's all your fault, you know. I was content with my misanthropic ways until you came along and showed me how much better life could be." She brushed the hair away from Natalia's eyes with a happy sigh. "You are the very best of me, you know that? And I love you more than life."

Natalia pressed her lips together, trying to keep her emotions in. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against Olivia's. "Really?"

Olivia smiled. "Really, really."

The younger woman bit her lip. "Then why don't you want to marry me?"

Olivia's jaw dropped as her stomach fell into her shoes. Blinking rapidly, she took several shallow breaths, caught between trying not to hyperventilate and coming up with a proper response.

_"No! There is no way we are going to pay $3,000 for a twenty-seven inch TV, Olivia."_

The older woman's first thought was to wonder why Natalia was repeating herself.

Her second thought was to wonder how she was doing it without moving her lips.

_"But look how beautiful it is."_

She heard her own voice and looked around, her eyes going wide when she saw their conversation being played out on every television in the store.

_"Why are we doing this again?"_

_"Sundays curled up together watching old movies..."_

_"Emma doesn't like anything made before she was born."_

_"...snuggling under the covers to watch Chelsea Lately?"_

_"We can do that downstairs."_

Panicked, knowing what was coming, she spun towards the kiosks to see Emma holding up one of the digital camcorders, a huge smile on her face as she waved. "It doesn't even need a tape, mommy!" She called out happily, oblivious to what was happening on the screens around her.

Unfortunately, she was the only one that _was_ oblivious. Olivia groaned as she saw most of the customers in their vicinity gravitating towards them. Even the salesgirl who had been helping Emma looked spellbound.

_"And what if I decide to stop on the way home and pick up a movie...from the back room of our local video store?"_

She rushed over to them, grabbing the camera and looking for someway to stop it.

_"Then you'd be watching it alone."_

_"Aww...You know, some of the newer lesbian stuff is really taste-"_

Olivia finally found the power button, jabbing it triumphantly as she let out a relieved sigh. Shaking her head, she handed the camera back to the salesgirl, an embarrassed smile gracing her features as she turned around...

... and walked right into Emma's teacher.

* * * * *

Natalia pulled the car to a stop in front of the farmhouse and set the emergency break before turning off the ignition. She glanced over her shoulder at Emma, who was sleeping soundly in the back seat, before finally speaking. "So..." She laughed softly. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

Olivia sighed as she rubbed two fingers against the tenseness between her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"She would have found out eventually, Olivia." Natalia pulled the hand away, linking it tightly with her own. "One less thing we have to worry about."

The older woman looked at her sarcastically.

"Okay!" She corrected herself. "So maybe it's twenty... or thirty... less things we have to worry about, but really, Olivia... did you even know any of those people?"

"You mean besides Ms. Jennings? Who knows most of Springfield?"

"She wasn't upset...just confused." Natalia shrugged. "Really can't blame her on that one. Anyway, I thought... I thought we were trying to figure out how to let people know about us... So why does this bother you so much?"

"It doesn't. It's not really... about that..." She swallowed. "Natalia... what you said..."

"No." The brunette's voice was kind as she took her hand. "Not now. Not tonight." She smiled and Olivia felt the love in it. "I think we've both had enough... for one night... okay? Besides," She gestured towards the back seat. "We have to get our daughter to bed."

Olivia nodded silently and climbed out of the car, watching as Natalia picked Emma up and carried her into the house. At the bottom of the stairs, she tried to pull the shopping bag from her daughter's hands, grinning when the little girl only whined and held on tighter. "Good luck getting that away from her."

Natalia looked at her curiously. "Aren't you coming up?"

"What? Oh... yeah... I just need to... lock up and... maybe take a quick peek at my email." She kissed the younger woman gently. "I'll be right up."

"Okay. I love you." The brunette whispered.

"I love you too."

Olivia watched Natalia carry Emma up the stairs, enjoying the view until the younger woman's jean-clad backside went out of sight. When she was gone, she pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and stared at the screen for several long seconds. Tapping it against her forehead, she paced around the living room a couple of times and then dropped it onto the coffee table and headed for the stairs. Before she even hit the first step, she turned around and rushed back, scooping up the phone and hitting speed dial before she could talk herself out of it. She held her breath as it rang, closing her eyes when the call connected and a female voice said hello on the other end.

"Hey... it's Olivia." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I was thinking... maybe I could use your help... after all." She pulled the phone away from her ear quickly, her thumb and forefinger rubbing at the bridge of her nose as she waited for Ashlee to stop squealing.


	28. Common Sense and The Art of Ignoring It

**Chapter 18: Common Sense and the Art of Ignoring It**

Olivia sighed, her thumb and forefinger coming up to rub at the bridge of her nose as she paced around the mayors office; waiting for her to stop laughing.

_If this crap keeps up I'm not going to have a nose left._ She thought sullenly. "Are you done yet?"

Doris held up one hand, keeping the other wrapped tightly around her abdomen as she gasped for air. Tears of mirth rolled down her cheeks as little whimpers of pain broke free from her throat. Her nose was red, here eyes were red... pretty much her whole damn face was red and the good time she was having at Olivia's expense irritated the blond to no end.

"It's not _that_ funny!" Olivia complained, which only set Doris off again.

Finally, after nearly five minutes, the mayor's laughter trailed off to chuckles and then finally to an occasional hiccup as she collapsed back in her chair trying to drag oxygen into her sadly depleted lungs. "I think..." She panted, her hands going to her sides to squeeze gently. "I think I bruised my ribs..." She started giggling again and bit down ferociously on her lip to stop it.

"Serves you right." Olivia crossed her arms. "I came here for advice, not to have you laugh at me."

"But I can do both so why shouldn't I? It saves time." Doris' eyes sparkled. "Oh, come on, Olivia! You're daughter outed you with your lesbian lover in the TV department at Best Buy! You didn't really come here expecting me not to laugh did you? Be honest, if it was someone else you'd be right down here rolling around on the floor with me."

"Alright, alright!" She held up her hands. "Can we move on to the advice part of the conversation now?"

The mayor sighed. "Natalia asked why you don't want to marry her and you don't know what to say. Honestly... I don't get it. The little saint is perfect for you. You rub the shine off her halo and she buffs the edges off your evil. What's the problem?"

"I just..." Olivia sighed. "I guess I don't get what she sees in me."

"Oh, please!" Doris rolled her eyes. "You're fishing and I ain't biting! You've got the biggest ego of anyone I know, Spencer..."

"Not this time." The blond said softly, her eyes glued to the edge of the mayor's desk. "Not with her..."

Doris sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Olivia. You haven't always been the easiest person to like. You're devious, calculating...sometimes downright nasty..."

"Worried I'll run for office?"

"No, you'd hate it!" The other woman laughed. "Too many rules... and if there's one thing I know, it's that Olivia Spencer does not play by the rules."

"Your point?"

"My point is, fuck what people think."

"I don't care what people think about me..."

"You care what they think about _her_." Doris raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Every time I think I understand relationships, something else shows up and proves how lucky I am to be immune." She shook her head. "If Natalia doesn't care... why should you?"

"Because I..."

"Because you love her. Well, let me throw this out there for you. You follow your heart and maybe... _maybe_... she gets hurt by the opinions of some small minded people. You let those people dictate your behavior... and _you're_ the one hurting her. And yourself in the process. Can you live with that?"

Olivia stopped pacing and sat down heavily. "I just want to be able to give her everything that Frank could have."

"Like what? Early bed death and children with low IQ's?"

"You're not funny..." Olivia voice trailed off; her eyes widening as Natalia's words echoed in her head.

"You're rich, you're beautiful; together you have a great house and three quasi-normal children. All that's left to give her is a future." She rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Love is blind, Olivia... and in this case, it's also retarded with a slight Oedipal complex. You really need to take advantage of that."

The blond laughed softly. "You're an ass."

"Maybe, but I'm also right."

"Yeah, you are." She smirked.

Doris' jaw dropped open slowly. "You... you had already made up your mind before you even came over here!"

"Yup!" Olivia smiled brightly. "But now I know you think I'm beautiful."

The mayor snorted. "Don't let it go to your head. Even I like to slum occasionally." She spread her hands out on her desk. "So what was the purpose of all of this?"

Olivia leaned forward in her chair. "If I... if _we..._ do this, it isn't going to stay quiet for long. Especially considering..."

"Especially considering Natalia's very recent stroll down the aisle with the good Detective Cooper." Doris pursed her lips. "He's going to be a problem. After what happened, he's in a very sympathetic position. Nobody's going to blame him if he has some snide things to say."

"Its not like he's got a lot of room to talk." Olivia snorted.

Doris looked at her curiously.

"Well," She shrugged. "Wouldn't it be considered sodomy that he's walking around with his head up his ass?"

"Funny," The mayor snickered. "But not helpful. If you want to pull this off you're going to have to retract the claws... at least until the honeymoon."

"Meaning?"

Doris sighed. "Little Miss Goody Two Shoes has gone a long way towards de-fanging you in the eyes of this town. Every time I turn around I hear how she seems to have...._ahem_... exorcised your demons. I say... stop hiding. Show the world how you feel about her... without the TVs this time. You two are hard to resist as a couple, Olivia. If you have the town behind you then a few rude comments about sensible shoes won't be anything you can't handle."

"Sensible shoes? What the fuck does that mean anyway? Like my shoes aren't going to get into a car with a stranger?"

"Now you're just stalling."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll need your help."

"With the wedding?" The mayor grinned. "Just drape the church in rainbow flags and you'll be all set."

She raised one eyebrow sarcastically. "I've never really been an... 'every color' kind of girl."

"You've never been a _'girl'_ kind of girl either."

"Good point. But I already have someone helping me with the wedding plans."

"Then what?"

"A couple of small things here and there but mostly..." Olivia chewed on her bottom lip, one hand coming up to rub at her forehead. "I need.... I'll need someone to... you know... perform the service?"

"Olivia Spencer!" Doris smirked. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Only in the very broadest sense of the term..."

The mayor put her hands behind her head. "Ask me nicely."

"Doris-"

"Ahhh... I have a title you know."

Olivia groaned. "Mayor Wolfe... would you _please_... stop being an ass just long enough to officiate at my wedding?"

Doris snorted. "That's probably the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, all right then."

"Thanks."

"So what are the small things?"

"Give me a couple of weeks to figure everything out and you'll be the first to know." She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Hey," Doris called after her. "Who's your wedding planner?"

Olivia smiled. "Your daughter."

The look on the mayor's face was enough to keep her laughing all the way back to the Beacon.

* * * * *

Olivia entered the farmhouse through the back door, glancing down at her watch when she found the kitchen empty. It was almost six. Usually, Natalia would be starting dinner by now. She walked into the living room, tossing her purse onto the couch as she called out, "Natalia?"

"Up here, Olivia. In the bedroom."

The older woman climbed the stairs quickly. She stopped in the upstairs hallway to peek into Emma's room and, finding her daughter focused intently on her homework, quietly pulled the door shut without bothering her. A few steps more and she was leaning up against the door jam of her own bedroom, a happy smile on her lips as she took in the sight of her lover sitting at the small vanity on her side of the bed. She watched, completely enchanted as the younger woman pulled a horsehair brush through her long, dark tresses, the motion of her hands never stopping, even when their eyes locked in the mirror.

"Hello, my love." Pushing off the door, she kicked it closed and came to stand behind her, leaning down to breathe into her ear. "I missed you." She felt Natalia's body tremble and smiled, her hands coming up to squeeze the younger woman's shoulders gently. "I went back to the hotel but you had left already." The muscles beneath her hands tensed.

"You left. You didn't tell me where you were going and I had no idea when you'd be back." The brunette bit her lip, glancing up at the older woman for a moment before looking away. "I didn't want to make Emma wait."

Olivia's eyebrows rose. "You were in a staff meeting." She said evenly. "I thought I'd be back sooner."

"Where did you go?"

"I had some things I needed to take care of."

The brush stopped. "With Doris?"

Olivia knew her short bark of laughter was a mistake and bit down on the inside of her cheek to stop it before it got any worse. "I did stop by Mayor Wolfe's office. I had a... legal issue I needed to discuss with her."

"You couldn't tell me that?" Natalia said softly.

The older woman sighed, the irony of the situation not lost on her. She was usually the one who was insecure in relationships; that insecurity sometimes caused by her own lack of commitment to whoever she was involved with.

Now here she was, for the first time in her life... all in... and still acting like a complete idiot.

She came around the side of the chair, resting one hand on the back of it and the other on the vanity top as she leaned down to stair into the younger woman's eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's been... a really long time since I've had anyone in my life that cared where I was. I got used to coming and going without thinking about who might worry. That was inconsiderate of me and I don't ever want to treat you that way. Okay?"

Natalia nodded slowly. "I understand that there are things that you're used to Olivia... in how you live your life. But there are things that I won't compromise on either." She put the brush down and stood, kissing Olivia lightly on the lips. "We're going to have to have a conversation about that very soon."

"But not tonight?"

Natalia shook her head. "Tonight, I have a hungry daughter to feed." She turned towards the door, looking down in surprise when the older woman's arms corralled her and held her in place.

"You have a hungry girlfriend to feed too." Olivia whispered. She leaned in with her upper body, pushing with a gentle force until Natalia had no choice but to sit back down. The older woman followed her, going down on her knees between the surprised woman's legs.

"Olivia..." She warned. "Emma's right down the hall."

Olivia smiled, her lips and teeth grazing across the brunette's neck as her fingers worked open the buttons on her shirt. "So you're saying a television would come in handy right about now?" Not waiting for an answer, she pulled the shirt open wide, her hands going to the younger woman's sides; sliding up her ribs to slip under her bra.

"Oh.." She gasped softly as she felt Natalia's nipples pebble under her palms. Pushing the bra up, she dropped down to take one into her mouth, her lips closing around it firmly while her tongue flicked roughly over the tip. She heard Natalia's breath quicken, felt long, strong fingers wind into her hair and lost all control.

With something between a growl and a whimper, she slid her hands down Natalia's legs until she found the bottom of her skirt. She pulled at the fabric wildly, pushing it back as she brushed her hands up the inside of the younger woman's thighs. Without hesitating, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Natalia's silk panties and pulled them down, stretching out one lovely, caramel colored leg at a time to slip them off.

"Olivia..." Natalia felt the older woman's arms slide under her thighs to lock behind her lower back, her eyes flying open when Olivia tugged hard, pulling her backside to the edge of the chair as her legs slid up to rest on her shoulders. "What are you...OH!" She hissed, her eyes closing and her head rolling back against the chair when she felt Olivia's nose nuzzling the outer lips of her sex. For a few moments, that's all that there was; just that tortuously soft touch and the warm feel of her breath against her over sensitive flesh. Then her tongue... that glorious tongue that was deadly when used in even the most banal conversation... was buried deep inside her. "OH... Oh...livia...." She panted softly. "Olivia...please...." Her fingers tightened in soft blond hair and she used her grip to pull Olivia where she needed her, her entire body trembling when she felt the older woman begin to suck softly on her clit. "Oh sweet Jesus!"

Olivia hummed deep in her throat, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the taste and texture of her lover. She could feel the ecstasy building in the hips that rocked gently against her and reveled in the slight pain the younger woman was causing with the tight grip on her hair. With every stroke of her tongue she tightened her fingers on the younger woman's thighs, only one thought going around and around in her head like a mantra.

_God, I love you I love you I love you I love you...._

"Yes..." Natalia whispered fiercely. "Oh god, yes... right there.... _god_... stay right there... just like that....oh my god..... _oh my god.....OH MY GOD_!"

The younger woman's hips began to shudder violently, her breath coming in deep pants as wave after wave of release broke over her. She pulled Olivia's mouth away from her, bending at the waist to kiss her passionately, the taste on her tongue only making her tremble even harder. Finally, she collapsed back into the chair; breathing heavily as Olivia kissed her naval then rubbed the wetness on her face against the smooth expanse of her belly.

"Jesus, Olivia...." She whispered breathlessly.

The older woman's laugh was low and husky. "How many Hail Mary's is that gonna cost you?"

Natalia swallowed. "At least fifty for the last ten minutes alone." She pulled the blond up until she could look into her eyes. "I love you."

"And I adore you." She kissed her gently, one eyebrow quirking up playfully. "So... pizza?"

The brunette nodded weakly. "Definitely pizza."


	29. Now You See It

**Chapter 19: Now You See It....**

**Two Weeks Later  
**  
Natalia sighed, a happy whimper escaping her lips as she stretched, fully enjoying the sensation of her muscles loosening as she arched backwards into the body behind her.

"If you keep doing that we are _so_ not getting out of this bed."

She smiled, delighted by Olivia's playful whisper, as well as the strong arms that wrapped around her and pulled her back against soft skin and gentle curves. She wiggled her backside, snuggling even closer; purring deep in her throat as the older woman's body heat took the chill off the cool morning air. She heard Olivia swallow and grinned as fingertips trailed a feather-like touch across her belly

"You really want us to be late this morning, don't you?" She rasped.

"MMmmm." The brunette couldn't resist stretching again, hungry to feel the sensitive skin of her back brushing across Olivia's breasts. "Have I ever told you how much I love your voice in the morning?"

"No... I don't think so."

"Well I do." Natalia grabbed the arms wrapped around her and pulled them tighter. "It's low and it's deep and I swear sometimes I can feel it..." A gentle blush pinked her cheeks as she turned her head to whisper into her pillow. "...inside me..."

Olivia's eyebrows crawled up her forehead. "Really? You mean..." Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she leaned forward, her nose nuzzling into the younger woman's ear. "Like when my fingers are buried between your legs... the tips curving to reach that little spot that makes your toes curl and your breath catch..."

Natalia shuddered, her thigh muscles clenching involuntarily as her body reacted to Olivia's words. "Oh..!" She turned her head to the side, biting down on her lower lip when Olivia's teeth grazed the skin on her neck.

"Or..." The blond slid her hand down, letting her fingers play across the tightly trimmed hair between her lover's legs. "...is it more like... when you're about to come apart... and I can feel you tighten around my fingers... feel you flutter against my hand..." She swallowed. "...or my tongue..."

"Jesus..." The younger woman twitched, her body moving restlessly against the warmth at her back. "Olivia..." She growled.

"Hey, you started it."

Natalia rolled over, capturing the older woman's face between her palms for a long slow kiss. She had just slid one hand behind Olivia's neck and tucked a knee between her thighs when she heard the bedroom door open. Moving away, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get herself under control.

"Mommy?" Emma peeked her head into the room. "Momma?"

"Good morning, jellybean!"

She could hear the laughter in Olivia's voice and shot her a dirty look. "Hey baby!" She smiled, tucking the sheets around her body tightly as the little girl jumped on the end of the bed and began to bounce up and down. "What's up?"

"You guys are sleeping too long!" Emma whined. "I don't want to miss the bus!"

"Oh!" Natalia slapped her forehead playfully. "Does camp start today? I totally forgot!" She laughed at the shocked look on her daughter's face. "I'm just playing, baby. We're getting up right now and we'll make sure you get the best seat on the bus, okay?"

Emma's face lit up. "Okay!"

"Hey!" Olivia held the sheet over her chest modestly as she ruffled the little girl's hair. "You're going to be gone all weekend. You gonna miss us?"

"I guess." Emma shrugged, giggling at the look on her mother's face as she ran out of the room.

"You guess??" Olivia called after her, her lips quirking as she stared after her laughing child.

"She gets more and more like you every day." Natalia shook her head, laughing.

"Worried you'll have to deal with two of us?"

Natalia bit her lower lip as she climbed out of bed. "Why should I worry?" She smiled brightly. "I've almost got _you_ completely trained..."

Olivia lunged at her, landing on her stomach when the younger woman successfully dodged her assault. Jumping up, she tried to follow her into the bathroom, frowning when she found the door locked against her. "Hey? What gives?"

"If I let you in here there is no way Emma is making her bus." Natalia called out through the door. "So I am going to shower first. You go make her breakfast and then I'll clean up while you get ready."

"Are you sure that's the way you want to do it?" She leaned against the door, scratching at it lightly with her fingernails. "I could wash your back..."

"You washing my back is not what will make us late!" Natalia laughed. "It's how thoroughly you tend to wash...other areas!"

"It's not my fault you're a dirty girl..." Olivia whispered, smiling when she heard something hit the floor on the other side. "Now let me in... or I'll huff and I'll puff..." She trailed one finger down the center of the door. "You know... in the original story... the Big Bad Wolf _ate_ Little Red Riding Hood..."

"You're mixing your metaphors." The younger woman's voice cracked slightly.

"Let me in and I promise you won't care..."

"Olivia!" She heard Natalia clear her throat and could picture her standing there, naked, her hand against her throat as her body trembled. "Go. Feed. Our. Daughter."

"Okay, okay..." She laughed as she pulled on her robe. "But trust me... an hour from now? You're going to wish you'd let me in..."

Natalia listened to her lover's laughter as it faded away down the stairs. She looked at herself in the mirror, taking in the tightness of her nipples and the light sheen of sweat that covered her chest and arms. "Trust _me_." She whispered. "I'm not even going to last the hour..."

* * * * * * *

"Emma, you didn't finish your pancakes."

"I can't eat that one, mommy!"

Natalia stopped in the hallway leading into the kitchen, leaning up against the wall as she listened to Olivia and Emma talking.

"What? Why not?"

"Because! It's ugly!"

Natalia bit her lip at Olivia's indignant response. "It is not! You said you wanted it in the shape of a heart!"

"That's not a heart."

"Yes it is, jellybean. It's just... realistic. Here, put some strawberry syrup on it..."

"Eeew! Mommy, that's gross!"

Unable to keep from laughing out loud, the younger woman stepped into the kitchen. She took one look at the plate in front of her daughter and snickered, "That _is_ gross, mommy."

"Ya think?" Olivia grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "Well, if you had let me shower first you could have made her a plateful of perfect little hearts." She tapped her on the nose. "Just like yours..."

Natalia melted inside. "Sweet talker." She kissed her lightly. "You just want me to clean up this mess."

"Actually," She handed Natalia a glass of juice and half a bagel while she munched on the other half. "I have some errands to run before work. Why don't you take Emma to meet the bus and then head in? I'll clean up and meet you there when I'm done."

The brunette frowned. "Again? That's the third time this week." She sipped her juice thoughtfully. "Is everything all right, Olivia?"

The older woman smiled, wrapping her up in a warm hug. "Everything's fine. I just need to see Doris about the menu for her luncheon and then meet with some suppliers for the Fourth of July Gala..." She glanced away casually when Natalia tried to meet her eyes. "Nothing big, but I need to take care of it."

"Why don't you get ready and we'll take care of it together?"

"No..." Olivia shook her head. "The suppliers are all over town and there's no point in both of us getting bogged down today. Besides, you have to meet with Greg at ten to go over the convention room scheduling."

Natalia nodded, looking down as she agreed softly. "All right."

"Hey." Olivia tucked one finger under the brunette's chin, using it to pull her face up so that she could look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I know." The younger woman gave her a wan smile. "I love you, too." She accepted the older woman's goodbye kiss then watched her as she walked out of the kitchen. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that when Olivia said she loved her, it was the truth.

The problem was, everything else she had said... was a lie.

She sighed, plastering a bright smile on her face before turning to look at Emma. "You ready, baby?"

"Yes!" The little girl hopped off her chair and ran into the living room, returning with her coat and a small, pink suitcase on wheels.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, momma."

"Okay then, let's go!" She held the door open when Emma declined her offer to take the bag, smiling at her daughter affectionately as she struggled to pull it across the gravel driveway to the car.

Olivia watched them from the upstairs window, her eyes following the Nissan until it pulled out of the driveway and disappeared up the street. For a moment, she wanted to call Natalia and tell her to come back. She wanted to break down and explain everything.

But she had come too far for that.

Picking up the phone, she dialed the number she now knew by heart. "Hey, it's me... Yeah, she's gone. How fast can you get here?" She frowned. "No, we don't have that much time. She'll be in the meeting with Greg until eleven; we'll have to be done by then." She nodded. "Did you get everything? Good. I'll be waiting." Olivia hung up the phone and took one last, longing look in the direction her car had gone. She hated lying to Natalia; it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

She just hoped that in this case, the younger woman would forgive her.

* * * * * * *

Natalia stepped off the elevator and into the lobby of the Beacon as she glanced at her watch. It was after eleven and she still hadn't heard from Olivia. She stared blankly down at her clipboard, trying to figure out what had changed between them in the last two weeks. It was almost as though she was dealing with two different people. During the day, Olivia was distant, secretive; almost to the point of being unapproachable. But at night, she was attentive and loving; her passion focused on the younger woman so intensely that it was occasionally unnerving.

_Like she's trying to make up for something._

The uncharitable thought bounced through Natalia's mind so quickly she had no way to avoid it, and once it was firmly embedded in her thought processes she couldn't seem to stop herself from going back to it. It wasn't like Olivia had been an angel before she came along. She knew how the older woman had lived her life... the appetites she had indulged... Frowning, Natalia shook her head.

No. Olivia loved her. There had to be another explanation.

Of course, it hadn't helped that Mickey, the Beacon's business accountant, had been waiting for her when she walked in earlier that morning. The poor man had looked like he was about to have a heart attack and his anxiety had only increased when he saw that Olivia wasn't with her. After spending a good twenty minutes getting the little Chihuahua of a man to calm down, she had learned that he was there to verify some withdrawals that had been made against the hotel's reserve accounts. She had asked him to show her the drafts and had watched him nearly die from relief when she verified that the signatures on them were in fact Olivia's.

Unfortunately that little piece of news had had the opposite affect on her. Over the past week, Olivia had withdrawn over fifteen thousand dollars in cash without giving any kind of explanation. Of course, the money was hers, and she could do whatever she wanted with it.

Natalia just couldn't help wondering what that might be.

A flash of discordant color drew her thoughts away from Olivia for a moment and she looked up to see the horrendous red, black and white of what was apparently Doris Wolfe's favorite jacket disappear around the corner. At least, she assumed it was the Mayor... who else would wear that thing? But she hadn't actually seen the woman's face; her mind being completely occupied by the flowers she was carrying.

She peeked around the corner, pulling back quickly when she saw the door to Olivia's office open. Setting her back against the wall, she waited quietly and was rewarded when Doris walked by, swinging a key chain in her hand and whistling happily under her breath. Natalia waited until the Mayor had exited the lobby and then hurried to the office door. She tried the knob first, her heart wilting slightly when she discovered it was locked. Deep down, she knew it would be; Olivia was big on privacy.

But now she had to wonder why the only other lesbian in the entire town of Springfield... had a set of keys to her lover's office. Sighing, Natalia pulled out her master and slid it into the lock.

The scent hit her as soon as she opened the door. It was light and sweet, with just a hint of spice underneath and almost as wonderful as the roses themselves. She stood, rooted to the spot, counting the gorgeous purple blossoms one by one.

There were thirty six.

Three dozen perfectly beautiful roses.

Moving closer, she gently traced her fingers over the petals, amazed at the velvet like-texture. That was when she saw it.

The card.

Natalia pursed her lips, blinking as she stared at the blank envelope. It wasn't right; she knew it wasn't right... the flowers were on Olivia's desk; it was obvious who they were for. But the plausible deniability of a blank envelope was too much to resist. She pulled it from its perch and slid her finger inside, frowning as she untucked the flap.

With a sigh, Natalia closed her eyes for a moment, asking forgiveness for what she was about to do.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Olivia. She might have questions about her behavior lately, but she trusted her with her heart and her life.

Doris Wolfe, however.... she didn't trust her as far as she could throw her.

Pulling the small card free, she held it up to read it, her jaw dropping as she recognized the handwriting immediately.

_I knew you couldn't resist looking_...

_Good thing they were for you._

_Have dinner with me tonight._

_Love,  
O_


	30. Now You Don't

_A/N: Made up the restaurant because, dammit! They were not going to Towers!_

**Chapter 20: ...Now You Don't**

Olivia pulled the ringing phone out of her purse, smiling when she saw the picture flashing at her from the screen. She waited for it to ring twice more before pushing the TALK button, her voice casual as she answered, "Olivia Spencer."

_"You're not funny." _

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I was trying to ask you to dinner."

Natalia sighed. _"And that was the best you could come up with?"_

"I needed to make sure you were paying attention..."

_"You've never had a problem getting my attention."_

"Never?" The older woman bit her lip. "So... say you'll have dinner with me."

There was a pause. _"When and where?"_

Olivia's smile was blinding. "Tonight, seven o'clock... and it's a surprise."

_"Okay,"_ She could picture Natalia flipping open her portfolio to look at her calendar. _ "If I leave at five I can get home and be ready by six-thirty."_

"That won't be necessary."

_"What do you mean?"_

"At five o'clock, go up to my suite and you'll understand. But wait until five o'clock! I'll pick you up in the hotel lobby at six-thirty."

_"The hotel...Olivia, what's going on?"_

"Just... trust me. You do trust me... right?"

_"Of course I do."_

"Then do this... for me, okay?"

_"All right. I'll see you at six-thirty in the lobby."_

"I love you."  
_  
"I love you too."_

Olivia stared at the phone long after Natalia had hung up, a goofy smile on her face as she thought about her plans for the evening. It wasn't until she heard the giggling behind her that she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Oh. My. God. You two are _so_ adorable!" Ashlee grabbed her, making Olivia squeak with the force of her impromptu hug. "This is so, _so_ romantic!" She took Olivia by the hand and dragged her from the living room of the farmhouse up to the bedroom. "Okay!" She hopped up and down slightly with excitement. "Tell me what you want me to do!"

* * * * * *

Natalia stood outside of Olivia's suite. She shifted from foot to foot as she looked up and down the hall, not wanting to imagine what the employees might think if they caught her standing there staring at the door.

"This is ridiculous!" She mumbled to herself, twisting the watch on her wrist to read the time. 4:58PM. She waited for one more minute to tick by and then shook her head. "Close enough." She pulled the pass card from her pocket and slid it into the lock, slipping past the door quickly and pushing it shut behind her.

The outer room was dark so she flipped on the light, her lips curving into a gentle smile when she saw an open bottle of champagne sitting in a still cold bucket of ice on the side table. Next to it was a single purple rose and a small card tented up on its edges. She picked up the card and flipped it open.

_**Relax... have a drink...  
Your first surprise is in the bedroom.  
I hope you love it as much as I do.**_

_**-O**_

Natalia poured herself a glass of champagne; sipping it slowly as she walked towards the bedroom. The light in that room was already on and she felt the wine glass slip from her fingers as she stared at the bed in shock.

Draped across the expensive duvet was the most incredible dress she had ever seen.

Natalia picked it up carefully, marveling at how soft the material was as she held it up to her body and studied her reflection in the mirror. The dress was simple in it's elegance, a sleeveless sheath of fabric that hung down from one shoulder, crossing over her chest to leave her other shoulder and her arms bare. The bottom hem dangled just slightly above her knees. She swayed slightly from side to side, smiling at the way the snow white fabric moved with her. There was a pair of white, high-heeled sandals on the bed, the straps on them long enough to tie halfway up her calf, as well as a shimmering pearl colored pashmina and a classic white clutch.

Natalia laid the dress carefully on the bed, her fingers pulling down the front so that she could blink in surprise at the tag that had been hand sewn to the lining.

"Oh, Olivia.." She whispered, her eyes bright with tears.

* * * * * *

At six-thirty five Natalia was standing to one side of the lobby, the pashmina slung loosely around her arms as she nibbled on her upper lip and watched the door for any sign of Olivia. The dress had fit her like a second skin, clinging in all the right places while not limiting her range of movement. The overall effect was that of relaxed sensuality, something the white fabric against her olive skin only accentuated.

This, of course, resulted in much attention being thrown her way, ranging from subtle glances to overt stares and one blush inducing smile from a tall businesswoman who had just checked out and stopped mid-exit to show her appreciation.

Natalia had moved further and further from the main path of traffic as the minutes ticked by and jumped slightly in surprise when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ms. Rivera?" Greg looked at her, his eyes wide. "You look fabulous!"

"Thank you, Greg." She blushed slightly as she pulled the shawl more tightly around her. "I was just... I was..." She swallowed. "Waiting."

Greg looked around. "Okay...uhm..." He shrugged. "While your waiting, do you think you could take a look at the projections for banquet services over the next quarter?" He opened his portfolio and pulled out several sheets of paper. "I think Ms. Spencer will be very happy with what I've done..."

"I'm sure she will!" Natalia cut him off gently. "But now is not really the best time..."

"But it will only take a moment..."

"Maybe, but like I said, I'm waiting for someone."

He blinked. "Who?"

"Me."

They both looked up to find Olivia standing behind them, her hands on her hips as she glared daggers at her banquet manager.

Natalia felt the heat rising in her face as she took in older woman's appearance.

Their outfits were almost identical...with two major differences.

Olivia's dress was a mirror image of her own, hanging down from the opposite shoulder... and it was black. In fact, everything she was wearing was black, the color providing a beautiful contrast to her light skin and blonde hair. She was looking at Natalia expectantly but the younger woman could only stare while she tried to remember how to breathe.

"Ms. Spencer." Greg smiled nervously. "You look lovely."

"Thank you."

"I was wondering if you had a moment..."

"Greg," Olivia pursed her lips as she walked up to them. She ran a hand down the front of her dress. "What does my outfit say to you?"

"That... you... have a date?"

She smiled at him. "Very good. Now, what does Natalia's outfit say to you?"

He turned to look at the Latina, his eyes widening as they bounced between the two women like a ping pong ball. "That... uhm....that..." He put his papers away. "That she has a date... too?"

Olivia reached out, taking Natalia's hand and linking their fingers together.

"Oh..." Greg's jaw dropped. "OH!"

She patted him gently on the cheek. "I trust that you have everything under control here?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"All right then. Good night." She led Natalia directly through the center of the lobby, holding her head up high as dozens of curious glances were thrown their way. Part of her, the part that was a mother and a businesswoman, quaked under the scrutiny; making her wonder what the repercussions would mean to their lives and the Beacon the following day.

But a bigger part, the part that was Olivia _Freakin'_ Spencer... that part reveled in it.

Wasn't that the point of their outfits after all? To make a statement? To make people realize, without a shadow of a doubt, that the gorgeous woman at her side was her partner... in every definition of the term?

Once they were outside, Olivia raised her arm, signaling discreetly to a long, black limousine parked a little ways down the block. When it reached them, she waved off the driver, reaching to open the door herself.

"Olivia..." Natalia hung on when the older woman tried to guide her into the car. "Do you know what you just did?"

The blonde smiled. "Yes." She helped her lover into the back, lingering in the doorway for just a moment. "I do."

She closed the door, laughing softly at the brunette's wide eyed stare. She climbed in the other side and rapped her knuckle lightly against the privacy screen, setting the car in motion. Then she seemed content to just sit and gaze at her lover's face, the small happy smile never leaving her lips.

"This is...lovely..." Natalia said carefully. "But... isn't it all a bit much?"

"Not for where we're going."

The younger woman's eyes narrowed. "Where are we going?"

"That's your second surprise." Olivia handed her a glass of champagne from the minibar before sliding over next to her and opening her arms. "Now sit back, and enjoy the ride."

Natalia snuggled against her and for the next twenty-five minutes, the two women sat in comfortable silence. Until the limo pulled onto a street that Natalia recognized and she sat up, staring out the window as they slowed to a stop.

"Olivia..."

"Hmmm?"

"This is..." Natalia blinked up at the classic brick building they were parked in front of. "This is _Georgio's_... we're at _Georgio's!"_

Olivia smiled. "I know."

_Georgio's_ had been the supper club of choice for the Springfield elite for over twenty years. Natalia knew this because it was one of a dozen places where she had applied for work when she first came to town. At the time, they were only hiring busboys and, while her skin was the right color, she was definitely the wrong sex.

She remembered the place vividly though, with is perfect white tablecloths and crystal chandeliers; and while she had once aspired to work at _Georgio's_, she had never imagined that she might actually dine there one day.

"Are you sure..." She looked behind her, surprised to find herself alone in the back of the limousine. The door in front of her opened and she was suddenly looking up into Olivia's smiling face. The older woman held out a hand, wiggling her fingers slightly until Natalia took it and allowed herself to be pulled from the car. "Will they... let us in?"

Olivia laughed in delight. "Of course they will." She traced a finger across her lover's lips before leaning close to whisper into her ear. "Relax, my love... you are just as good as anyone you'll meet here tonight..." She kissed her lightly. "...and better than most... including me." She headed into the restaurant, still holding on tightly to the younger woman's hand.

The Maitre'd saw them coming and came out from behind his podium to greet them. "Ms. Spencer!" He kissed her knuckles gently as he bowed. "How wonderful to see you again. It has been too long."

"Sergei." Olivia nodded in response.

He turned his attention to Natalia. "And who is this lovely creature?"

"My date," Olivia answered quickly. "Natalia Rivera."

"Ahhh!" He took her free hand to kiss it and Natalia thought absently that if he was shocked he hid it well. "You make a stunning couple." He snapped his fingers and a handsome young waiter rushed to his side. "Peter, seat Ms. Spencer and her companion on The Deck."

Peter nodded, holding his hand out to direct the two women through the restaurant. "This way please."

The Deck at _Georgio's _was something Natalia had heard about, but never seen. The restaurant backed up to a natural cove, lined on either side by large fir trees that gave the illusion of absolute privacy. Natalia knew there was a road nearby, but it was easy to forget with the sound of water lapping gently against the wood beneath her feet and the scent of water in the air all around her. There were twelve tables in all, lined up against the railing; the rest of the deck was taken up by a large dance floor with a live band set up to one side. Those twelve tables were the best in the house, and the most exclusive.

"Olivia... this is... incredible." She smiled at the waiter as he pulled out her chair for her.

"This? This is all right." The older woman reached across the table to link their hands together again. "_You _are incredible."

Natalia watched Olivia's thumb as it trailed across her fingers, the boldness of the caress taking her breath away. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Taking some very good advice."

"What advice?"

Olivia looked her directly in the eyes, not letting go when a bottle of champagne was delivered to their table, courtesy of the house. "To stop hiding." She leaned her head to one side as the band began to play. "Dance with me."

"Here? Now?" Natalia looked around. "What about... what about dinner?"

"I ordered in advance, I hope you don't mind. Lobster and Filet Mignon with maitered butter and..." She smiled. "...snow peas."

Natalia eyes were fixed on Olivia's lips. "That sounds... wonderful."

"The dancing? Or the food?"

The brunette swallowed. "Both?"

Olivia stood slowly, her body moving with a sensuality that left the younger woman's pulse racing. "Dance with me."

Natalia nodded, letting Olivia pull her gently to her feet.

There were several other couples already dancing, but the older woman ignored them, tugging gently on Natalia's hand until they reached the center of the dance floor. The music was slow, an instrumental version of some recent love song that Natalia couldn't think coherently enough to remember at the moment. It didn't help her thought processes any when Olivia slid one arm around her back and pulled her close, fitting their bodies together loosely from the waist down.

Closing her eyes, Natalia swallowed, her free hand going to the small of Olivia's back as she stroked her thumb across the center of the older woman's palm, making her tremble. "You're just full of surprises tonight."

Olivia looked down at her, her eyes sparkling. "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Natalia smiled and laid her head on her lover's shoulder, gazing up at the stars that shone down on them from a perfectly clear spring sky. She couldn't believe that it was only a few weeks ago that she had stood in that little gazebo in the park, shivering from the cold as she waited for the one person she knew could make everything better. And she had. Olivia had come for her, just like Olivia always did. It hadn't been easy at first but then, nothing worthwhile was ever easy and she realized that this moment was the perfect metaphor for her life.

She had gone from the snow to a warm spring night, carried in the arms of the one person who made her feel like she could be more than a maid, more than a wife, more than somebodies mother.

Olivia made her feel alive.

Turning, she placed a gentle kiss against the older woman's neck, a small thrill running down her spine when she felt the body in her arms tremble.

"What was that for?"

"For being the answer to every coin I ever tossed in a fountain; every wish I ever made on a star..." She blushed. "Even when I didn't know what I was asking for... I was wishing for you." She felt Olivia's arms tighten around her and tears stung at her eyes. "I love you so much, Olivia."

She heard the older woman clear her throat, followed by a small sniffle and Natalia hugged her tightly. The fact that Olivia was speechless meant more than any words she could ever say.

The music faded away and Olivia led them off the dance floor. On the way there, Natalia saw someone familiar out of the corner of her eye and stopped to do a double-take. "It's Blake Marler..." She pulled Olivia back to look as her jaw dropped. "...and she's having dinner with Doris Wolfe!"

"Huh..." Olivia pursed her lips. _That_ was unexpected. The two women looked casual together. Not exactly relaxed... but casual, which set off all kinds of bells and whistles in Olivia's brain.

"I didn't know they were even friends."

"Neither did I." The older woman shrugged, making a mental note to ask the Mayor about it later. "Come on. The champagne's not getting any colder."

Natalia followed Olivia back to their table, waiting with a small, pleased smile on her face as her lover pulled her chair out for her before taking her own seat. "Should I expect this kind of treatment everyday?" She asked playfully.

Olivia snorted. "You might get it at dinner but I would say that breakfast is definitely out." She handed Natalia a glass of champagne. "I can barely make it into my own chair before my first cup of coffee."

The younger woman laughed, sipping her champagne as she looked at the waves gentle rolling in against the shore. She turned back to ask something about the view, the question dying on her lips when her eyes met Olivia's

The connection was palpable and intense, an emotional impact that hit her in her midsection before spreading out to leave little shocks in it's wake as it traveled down her spine. It's eventual destination was much lower, however and Natalia was amazed at the heat that blossomed within her, all of it initiated by one simple look. "You need to stop." She whispered.

Olivia raised an eyebrow curiously. "Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that..."

"All you have to do is look away."

Natalia felt her breath quicken as her hands began to tremble. "I can't." She set the glass down before she dropped it. "Please... Olivia..."

With a small smile, the older woman turned to gaze out at the water.

The brunette took in a long breath, and then another, willing herself to calm down.

"You look beautiful, you know..."

Natalia blushed, shaking her head slightly.

"And it isn't the dress, although that looks incredible on you." Olivia took her hand, turning it over on the table so that her fingers could stroke across Natalia's palm. "But just now, when you looked at me... I could see how much you love me... how much you want me... Jesus, you take my breath away."

Natalia closed her eyes. It was too much. "Olivia... let's go home..." She bit her lip as the waiter returned to set plate after plate of the most incredible food she had ever seen in front of them. When he had gone, she smiled brightly and draped her napkin across her lap.

"We can leave if you want to." Olivia offered.

"No!" She shook her head emphatically. "This is... such a gorgeous meal... I couldn't bear the thought of wasting it." She cut off a small piece of the steak and tucked it into her mouth, moaning at the flavor. "Mmmm, that is so good."

Olivia smiled, taking a bite of her lobster. She had time to hum softly in appreciation before the sound of her phone ringing made her frown. "I'm sorry. I forgot to put it on silent. Just ignore it."

Natalia glanced at the older woman's purse which was sitting next to hers near the railing. "Don't you want to get it?"

"No. This is our night. Whoever it is can leave a message."

"But what if it's Emma?" She picked up the bag and opened it. "What if she got sick and needs us to pick her up?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Wait... Natalia!"

But it was too late.

The younger woman had gone completely still, her eyes locked on the small velvet box at the bottom of Olivia's handbag. "Olivia?" She whispered.

The older woman sighed. "That would be surprise number three." She wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin before setting it on the table and picking up her glass. "Go ahead."

Natalia reached in slowly, pulling out the little black box to set it on the table in front of her. For several moments she just stared at it.

"Open it."

Her tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips as her trembling fingers cracked the box open to reveal...

...the most beautiful pair of diamond earrings she had ever seen.

She blinked quickly and tried to smile, but Olivia saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"You don't like them." She said softly.

"No!" Natalia picked up the box and held it to her chest. "Olivia... they're wonderful!" She looked down at the earrings, tracing her fingertip over a finely wrought setting of platinum ivy leaves, the intertwined vines dropping down to cradle what had to be flawless half carat stones. There was a spray of smaller diamonds around the larger stone, creating a sparkling web of light. She shook her head. "They're just... too much." She set the box down on the table. "Those... had to cost a fortune... I can't accept them."

"You know, I thought you might say that." Olivia picked up the box, pulling the earrings out one by one. She stood and came around to Natalia's side of the table. Tilting the younger woman's head back, she removed her simple hoops and carefully replaced them with the platinum and diamond drops. "The problem is... these were custom made. Just for you." She bent down and kissed Natalia softly before returning to her seat. "Non-refundable. Sorry."

The brunette raised one hand to trace over her right ear. The earrings were the perfect weight, the perfect color... everything about them was perfect.

Almost.

"Thank you." She picked up her champagne, leaning forward to tap her glass lightly against Olivia's. "I love them. And I love you."

One corner of Olivia's mouth curled into a knowing smile. "I'm going to pay for that whole... non-refundable thing, aren't I?"

"Oh you better believe it."

* * * * * *

Olivia looked over at Natalia as the younger woman sat in the passenger seat. Her head was turned towards the window but she could see the reflection of her eyes as they watched the night sky float past overhead. She had one arm propped up against the window sill and her fingertips played idly across her lips as she sat, lost in thought.

The limo driver had dropped them off at the Beacon where they had picked up her car. Olivia had offered to drive them back to the farmhouse and was pleasantly surprised when Natalia had agreed.

But then again, it was obvious the brunette had a lot on her mind, and Olivia was pretty sure she knew what most of it was.

Olivia pulled out her phone, her thumb tapping at the keyboard while she tried to keep one eye on the road.

"That's illegal."

"Only if they catch me." She laughed softly.

"Who are you texting?"

"Just sending Emma a goodnight from her Mommies." She winked at Natalia, tucking the cell phone into her purse as she turned into their driveway. She cut the engine, looking up in surprise when she felt Natalia's hand close over hers.

"I had a wonderful time, Olivia." The younger woman leaned across the seat and kissed her slowly, lovingly. "Thank you."

"Do I get to walk you to your door?"

Natalia smiled. "Play your cards right and I'll let you tuck me into bed..."

They walked into the farmhouse hand in hand, flipping on the lights as they tossed their purses onto the couch and then came together for a much more involved kiss. Natalia's hands wandered down Olivia's back to cup her backside, squeezing the flesh firmly, pulling an intense groan from the blonde.

When they parted, Olivia rested her forehead against Natalia's for a moment. "Why don't you go on up? I'm going to get us something to drink and check the locks."

"Don't make me wait too long?"

"Never!"

Natalia smiled and released her, climbing the stairs slowly, swinging her hips sensually from side to side.

When she reached the landing however, the teasing look disappeared from her features to be replaced by a confused one.

The door to their bedroom was open and there was a flickering light coming from inside.

Cautiously, she peeked around the door frame, her breath catching in her throat at the sight that greeted her.

Every table, every shelf... every single flat surface in the room actually... was covered with candles. Tapers and pillars, tea lights and votives...dozens of them, all casting a soft glow around the otherwise dark room. But the most amazing thing... was the floor. Twin rows of votives in small purple glasses lined a path that led from where she was standing to the bathroom door, the space in between them littered with what had to be hundreds of soft, purple rose petals. The entire room was sweet with the scent of them, making Natalia smile as she carefully followed the path to push the door open.

Inside, the bathroom itself was lit with a dozen large pillars, the fan overhead causing the flames to cast wildly dancing shadows against the walls and floor. Natalia stepped into the room, smiling when she saw that the old claw-foot bathtub was filled with still steaming water, the top hidden from view by a sea of thick bubbles.

With a small laugh of delight, she quickly peeled off her clothes, hanging the dress carefully over a towel rack before lowering herself into the tub. She sighed happily as she sank neck deep into perfect warm water and light, fragrant bubbles.

Closing her eyes, Natalia laid her head back against edge of the tub; all the tension in her body disappearing as she began to float in that wonderful place somewhere halfway between wakefulness and sleep. The image of Olivia, her lips parted as she gasped for breath, her sea-foam green eyes full of love and need, formed in her mind and she bit down on her bottom lip as a flame of desire licked through her, making her shift restlessly in the silky water.

It was an exquisite sensation; to be so calm, so relaxed and yet so ready... so perfectly aching for Olivia's touch... for her lips. She whimpered softly as she ran her hands up and down her thighs, so lost in her own daydream that she almost didn't realize the music she was hearing wasn't in her own head.

It was rich and it was full and Natalia smiled when she recognized the slight hiss and pop that accompanied it as the record spun somewhere nearby.

_  
__**At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song**_

_**Oh, yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
The night I looked at you**_

A slow smile split her lips as she opened her eyes, focusing them on the small crystal duck that sat on the shelf above the tub. The flickering candles shone through it, and the refraction cast soft slivers of multicolored light across the wall behind it. The effect was beautiful and she was mesmerized as the colors seemed to pulse with the beat of the music.

Until the candle closest to the figurine hissed, spitting up a larger flame as the heat came too close to the wax. In that moment, the light caught something else; something smoother... something brighter... something that glittered like the stars that had been above them when they danced on the deck at _Georgio's._

_**I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known**_

Natalia leaned forward, her heart pounding as her eyes finally focused on the brilliant shimmer of silver and ice; drawing it into focus, showing her what it really was.

A ring... suspended around the delicate neck of the little crystal duck.

All of the air left her body in one harsh exhalation as her skin began to tingle from head to toe.

_**Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last**_

The last strains of the melody drifted away, leaving Natalia with only the stillness for company. She began to tremble, her mouth moving slowly with no sound coming out as the room swayed slightly around her.

"Breathe."

The softly whispered word tore through the silence, breaking through the shock she was feeling and allowing Natalia to drag in a lungful of much needed air. She turned towards the sound, her wild eyes taking in the vision of Olivia standing nude in the doorway.

The older woman had one arm crossed over her chest, the long stems of two crystal flutes tucked between the fingers of her hand as it rested above one breast. The other arm was draped across her belly, it's fingers wrapped around the neck of a champagne bottle, the bottom angled to hide the delicate V of pale golden down between her legs. "Breathe," she whispered again. "You have to breathe to say yes."

"Yes."

Natalia's eyes met hers and Olivia felt her heart kick so violently that, for a moment, she actually believed it was possible to die of happiness.

"I haven't asked yet." She smiled gently, moving forward to set her cargo on the floor before reaching up to pull the ring free, slipping it onto her pinkie. Gripping the edge of the tub, she lowered herself to one knee and reached for Natalia's hands. She kissed each one slowly, her lips coming away wet and glistening in the candlelight. "I knew... when you saw the box... what you were expecting." She said softly, her eyes focused on the floor. "And it killed me to see that look on your face." Natalia tried to speak but she put a finger gently across her lips. "It was originally my intention to propose right there... in front of all of Springfield." She swallowed, finally looking up to meet the deep brown eyes that held her future. "But then I realized... that _this_ moment... _this_ was ours. And while I don't intend to hide who and what we are ever again... that doesn't mean they get to share everything with us either."

Olivia released Natalia's hands, pulling the ring from her finger to hold it up between them. She raised one hand, palm up, until the brunette tucked her fingers inside of it. "Natalia..." Olivia's voice cracked as tears began to run down her cheeks. She held the hand with the ring in it out to the side, like she was presenting herself. "This is me..." A soft blush spread down her neck as her breasts rose and fell quickly. "I'm not perfect. I'm..." Olivia laughed softly. "...older. I'm cynical and sarcastic; I drink too much and I swear too much and I have spent every single moment of my life... living for myself. Until I met you." She traced Natalia's cheek with her fingertip. "You... came into my life like a thunderstorm, turning it upside down from the day I met you. Nothing with you was ever simple. You taunted me, pushed me... pissed me off and challenged me in ways that I will never know how to thank you for. And then you did the last thing I ever expected. You loved me." Olivia swallowed, trying to speak past the lump in her throat. "In the past year and a half I have gone from wanting to hate you, which I could never really pull off, to wanting to be with you every second of every day. You did more than save me, Natalia. You made me whole. Now I need you to complete one last thing..." She took a deep breath, holding up the ring again. "Natalia Rivera...will you drive me crazy for the rest of my life?"

Natalia didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Olivia laughed. "You haven't even looked at the ring."

"I don't have to. I don't give a damn about the ring. All I want is you... forever."

"Please..." The older woman slipped it on to her finger. "Look at it."

Natalia glanced down, immediately caught by the clarity of the stone, the weight of the ring on her finger. The diamond was larger, bigger even than the solitaire that Frank had presented her with. But where that ring had been ostentatious, flagrant; the stone sitting high in it's white gold setting, this one was...elegant. The stone itself winked up at her from where it was cradled in a floating bed of platinum, the sides a filigree of intertwined ivy that met in the shape of a heart on both sides. With a small gasp, she reached up and touched one of the earrings, recognizing the pattern. "A matching set..." She smiled. "You designed this?"

Olivia nodded. "It's how you make me feel." She whispered. "Like I belong somewhere, with someone for the first... and last... time in my life."

The brunette stared at her, her heart swelling with love until she thought it would burst. "Get in."

"What?"

"The tub, Olivia. Get in. Now."

The older woman blinked, surprised at the commanding tone. Raising one eyebrow, she stepped into the water, sitting down across from brunette so that she could look at her.

Natalia just smiled, sliding up onto her knees to straddle Olivia's lap. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pressing their bodies so closely together that Olivia could feel the other woman's heart beating against her chest.

"It's beautiful, Olivia." She kissed her softly, letting her tongue dart out to taste the sweetness of her lips. "And the fact that you went to so much trouble means the world to me." She gently cupped the older woman's face. "But it could have been a piece of copper wire, and I still would have said yes. _I love you_. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to wake up to your grumpy face every morning until I'm old and gray." She blinked away her tears. "And whatever comes after this life... I want to spend that with you too."

Olivia nodded, pressing her lips together as she gave up and started sobbing.

"Hey!" Natalia rained kisses across her cheeks. "I said yes!"

"I know... It's just... this much happy is hard to hold in... I think it's leaking out my eyes..."

The younger woman laughed, settling her head against Olivia's chest so that she could listen to the steady beat of her heart. "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

Natalia leaned up, catching her lips in a softly passionate kiss that promised much more than it's duration allowed. "Bathe me." She grinned, turning to snuggle her hips in between the older woman's legs.

"I beg your pardon?" Olivia smirked. "Kind of getting a head start on the whole 'obey' thing, aren't you?"

Natalia sighed happily, brushing her back against the blondee's chest until she felt her nipples harden. "Bathe me, rub my skin with lotion..." her voice dropped to a low growl. "Then take me to bed and make love to me... like a good little wife."

Olivia grabbed the shampoo, quickly lathering it into the brunette's long, gorgeous hair; a slow groan escaping her lips when Natalia's hands slid up her thighs.

Maybe obeying wasn't such a bad thing after all...

* * * * * * * *

Olivia blew out the candles one by one, her eyes following Natalia as the younger woman did the same. The bath had been wonderful; all gentle touches and heated looks, long kisses and barely restrained passion. When they finally climbed out of the tub, she had stood, dripping wet while Natalia raised her arms, watching with a small smirk as Olivia dried her from head to toe with a soft, white towel. But when she had reached for the lotion, Natalia had taken her by the arm; wisely suggesting that they put out anything flammable before the world disappeared around them.

As it always did whenever she put her hands on the younger woman.

She watched the last flame flicker and disappear beneath Natalia's breath, the movement of her lips hypnotic as her body responded with tightened muscles and quickened breath. When the brunette finally straightened and walked towards her, her hands untying the belt on her robe to let it hang open, Olivia felt her knees go weak. She sat down heavily on the bed, her eyes traveling over the long strip of olive skin that glowed faintly in the lamplight. "Jesus..."

Natalia came to stand directly in front of her, moving even closer when the older woman parted her legs, allowing her between them. A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth as Olivia picked up the lotion, pouring it into her hands and rubbing them together to warm them before laying them on her belly.

"Oooooh..." Natalia groaned deep in her throat as the older woman's finders stroked up her abdomen and over her breasts, brushing the robe off her shoulders as they traveled down her arms.

"Lay down..." Olivia moved to the side, watching as the brunette climbed onto the bed. When she went to roll over onto her back, Olivia pressed a hand to her shoulder, stopping her. "No... I want you on your stomach."

The younger woman's eyebrows crawled up her forehead but she laid back down, wrapping her arms around a pillow as she rested her cheek against it. She tried to relax but her breath caught in her throat and her pulse quickened when she felt Olivia straddle her ass, the heat from between her legs a brand against her skin. "Mmmm."

"Shhh." Olivia began to knead her shoulders, strong fingers working the lotion into her skin while her hips rocked slowly back and forth. "Close your eyes."

Natalia did as she was told, her body catching the older woman's rhythm easily, joining with it; the weight and the motion creating a delicious friction as her sex rubbed firmly against the silk of the sheets.

Olivia tried to focus on what she was doing, but the sexual tension of the last few hours coupled with the exquisite waves of pleasure traveling outwards from between her legs turned her brain to jelly and left her trembling. Without meaning to, she slid her hands under Natalia's chest as she began to bear down harder, her hips rotating to increase the contact between their bodies.

Natalia pushed herself up slightly, resting her weight on her elbows, her teeth biting down on her lower lip when the older woman's fingers closed on her nipples. "Olivia...."

A low hum was the only response.

"Olivia..."

"Hmmm? What?" The words were whispered, breathless... almost pained.

Natalia pushed back, colliding with her roughly. "Harder..." She growled. She heard a small groan and then all of Olivia's weight pressed into her, driving her forward with the strength of her thrusts. Natalia whimpered in delight, her teeth biting down on her lower lip when she felt one of Olivia's hands slide between her and the mattress. Her whimpers turned to moans when strong fingers played across her already sensitive clit, stroking against it firmly, pushing her over the edge. The motion of their bodies, the feel of Olivia on top of her... it all merged with the ecstasy that was growing inside of her to explode into a series of overwhelming sensations, each one more powerful than the last. She threw her head back as she shuddered violently, aware only of her own release and the feel of her lover as she collapsed on top of her. They laid together, crumpled and boneless, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Oh my god..." Natalia laughed softly when she was finally able to speak. "What the hell was that?"

Olivia rolled onto her back sighing happily when the younger woman crawled into her arms. "I have no idea..." She breathed heavily. "But can we do it again sometime soon?"

"Oh yeah..." The brunette traced her fingers down Olivia's ribs, breathing slowly in and out for several minutes until her pulse was back to normal. "You know... I still don't get how you did all of this."

Olivia shrugged. "It was easy. I had Doris at the Beacon to take care of the flowers and the dress and then again at the restaurant...to call my phone." She grinned at the look of shock on the younger woman's face. "Ashlee met me here after you went to work to set up the house, and then stayed..."

"To light the candles." Natalia finished for her. "The text message." She shook her head. "It wasn't to Emma... it was to Ashlee, letting her know we were on our way home."

The older woman smiled smugly... until Natalia pinched her on the arm... hard. "Ow! Hey!" She rubbed at the sore spot, her lower lip extending slightly in a pout. "What the hell was that for?"

"You lied to me!"

Olivia blinked, immediately contrite. "I know. I hated that part." She said softly. "Can you forgive me?"

"Well..." Natalia quirked her lips to the side. "Considering what you were trying to do, I guess I can... just this once. But don't make it a habit!"

"I won't!" She crossed her fingers over her heart before smirking mischievously. "I have to admit though... your reactions were priceless!"

Natalia's eyes narrowed. "Was that... was that part of your plan?"

"To make you jealous?" Olivia smirked. "Of course! Why else would you follow Doris? At least you finally noticed her." She laughed when the younger woman pinched her arm again.

"It was hard not to! Why she is so fond of that horrid jacket I will never know."

"Hard not to? She walked by you twice and you didn't even blink! She said she practically had to whistle to get your attention. What were you thinking about anyway?"

Natalia flushed. She shook her head before placing a long, lingering kiss on her lover's lips. "What I was thinking about _then_ isn't important..." She growled, settling her body on top of Olivia's and sliding a thigh between her legs to press firmly against her sex. "Ask me what I'm thinking about _now_..."


	31. got milk?

**Chapter 21: got milk?**

Natalia smiled.

The low light of early morning filtered through the sheer curtains of their bedroom window, casting an ethereal glow across Olivia's cheeks; making her look for all the world like some Greek goddess that had fallen from the sky and landed in her arms. The older woman was still asleep, her breath a warm caress against Natalia's lips as she laid on her side to stare intently at the beauty in her bed.

Soft, golden-brown hair and full, delightful lips; her incredible green eyes shuttered away behind thick black lashes. There was nothing, _nothing_, she didn't adore about the woman who had stolen her heart. She reached out and gently traced the small scar that marred the perfection of Olivia's forehead; wondering where it had come from, if it had hurt... and wishing that she could have been there to hold her, comfort her, take the hurt away and make it all better with soft kisses and whispered words of love.

Blinking, Natalia laughed softly at herself. She had always been so practical. Raising Rafe on her own had made her that way; made her look for essentials, the things that were necessary, instead of indulging in the things that might take her breath away.

Now, with Olivia, she had found both.

She had found the impetuousness to balance her pragmatism; the wildness to counter her self-restraint. Olivia was the other half of her that had always been missing and she smiled as she realized that together, they were the most complete person she had ever known.

Snuggling closer, she slid her hand beneath the blanket, pulling it back until she could lay her hand against Olivia's chest; her eyes closing as she felt the steady beat of the heart beneath her palm. Smiling, she replaced her fingertips with her mouth, her lips dropping gentle kisses between Olivia's breasts as she breathed in deeply.

With a small groan, she pressed even closer, her original intent forgotten as she reveled in the scent that clung to the older woman's skin. It was an intoxicating mix of warm flesh and sex, light sweat and the nectar they created when they loved one another.

This was them. Their scent... their love.

And it was perfect.

Growling, she opened her mouth, letting her tongue lap lightly at the skin of Olivia's belly as she slid further down her body. Small sounds broke free from her throat as the taste pushed her lower, her nostrils flaring when she reached the light dusting of hair between her lover's legs.

Natalia hesitated for a moment, her propriety warring with the need that was burning hotly inside her. Then two words floated to the forefront of her mind... two words that sounded an awful lot like Olivia.

"Fuck propriety..." She whispered. With a naughty smile, she pulled the sheet completely away, carefully fitting her body between Olivia's legs. When the older woman shifted, she held perfectly still, willing her to sleep for just a little while longer. More than anything she wanted Olivia to wake up with her body on fire, unable to tell where her dreams left off and the reality of the morning began.

After a moment, the blonde settled back into a deeper slumber and Natalia dropped her head, rubbing her nose in the soft warmth of Olivia's sex, her heart swelling with joy at being allowed to share something so wonderful.

When she replaced her nose with her mouth, she felt Olivia's body tremble above her and heard a small, sleepy whimper that made her smile against the sudden wetness on her lips. With a happy sigh, Natalia opened her mouth; her eyes rolling back slightly in ecstasy at the taste. Her tongue moved in long, languid strokes, swirling around the swollen bud at the top several times before finally closing her lips over it.

She felt Olivia's hands reach for her blindly, felt strong fingers thread into her hair as the hips beneath her began to move. Opening her eyes, she looked up, her heart skipping painfully when she focused on the hand she had laid against the older woman's stomach, the diamond ring on her finger sparkling in the new morning light.

Olivia was her's. And she was Olivia's. Not just for now. This was forever.

And for the first time, she _really_ believed it.

The love she was feeling overwhelmed her, pushing her desire to a level she had never known she was capable of and her tongue stroked against Olivia with abandon; the tip flicking rapidly against the small, rough spot that she knew drove the older woman insane. She wasn't disappointed.

Within moments, Olivia was moaning her name, one hand on the back of her head, holding Natalia's mouth firmly against her, as the other gripped her shoulder hard. The blonde's hips moved wildly as she placed her feet flat against the bed, using her legs to push herself more firmly against her lover's lips and tongue.

"_...Jes...us_..._Natalia_..." Olivia's eyes closed tightly, her teeth grinding together as she tried to hold on to some shred of self-control. Then she felt Natalia's mouth begin to suckle against her clit... and that was all it took. Still sensitive from the hours of lovemaking the night before, Olivia's body went immediately into overload, every muscle tensing as she shook from the strength of her release. When Natalia didn't stop, she carefully pulled her head away before collapsing back against the bed; her entire body feeling like molten metal was pumping through her veins. "Oh. My. God." She whispered.

Natalia crawled up beside her, a happy smile on her face as she nuzzled into her neck. "Good morning."

"Oh yeah..." Olivia sighed as her arms wrapped around the younger woman weakly. "You can say that again..."

"How about if I just show you again?"

Olivia blinked in surprise even as her lips curled into a grin. "What's gotten into you this morning?"

Natalia shrugged. "You."

"Not yet." Olivia smirked.

"Well... you could fix that, you know."

The older woman rolled over on top of her. "I could, huh?"

"I really think...." Natalia swallowed when she felt Olivia's hand slide down her stomach, not slowing until it was stroking through the wetness between her legs. "... I think..." She shook her head slightly. "What was I saying?"

"Oh my god, you are so wet..." The blonde groaned, licking her lips as she felt the moisture coat her fingers. She tried to move lower, frowning when Natalia stopped her. "Why?"

The brunette's eyes were half closed, her back arching slightly as Olivia's fingers never slowed. "I... I want to see you." She bit her bottom lip. "I want to...watch you... when you're inside me."

Olivia pulled herself up on her elbow so that she could look down directly into Natalia's eyes, her upper lip curling slightly as she thrust deeply into her with one smooth stroke.

"_Oh god...._" Natalia fought to keep her eyes open as Olivia's fingers moved firmly inside of her, the older woman pulling back each time almost to the point of losing contact before sliding in more deeply than that the time before.

"Is this what you want?" Olivia whispered watching the brown eyes turn glassy. "Is it?"

_"Yesss...."_ The brunette hissed.

"Then tell me." She sucked hard on her lower lip, her own ache increasing as the younger woman's nails bit into her back. "Tell me Natalia. Tell me what you want." When the brunette didn't answer, she slowed the movement of her hand, smiling at Natalia's frustrated whimper. "Tell me."

"Olivia..." Natalia moved her hips, trying to push down against her lover's hand. "...please..."

The older woman raised her head, placing her lips and nose right next to Natalia's ear as she fluttered the tips of her fingers. "Please what?"

_"Ohmygod...pleasefuckme... Olivia...."_

She felt the plea travel across her nerve endings like quicksilver, her body responding to the words before she even consciously willed it; her hand thrusting hard and deep as she bore down with her hips, using her body weight to increase the pressure of her fingers.  
_  
"Oh my god...." _Natalia's arms fell back against the bed as her back arched completely, lifting her until the only points of contact were her shoulders and her ass. Biting down hard on her lip, she stared into Olivia's eyes, feeling the love and desire in them filling her up, making her whole, making her complete. The overwhelming emotion collided with the intense pleasure she was feeling, setting off a string of small shocks that grew until she was engulfed in one huge, all consuming climax. The force of it slammed her body into Olivia's as she shook uncontrollably, her muscles tightening almost to the point of being painful before finally releasing her to fall back against the bed, tears coursing down her face.

"Natalia?" Olivia cupped her cheek gently, her voice filled with concern. "Sweetheart? Are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't mean... I would never..."

The younger woman pressed her fingers against Olivia's lips, smiling at her through her tears. "Thank you."

Olivia shook her head in confusion. "For what?"

The tears became heavier, the sobs racking Natalia's body as she curled into the shelter of the older woman's arms.

"Setting me free..."

* * * * * *

Natalia groaned when she felt Olivia's fingers trail up from her belly to make lazy circles around her nipple yet again. She had no idea what time it was. All she knew for sure was that the early morning sun had traveled to the other side of the room since they had started making love and they had yet to stop. Her muscles were sore and her mouth was dry; and even though she felt wrung out and completely undone, all it took was one touch from those wonderful fingers to fan her desire to life yet again. But where the heart was willing... the flesh was weak.

"Olivia...." She whined playfully. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"If I was trying to kill you, I'd use my hands."

"You ARE using your hands."

"Oh...right. Better switch to my tongue."

Natalia giggled, squirming when she felt a soft wetness against her breast. "Stop... honey? Olivia?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you hungry?" She pleaded. "Thirsty?"

"Only for you..."

"Oh..." Natalia felt her heart melt... followed by the steady rumbling of her stomach. "How about a small break? Just a little one?" She wrapped her fingers in Olivia's hair and pulled her head up. "A snack?"

Olivia only grunted.

"Don't be so anti-snack!" She laughed. "How about a cookie or a piece of fruit?" She whimpered as the older woman's fingers played lightly across her ribs. "Or milk! What about a glass of milk? It does a body good you know."

"Trust me... you're body is just fine without it."

"Olivia!"

"Fine!" The blonde pulled back with a sigh. "I will go get you a glass of milk but I swear if you get out of this bed I am going to spank you!"

Natalia's mouth twitched slightly as her eyes brightened with interest.

Olivia grinned. "I always knew under that rosary beat the heart of a deviant." She kissed her lightly. "I'll be right back."

She didn't bother to get dressed and Natalia watched with appreciation as she climbed out of bed and hurried out the door. Stretching happily, the brunette took a deep breath, her cheeks turning pink as she realized that their scent filled the entire room. With a smile, she crossed her arms behind her head, amazed that, after everything they had done that morning, her body still missed Olivia's with a profound ache, even in the few short minutes the older woman had been gone. She had never dreamed she could feel this way about someone.

Or that someone would ever feel this way about her.

"What are you thinking about so intently?"

She looked up, smiling as Olivia walked through the door carrying a full glass of milk and a brown plastic shopping bag. She handed Natalia the milk as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"MMMMmmm." Natalia drank the milk quickly, sighing in pleasure as it filled her stomach. "What's in the bag?"

"Supplies."

"Supplies?" She sat up, peeking over the older woman's shoulder.

Olivia pulled out two bottles of water, two apples and two granola bars, setting them on the nightstand before dropping the bag on the floor.

"Uhm... why do we need all that?" The brunette batted her eyelashes playfully. "Are we holing up for the winter?"

"Winter's over..." Olivia took the glass from her and set it aside before stretching out on the bed and pulling her into her arms. "I don't think they'll ever be another winter..."

Natalia felt tears sting her eyes as she smiled at her lover. "The things you say...." She kissed her lightly on the lips. "Who knew that deep down, Olivia Spencer had the soul of a poet?"

"I don't." Olivia smiled. "I mean... I never used to." She turned on her side, one hand draped over Natalia's hip as she stared in fascination at the beauty of her face. "You know... I wasn't always like this." She smiled. "Do you remember... how I was before?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Like I could ever forget?"

"Do you know why I changed? How I changed?"

"You got a second chance," The brunette shrugged. "... and you took it."

"No." Olivia smiled gently. "Oh, I got a second chance. But trust me, I probably would have gone right back to being the mean, manipulative little shrew I was before... If it wasn't for you..."

"Me?"

She nodded. "Once you were a part of my life... it was like, everything had a deeper meaning. I couldn't just go around doing the things I wanted to do anymore. There were consequences." She shook her head in frustration. "I'm not explaining this right..." She linked their fingers together, grateful when Natalia didn't interrupt her train of thought. "It's like... every time I had to make a decision, this little voice popped up in my head... asking me what you would do and, more importantly, what you would think of my choices. Eventually I couldn't bear the thought of making you frown, of making you think less of me. I wanted to be a better person. I wanted to be the person you always knew I could be. You made me want that. I don't know if you understand how huge that is."

"I do..." Natalia traced her lips, her sudden, soft snicker making one of Olivia's eyebrows shoot up. "And, for what it's worth... _damn_ you made me want to be naughty..."

Olivia smiled. "I did?"

The younger woman looked at her intently. "Still do..." Her breath caught as Olivia slid across the bed to fit their bodies together, her pulse racing at the look of desire on her lover's face. "Is there..." She swallowed. "Is there anymore milk downstairs?"

"No," Olivia's eyes sparkled playfully. "But if we get desperate... you do own three cows."


	32. Houston, We Have A Problem

_A/N This one is for MariaComet, who wanted to see a specific side of Olivia. And for Emma... just because._

**Chapter 22: Houston... We Have A Problem...**

_"Naked?"_

Olivia sighed, rolling her eyes at the look on Doris' face. "It was supposed to be a gesture!"

"An obscene one?" The mayor laughed.

"We're not talking about _your_ typical Friday night." Olivia snapped. "I was proposing! It was about being open and honest and... vulnerable."

"Bleh!" Doris held up her hand. "I'll take my Friday night over yours any time." She shivered in distaste. "If I thought you were going to go all soft on me I would have left something battery operated in your suite!"

Olivia choked on her coffee; setting it down quickly on the Mayor's desk as her voice dropped to a deadly register. "If you had done that..."

"What, you would have spouted poetry at me until my ears bled?" She waved a hand at the blonde. "You know, you were a lot scarier before you went all... 'puppies and sunshine'." She shook her head sadly. "What the hell happened to you? I mean, I know the woman is hot but really, Olivia..."

"That's enough!" Olivia jumped up, regretting it immediately when the world shifted precariously beneath her feet. "Ooof..." She sat down heavily, wincing when the sore muscles of her backside connected with the chair.

Doris stood up quickly, concern lacing her voice. "Are you all right?" She came around the desk, placing a cool hand against Olivia's overheated forehead.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." The mayor took the other woman's face between her hands, turning her head so that she could look into her eyes. "You're pale...clammy... and you have a slight fever." She snorted. "If I didn't know better... I'd say you were pregnant...."

Olivia jerked her head away, closing her eyes when the movement left her a little dizzy. "Don't be ridiculous." She waved her hand weakly. "I just... I didn't eat much this weekend." She bit her bottom lip as her cheeks pinked. "...or... get much sleep."

The laughter started deep in Doris' chest, making her body shake as it finally broke free from her lips. "You're telling me you look like..._hell_... because Little Ms. Goody Two Shoes is fucking you senseless?" She leaned up against her desk, bracing her hands against her thighs as she shook her head. "So now I understand the puppies and the poetry."

Olivia glared at her.

"Oh, don't go getting your panties in a bunch." She leaned down to smirk. "That's Natalia's job, isn't it?" She watched the glare turn into a soft little smile, feeling the wistfulness of it all the way down to the bottom of her stomach. "Is it really _that_ wonderful?" She asked softly.

The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise. "The sex?"

"No!" Doris looked away. "For once I'm... not talking about sex, alright?"

"Oh." Olivia pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You mean..." She swallowed. "I don't know how to explain it. It's like I lived my whole life with this… big hole in my chest. And no matter how I tried to fill it... with men, with money, with power... It just kept getting bigger. Until all I felt... was empty." She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Emma... she kept me going. She was a single point of light in all that emptiness but, every night after I put her to bed... I'd still be alone." She took a deep breath, blinking to clear away the tears that were threatening as her smile grew wide and bright. "And then I met Natalia..." She wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes and swaying gently as she remembered the brunette's embrace...her whispered words of love. "And it was just… gone." She sighed happily. "I woke up one morning and all I felt was alive and happy... and loved."

Olivia looked directly into the mayor's eyes, not breaking the contact even as her face burned bright red. "And I'm _not_ blushing because I'm embarrassed by that." She wiped a hand across her cheeks. "I'm blushing... because the sex is so good that I can still feel her inside me."

Doris' mouth had dropped open and Olivia reached out, pushing it shut with two fingers before patting her gently on the cheek. "Any more questions?"

"N...no."

"Good... then I have one for you." Olivia stretched across the desk and picked up the muffin the mayor had been eating when she arrived, breaking off a generous piece for herself. "What the hell was Blake doing with you at _Georgio's_?"

Doris' mouth opened and closed several times before she actually managed to make sound come out. "She's... getting back into publishing..." The mayor shrugged as she went back to her chair, shuffling the papers on her desk nervously. "She wanted to discuss the possible... tourism benefits her book signings could mean for Springfield."

"Tourism benefits?" Olivia snorted. "How long did you practice that one in front of the mirror?"

Doris made a face at her. "Plus, she's the biggest gossip in town. I figured I could kill two birds with one stone and have her help get the word out there about you and Natalia."

"Wait..._ you're_ calling Blake a gossip? You? The woman that put my daughter's school project on television?"

The mayor rolled her eyes. "It was just cable access!"

"Well," Olivia ignored the remark. "All I know is you two looked rather... cozy together. What's the deal?"

"No deal." She straightened her suit jacket self-consciously, narrowing her eyes when Olivia continued to stare at her. "What?"

"You like her!"

"Yeah, well... so what?" Doris said defensively. "I seem to recall a certain hotel owner that mooned over an employee for months...an _employee_ for Pete's sake!"

"Have you told her?"

"Told her what?" The mayor snapped. "What was I supposed to say? 'I had a lovely time talking about your new business and oh, by the way, are you into women?'" She shook her head. "She's straight anyway..."

"Yeah?" Olivia stole the rest of the muffin. "I always thought you were too."

Doris looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and then frowned. "Was there something you actually wanted this morning or did you just drop by to steal my breakfast and brag about your sex life?"

"Mmmm." She nodded, taking a sip of coffee to wash down the muffin. "There was something I wanted. The bragging and the breakfast were just a bonus." Olivia popped the last bite in her mouth, rubbing her hands together to brush away the crumbs. "I need your help."

The mayor waited exactly ten seconds before exhaling loudly and throwing her hands in the air. "With?"

"You know how... Catholic... Natalia is..."

"Yeah?"

"And it would mean _so_ much to her to get married..." Olivia smiled sheepishly. "... in a church..."

"Ahhh!" Doris laughed humorlessly. "Ever heard of a little thing called 'separation of church and state'?" She shook her head. "I don't know that I can help with that, Olivia. Maybe if you talked to Father Ray..." She trailed off when the blonde looked at her sarcastically. "Yeah, I didn't really buy that one either." She sighed. "What is it you expect me to do?"

"I don't know. But you are the sneakiest, most diabolical person I know." Olivia shrugged. "I figured if anyone could figure it out... it would be you."

The mayor smiled. "Flatterer."

"I'd owe you." She said seriously.

"Yes. Yes you would." Doris pursed her lips. "Okay. I'll look into it."

"Talk to a Nun named Sister Anne. Tell her it's for me and she might be... sympathetic."

The mayor scrawled the name down on a pad of paper. "Anything else while I'm feeling generous?"

"Yeah, keep Friday afternoon open."

"For what?"

"Shopping." Olivia stood up, dropping her empty coffee cup into the trashcan. "Thanks for breakfast."

* * * * * *

Olivia pulled her car into the Tower's parking lot. Cutting the engine, she stepped out into the balmy afternoon air. The day was clear and bright; the sky overhead a brilliant blue and she couldn't resist turning her face up to feel the sun warm the skin on her cheeks as her lips parted in a happy smile.

"Now that's a beautiful sight."

Olivia turned quickly, blinking as she brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the glare. The warm smile returned to her lips when she saw Josh standing behind her, his hands tucked casually in his jean pockets. "What is?"

"You." He stepped closer, leaning up against her car as he moved into her personal space. "Smiling. Something the world has been sorely lacking for a while."

"Ya think so?" She bit her bottom lip, enjoying the small thrill she had always felt in his presence, even though now it seemed pale by comparison.

"Oh yeah." He glanced down at the ground before raising his head to look her directly in the eyes. "At least... I know I have."

"Josh..."

"Ah." He held up his hand, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to straighten the collar of her shirt. "You don't need to say it. I spend a lot of time with Reva, remember?"

"She told you."

He raised one eyebrow. "With relish."

Olivia pressed her lips together as she leaned her head to the side. "You okay?"

"Honestly? Not really."

"But... you and I... we aren't together." She rested a hand on his shoulder, right above his chest. "We haven't been... for a very long time."

"I know." He shrugged. "It's just that there's always been something... "He waved his hand in the air between them.

"Yeah..." Olivia touched her fingers to his mouth, pulling gently at the soft, gray hairs of his beard. "Yeah, I know. But..." She shrugged, a melancholy smile touching her lips. "We've always known where your heart lies."

Josh laughed softly as he studied the ground.

"Now..." She continued. "I finally know where I belong, too. And it's with Natalia."

He sucked in his bottom lip as he looked away. "She makes you happy?"

"Oh..." Olivia's eyes closed as a huge smile lit up her face. "She makes me _so_ happy."

Josh cupped her face for a moment before nodding sadly. "Okay."

"You know..." She pursed her lips, studying him intently as an idea began to form.

"Uhm... ?" Suddenly he felt like a rabbit being stalked by a cat. A very big cat. With very sharp teeth. "What?"

"I need someone to stand with me," Olivia's voice grew more firm as the idea took hold. It would raise a lot of eyebrows but somehow... it seemed fitting. "I'd like it to be you."

_"Me?" _His voice cracked, sending his pitch warbling up at the end. "You know... as much as I've always wondered what I would look like in pink taffeta..."

"Sorry," Olivia smirked. "You'll have to figure that out on your own time. You'd be standing on the groom's side."

"The..." Josh blinked. "How the hell did that happen?"

Olivia sighed. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

"Well, I guess it does kind of make sense. Natalia is more..."

"Watch it!"

"..._gentle_... than you." He finished with a smile.

A hundred images flashed through Olivia's mind. Natalia smiling, Natalia cooking... Natalia making love. It was the memories of the latter that made her eyes close and a soft blush stain her cheeks. "Gentle." She whispered, remembering the brunette on top of her in the hotel room. "Right." She inhaled deeply, sighing before finally opening her eyes to smile sheepishly at her ex-husband.

"You know..." Josh leaned closer, placing his lips right next to Olivia's ear. "I don't think I've ever seen you look that way before. About me... or anyone else."

She bit her lip as she pulled away. "No... you haven't"

He gave her a long look before finally wrapping her up in his arms. "I'd be honored to be your best man."

"You always were." She whispered.

He cleared his throat as they separated, squeezing her arms briefly before turning away.

"Oh, and Josh?"

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"If you're serious about the taffeta... My banquet manager might have something that would fit you..."

* * * * *

"Natalia!"

The brunette glanced up from the bar at Towers to see Matt walking towards her. She had been sitting there waiting for Olivia for several minutes. She had originally been waiting outside but that had gotten a little... crowded.

"Hey, Matt." She smiled brightly. Maybe a little too brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He slid onto a stool, nodding eagerly and Natalia had to fight the urge to pet him on the head like a puppy. "What are you doing? You having lunch?" He smiled. "Are you alone? You want to join me?"

"Oh! I'm... waiting for someone... actually." She patted his arm. "But thank you."

"Whoa!" Matt grabbed her hand before she could withdraw it, holding it up so that the light could sparkle off the large diamond on her finger. His eyes widened. "Did you and Frank..."

"What? No!" Natalia lowered her voice as she glanced around. "No, no. Frank and I... we're...well..." She quirked her lips to the side. "I don't really know what Frank and I are but... we're definitely _not_ that."

"Then who...?"

"Haaa...ha...." She smiled nervously. "That's... that's a long story."

Matt bent down to stare at the ring again. "That's some rock. Do I know him?"

"Well..." Natalia smiled weakly. "Yeah... kind of." She took a deep breath. "It's... Olivia."

He looked at her blankly. "What's Olivia?"

She raised her eyebrows, glancing down at the ring pointedly.

For a minute, Matt just sat there as the pieces shifted around in his head. When they finally snapped into place, his eyes flew open wide. "Oh! Uh..." He shook his head as though to clear it. "Olivia? Really?"

Natalia smiled. "Yes... really."

"Do you two..." He clasped his hands together, making her frown in confusion.

"Hold hands?" Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "You better be asking if we hold hands..."

"Oh..." He pulled his hands apart quickly, tapping them nervously on the bar. "So, are you... exclusive?"

Natalia's jaw dropped. _ What the hell?!?_

"No, Matt." She smiled sweetly. "Actually, we're looking for a third... if you'd like to fill out an application."

"Really?"

Natalia's dark look was all it took to have him scrambling out of his seat. "Okay, well... Good luck with that and... I'm sure I'll see you two around."

She watched him walk to the other end of the bar, jumping slightly when a familiar hand landed gently on her shoulder. "Hello, sweetheart." Olivia leaned in close, disguising a brief ear nuzzle with a warm hug. "I missed you this morning." She glanced down the bar. "Was that Matt?"

"Yeah."

"What did he want?"

The younger woman mumbled something under her breath.

Olivia's eyebrows rose. "What was that?"

"He just wanted to know about the ring."

"Did you... did you tell him?"

Natalia nodded.

"And?"

"It's really no big deal."

Olivia felt her spine stiffen at her lover's tone of voice. "What isn't a big deal?"

Natalia sighed. "He asked if we were... exclusive."

"Exclusive?" Olivia looked at her in confusion. "You're wearing an engagement ring. Why would he think you'd still be dating...?"

Natalia looked up at her.

Olivia's nostrils flared; the real meaning of Matt's question becoming clear. She pressed her lips together in a thin, angry line as she turned and headed down the bar.

"Olivia!" Natalia jumped up, chasing behind the blonde. "Wait!"

But Olivia wasn't listening. She strode up to Matt's booth, slamming both of her hands down on the table in front of him hard enough to cause his beer to tip over into his lap. "Listen up nature boy." She hissed. "You have been sniffing around us for _way_ too long now. And no matter how many times we try to let you down easy, you just keep coming back like a dog with a bone. _Patience_ is a virtue, Matt. Persistence... that's just annoying. You may think you're cute with your little bike and your little... Kermit the Frog pick up lines, but I've got news for you." She leaned in closer, bringing her nose within an inch of his. "Natalia's mine." Her lip curled into a sneer. "And I don't share what's mine."

Natalia blinked. "_Excuse_ me?" She grabbed the older woman by the arm and spun her around to get her attention.

Olivia just looked at her, startled. "What?"

"Heh...yeah..." Matt inched his way out of the booth, pulling at his jeans which were sticking uncomfortably to his crotch. "You two have things to discuss. I'll just...I'll..." He glanced between the two women and then ducked his head and slipped away.

"What is your problem?" Natalia's voice was deceptively soft, but her eyes were hard and cold.

"My problem?" Olivia's snapped in frustration. "I was defending you!"

"Defending me? From who? Matt? He's harmless!"

"He was insulting you! He was insulting both of us!"

"He was being male, Olivia." She brushed her hair away from her forehead.

"And that makes it okay?"

Natalia snorted. "This from the woman who can't seem to keep her fingers out of her ex-husband's mouth?"

Olivia paled. "What..."

"I saw you. In the parking lot? I'm pretty sure the whole restaurant saw you." The brunette sighed. "The difference is... I gave you the benefit of the doubt."

"It's not the same..." Olivia stammered. "He was disrespecting you..."

"And you thought you would make it better by claiming me like property?" Natalia laughed sardonically. "Well, I have news for _you_, Olivia. I'm no one's property." She grabbed her bag from off the bar and walked past her towards the exit. "Not even yours."


	33. Excuse Me But Your Pants Are On Fire

_**A/N: This one is for DiNovia and Fewthistle, because they must have been playing in my brain when they told me what they thought of the last chapter. Better be careful guys... you're gonna get dirty in there.**_

_**A/N 2: This one....heh... goes a little off the rails. It has to be taken in it's ENTIRETY to see the big picture. M'kay?**_

**Chapter 23: Excuse Me But Your Pants Are On Fire.**

"Natalia!"

The brunette shook her head, refusing to slow down for the woman she knew was chasing behind her. All around them, heads were turning as curious patrons of the restaurant watched them with interest.

"Natalia..." Olivia flashed what passed for a smile at Josh, who had come inside at some point and taken up a seat at the bar. She raised her hand briefly, waving him off when it looked like he was about to speak. _That's the last thing I need._ She rolled her eyes slightly. _My ex-husband getting involved in an argument with my girlfriend… _

"Natalia…come on!" She finally caught up with the other woman as she was passing the hall that led to the restrooms, reaching out to take her by the elbow and pull her into the small, private alcove. Pushing her gently against the wall, she corralled Natalia between her arms; managing to keep her still but unable to make her raise her eyes. "Would you talk to me please?"

"Why?" Natalia's voice was small, strained. "You didn't give _me_ a chance to speak before you peed all over me in front of Matt."

Olivia's nose crinkled. "Okay, that's a bit…eww… don't you think?" She moved in a little closer, shocked by the energy that seemed to flow off the younger woman in waves. She was clearly very upset. "Sweetheart… I wasn't trying to-"

"Weren't you?" The brunette cut her off, finally raising her head to meet her gaze. Brown eyes flashed hotly for a moment before she looked away; her teeth buried in her bottom lip. "Weren't you staking your claim? Letting Matt and everyone else in this restaurant know just whose property I am?"

Olivia blinked. Something… something was off. "I don't understand!" She rubbed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but didn't we recently have a conversation where you said, and I quote, 'I belong to you'?"

"Yes… but that's my choice!" Natalia's voice rose as her body began to tremble. "It's not yours! And it it's certainly not your place to go…" She flushed, swallowing heavily before she continued. "…planting your flag in me anytime you damn well please." The trembling grew more pronounced. "Let me go." She whispered.

"No." Olivia shook her head. "No, not until we work this out."

The brunette tried to slide under her arm and Olivia pressed closer, using her body to pin the smaller woman to the wall. "I said no!"

Natalia gasped softly, her hands balling into fists as her knees weakened. "Olivia…" She begged. "Please… please let me go…"

Olivia felt the quaking of the thighs pressed tightly against her own; felt the thudding of Natalia's heart as it did it's best to hammer it's way out of her ribcage and her eyes narrowed; a slow, evil smile curling the corners of her mouth.

"You little liar." She whispered.

Natalia raised her head, locking eyes with the blonde and Olivia finally recognized the fire in her gaze for what it really was.

Heat… and want.

The kind of want that could bypass any measure of self control.

Olivia lowered her voice, letting it rumble in her chest before it purred across her lips like velvet and honey. "You're not angry."

Natalia's eyes flashed at her, making her eyebrows rise. "Okay… so you are angry…." She moved in even closer; sliding her leg up possessively; claiming Natalia with her thigh as her breath nuzzled hotly in her ear. "But you're not… _just_ angry."

The trembling of the younger woman's body became more pronounced as Olivia trailed her lips down one smooth cheek, exhaling warm tufts of air against the skin of Natalia's face and neck like a big cat scenting her prey. "Tell me what else you are…"

The brunette shook her head, her breath little more that ragged gasps as she blinked rapidly, trying to hold on to her self-control.

"Oliv…oh…" Natalia's voice broke as she felt the sharp points of teeth biting into her pulse point. "You…"

"Me…" The older woman repeated as she dropped her arms, circling her fingers around Natalia's wrists instead.

"You…" She swallowed hard. "You have to let me go…"

Olivia pulled back, looking deeply into eyes so dark they were almost black. Whatever she saw there brought a look of such intense lust to her face that Natalia felt the hairs along the back of her neck stand up.

"No." The older woman looked around quickly, a dark smile splitting her lips as she wrapped Natalia's arms behind her back and dragged her towards the women's restroom.

"Olivia!" Natalia struggled weakly, her mind fighting a futile battle against a body and heart that would not cooperate. Within seconds, Olivia had maneuvered her through the door and into the lounge, releasing her briefly to push the door shut and flip the deadbolt.

The women's lounge at Towers was a very high end affair. As in most upscale restaurants, it was split up into two rooms. The outer room was large and well maintained, with multiple settees and tables, floor length mirrors and clean, plush carpet. It was a lounge in every sense of the word. A door on the far wall led to the real bathroom which was also well maintained, but not anything Olivia was interested in.

For a moment, the older woman just stared at her, her pupils dilated, her chest rising and falling heavily and Natalia felt every bit like a cornered rabbit. In her own chest, the brunette's heart was pounding so hard that she felt lightheaded, the blood loud in her ears as an intense, throbbing ache radiated outwards from between her legs to every point in her body. Her fingers twitched unconsciously as her tongue darted out to slide across suddenly dry lips.

Olivia's eyes narrowed, following the trail of that small pink tip as it moved across Natalia's mouth. Licking her own lips, she dragged the bottom one in to bite down on it firmly as she launched herself across the space between them.

Natalia's eyes widened, a small sound of surprise breaking free as Olivia's body collided heavily with her own, pushing her back until she thudded softly against the wall.

"Olivia!" All the air left her lungs when she felt the older woman's nails raking up her thighs, pulling up her skirt so that she could tuck a knee snugly between her legs.

"Olivia…" She tried again, her voice barely a whimper as the older woman's hands seemed to be everywhere at once; yanking the blouse from her waistband, trailing over her ribs, nails digging into her back to drag her closer. The younger woman's head fell back against the wall as Olivia's tongue invaded her mouth, stroking against the roof before sliding like liquid velvet against her own. Then the blonde began to move against her, grinding into her as she slid one hand over her backside, hooking it under her thigh and using it to pull one leg up and onto her hip.

Natalia tore her mouth away. "Olivia!" She panted softly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The older woman went completely still; the only sound in the room the harshness of their breath and the pounding of their hearts.

Until a low growl rumbled it's way out of Olivia's chest, sending a shockwave of desire down Natalia's entire body.

"Taking what's mine."

The blonde brought one hand up, quickly popping open the buttons on Natalia's shirt. She laughed, the sound low and deep, when she saw the clasp at the front of the younger woman's bra. With one quick flip of her thumb she snapped it apart, her mouth dropping open and her tongue playing across her teeth as she watched perfect, olive skinned breasts spill out before her eyes. She pulled Natalia more tightly against her thigh, her heart skipping at the small gasp that reached her ears as her hand covered one perfect orb, squeezing it firmly, groaning at the feel of the nipple pebbling within her palm.

"Olivia..." Natalia moaned through clenched teeth, her hands going instinctively to the older woman's hips, her nails digging into the sensitive flesh above the waistband of her skirt. She felt her own body straining to move; felt her hips beginning to rock and bit down hard on her lip, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "We can't...." She cried softly.

"Then tell me to stop..." Olivia took both of the younger woman's wrists in one hand, raising her arms over her head and leaning in so close that she could see the tiny threads of gold woven through the dark auburn of her eyes. "Say it... Tell me to stop... Just one word... just say... _stop_..." She pressed in closer, closing her eyes and grinding her teeth together at the liquid heat that coated her thigh. "No?" She leaned her head to one side, pausing for a moment before a feral grin pulled her lips apart. "I didn't think so..."

Olivia shifted her grip, sliding her arm beneath Natalia's leg to lift it higher as she released her wrists. She bent her knee and braced it against the wall, sliding her fingers past the brunette's panties and into the wet heat that she knew and craved.

"Oh....god...." Natalia pressed her head back against the wall as her mouth dropped open. Skilled fingers quickly sought out and found the swollen nub that seemed to be connected to every nerve ending in her body. Then they moved lower, circling her opening teasingly before Olivia filled her with a single smooth thrust. With one last, strangled cry she let go, whimpering loudly as her hips pistoned back and forth, her nails scratching across the older woman's back so fiercely that she heard Olivia hiss.

"God you feel so good...." Olivia groaned, using her hips to increase the force of her thrusts, reveling in the small mewls of pleasure that were the only sound Natalia seemed capable of making. Dropping her head, she pulled a swollen nipple into her mouth, biting down on it firmly, rolling it with her tongue.

"Come for me...." She kissed her way up Natalia's neck to growl in her ear. "Right here... up against this wall, with me buried inside you... Come for me..." She began to move faster, her hips bearing down as she ground against her lover. "_Now_, Natalia!"

The younger woman's eyes flew open, a low moan escaping her lips as she began to come apart in Olivia's arms. Her body shuddered violently, every muscle tightening into a quivering mass as pleasure so intense that it rode the edge of pain ripped through her. "Oh....fuck... _ohfuckohfuckohfuck_..." For several long moments the grip of release was so strong that she couldn't even breathe. Then she finally collapsed, falling forward into Olivia's arms as she whimpered quietly. "I love you..." Strong arms wrapped around her and she felt a hundred small kissed showered across her face.

"God I love _you_..." Olivia's voice was barely a whisper, her hands twisting in the silk of Natalia's shirt as she slid down to her knees, her forehead resting against the younger woman's naked belly. "You trusted me...to do that..." Her voice caught painfully in her throat. "I love you so much, Natalia..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she brushed her lips over soft skin, her body trembling from the strength of her emotion.

Natalia looked down at her, her heart aching as she brought a hand up to wind her fingers through soft, golden hair. "So..." She whispered. "Who belongs to whom?"

* * * * * *

"Olivia!" Natalia grabbed her lover's hand just as the older woman was about to throw open the lock on the bathroom door. "Someone _had_ to have noticed!"

"Noticed what?" Olivia blinked innocently.

Natalia looked at her sarcastically. "Oh, that we've been monopolizing the women's restroom for almost an hour?"

"It hasn't been that long!" She flipped her wrist to look at her watch, her lips pursing as her eyebrows rose. "Okay... so maybe it has been that long." She put both hands on Natalia's shoulders when it looked like the younger woman was about to panic. "Look, no one even knocked! I doubt anyone even needed to use the restroom." She glanced behind her one last time, smiling as her eyes fell on the small settee where they had curled up together, giggling and kissing until their throats hurt and their lips were sore. "We'll just walk out casually and no one will even notice. Okay?"

Natalia took a deep breath and then nodded. "Okay..."

Flipping the deadbolt, Olivia cracked the door open and stuck her head out. "Huh..."

"What?" Natalia tugged on her arm when she didn't answer. "WHAT?"

"Look." She pushed the door open wide to show the younger woman the three yellow plastic tent signs that blocked off the entrance to the hallway. On the outside of the door itself, an 'Out of Order' sign swung softly from the motion of the door.

"What the..." The brunette blinked. "Where did those come from?"

"Who cares?" Olivia shrugged. "Lets not look a gift horse in the mouth..." She took Natalia by the hand and led her to the exit. As they were about to leave, she glanced over her shoulder, stopping dead in her tracks as a small laugh escaped her lips.

Seated at the end of the bar, Josh picked up his beer and saluted them, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I guess we know who our gift horse is." Olivia snickered.

Natalia just shook her head as she was ushered outside. "And we know what's been in his mouth." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh my god!" The older woman laughed incredulously. "You're still stuck on that?"

The brunette stopped next to her car, smiling gently. "No... not really. I guess I can live with it. But I do have a question..."

Olivia unlocked the door, pulling it open for her. "Hmm?"

"Kermit the Frog pick-up lines? What does that even mean?"

Olivia snickered as she helped Natalia into the car. "It ain't easy... bein' green..."


	34. The Line, The Which, And The Ward's Robe

_**A/N Yes, I do love Steel Magnolia's... thanks for asking!**_

**  
Chapter 24:** **The Line, The Which and the Ward's Robe**

Reclining against the headboard, Natalia looked up when the bedroom door opened. Her eyes followed Olivia as she entered and closed the door behind her; the small, nervous smile playing on the older woman's lips making her heart ache. "How's Emma?"

"She's good." Olivia nodded. "Tired. She didn't even make it through half of 'Where the Wild Things Are."

"Oooh!" Natalia smiled, her dimples setting Olivia's heart to pounding. "That's my favorite!!"

"Mine too..." The blonde said softly. "Maybe I'll read it to you sometime."

"That would be nice... but I like the bed time stories you tell me now..." The teasing tone trailed off as she watched Olivia swallow and look away. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" The older woman climbed up onto the bed, kneeling beside her. "I'm... wonderful! I think the question is... how are you?"

"Olivia..."

"No... I..." She shook her head. "I just know how... far... outside your comfort zone that had to be." She laughed weakly. "I mean, it wasn't exactly... _you_..."

Natalia took her hand, locking their fingers together as one corner of her mouth turned up slightly. "It had to be me on some level..." Her cheeks tinted a light pink. "I was there... in every sense of the word." She touched Olivia's lips, stopping the other woman from interrupting her. "I could have said no. I could have said stop. I know you would have stopped if I had wanted you to." The blush intensified. "But I _didn't_ want you to. What happened at Towers, Olivia...." She shrugged as her lips quirked adorably. "I wanted it as much as you did. Maybe even more...." Her eyes took on a dreamlike quality for a moment. Then she shook her head, trying to refocus her attention on what she wanted to say. "But I _was_ angry with you!"

Olivia pouted slightly as she looked down at the bed, her voice small. "I know."

"Do you?" Natalia tucked her fingers under Olivia's chin and raised her head. "Do you know what I was angry about?"

The blonde nodded. "I acted like a jerk."

"If I got angry every time that happened we'd be having make-up sex at ten minute intervals." She laughed at the dirty look Olivia threw her. "That wasn't it."

"It wasn't?"

The surprise in the older woman's voice brought a sweet smile to Natalia's lips, one that complimented the warm flush that was heating her skin. "Actually...." She played idly with the blanket that covered her legs, tracing the pattern with her fingertips. "You acted like a caveman, more than a jerk and..." She tried to stop the smile that was fighting to break free and failed.

"And...?"

Natalia bit her lip. "And... I may have liked it... a little..."

Olivia's eyes sparkled as one eyebrow arched high on her forehead. "How much?" She leaned in closer, nuzzling against the younger woman's face.

Natalia held up one hand, her thumb and forefinger hovering half an inch apart. "Little bit." She whispered, swallowing when the older woman glanced at her fingers before turning a sultry gaze on her. "Okay...." She laughed softly, spreading her fingers further apart. "Maybe more than a little." She put her hand on Olivia's chest, holding her back when the blonde leaned in for a kiss. "Part of me swoons when you go all 'Tarzan' on me-"

"Jane." Olivia interrupted.

"Whatever!" Natalia laughed. "Part of me swoons.... but there's a limit, Olivia. And another part of me... the strong, capable part that I didn't even know existed until I met you... that part of me? Pretty much thinks you're an ass."

Olivia's jaw dropped open for a moment, and then she burst into laughter. "I... This is me, Natalia."

"I know. You love the way you live; full throttle, all out, with no apologies and I wouldn't have you any other way." She took a deep breath. "But I'm strong too, Olivia. You helped make me that way. I can take care of myself, and you, if you'll let me. You don't have to fight to keep me. I'm here... and I'm yours."

The older woman blinked rapidly, her eyes glassy. "I..." She shook her head ruefully. "I can't promise I won't be protective of you..."

Natalia raised an eyebrow.

"...or possessive..." Olivia amended with a small sigh. "But I promise to try and curb the caveman behavior as much as I can."

The younger woman nodded. "Just pick your spots. That's all I ask."

"I think I can do that..." She slid closer, pulling on the collar of Natalia's over sized sleep shirt, revealing the freckle she knew was hiding at the top of her shoulder. She kissed it softly. "This is one of my favorites."

Natalia's smile lit up the room. "Not your very favorite?"

"Oh nooo..." She fit her body tightly against the brunette's side. "My very favorite...." She trailed her fingers down the front of the shirt, sliding beneath it run lightly across a smooth, flat belly. She sucked in a quick breath when the skin beneath her fingertips quivered in response. "My very favorite is much, much lower... and requires that I do a lot more than just tug at your clothes."

Natalia laid back, shifting her hips to pull herself down into the bed. "Show me... please..."

There was something.... something soft and gentle hidden in that request, something that made Olivia's blood sing in her veins as a jolt of pure electricity tingled down her body. Natalia's voice, her smile... they both held a shy, almost vulnerable quality and the older woman felt a tenderness sweep through her that she had no defense against. She lowered her body on top of Natalia's slowly, her eyes closing in pleasure as their legs dovetailed and every single part of them fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Nothing had ever felt so right and in the back of her head a hundred different thoughts screamed for her attention. Thoughts about what that meant, about how much it could hurt... about how completely this woman could destroy her.

Olivia looked down into soft brown eyes, finding the love she felt inside reflected back at her tenfold and everything went completely silent, her body stilling as a gentle peace filled her. "You..." She shook her head when her voice broke, laughing softly at herself. "You fill me up," She whispered. "In so many ways that 'I love you' barely seems adequate to describe it. I would do anything; give anything... be anything you wanted me to be... so long as you keep loving me."

Natalia pressed her lips together, taking Olivia's face gently between her hands. "Then you're lucky all I want is for you to be you. I just want you. The good, the bad..." She snickered. "The tiger-striped loin cloth... I just want you, all of you. You don't have to do anything but love me Olivia." She kissed her softly. "Because... believe me when I say that that is a gift worth more than I can measure."

Olivia swallowed back tears as she nodded happily. Lowering her head, she pressed their lips together in long, slow kiss. She lost herself in the feel of the younger woman's mouth, her tongue, not pulling back until she was almost ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. She tried to push herself up onto her arms, but Natalia stopped her. "I'm too heavy..."

The brunette shook her head as she whispered. "No, you're... heavenly. I love it when you're on top of me..." She wound her fingers in Olivia's hair, using it hold her still so that she could stare into her eyes. The green she so loved had gone dark, an almost emerald color, their focus dimmed by emotion. "Jesus..." She raised her head to briefly taste her lips. "You make me insane. Make love to me, Olivia. Very.... very... slowly."

"Slow is good..." Olivia shifted slightly, her thigh brushing against Natalia's center. A soft hiss escaped her lips as she felt wet heat soak through the cloth of her pajamas. "Oh yeah... I can _soooo_ do slow..."

* * * * * *

The Beacon was already busy when they arrived the next morning and Natalia flushed slightly, looking down at the hand Olivia had never released as they walked across the lobby. All around them heads turned to glance in their direction as lips turned up into small smiles and smirks. Whether they did so out of approval or satisfaction she had no idea, but Natalia returned each and every one of them, her head held high and a happy smile on her face.

They had just reached the hallway to Olivia's office when a man's voice stopped Olivia in her tracks.

"So it's true."

The older woman turned slowly, pulling Natalia tightly against her side as she faced the only man who had ever truly terrified her. "Phillip." She took a step forward, instinct causing her to shield the younger woman slightly with her own body. Even though it seemed like her ex-husband had undergone a miraculous personality change since his return to Springfield, she wasn't about to take any chances. "Excuse me?"

Phillip Spaulding took a step closer, a warm smile transforming his face. "The two of you... I heard you finally made it official." He reached out and took Natalia's hand. "I knew you'd be the one to tame her."

"_Tame_ me?" Olivia's voice rose along with her eyebrows.

"Well... it was a huge job, but I must say I did kind of enjoy it." Natalia smiled. She knew about his past but everyone deserved a second chance. The love she had found with Olivia proved that.

"Did she make you want to tear your hair out?" He ran his fingers across his scalp. "Mine use to be a lot thicker before she and I got married."

"Oh, I know! And we aren't even married yet!"

"I am right here, you know!" Olivia crossed her arms as a small pout swelled her lower lip. "Should I just go to my office since you don't seem to need me for this conversation?"

Phillip laughed and turned to her. Taking both her shoulders in his hands, he squeezed gently. "Congratulations."

Olivia blinked. "You... You almost sound like you mean that."

"I do mean it." He dragged her forward into a hug, making her eyebrows try to crawl off her forehead. "I told you before that it didn't bother me. Now that I've seen Emma... heard her talk about her life out at the farmhouse and about her Momma Nat..." He shrugged. "I know real when I see it Olivia. I may have never been great with keeping it, but I know it. And you two are as real as it gets." He released her and stepped back. "Emma is very lucky."

Olivia's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

"I've made her speechless." Phillip laughed. "My life is now complete." He cupped each of their faces gently with a hand. "Okay, I need to get going. I'll be waiting for my invitation."

"Wait!" The older woman held her hand up to stop him. "How did you find out, anyway? It's been like... two days!"

Phillip grinned. "A little bird told me."

When he was gone, Natalia turned to Olivia, a smile curling the corners of her mouth. "That went well."

"Mmm..." Olivia pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "If I was the old me, the one who questioned everyone's motives, I'd be nervous."

The brunette moved closer, linking their fingers together as she took her hand again. "But you aren't."

Olivia smiled. "No... I'm not." She kissed her quickly. "And I don't miss her."

They continued down the hallway, stopping when they saw someone waiting outside of Olivia's office. "I think we've found our chirping bird." Olivia mumbled under her breath.

Blake Marler pushed off from the wall as they approached, a speculative look on her face as she took in their linked hands. "Wow..." She tucked her thumbs into the pockets of her blue jeans, tapping her fingers nervously against her hips. "Doris told me but I don't think I really believed it." She leaned her head to one side. "But then I saw you two dancing... I don't know how I could have missed it."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it, Blake." Olivia shrugged. "We missed it for the longest time too."

"So..." Blake looked back and forth between them. "How did you finally... figure it out?"

Both of the women smiled, speaking in unison, "Emma."

"Ahh... and a little child shall lead them?"

Natalia laughed, delighted. "Exactly like that." She moved a little closer to Olivia, looking up at her. "You could say she was responsible for our first kiss."

"Directly responsible." Olivia laughed.

Blake couldn't miss the love and adoration the two women shared as they looked at each other and it touched her deeply, making her a little sad at the same time. "I think it's wonderful." She hugged them both fiercely. "Love is... so rare. The fact that the two of you embraced it when a lot of people would have run..." She sighed. "Well... it does my heart a world of good."

"Olivia!"

The three women turned to see Doris Wolfe walking towards them.

"What are we, the first stop on a scenic tour?" The older woman grumbled, but her eyebrows rose in interest when Doris finally noticed Blake standing with them.

"Uh..." The normally eloquent woman fumbled slightly. "Blake... hi."

"Hi." The other woman's cheeks colored ever so slightly as she looked down.

"Am I..." Doris glanced at all three of them. "Am I interrupting?"

"Would it matter?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

Doris thought about it for a moment. "Good point. Listen," She pulled a piece of paper from her briefcase and held it out. "I think I've found a solution to your problem."

"Problem?" Natalia took the paper, reading the title out loud. "One Nation: A Catholic Council on the Need for Religious Reform in the Armed Forces?" She blinked. "I don't get it..."

"Yeah, well... Father Ray does." She smiled broadly. "He just accepted a last minute invitation to be a key note speaker."

Olivia took the paper. "Doris... this council is happening right now!"

"Hey! You asked me for what amounts to a miracle and I delivered! Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get him that invitation? I think a little gratitude is in order here!"

The blonde dropped her head slightly. "I'm sorry. You're right. Thank you."

Doris nodded, placated. "Father Ray got on a plane to Chicago twenty minutes ago. He'll be gone until next Monday."

"That gives us until Sunday..." Olivia stared off into space, her mind working furiously. "I think we can do it... I mean, a week isn't much time but..."

"Excuse me!" Natalia waved a hand in front of her face. "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"You didn't tell her what you were doing?" Doris laughed. "That romantic streak is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

"Well... I think it's wonderful." Blake whispered.

Doris cleared her throat. "You do?" She smiled when the other woman nodded.

Olivia rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Natalia. "I... I knew how much it would mean to you to get married in the church and I also knew that Father Ray would never let that happen..."

"So you had Doris _get rid of him_?" The younger woman looked at her in shock.

"Well... yeah..."

"That's... sneaky, and underhanded..." Her eyes softened as she moved closer. "And probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She kissed her gently. "Thank you."

"Don't get too excited." Doris broke into the tender moment. "That was only the first hurdle. Now we have to get that nun of yours to fall in line."

"Sister Anne?" Olivia nodded. "I don't think it'll be that hard. From the conversations I've had with her, it seems like all the good Sister cares about is love."

"What if... what if I went with Doris to talk to her?" Natalia offered.

"That could be good." Doris shrugged. "One God freak to another?"

Olivia glanced at Blake, catching the other woman watching the Mayor intently. "Uhm..." She turned to Natalia. "I kind of need you here today." She squeezed her hand tightly and inclined her head towards the two women when it looked like the brunette would argue. "Especially if we're going to plan a wedding in a week." She smiled brightly at Blake. "Besides, don't you think it would be better if our love was championed by others? You know... other people...two other people who ... aren't... _us_?"

Doris' eyes widened when she realized what Olivia was doing. Her lips thinned in warning but the blonde just grinned at her and forged ahead.

"What do you say, Blake? You want to help the cause?"

"Me?" She smiled. "I'd love to! What do I have to do?"

"Not much." Olivia said casually. "Just... go with Doris and help her convince a nun that two women getting married in a Catholic Church would actually be an affirmation. Easy!"

Blake blinked. "Uh..."

Natalia reached out and squeezed her arm. "It would mean a lot."

"Okay." She nodded, grabbing Doris' hand and dragging her away with a determined look on her face. "Let's go!"

The Mayor shot a terrified look at Olivia over her shoulder, making the blonde laugh.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Natalia asked mildly.

"Just returning the favor." Olivia grinned.

The younger woman's eyes widened. "Blake?" She turned to watch the two women leave the hotel. "I... I had no idea..."

"I'm not sure Blake does either, honey." She patted Natalia on the cheek. "But then... neither did we."

Natalia nodded absently. "So... a week..."

"Nervous? Want to change your mind?"

Olivia's voice was teasing but Natalia could hear the fear beneath it. "No." She said firmly. "I want to marry you, Olivia Spencer. More than anything in this world. I just don't know how we're going to set up a wedding that fast!"

"The same way we do everything else... Together."

* * * * *

Sister Anne smiled as she heard the doors to the church creak open. She had a feeling she would have visitors that morning and here they were. She turned to greet them, her forehead furrowing in confusion when it was not who she expected.

"Sister Anne?" The professionally dressed woman stepped forward, holding out her hand while the one in blue jeans hung back slightly. "I'm Mayor Doris Wolfe."

"Yes," the nun smiled. "I know who you are."

"You do?" Doris' eyebrows rose. "Do I have a 'Most Wanted' poster around here somewhere?" She joked.

Sister Anne's smile was gentle. "We do have television." A small gleam came into her eye. "But something tells me getting you into a confessional might be interesting."

"Uh..." Doris played with her earring. "Thanks but... I just ate." She patted her stomach. "Don't want to get cramps!"

"Right... So what can I do for you then?"

"We..." The Mayor glanced back at Blake for a moment. "We want to use the church... for a wedding."

The Sister's eyebrows rose. "You two... want to get married here?"

"What?" Blake stepped forward, laughing nervously as she patted Doris on the arm. "Us? No... we're just... friends." She stopped to suck in a breath, still absently rubbing the mayor's bicep. "We're... new friends..."

"Very new." The other woman tossed in.

"Right... but good ones!" Blake looked up at Doris. "I hope... I mean... I hope we become..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed her hand, pulling it away quickly. "Uh... good friends..."

The nun pursed her lips as she looked back and forth between the two women, taking in their body language and wondering how she could have more of a clue than they did. "Then... who's getting married?"

"Olivia Spencer..." Doris began.

"And Natalia Rivera." Sister Anne finished for her. "I see... And you thought that I would be amicable to this... with Father Ray gone?"

"Look," Blake interjected. "The two of them... they are so in love and it would just mean so much to Natalia if she could get married here."

"And what would it mean to Olivia?" The nun asked quietly.

"I think it's safe to say that anything that's important to Natalia is important to Olivia." Doris answered softly. "I'm... I'm not the foremost expert on love by any stretch," She sighed as she brushed a stray hair away from her face. "But it doesn't take a saint to recognize something good. Olivia and Natalia... what they have... It can't be wrong. It just can't."

Sister Anne nodded slowly. "You're right."

The mayor blinked. "I am?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I knew I would be having this conversation this morning, I just didn't realize who I'd be having it with." She touched her briefly on the arm. "And I'd already decided to help."

Blake took a deep breath. "That's wonderful!"

"So..." Doris looked at her expectantly. "Sunday?"

"I can make the church available." Sister Anne nodded. "You will have to do the rest."

"That's not a problem." The mayor shook her hand respectfully. "We'll be in touch!" She took Blake by the arm and led her outside. "Whew! That was easier than I thought it would be." She looked at the other woman and froze.

Blake was staring at her, the intensity of her gaze stealing the breath from her lungs.

"What?" She croaked.

"You know..." The redhead smiled. "You've got quite the romantic streak in _you_, too." She brushed at the same stray hair with her fingers, tucking it back behind the mayor's ear. "What you said... that was very sweet."

Doris swallowed. "Anything for the cause..." She said weakly.

"Hmm..." Blake shook her head. "I don't think so." She linked their arms together as they walk towards the car. "I think that deep down... you're just a big softy."

"Shhhh!" She looked around quickly. "If someone hears you say that it'll ruin me!"

"So... you need to buy my silence then?"

Doris blinked. "I didn't know you were into politics..."

"I'm not." Blake waved her hand dismissively. "But I _am_ into lunch. Long ones... with good food, good drinks..." She looked up at the other woman with heavily lidded eyes. "...and maybe a good... friend?"

A slow smile worked its way across the mayor's lips. "You're on."

* * * * *

**Tuesday Morning  
10:50 AM**

Olivia peeked around the corner. Finding the hallway outside her office empty, she heaved a huge sigh of relief. She had been ducking Ashlee for the last two hours. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate everything the young woman was trying to do, but if she had to answer one more question before a cup of coffee someone was going to die.

Besides, it wasn't as if she and Natalia hadn't spent the prior evening with her, sketching out a starting point for Ashlee to work with. Granted, they had yet to make any of the major decisions but it wasn't like she could make them alone and her bride to be was currently holding court with the kitchen staff, setting up the menu for the reception and giving directions for the wedding cake.

Olivia smiled. That was one thing that had agreed on. Three tiers of french vanilla wrapped in lavender fondant and accented with blue piping and purple sugar roses. Apparently it was the cake Natalia had always wanted and hadn't even mentioned when she was engaged to Frank.

Olivia frowned.

Frank.

It was only a matter of time before he found out what was going on. She didn't even want to think about the kind of trouble that man could cause. With a sigh, she walked into her office, her heart jumping into her throat when someone immediately bounced out of the chair across from her desk.

"Olivia!" Ashlee squealed happily. "I looked for you everywhere. Then, I said to myself, 'Self... where would Olivia eventually end up?' and I figured it would be here, so I waited and here you are!"

"Ahhh." Olivia forced a fake smile. "Here I am... in my office... my inner sanctum..."

"Ooo... like Batman!"

The older woman looked at her like she had two heads. "Yeah... just like that. Just like Batman." She rolled her eyes as she walked around her desk.

"Well, I have great news!!" Ashlee flipped open the portfolio she was carrying. "I was worried that there wouldn't be enough time to set up everything with the station but I talked to Dinah and she said she wouldn't miss your wedding for the world!"

"Dinah...what?" She held up a hand to stop Ashlee's mile-a-minute chattering. "What about the station?"

Ashlee beamed. "Dinah's going to send a crew over to film the wedding! They're going to broadcast it on the local section of the evening news!"

"WHAT?" She sat down heavily. "Why??"

"Because..." Ashlee looked slightly confused. "Because this is the first same sex wedding in the history of Springfield. You'd be making a huge statement!"

Olivia tunneled her fingers through her hair. "Have you met the bride? I'm already making a statement!"

"Yeah but..."

"No!" She gentled her voice when the blonde jumped slightly. "Ashlee, this is something we want to share with our friends and our family. I don't think either of us would be comfortable broadcasting it all over town."

The blonde looked crestfallen. "Would you at least think about it? Talk it over with Natalia and let me know tomorrow?"

"Fine, but don't get your hopes up!"

"We could broadcast from the reception too... show how gay friendly the Beacon is..." Ashlee looked at her slyly. "Imagine what kind of business that could bring you..."

Olivia looked at her in shock. Something told her she may have underestimated the young woman. "I said I would think about it and I will."

"Great! In the meantime, which one is better? This one.." Ashlee held up two pink colored cards. "Or this one?"

Olivia blinked. "They're the same."

"No they're not! One's amaranth and the other is carnation!"

Olivia raised her hand as she shook her head. "Look, I know you mean well, but I already told you... I'm not really into the whole...pink thing."

The blonde pouted slightly. "Okay... well how do you feel about purple?" She pulled a whole stack of colored cards from her purse. "Or blue... OH! Red!" She shuffled through the cards, pulling out two new ones. "Which one? Burgundy or.... Falu?"

"Ashlee...What are you smoking? They're _exactly_ the same!"

"Here...look closer." She pushed the cards into Olivia's face, making the older woman's eyes cross. "Better right? Which one?"

Olivia rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You know what? Natalia would probably want to pick the colors for the wedding. I think she's still downstairs in the kitchen! Why don't you run down there and show her your little cards?"

"You think so?" Ashlee smiled brightly. "You're probably right. She's more the 'girl' in the relationship anyway."

Olivia's eyebrows knitted together. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just that... you're more... and she's just..." The blonde waved a hand at her. "You know what? You're busy. I'll just... go find Natalia."

The older woman watched her scamper away before dropping her head into her hands. "All I want is a cup of coffee!"

* * * * *

**Tuesday  
4:30 PM**

"Ma!" Rafe tugged at his collar, frowning as Natalia slapped his hands away. "It's too damn tight!"

"Watch your language, Rafael!" Natalia glanced around the formal shop at the Beacon, returning the understanding smile the clerk was throwing her way.

"Awww... why do I have to wear this penguin suit anyway? You didn't make me wear a tuxedo when you were marrying Frank!" He blinked when his mother glared at him. "All right, I get it, I get it. But why does this stupid bow tie have to be so tight?"

"Consider yourself lucky." Olivia smiled innocently from the doorway. "If she could get Father Ray to do the ceremony you'd be dressed as an Altar Boy!"

"Oh, hell no! Oww!" He pulled back when Natalia slapped him lightly on the arm. "I mean... I'm too old for that sh...stuff."

"Too old?" The brunette looked up at her son, her eyebrows knitting together sternly. "You studied so hard to be an altar boy and you were so proud the first time you got to wear your robes..."

"I was twelve, Ma." He slipped a finger under his collar and pulled.

"You never outgrow God, Rafael." She held up the matching Tuxedo jacket, smiling when he slipped his arms into it and turned to model for them. "What do you think, Olivia?"

The older woman pursed her lips and walked towards them. She brushed a piece of fuzz from his lapel and then pulled slightly on the jacket, settling it more firmly on his shoulders. "I think the way he's buffing up he might outgrow the jacket before Sunday."

Rafe beamed at her.

"How much are you benching now?"

"Two-fifty." He puffed out his chest slightly. "My parole officer put me in touch with a trainer. I could be doing more but he says it isn't safe until I put on some weight."

"Well, you look great." Olivia looked him directly in the eyes. "Even in the monkey suit."

Natalia smiled at the two of them, her heart filling with joy at the simple interaction between her son and the woman who had stolen her heart. Sniffling, she brushed at her eyes as she smiled brightly. "So what about the colors?" She adjusted Rafe's tie again, ignoring it when he rolled his eyes. "Do they work?"

Olivia nodded, her eyes following the line of the jacket to the cummerbund where they paused, taking in the light purple critically. "Except for that. It should be crimson."

"Crimson?" Natalia quirked her lips to the side. "Are you sure?" She pulled two of Ashlee's cards from her purse. "Our colors are Orchid and Amethyst... "

"Pink and pink...?" Olivia groaned. "Our colors are pink and pink!"

"They are not!" Natalia pouted. "They are Orchid and Amethyst!" She turned away, chewing on her lip as she played with a button on Rafe's coat. "And if you hate them so much then I guess you should have been there to help me pick them."

Rafe raised his eyebrows as he looked at Olivia, mouthing the word 'Busted!' as he stepped down from the small dais. "I'm... I'm uh..." He clasped his hands together, pointing with both forefingers to the other side of the room. "I'm just gonna go over there..."

"Subtle!" Olivia whispered at him as he passed. When he was gone, she went to stand next to Natalia, wrapping her arms around the younger woman from behind. "The colors are lovely." She breathed into her ear. "Not as lovely as you... but lovely." She felt the brunette shrug her shoulders and knew she would have to try harder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I want this to be something we'll always remember." She nuzzled her face into long, soft hair. "Because this is it. Last time for both of us. And it is going to be wonderful because we love each other more than life. Purple or pink... it just doesn't matter. All that matters to me... is you."

Natalia turned in her arms, sniffling quietly as she laid her head on the older woman's shoulder. "Everything is just happening so quickly."

"I know." Olivia laughed softly. "It took us so long to get here and now it feels like we're moving at warp speed."

The brunette looked up at her sarcastically. "Warp speed?"

"Yeah well... I couldn't sleep last night and when I went downstairs the only thing on was Star Trek." She shrugged. "Hey, that Captain Janeway can kick some ass!"

Natalia laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. So you know what?"

"What?"

"Let's get married. Who cares if we only have a week to plan it so long as the marriage last a lifetime."

The younger woman looked up at her adoringly. "The things you say to me..."

Grinning, Olivia dipped her head and captured Natalia's lips, savoring the feel of them until...

"Eeeew!" Rafe choked loudly. "Come on! You're scarring me for life here!"

The two women broke apart, laughing.

"There is nothing wrong with love, Rafael."

"No, but there _is_ something wrong with watching two women kiss when one of them is your mother!"

Olivia looked from Rafe to Natalia and back again. "Were you planning to come live with us when you get out of the halfway house?"

"Yeah." Rafe shrugged. "For a little while anyway."

Olivia walked to the other side of the room, wrapping her arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "Then I suggest you learn to knock..." She grinned when Natalia's face turned bright red. "And ear plugs might not be a bad idea either..."


	35. Old Fashioned Is A Donut Part I

**Chapter 25: Old Fashioned is a Donut**  
**  
Wednesday Morning**

Natalia hummed softly to herself as she sat behind Olivia's desk, her hands flipping quickly through the paperwork that littered the blotter. The small smile that had been her constant companion since Olivia had proposed five days earlier grew every time she glanced up to focus briefly on the picture frame sitting on the desktop. Pursing her lips, she finally gave in and picked it up, her fingers running lovingly across Olivia's face. It was a picture of the two of them that Emma had snapped shortly after they had moved into the farmhouse. They were in the kitchen, standing next to the sink; both of them laughing as Olivia leaned in way too close to say something under her breath. Natalia remembered the moment well; remembered the small shock of pleasure that had run down her body when she felt the older woman's breath on her cheek; when she had glanced up and recognized that the fire burning in those bright green eyes was the same that burned in her own.

It wasn't the very beginning of their dance... but it was the first time she had known with absolute certainty... that they were dancing together.

The brunette closed her eyes, her breath becoming shallow as she ran through all of the memories in her head, the hundreds of little moments that made up her courtship with Olivia. The subtle hints, the touches, the smiles... the looks.

_Oh God... the looks..._

Her body trembled as she remembered each glance that had taken her breath away, leaving her wanting, leaving her aching... Even now, alone with just her thoughts, she could feel her body responding as though the older woman were there, kissing her softly... running her fingers through her hair...

"Hey Natalia!"

The brunette squeaked loudly as her body jerked in surprise, the picture frame in her hand sliding free to thump loudly on the desk. "Ashlee!" Her hand flew up to her throat as she tried to get her breathing under control. The rapid switch from modestly aroused to surprised and embarrassed left her more than a little flustered. "What..." The word came out as a croak and she took a deep breath, coughing lightly to clear her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!"

Natalia provided the 'duh' that was implied at the end of that sentence in her own head. "Why?"

Ashlee rolled her eyes as her lips parted in a huge grin. "Are you kidding? We have _so_ much work to do!"

"But... Doris and Blake got the church... we already picked the colors... we gave you the invitation list... the kitchen has the menu for the reception and they're already working on the cake... the ballroom is set aside for the reception and we talked about the decorations last night. You said you could handle putting all of it together so..." She smiled as she shrugged. "What's left?"

"A couple things!" Ashlee clapped her hands together excitedly as she sat down. "First... we need to talk about the dress."

"The dress?" Natalia blinked.

"Yeah! You know, the long white thing you wear down the aisle?"

"But... I already have one..."

Ashlee's jaw dropped slightly. "You're... you're not really thinking about wearing that one again... are you? I mean... I know it qualifies as only slightly used but still... you were marrying someone else."

Natalia paled slightly. "I..." She bit her bottom lip. "I guess I didn't think about it like that. It's just... Olivia got that dress for me and... it would be a shame to waste it. Wouldn't it?"

"You know..." The blonde leaned in closer, glancing around before she said quietly, "It was a really weird style. Kind of made you look pregnant."

"What?" Natalia's eyes went wide.

"Trust me, waste the dress. Or maybe there's some charity for poor pregnant people who want to get married..." The blonde opened her portfolio and scribbled down a note, talking to herself under her breath. "Check for poor people..."

Natalia didn't even know how to respond to that.

Ashlee smiled at her. "We have an appointment at Davina's Bridal in an hour."

"Oh, uh... Olivia has a friend... Monica?"

The blonde flashed her 'duh' face again. "You can't use Olivia's dressmaker!"

Natalia blinked, her forehead furrowing in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because! Haven't you ever heard that it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding?"

"Ashlee..." The brunette leaned across the desk, taking the younger woman's hand and squeezing it firmly. "There _is_ no groom."

"Well..." She frowned. "Technically, I guess that's true, but the principle still applies. And you are definitely the bride..."

"So... Olivia is..."

"More groomy than you." Ashlee said matter-of-factly. "Ask anyone."

Natalia swallowed a laugh. "I might have to do that."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Olivia? I don't know. She should have been here already..." Natalia glanced towards the doorway, her eyes narrowing when she saw an Olivia-shaped shadow pull up short and quickly turn around. She raised her voice pointedly. "I'm sure if she knew you were here she would hurry!" There was a brief moment where she thought the older woman might still bolt, and then Olivia was walking into the office, a well practiced smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning ladies! Sorry I'm late." She came around the desk, dropping a lingering kiss onto Natalia's lips before perching on the arm of the chair. "So... what did I miss?"

The brunette squeezed her arm. "Don't ask... trust me."

"Ooookay..." Olivia laughed. "How about... what's next?"

"Dinah." Ashlee looked at them expectantly.

"Dinah?" Olivia waited a few moments and then shook her head as she sighed, mumbling under her breath. "Now I understand why your mother has no patience. Oof!" She made a face at Natalia, rubbing the spot in her side where the younger woman had jabbed her with her thumb. "What about Dinah?"

"I need to give her an answer on the whole 'wedding segment'."

"The wedding segment?" Natalia looked up at Olivia in confusion.

"Did I forget to mention that?" The older woman smiled sheepishly. "Must have totally slipped my mind." She quirked her lips to the side. "It seems that Dinah thinks our wedding would make a great story for all of Springfield. She wants to film it and put it on the evening news."

The brunette paled. "What? Why?"

"I dunno." Olivia waved her hand. "Something about making a statement... first gay wedding..." She shrugged.

"That's..." Natalia cleared her throat. "That's sweet... I guess... but our wedding..." She glanced up at Olivia and smiled, her eyes bright. "Our wedding isn't about making a statement. It's about honestly, and commitment... and love." The brunette looked thoughtful. "Three things this town could really use some good examples of.... How about..." She breathed in deeply. "...how about if you tell Dinah she can film it and... we'll make up our minds about the rest after we've had some time to think about it?"

"Okay..." The young woman nodded eagerly. "That's half the battle anyway."

Olivia looked at Natalia in surprise. "Really? I didn't think you'd..." The words trailed off as the smile the younger woman flashed at her stole her breath away.

"You're mine." Natalia said simply. "I'd shout it from the roof tops..."

Olivia smirked. "But Frank would probably have you arrested."

"It's not like you haven't already been on television anyway," Ashlee interjected. "And this time we won't even mention lesbian porn."

Both women stared at her, their mouths hanging open.

"I went to school with the girl that works in the TV department."

"Of course you did." Olivia closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. "What else do we need to go over?"

"OOooo!" Ashlee stood up and started to pace excitedly. "Okay, so I know you didn't ask me to do this but... I like to think of myself as a full service kind of...well... service so; I just went ahead and did it." She bit her lower lip. "Just... keep in mind that I didn't have a lot of time so I was only able to come up with one design..."

Natalia blinked. "Design? For what?"

"For your invitations." She pulled a dark purple envelope out of her portfolio. "I really hope you like them..." She slid the card out and laid it face up on the desk.

Olivia and Natalia leaned forward, both of them gasping softly as they studied the invitation in front of them.

It was made up of several layers of textured card stock. The very bottom was the same deep purple as the envelope and featured distressed edges that created a beautiful frame around the thick, white linen card on top. Down the left side of the linen ran a smooth purple ribbon cut in a diamond tip. Olivia reached out and touched it, confirming it was silk. The top of the ribbon was buried beneath a circle of crimson wax that was a little larger than a half dollar. Pressed into the wax was the image of an O with an N intertwined. To the right of that, in perfect cursive were the words:

_**Olivia Spencer**_

_**&  
**_

_**Natalia Rivera**_

_**Request The Honor Of Your Presence  
As They Share Their Love With The World  
Through The Exchange Of Marriage Vows  
On Sunday, June Seventh  
Two Thousand and Ten  
Three O'Clock In The Afternoon  
At Springfield Community Church  
Main Street, Springfield**_

Olivia looked astounded. "I... I called three different printers and they told me there wasn't enough time! We were just going to tell everyone ourselves." She shook her head slightly. "How in the world did you get anyone to do this?"

"Heh..." Ashlee shrugged as she pursed her lips. "I might have... maybe... sorta told the printers that they might possibly be a contender for the Beacon's printing contract next year? _If_ they could make up a hundred and fifty of these by tomorrow."

Natalia glanced up at Olivia, sliding her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the look on her lover's face.

"You did what?" The older woman asked flatly. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're telling me that you bartered one of the Beacon's vendor contracts... for wedding invitations?"

"_Our_ wedding invitations." Natalia said softly.

Olivia shook her head, unable to keep the smile from her face or the appreciation from her voice as she focused her attention on Ashlee. "I have to admit it. You've surprised me." She picked up the card and fingered the edge, raising an eyebrow at the obvious quality. "They're incredible." She looked at Natalia, who nodded, her eyes glistening softly. "We love them." She handed the card back and held her hand out, waiting until Ashlee shook it firmly. "You come and see me when we get back from the honeymoon. Maybe we can have that talk about a job after all."

"Really?" She squealed happily. "That's awesome! I mean... you know..." She tried to restrain her enthusiasm and only ended up looking like she was about to explode. "It's fantastic... it's..." She glanced at her watch. "Crap!" Her eyes went wide. "That's not... I mean... I didn't... oh my gosh, we have to go!" She grabbed her coat and portfolio. "I have to call the printer with the final approval and then I'll meet you out in front, Natalia. Bye Olivia!"

The older woman shook her head as she watched Ashlee dash away. "I swear that girl makes me dizzy." Her eyebrows rose when Natalia turned in the chair, wrapping her arms around her waist and drawing her into a deep kiss. "Wow..." She breathed when they finally broke apart. "You make me dizzy too." She ran her thumb across Natalia lips. "But in a much better way. What was that for?"

"To tide you over." The brunette smiled as she stood and gathered her things. "Until I get back."

Olivia tucked her fingers into Natalia's waistband and pulled her close, pressing her back into the desk as her hands firmly grasped her hips. "Where are you going anyway?" She mumbled, her lips trailing over the sensitive skin beneath Natalia's ear.

"Uhm...." The younger woman swallowed, her body trembling as she felt hands slide down to cup her backside. "What?"

Olivia smiled against smooth, olive skin. "Where are you going... and do you have to go right now?" She tightened her arms, pulling their bodies together firmly.

"Olivia..." Natalia whimpered, breathing in deeply as she pulled away. "Behave..." She straightened her clothes, her eyes never leaving the older woman's lips. "Otherwise I'll never get through taking off my clothes with any kind of dignity."

The older woman tilted her head to the side. "You're going somewhere with Ashlee.... to take off your clothes?"

Natalia laughed. "We're going shopping for a dress."

"Ahh, right! I told Monica to expect you."

"Sorry. Ashlee is taking me to see someone named Davina."

"Oh?" Olivia's eyebrows rose curiously. "What's wrong with Monica?"

"Nothing, but apparently _you're_ too groomy."

"I'm too..." She blinked. "I'm what?"

Natalia laughed waving a hand at her as she walked away. "I told you, don't ask."

"Wait," She followed the brunette to the door. "Groomy? What the hell is 'groomy'?"

Natalia only laughed harder as she walked away.

"Groomy?" Olivia watched her go; calling after her, "That's not even a word!"

* * * * *

Frank Cooper was having a very bad day.

As if it wasn't bad enough that his fiance had left him at the altar, and he had taken plenty of 'good-natured' ribbing from the guys in the squad room over that. No, now he had to deal with the current rumors being tossed around the station with what could only be described as gleeful abandon.

Rumors about a certain dark haired Latina turning heads and dropping jaws with another woman on the dance floor of the most romantic restaurant in Springfield.

And of course, it didn't help that the woman she was dancing with was his ex-girlfriend too.

He sighed heavily from behind his desk, dropping his head into his hands as one the guys walked past him, only looking up when he felt a sympathetic grip on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Frank. There's plenty of other fish in the sea." The detective snickered under his breath. "'Course, you might wanna stay away from the tuna..."

Frank growled and jerked away, glaring at the other cop who backed away with his hands in the air and a smile on his face.

He shook his head in misery. What the hell was Natalia thinking? She was confused, he got that, he really did. But acting the way she was would only make it that much harder for people to accept it when they got back together.

Not to mention that fact that this behavior... it wasn't her! Natalia was shy and sweet; wholesome, with a well developed sense of propriety. The Natalia he knew would never make such a public spectacle of herself. The Natalia he knew would have been mortified by even the thought of it.

That only left one explanation.

It had to be Olivia.

Anger coursed through him and Frank slammed his hand down on the desk, drawing curious looks from the rest of the cops in the station, all of whom quickly looked away when he raised his eyes to return their stares.

It had to be Olivia; her influence, her lack of morals. He snorted when he thought about how he had thanked the blonde barracuda for taking care of Natalia after the wedding disaster.

Oh, she had taken care of Natalia all right. She had taken care of her so well that the poor, confused woman thought she was in love with her!

And who knew how far it had gone by now...

A spike of cold venom shot down his spine, setting his teeth on edge as he thought about the two of them kissing, about them touching...

Well, he wasn't going to let it get any worse.

Frank straightened his shoulders as he stood up. Natalia needed to be saved, from herself if necessary.

And he was just the man to do it.

* * * * *

Doris shuffled through the papers she had spread out in front of her on the table, pushing them aside one by one until she found the proposal she was looking for. She reached for her coffee cup absently, not realizing until she had brought it to her lips that it was empty.

With a frown, she glanced around Company, finding it empty. She had come there early, looking for some peace and quiet and seemed to have found more of it than she actually wanted. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered nodding at Buzz when the cheery little man had stopped by her table to tell her they were doing inventory in the basement and to just holler if she needed anything.

"Buzz?" She called loudly. "Buzz, I could use some more coffee!!" She waited a few moments but there was no answer. With a sigh, she slid out of the booth and headed for the counter, stepping around behind it to grab the coffee carafe.

"Are you going to bus the tables too?" A voice asked from behind her.

A small electric shock traveled up Doris' spine as she turned, blinking in surprise when she found Blake smiling up at her. "Uh..." Her fingers tightened convulsively on the handle of the coffee pot. "Uhm..."

Blake's smile widened. "Is that a yes? Because I'm okay with that." She tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Just don't expect me to split the tips with you."

Doris looked around the restaurant. "Tips?"

The redhead came around the counter, giving her a friendly bump with her shoulder. "Oh, I know it's kind of a quiet morning. But there's this one big spender over in the corner that I'm counting on to make my morning."

The mayor swallowed. "Uh..."

Blake laughed. "Yeah, you said that before. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes!" Her voice came out as a squeak and she coughed slightly. "Yes. Sorry, you just... you startled me."

Blake took the coffee pot away from her, waving her back towards her table. She refilled her cup and the set the pot on the table, sliding into the booth beside her and angling her head to glance at the papers littered across the tabletop. "So... watcha working on?"

"Uh..." Doris pressed her lips together, trying to ignore the warm line of hip and leg that was pressed up against her. "Prop... proposals." She smiled, blinking rapidly.

"Ooo." The redhead raised one eyebrow. "Anything good?"

"Just... a few outlines on increasing revenue streams." She tapped her finger on a piece of paper. "Got yours right here. I was reading over it last night and it look's really promising..."

"Doris," Blake laid a hand on her arm, noticing that the mayor trembled slightly. "I didn't come over here to talk to you about my proposal."

"Then why did you? I mean, not that I mind... You're certainly welcome to be with me... I mean... to join with me..." She closed her eyes, shaking her head as she ground her teeth together, saying very slowly, "You're welcome to join me anytime."

The redhead pressed her lips together to suppress a smile. She had never seen the normally unflappable woman so flustered. "That's nice to hear." She squeezed her arm. "I actually just wanted to say thank you for lunch yesterday. I had a really good time."

"You did?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well..." Doris shrugged. "It's just... we've never really..." She waved her hand between the two of them. "Interacted much... on a personal level." Her eyes widened. "Not that I'm trying to say that yesterday was personal... that it meant something..." She rubbed her forehead in frustration. "...personally..."

Blake couldn't help it. She laughed. "You know, for a Mayor you're awfully cute when you blush."

The other woman went completely still. "You think I'm cute?"

"Uh..." It was Blake's turn to flush. "Well... you... " She laughed nervously. "It's... just a side of you that I didn't know existed."

Doris leaned her head to the side. "There's a lot about me that you don't know."

The redhead moved a little closer, propping her elbow on the table and dropping her chin into her hand as she stared into deep hazel eyes. "So... why don't you tell me?"

The mayor leaned back, extending one arm along the top of the booth. "I don't know." She smiled. "There's a lot to tell. You sure you have that kind of time?"

"For you?" Blake's gaze never wavered. "I can make the time."

A soft smile replaced Doris' usual cynical look, completely transforming her face. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." The redhead grinned. "But you can start with how you became the champion of lesbian love in Springfield."


	36. Old Fashioned Is A Donut Part II

_A/N: My most heartfelt apologies for the tardiness of this. It has been the month from hell for me but I never intended to abandon this story. This story is a huge part of me, and it will be finished. This is Part 2 of 3 of this chapter. I know it's short but I promise more by the 15th. I wanted to have the entire rest of the chapter for you but this is a good break spot and the next part is... well.. involved soo.._

Anyway, I promise no more month long hiatuses. I am back... Licking my wounds, but I am back. Thanks for sticking with me!

__________________________________________________________________________

Part II

Davina's Bridal was a small but interesting shop on the very edge of Springfield; the sign outside boldly stating that they had something for everyone. The main room was filled with every kind of wedding dress imaginable; from the understated simple white sheath to the loud and garish style favored by the 'higher the hair, the closer to god' set. And the colors... the colors were amazing. Although, why anyone would want a neon pink wedding dress was beyond her. She saw Ashlee touch it, a fond smile on her face, and Natalia had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

She couldn't stop the small, nervous feeling that was running up and down her spine, however. The shop was quaint and the selection wide, but she wondered if she would actually be able to find a dress that suited her; one that would convey just how much these vows meant... to both of them. To be honest, Davina's looked to be geared more towards a younger generation. But Ashlee had gone to a lot of trouble to get them a rushed fitting, so she owed it to the younger woman to at least try to keep an open mind.

After announcing themselves, the two women were greeted by the owner herself and Natalia couldn't keep her eyes from widening slightly as she shook the hand of a woman that looked for all the world like Cruella De Ville come to life. She was tall, almost six feet, with jet black hair that sported two white streaks; one on each side. She was dressed head to toe in black and white, her brocade skirt and vest completed by a ruffled white poet's shirt. The hand she held out in greeting was adorned with multiple silver rings and tipped with long, black, wicked looking nails; making Natalia grip it gingerly. "I am Miss Davina. Welcome to my shop."

"He... hello."

Davina smiled at her, the warmth and friendliness in her eyes and voice doing wonders to soothe Natalia's fears. "Don't worry." The Amazon patted her hand gently. "We keep the _really_ crazy stuff in the back."

Realizing she was being teased, Natalia laughed. "I'm sorry. I guess this... just wasn't what I was expecting."

"Things seldom are." Davina eyed her speculatively. "People either." She took both of Natalia's hands and held them out, leaning her head to one side and then the other as she looked her over from head to toe. Releasing the flustered woman, she turned to her assistant, a pretty, but serious looking young woman, mumbling off numbers and sizes too quickly for Natalia to follow. "Just give us a few minutes to get the room ready."

Natalia nodded, smiling as the women went to help another customer. When they were gone, she turned to Ashlee. "Are you... sure about this place?"

The blonde looked at her curiously. "Of course, why?"

"Well... it's a little... different."

Ashlee shrugged. "Different is good."

"Well, yeah, sure it is. I just... I kind of like the idea of a simple dress..." She touched the shimmering sequins on what looked like the bridal version of a poodle skirt. "Nothing here looks simple."

"I had a friend that came here." Ashlee pursed her lips. "She said this place was a little too traditional for her."

"Too traditional? Was she kidding?"

"I don't think so. Apparently Miss Davina is a little..." Ashlee waved her finger around her ear. "Eccentric. She prides herself on being able to read a brides 'aura' and picks out all the dresses herself. My friend thought her choices were a little too staid but Davina wouldn't budge on them. In the end the one she finally picked was gorgeous."

"Yeah but..." Natalia frowned, gingerly poking at a black leather veil that looked like it belonged in a completely different kind of shop. "Gorgeous on what scale?"

The blonde's face fell. "Do you... do you want to leave?"

"No." She took a deep breath and smiled. "We're here... let's see what my 'aura' is telling Miss Davina."

A few moments later, the assistant returned. "Ms. Rivera? Ms. Wolfe? My name is Amy; I'm the personal style attendant here at Davina's. If you'll come with me, we have a private room ready for you in the back.

They followed the redhead down a long hallway to a door all the way at the end. Amy pushed it open with a smile and waved them inside.

"Oh my..." Natalia's jaw dropped slightly as she and Ashlee stepped into the large, richly appointed room. There was a long, white leather couch that curved in a half circle around a gleaming glass table. Sitting on the table were two long stemmed crystal flutes and a silver ice bucket that held a frost covered bottle of champagne. The area directly in front of the couch was taken up by a brightly lit, raised marble dais set into an alcove and surrounded by mirrors. The walls on both sides were studded with ornate pewter hooks holding dresses that ranged from simple to elegant; from cream-colored to pristine white...every single one of them gorgeous in its own way. "This is incredible." She breathed as she walked down the right side, her fingers stroking gently over silk and lace, across brocade and buttons, until she came to the last hook. The dress that hung there was completely hidden from view by a black velvet bag. She turned to Amy. "What's... what's with this one?"

The assistant smiled. "That's the dress that you'll eventually pick."

Natalia's eyebrows rose. "I beg your pardon?"

"That is the dress that Davina has specifically chosen for you. She always places her choice in a valet case; otherwise you would never look at any of the others."

The brunette laughed. "Are you..." She glanced back at the bag, her lips quirking to the side. "Are you serious? That's... that's pretty cocky."

Amy shrugged, her smile knowing. "I've worked here for five years and she's never once been wrong."

"Well..." Natalia straightened her shoulders. "I think I'll still have a look for myself, thank you."

"Of course." She picked up the bottle of champagne and popped the cork, filling the two glasses and handing one to each of them. "Compliments of Davina."

Ashlee took it with a smile, tipping it back and draining the contents quickly. "Mmmm." She held the glass out again. "That's fantastic."

Amy refilled it with a smile. "It's from her private stock."

Natalia took a careful sip, her eyebrows rising slightly. She didn't have a lot of experience with champagne, but she knew what tasted good. "Uhm.. Not that I'm not grateful but why? I mean... why the big room and why the champagne from the private stock?" She turned back to the dresses, her eyes narrowing when she noticed something missing. "And why are there no tags on any of these?"

"Because your portfolio, whatever the final amount, has already been taken care of."

"By whom?"

"Oh...uh..." Amy looked down at her pad. "The groom? Oliver?"

Ashlee snorted, sending a spray of champagne all over the startled assistant. "I'm so sorry! It was just... it was funny... because he's a she... I mean she's the he...the.. groom! Oliver is Olivia!" She pulled her sleeve over her hand and used it to dab at the liquid, starting at the young woman's neck, but rapidly moving downward until she was brushing across her cleavage.

"You know," The redhead's voice was amused. "I usually expect a drink or two before a girl tries for second base. But you're cute, and I have a thing for blondes, so I guess I could make an exception."

She laughed softly when Ashlee turned bright red and Natalia's eyebrows rose as Amy went from serious to charming in less than a heartbeat. When she smiled, the young woman's whole face lit up; bringing attention to clear, cornflower blue eyes and a peaches and cream complexion. There was a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, making her all the more endearing. And while she was a little shorter than Ashlee, she was well proportioned, with all of the curves a woman was supposed to have, regardless of what the fashion magazines might say.

"I'm... I'm... I'm..." Ashlee swallowed, taking a deep breathe before trying again. "I'm... I'm..."

"It's okay!" The soaked woman grabbed her by the wrists to hold her still. "It's fine." She let her go and picked up one of the linen napkins from the table, using it to wipe up the last of the liquid from her skin before dabbing it against the wet spots on her shirt.

"You... you..."

Amy laughed, reaching out to squeeze the blonde's hand. "Breathe, hon. It's just champagne."

"Youhavetoletmepayforthat!" Ashlee forced out in a rush. "The... the dry cleaning I mean."

The redhead leaned her head to one side, one eyebrow raised as she looked at Ashlee speculatively. "I'll tell you what." She tucked the napkin into a pocket as she refilled the blonde's glass. "You can do that.... or you can buy me dinner." The grin returned as she watched Ashlee's mouth open and close without any sound coming out. "Just... let me know before you leave." She turned to Natalia. "I'll be down the hall. If you need... anything... just use the intercom." With one last smile in Ashlee's direction she left, closing the door behind her.

"Uh..." Ashlee looked like she was in shock.

"Are you all right?"

"She.. uhm...." The blonde swallowed. "I'm not crazy right? She was... hitting on me... right?"

Natalia smiled. "I don't know if that's the term I'd use but she was definitely expressing interest."

She shook her head slightly. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would she..." Ashlee swallowed. "Do I... do I seem like I would be..."

Natalia frowned. "Single?"

"My mom... my mom is gay."

The brunette sighed. "Yes, I know."

"And... you... you're gay?"

There were a hundred different things she could have said at that moment. The same hundred things she had told herself over and over again in the past. But here, now... in this quirky little shop where she was picking out the dress she would wear to marry the love of her life...Natalia didn't flinch. "Yes."

"But..." Ashlee waved her hands at Natalia. "You're also... like.. all 'Yay God'... and stuff..."

Natalia bit the inside of her cheek. "I am..." She nodded, pressing her lips together firmly. "I am... all... Yay God..." She blinked. "And stuff..."

The blonde sighed. "And it's... okay? I mean... you're just... okay?"

She smiled a little sadly. "It took a long time to be okay. I made a lot of mistakes. We both did. But in the end, what Olivia and I felt for each other..." She closed her eyes, swallowing as she tried to keep the emotion from overwhelming her. "What we feel for each other... that kind of love... It has to be a gift from God." She blinked away tears as she smiled at Ashlee. "I just can't believe that anything this wonderful... this beautiful...could be random... or wrong."

Ashlee nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on her face as she glanced in the direction that Amy had gone. "She was... cute..." She leaned her head to one side.

"She's beautiful." The brunette agreed.

"You know I've..." She shuffled her feet as she looked down at the ground. "I've never had that competitive... thing... with women. I always thought it was because... well... you know... because I don't have much to be competitive about."

Natalia stepped closer, taking the younger woman's chin in her hand and raising her head to look into her eyes. "You are a lovely girl, Ashlee Wolfe. Inside and out. And that is a very rare thing."

"Thank you." Ashlee smiled shyly. "But I was thinking that maybe... maybe I'm a little bit more like my mom than I realized."

Natalia's eyebrows tried to crawl off her forehead. "Uh..."

"Is it... do you think it's something in the genes?"

"Actually..." Natalia squeezed her fingers warmly. "I think it's something in the heart. To be able to love... without limits... without constraints..." She felt tears begin to sting at her eyes and laughed softly. "People label it, Ashlee. It's something they need to do to make it fit right in their world. But what they call it... what they call us... doesn't change what we really are. We're just people... who fell in love."

Ashlee nodded.

"And you and I are people..." She smiled. "Who are supposed to be planning a wedding!" She looked around the room with a heavy sigh. "This is going to take a while."

"We could always just check out the one in the bag."

"Oh no!" Natalia squared her shoulders as she tossed her purse onto the couch and began to unbutton her sweater. "I think I know me a little bit better than Ms. Davina. And besides..." She grinned. "You're gonna need all the time you can get to decide what to do about that redhead!"


	37. Old Fashioned Is A Donut Part III

"Okay, so wait..." Blake came back to the table with two fresh cups of coffee. So far, she had heard all about the wedding, including the graveyard confession before it and everything that had come after. What she hadn't heard was a single word about how all of it had happened in the first place. Setting the cups down, she slid back into the booth, tucking her body up close to the Mayor's as she propped her elbow on the table and dropped her head into her hand "Just how long has all of this been going on?"

Doris shrugged. "For awhile."

Blake frowned, looking at her sarcastically. "You can do better than that."

"Okay... a long time." She sighed. "It's been coming for a long time."

"_How_ long?"

The Mayor pursed her lips. "Definitely since Gus died." She rubbed her thumb idly against the tabletop. "But if you want my opinion... something was there even before."

"Before?" Blake sat back, surprise showing clearly on her face. "But... I heard about some of what went on between the two of them. They were horrible to each other. The fights... the backstabbing... that terrible incident up at the cabin. Everyone thought they hated each other!"

Doris laughed softly. "And yet, they still couldn't seem to stay out of each others orbit." She sipped her coffee, her eyes far away. "Natalia taking care of Olivia for Gus's sake. Olivia allowing it for Emma's. Any excuse to be around each other... any reason to argue..." She set her cup down with a sigh. "The opposite of love isn't hate. It's indifference. And if there is one thing those two _never_ were to each other... it's indifferent."

A small smile curled the edges of Blake's lips. "Passion." She whispered.

"It can turn on a dime... and love is incredibly easy to mistake..." Doris' voice trailed off as she thought about her own relationship with Olivia. The animosity... the dislike... Swallowing, she finished quietly. "...for something else."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Give you a penny."

The Mayor glanced up, her breath catching at the kind look on the other woman's face. "What?"

"A penny." Blake smiled and patted her hand, letting her touch linger for a few seconds. "For that thought. It looked like a good one."

Doris laughed. "Oh it was. That thought right there is definitely worth at least five dollars."

"Whoa... that's steep."

"You gotta deal with inflation."

"As Mayor, shouldn't you be working for a better economy?"

"Hey," Doris spread her arms in supplication. "I'm a little tied up with the Gay agenda at the moment!"

The redhead laughed. "And why is that?"

She hung her head slightly. "I sort of... brought it on myself."

"How?"

"I was... kind of the catalyst that brought Olivia and Natalia together."

Blake's eyebrows rose. "_This_ I have to hear."

"Well... once upon a time there was this little girl... a little girl who wrote a paper about her family for a school project..."

Blake grabbed her arm. "The My Two Mommies project?" Her jaw dropped slowly. "That was Emma??"

Doris nodded.

"And you... " Confusion filled her features. "You... spoke out against it. On television, if I recall."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Politics... position..." The Mayor sighed as she brushed her hair back from her forehead. "All the wrong reasons."

"Well," Blake picked up her coffee and took a long drink. "Seems like they forgave you."

"Oh, it's been a long road." Doris laughed. "It helped my cause that Olivia needed someone to talk to when Natalia almost kissed her."

The redhead choked slightly. She sat her coffee down and grabbed a napkin to dab at her lips. "Natalia_?_" She blinked and shook her head. "_Natalia_? Natalia made the first move?"

"You gotta watch out for those quiet types." Doris smirked.

"Why?"

"Uh... Because...?" She looked around in confusion. "They're sneaky?"

"No!" Blake rolled her eyes. "Why did she come to _you_ for advice?"

The Mayor opened her mouth... and then closed it. Pursing her lips, she looked down at her watch. "That... is a story for a completely different time and place."

"So..." Blake shrugged gamely. "Name it."

"Name what?"

"The time and the place."

Doris studied her for a moment. "Dinner. Tonight. Eight o'clock?"

"It's a date." Blake's smiled faltered slightly. "I mean... it is... isn't it?"

"A date?" The mayor felt the faint fluttering of butterfly wings in her stomach. "Yeah... yeah I think it is."

"Okay." The redhead nodded shyly before taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. "So tell me about this almost kiss... and don't skip any of the good parts!"

* * * * *

Frank did a double take as he looked in the window of company, his mouth dropping open when he saw Blake Marler sitting with Doris Wolfe.

Only she was doing more than sitting with Doris Wolfe.

She was practically sitting _on_ Doris Wolfe.

He watched as Blake laughed at something the other woman said; watched the way she leaned into her, his teeth grinding together when she placed a hand on the Mayor's arm and squeezed.

"What the hell is wrong with all the women in this town?" He growled under his breath. Was there something in the coffee? Some kind of... gay flu going around? He closed his eyes tightly, remembering how glad he had been when the Mayor had agreed to perform his wedding ceremony. Only all she had done was babble and stall, giving Olivia time to further weaken his fiance with her fake display of tears; pretending all she wanted for Natalia was for her to be happy.

His face turning red with anger, Frank reached for the door, only to pull up short when his cell phone began to ring. He yanked it from his pocket and flipped it open. "WHAT??"

_"De...detective Cooper?"_ A male voice on the other end of the phone stammered. _"This is Patrolman Michaels."_

"Why are you calling me?"

_"You... you told us all to be on the lookout for that car... the one registered to..." _

He heard the pages of a notebook being flipped.

_"Uh... Natalia Rivera?"_

A good cop would have remembered the name. Of course, a good cop would have also known why he was looking for her car.

"Yeah?" He rubbed his forehead as he tried to hold on to his anger.  
_  
"Well... I found it. It's parked outside of a mini-mall over on Devlin Avenue."_

"Devlin? What the hell is she doing over there? That's all the way across town."

_"I don't know, Sir. But did you want me to pick her up?"_

"No!" Frank felt his jaw pop as he looked in the window and saw Doris lean across Blake's body as she playfully grabbed for a piece of muffin from the redhead's plate. "No... This is a... delicate situation. I'll head over there. You just stay put and if she leaves, you follow her and call me back."

_"Yes, Sir...Do you-"_

He snapped the phone closed without saying goodbye, his temperature rising as he watched Blake pluck a piece of hair from Doris' cheek, moving it slowly back behind her ear. He looked from the door to his phone and back again. With a sigh, he shoved the phone in his pocket and pulled out his car keys. "Later." He mumbled to himself as he rushed to his car. "Definitely later."

* * * * *

"Okay..." Natalia collapsed on the couch, picking up her glass of champagne and sipping from it as she sighed tiredly. "I don't think I ever want to take my clothes off again."

"I don't think Olivia would be happy about that." Ashlee giggled. "You'd have to wear a lot of skirts..."

Natalia stared at her with wide eyes before breaking down into giggles herself. "I think you've had too much champagne, Ashlee."

"No... I haven't... I've only had..." She picked up the bottle, swirling it around as she tried to peer through the dark green glass. "...I've only... I've had..." She blinked and looked at Natalia in confusion. "What was the question again?"

"Okay!" Natalia took the bottle away from her. "You drink anymore and you're going to be no help to me whatsoever."

"Have I been any help to you so far?"

"Well..." Natalia's lower lip pouted slightly. "Of course you have."

"Really?" Ashlee stood up and carefully made her way over to one of the dresses hanging on the wall. "I liked this one." She pointed at it, her mouth quirking oddly. "You said it was too 'poofy'." She stumbled to another a few feet away. "Liked this one too." She took a sleeve in each hand and held them up, looking at the dress wistfully. "You said it looked like it belonged at a square dance..."

"I never said that!"

"Ahh, right." Ashlee waggled a finger at her. "Your actual words were 'I don't think I could pile my hair high enough to do it justice."

Natalia flushed bright red.

The blonde moved two dresses down. "And this one..." Her forehead furrowed in confusion. "What was wrong with this one again?"

"The... The front..." She pointed half-heartedly. "You'd... be able to see my belly button."

"Right!" Ashlee shrugged. "Still don't think Olivia would have objected." She held up her hand to stop Natalia's protest. "You've basically vetoed every single dress I've suggested and picked..." She waved her hand at the three gowns hung from the mirrors surrounding the dais. Her nose wrinkled. "Picked three of the most boring I have ever seen."

Natalia's eyebrows rose. _Okay, so Ashlee was an honest drunk. _"What's wrong with the three I picked?"

The blonde looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, first of all, none of them are white! Wedding dresses are traditionally white!"

"Yeah, well..." Natalia sighed as she blew her hair off her forehead. "I was thinking... seeing as how this is my third trip down the aisle... that maybe white wasn't the best idea."

"What?" Ashlee came over to the couch, flopping down on her hands and knees to stare into the brunette's eyes. "Why?"

"Because white... white is for... _new_ brides."

"New brides." She repeated before shaking her head. "Tell me something... is Olivia different?"

"Different than what?"

"Than the other two." Ashlee rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. "Different than Gus... or Frank?"

Natalia didn't hesitate. "Yes... of course she is."

"How?"

The brunette opened her mouth to answer and then stopped, her eyes narrowing as she really thought about her response. "When..." She took a deep breath. "When I married Gus... it was all about what I thought I wanted. What I thought was right. I wanted to give Rafe the father he never had... the life he deserved."

"Did you love him?" Ashlee asked softly.

"Yes."

"Like you love Olivia?"

Natalia hesitated, a gentle sigh escaping before she actually answered. "No."

"And Frank...?"

"No." She shook her head. "I wanted to... I wanted to love him. And I did... but... not the right way."

"So..." Ashlee lowered herself onto the couch when her arms started to shake with fatigue. She laid herself out flat, her voice slightly muffled by the cushion pressed up against her face. "The first two were for all the wrong reasons." She angled her head back to look at the brunette. "Why are you marrying Olivia?"

Natalia couldn't have stopped the smile that lit up her face even if she had wanted to.

"MMhmmm..." The blonde laughed. She waved her hand at Natalia as she laid her head back down. "Verbal... more verbal... you're hurting my neck..."

"I..." The brunette felt her cheeks begin to burn and ache from the width of her grin. "She makes me happy. And I love her."

"Okay," Ashlee made a noise that sounded like it came from something halfway between a horse and a goat. "So for the first time... You're getting married for no other reason but that you love her and she makes you happy." She picked up her head and threw Natalia a goofy smile. "I think that makes you new." She sighed happily and squirmed around on the couch. "It's just so sweet! I think it would be criminal if you _didn't_ wear white. I mean... go for everything... all the tradition you can. Really cram it in this time. Because it's your last. You say what I'm seeing?"

"It is my last," She agreed softly.

"Exactly! So I say... get the five-tiered cake and throw the bouquet! Let Olivia pull off your garters and toss them to the ushers, because trust me... every one of those guys is going to be fantasizing about just how wild that honeymoon will be... you know... since you waited and all..."

It was Natalia's turn to choke on her champagne. "Waited?" She said weakly.

Ashlee sat up quickly, looking at her with slightly unfocused eyes. "Oh you have to wait, Natalia!" She gestured wildly. "I mean... this is_ it_. The real deal. The honeymoon you've waited for...well... forever..." The momentum of her hands caused her to lose her balance and Natalia had to grab her by the shoulder to keep her from tumbling off the couch. "It would be soooo romantic." She swooned a little and the brunette got ready to catch her again but Ashlee remained upright, a slightly sarcastic look taking over her features. "I mean really, Natalia... it's only four days!"

"It isn't the days that would be the problem." Natalia mumbled. But honestly, Ashlee had a point. If she wanted to do this right...

Shaking her head she turned back to the young woman. "I think right now we need to focus on the dress. Since you have so eloquently persuaded me to go with white, it looks like we're going to have to start all over again."

Ashlee groaned loudly and climbed to her feet. "Wait!" She held her hands out in front of her. "We still have one left." She pointed to the black bag still hanging on a hook in the corner.

"Ashlee..."

"Come on, Nat!" The blonde threw her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder. "One little peek wouldn't hurt... right?"

Natalia sighed. "Alright!" She threw her hands up in the air before turning to walk over to the valet case. "But don't get your hopes up. I doubt Ms. Davina and I share very similar taste in clothing." With a long sigh, she reached out and unzipped the bag, using both of her hands to slide the case open.

For a moment, she was completely silent.

Then she whispered. "Oh my god."

"What?" Ashlee rushed up to look over her shoulder, her mouth dropping open as she got her first look at what the bag had been hiding. "Jesus..." She said breathlessly. "We just wasted a lot of time didn't we?"

"Oh yeah." Natalia laughed, stretching out her fingers to run them down smooth white, silk and lace covered buttons. "A whole lot of it." Smiling happily, she pulled the dress all the way out from the bag and held it up to her body, astonished to find it exactly the right size and almost the right length. A quick fitting and a few minutes with a needle and she would have the dress she had always dreamed of. Her cheeks rosy, she turned to look at herself in the mirror, her eyes glazing over slightly as she imagined Olivia's face as she walked towards her down the aisle...

"I told you to check that one first!"

"You know. I think you have better things to be doing than saying I told you so."

Ashlee threw her a snarky grin. "Like what?"

"Well... since it seems that I've chosen my dress, you should probably be thinking about what you're going to say to Amy on the way out."

Not even her very proper upbringing could stop her from laughing when Ashlee's smile quickly faded.


	38. Old Fashioned Is A Donut Part IV

Doris leaned back in the booth, sipping her iced tea and trying to keep her glances casual as she watched Blake move from table to table, refilling coffee cups and soda glasses with a smile far too genuine for a waitress. They had spent most of the quiet morning shift talking, the interruptions minimal after the first coffee rush of the day was over. She had meant to leave before lunch, but as their conversation deepened, she found herself lingering; switching from her normal morning brew to the lighter beverage when she gave in to the realization that she had no desire to be anywhere but right where she was.

And the frequency with which Blake returned to her booth, sometimes offering food or drink, sometimes offering nothing more than a shy smile; well... that led her to believe she wasn't alone in her enjoyment of the current situation.

Doris frowned, studying the table intently as her brow furrowed in confusion. What exactly was the current situation? Nothing she had ever heard about Blake could offer her hope for anything more that a good friendship. The woman had always been straight, as far as she knew... and straight was... well.. it was... straight.

_"Then again..."_ Her eyebrows rose slightly, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smirk when she thought about the looks the redhead had been throwing her way. Looks that said she was definitely interested, even if that interest came with a whole lot of confusion. Confusion she could deal with. She rolled her eyes slightly. She had been dealing with Olivia's confusion for the last six months. At least this time...

The smirk turned into a gentle smile as a faint blush stained her cheeks. At least this time there was a chance for a little happiness of her own.

"Oooo."

Doris glanced up, scowling when Olivia slid into the booth across from her. "Speak of the devil..." She grumbled under her breath. "What?"

"What?" The other woman repeated sarcastically. "I recognize that look." She picked up half of the avocado and bacon sandwich that Blake had placed in front of the mayor a few minutes earlier; munching on it happily. "So?"

"So what?"

"So, you're doing a passable impersonation of a human being right now. I'd even go so far as to say you look happy!" She shook her head in mock surprise. "What gives?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Doris took a long drink of her iced tea, her eyes bouncing around the room as she tried to keep them from being drawn back to the redhead behind the bar.

Olivia followed her gaze, stopping in mid-chew as her eyebrows shot up. She snagged Doris' drink from her hand, tipping it back as she swallowed quickly. "Did I miss something?" She leaned in closer, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin as she looked at the mayor pointedly.

"No!" Doris adjusted her collar self-consciously. "No... there's... nothing to miss..."

"Then why are you looking at Blake like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like she's a lollipop!"

The Mayor's mouth fell open. "I was doing no such thing!" She said indignantly. "I was just... I was..."

"Ogling? Drooling?" She tossed Doris a napkin, laughing when the other woman threw it back at her. "So I guess that whole 'straight' thing has gone right out the window..." Olivia teased.

"Honestly I have no idea what's going on." Doris shook her head. "One minute she's barely a friend... a _heterosexual_ friend... and the next... she's giving me these looks..."

Olivia nodded. "Been there, done that... got the t-shirt."

"Yeah, well, you also got the girl."

"No reason why you can't, too."

The Mayor shook her head. "I'm not that lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

"Olivia, I have had plenty of relationships..."

"Is that what you're calling them?"

Doris frowned but ignored the remark. "I've never had one that didn't fail." She sighed. "If you put them all side by side, the common denominator is glaringly obvious. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be part of a couple." She glanced over at Blake and the mask slipped for a moment, allowing Olivia to see just how interested she really was.

"And maybe," Olivia laid one hand on top of hers, squeezing her fingers warmly. "Maybe you've been so caught up in hiding who you are that you've never been able to just be yourself." She smirked. "I can say from personal experience that you _are_ slightly less irritating now that I've gotten to know you."

"Gee... thanks. I love you, too."

"I wouldn't go that far..." She snickered. "Listen, if you really like the woman...then give it a shot... see where it goes. Because and trust me on this, if it's supposed to go somewhere... it will. With or without you're help."

"More 'personal' experience?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"With you? No."

Olivia considered that statement for a moment. "Good point. I've been where you are. I've made my mistakes. But I don't regret them. I _can't_ regret them. They led me to Natalia."

"You're not going to start singing love songs are you?"

"I might." The blonde laughed. "Life is actually _that_ good!"

Doris grinned, shaking her head slowly. "I don't know if I could live up to all that..."

"And you never will... Unless you try." She raised one eyebrow wickedly. "Besides... Blake's been alone for a long time. Imagine... all that pent up sexual energy..." She smirked when Doris' hand slipped, knocking her silverware onto the floor.

"Hey girls!"

Olivia looked up as the redhead suddenly appeared at their table, new utensils in hand. "Hey! I didn't realize you were working today!" She lied, smiling when Blake slid into the booth across from her. She had to press her lips together firmly to keep from laughing out loud when the woman ended up closer to the mayor than she really needed to be.

"So?" Blake looked back and forth between them. "What are you two talking about?"

Olivia began to speak, only to grunt in pain when Doris kicked her under the table. "Lollipops." She growled as she rubbed her shin.

"Lollipops..." Blake blinked in confusion.

"Yeah... you know..." Olivia grinned. "How many licks do _you_ think it takes to get to the center?" She shifted quickly, snickering when the mayor's foot connected solidly with the underside of the bench. "On that note..." She finished off the last bite of sandwich and drank the rest of Doris' iced tea before standing. "I need to get back to the Beacon. They're putting up the decorations that Ashlee ordered and I want to check in on the work crew." She glanced at her watch. "And I need to make a phone call. Thanks for lunch!"

Blake watched her go before turning to Doris with an amused look on her face. "What the hell was that?"

The mayor shrugged innocently. "Drive by snarking?"

* * * * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Ashlee sat up straighter, wiggling slightly in her excitement. "Come on out! Let's see the blushing bride!"

Natalia's heart caught as she froze with one hand on the changing room door. Memories of similar words said what felt like a lifetime ago hit her hard in the chest; sapping the strength from her knees and leaving her breathless. The sorrow that had filled her that day came rushing back and she could feel Olivia's breath on her cheek as though she was standing right beside her. She could feel her fingers as they pulled cool silk up around her arm, lingering briefly before pulling away.

She remembered every second of that afternoon in vivid detail; but nothing stood out more clearly than the moment when their eyes had met in the mirror. In that one brief glance﻿, she had found all of the things that were missing in her relationship with Frank. The want, the need... an all consuming desire wrapped up in a tenderness so complete that, had they truly been looking into each others eyes instead of hiding behind their own reflections... _everything_ would have changed.

_Everything._

"Nat?" Ashlee whined. "Stop teasing and come out! Walk towards me like you're walking down the aisle and I'll pretend I'm Olivia." There was a pause. "Well... you know... without all the... kissing... and... sexy stuff."

Natalia laughed as the tightness in her chest eased up and then disappeared.

_Olivia._

This was all for Olivia.

Ashlee had been right about the dress. And she had been right about her. _This_ was new. All of it.

She was new.

Natalia looked into the mirror and her heart caught in her chest again, but this time it was followed by a feeling of joy and happiness. Smiling, she opened the door and stepped into the outer room.

Ashlee's jaw dropped open slowly as she stared at the brunette, who was a vision in white silk and lace. Natalia walked towards her, a radiant smile on her face and time seemed to slow, making it feel as though each blink of her eyes lasted an eternity. There was a moment of complete clarity where everything the brunette had told her about love suddenly made perfect sense. That Olivia could love this woman was not surprising. That it had taken her so long to give into it... now that was the shocking thing.

She had intended to thank Amy for her flattering offer on the way out, but gently decline, thinking her life already sufficiently complicated without adding gender issues to it.

But now... now she was beginning to wonder if maybe her life wasn't complicated _enough_...

Her eyes widened as the gorgeous Latina walked directly up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "What..." The word came out as a squeak and Ashlee coughed, clearing her throat before she tried again. "What was that for? I thought we said no kissing!"

"Was it that bad?" Natalia laughed.

Ashlee blushed to the roots of her hair. "No... I... " She sighed in frustration. "I was just thinking about what to say to Amy and... kissing girls just confuses the issue!"

Natalia's eyebrows rose. "If a kiss on the cheek from a female friend confuses the issue... then you're worried about the wrong issue."

The blonde shrugged. "It's fantastic."

"The kiss?"

She rolled her eyes. "The dress." She reached out to touch one of the buttons on the bodice, only to pull her hand away quickly when she realized what she was doing. "It.. uh... it fits perfectly."

"I know." Natalia squealed happily as she turned to look in the mirrors, shifting her weight from side to side and watching as the dress flowed across the ground behind her. "It needs a little hemming though."

"It's supposed to have a train..." Ashlee said absently.

"Not in the front!" When the blonde didn't say anything she waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello?" Ashlee just stared at her blankly, making her laugh gently as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What do you want to say to her?"

"I... I don't know..." Ashlee whined. "I don't know anything about her! What if... what if she's a republican or... or hogs the blankets or something horrible like that?"

Natalia bit her bottom lip. "If you get to the point of knowing whether or not she hogs the blankets...? Then trust me, she's not a republican..." She blinked, a sharp bark of laughter escaping as she heard the very Olivia comment come out of her own mouth.

Ashlee must have noticed it too because a small smile curled the edges of her lips. "It's going to be fun at the farmhouse when your cycles eventually match up..."

"I don't even want to think about that." She turned back to the mirror, watching the blonde over her shoulder. "You're right, you know. You don't know anything about her. And she doesn't know a thing about you. You'd get to be new too." Ashlee looked up and she caught her eyes in the reflection. "If you wanted to."

There was a loud knock on the door before it swung open. "So, my darlings, how are we doing?" Miss Davina walked in with Amy right behind her. She came to stand behind Natalia, her hands pulling quickly on the fabric of the dress, checking the fit as she made little clucking noises to herself under her breath. Finally, she stepped back, trailing her eyes from the top of the brunette's head down to her feet. "Beautiful."

Natalia blushed. "Yes it is."

One eyebrow rose high on the tall woman's forehead. "I was speaking of you, my dear. A dress in itself is but wrapping for the treasure it contains." She crouched down, flipping over the hem. "Your Olivia seems to understand that concept very well."

"You mean Oliver?" Ashlee snorted again. She covered her mouth with her hand, glad she wasn't drinking anything this time.

Miss Davina smiled. "Apologies for that. Amy Lou never could read my writing." She smiled at her assistant. "She was always bringing the wrong things home from the store."

Natalia glanced between the two women in surprise, taking in the look of fond tolerance they both shared.

"Oh..." The softly spoken word came from Ashlee's direction, drawing their attention to her and making her feel awkward.

Davina studied the girl for a long moment and then nodded slightly. "But... that was a lifetime ago." She sighed. "Wasn't it my dear?"

Amy nodded, a rueful smile on her face.

"Two inches." The statuesque woman headed for the door. "No more, no less. Snow white thread and nothing from the back." She called over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Natalia called after her. "Don't... don't you want to say anything about me choosing _this_ dress?"

Davina stopped in the doorway, her hand curling around the frame as she turned her head to smile. "That would imply that there was _ever_ any doubt." She tapped her nails once against the wood and then she was gone.

"Well..." Natalia smiled brightly. "That was... fun..." She turned to Amy. "What did she mean about Olivia?"

The assistant grinned. "Your fiance has been calling every half hour to make sure you're getting all the help and attention you could possibly need or want. Davi has been listening to the story of your courtship in twenty minute soundbites all afternoon." She glanced at her watch. "That's probably where she rushed off to. It's time for the next phone call. Apparently the last one left off at a snow covered gazebo..." She sighed. "That woman is a sucker for a good love story. Used to watch the soaps till they took her favorite one off the air."

The thought of Olivia sharing their story with people warmed her heart and stained her cheeks a rosy red as she watched the assistant open up the small sewing kit she was carrying and kneel at her feet. "So... are you two...?"

"A couple? Not for years. Now we're just good friends, though she tends to be a bit over protective." Amy threw a quick glance over her shoulder at Ashlee, who was trying to look nonchalant as she flipped through the pages of a bridal magazine. "She likes to check out anyone I might be interested in."

There was a loud thud when the magazine slipped from Ashlee's fingers and landed on the glass table. "Uh... sorry... I... uh..." She scooped up her purse and began to dig through it as she backed towards the door. "I need to... call the Beacon! Yeah... to.. uh... check if the reception decorations arrived. I'll.. uh... I'll..." She backed into the door jam, laughing nervously as she side stepped through it. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Amy looked up at Natalia. "Did I offend her somehow?"

"No!" The brunette smiled reassuringly. "I think your interest just... surprised her." Her eyes narrowed as a wave of fierce protectiveness washed through her. "You are interested in her, right? I mean... Interested in her... for... the right reasons...?"

The redhead bit back a laugh. "Are you asking if my intentions are honorable?"

Natalia flushed but nodded.

"I'm twenty-nine years old," Amy sighed. "And my love life has been played out in short-term leases. A year here, six months there. Davi was the longest and even that only lasted two years." She shook her head. "I want something real. Not just a tumble in the sack, if that's what you're asking."

"Not... not in those words but, yeah I guess that's what I was asking." She rubbed her neck. "Ashlee is definitely... real. And sweet... and even innocent."

The redhead tilted her head to the side. "Define innocent..."

"Ahhh..." Natalia shook her head. "I wouldn't know how to answer that, even if I wanted to. All I'm saying is that she's a very special girl. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten the 'Dad' talk before. It's kind of intimidating." She joked.

"Keep laughing! I'm the nice one! You don't even want to meet Mama Olivia."

"Scary?"

"Terrifying."

"Noted." Amy closed up her case and stood. "Spin for me?"

"Does a lot of spinning go on at weddings?"

"Depends on whether or not there's an open bar." She watched as the smooth silk flared out ever so slightly and then settled back into place. "Perfect."

The door opened and Natalia smiled when Ashlee stepped back into the room. "I think we're done. How does it look."

"Beautiful." Ashlee mumbled, never taking her eyes off of Amy's profile as she gathered up her sewing supplies.

Natalia rolled her eyes slightly. "You wanna help me out of it?"

"That's my cue!" Amy grabbed her clipboard and headed for the door. "I'll meet you out front with a box for the dress and your invoice." She glanced at Ashlee briefly but the blonde was busy studying her shoes. "Well... I'll see you out there."

"Ashlee?" Natalia said softly once the assistant had gone. "She seems like a lovely woman. What are you going to do?"

"I'm... I'm going to thank her... but... politely decline."

"Why?"

Ashlee sighed. "I wouldn't know... what to do... with a woman."

"You go to dinner," The brunette put one hand on her arm, squeezing gently. "You go to dinner and you drink some wine and you... you just see if there's anything there... Unless you already know for sure that there wouldn't be. Do you?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know...anything." She inhaled quickly, a small laugh escaping her lips. "I don't know how everything could have gotten so confusing in one afternoon."

"Oh honey..." Natalia pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the club."

Ashlee pulled back, her eyes wide. "There's a club?"


	39. Old Fashioned Is A Donut Part V

Natalia smiled as she approached the front counter, handing the dress in her arms to Amy and watching as she carefully arranged it inside a large white box. Ashlee waited next to her, her hands fidgeting with her jacket as nervous energy rolled off her in waves. She laid a gentle hand against the blonde's back and sighed when Ashlee twitched at the contact.

"Relax," She whispered as she rubbed small circles up and down the younger woman's spine; the same thing she did for Emma when the little girl had nightmares. "Relax before you hyperventilate and pass out!"

Ashlee nodded, taking a deep breath as the assistant finished her task and slid the box and a clipboard with the invoice towards them.

"You're all set." Amy uncapped a pen and set it on the counter. "I just need your signature for our records."

"Of course," Natalia picked up the pen and the clipboard, her forehead furrowing in confusion as her eyes scanned down the page. "I don't understand." She looked up. "There's no amount here..."

"No, there wouldn't be." Miss Davina joined them at the counter. She lifted the lid on the box, smiling at her assistant's packing job before closing it again.

The brunette shook her head. "I don't understand... how much is the dress?"

"Ms. Spencer has asked that the amount of this expenditure not be divulged."

"What? Why?"

Davi smiled pleasantly. "She seemed to think that cost might become a factor in your final decision on what dress to choose, even after the fact. She asked that I not include the information on the invoice and I agreed."

"But," Natalia felt her back stiffen. "This is my wedding too. And I have the right to know what _we're_ spending!"

"Of course you do." She inclined her head towards Amy, who pulled a second invoice out of her portfolio, handing it the shop owner who held it against her chest. "Which is why I am going to give you the complete invoice... should you ask for it again." She raised her hand when Natalia reached for the paper. "However before I do that, I would like to point out that, having heard the beautiful tale of your courtship, I can only surmise that your fiance believes your love to transcend all earthly matters, most especially matters as crass as monetary compensation. She wished to do something... very special... for you both, without bringing the mundane into it. So while you do have the right to this information, I think you should ask yourself what is more important: Your pride, or her happiness?"

Natalia blinked, snapping her mouth closed when she realized it had slowly fallen open. With a small shake of her head she grabbed the non-itemized invoice and signed it, handing it to Amy as Davina smiled sweetly and walked away. "Is she always like that?" She barked once the infuriating woman was out of earshot.

The assistant laughed. "Are you kidding? That was _mild_. On a normal day she'd have had you begging her not to tell you. Your Olivia must have made quite an impression."

"She does... tend to do that." The brunette's frown slowly faded to a sweetly sensual smile, the images in her head sending an immediate burst of color up into her cheeks.

"Wow..." Amy handed her an envelope with a copy of the paperwork in it. "Someday I want to go where you just went." She glanced at Ashlee. "Just... maybe with a different view..."

"Huh?" Natalia looked over her shoulder at the girl behind her. "Oh... right..." She picked up the box, turning to place a hand on the blonde's arm. "I'll wait for you outside."

Ashlee nodded, her face blank. Her fingers gripped Natalia's hand tightly when she tried to pull away.

"Ashlee..." Natalia tugged gently, throwing a weak grin at Amy before stepping closer. "Ashlee...?" She whispered. "I need my hand."

"Huh? Oh." The blonde released her with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"Just be honest." She went to pat her on the arm again but pulled her hand back quickly, wiggling her fingers to try and break out the remaining stiffness. "You'll be ok... I promise." Holding the box in one arm, she waved goodbye to Amy and pushed open the door, stepping out into the warmth of the late afternoon sun. It felt wonderful after the air conditioned coolness of the shop and she turned her face up to smile for a moment before sighing and giving in to her curiosity. Leaning up against the wall, she looked in through the window. She watched as Amy came around the counter, laughing gently when Ashlee did an amazing impersonation of a deer caught in headlights...

* * * * *

"So... what should I wear tonight?"

Doris' head shot up; pulling her attention away from the paper she had been reading. "What?"

Blake laughed as she sat down next to her again. "What's so interesting?" When all she got was a blank stare she nodded towards the proposal in the mayor's hand.

"Uh..." Doris glanced down and then back up, her cheeks turning red when she realized she had no idea what she had been working on for the last hour. She shuffled the papers and slid them to her right. "Nothing! It's all... civic codes and stats. Makes for some pretty dry reading."

"Mmmhmm." The redhead leaned her head to the side. "So?"

"So what?"

Blake laughed. "So what should I wear tonight?"

Doris bit back her initial response. This wasn't some political groupie vacationing from out of state that she could charm, bed and then wave goodbye to the next morning without even crawling out from under the covers. This was Blake. What she did had consequences. And the consequences if she was wrong... For a moment, she almost talked herself into canceling. Then her head filled with images of what just might happen if she was right.

"Are you cold?"

Doris blinked. "I bed your pardon?"

Blake's mouth quirked slightly, like she was trying not to grin.

"BEG!" The mayor flushed, bringing her voice down a couple of levels when several heads turned to look in their direction. "Beg..." She repeated. "I _beg_ your pardon?"

Blake looked down to hide her smile. "I asked if you were cold. You were trembling there for a minute."

"It is a..." Doris ran her hand down her through, tugging slightly at the collar of her blouse. "It is a little chilly in here." She lied.

"I can ask Buzz to turn the air down."

"No!" She shook her head quickly. "No, no... it's fine." She took a sip of water. "What should you wear? Well... Where... where do you want to go?"

"I believe you asked me out," Blake raised her eyebrows.

"Right..." Doris took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. _Get it together Wolfe. You're the friggin' Mayor for Pete's sake!_ "Towers." She said firmly, feeling a small thrill of power run down her spine when the redhead reacted visibly to the certainty in her voice.

"And... what if I feel like dancing?"

All of the bravado drained out of the Mayor instantly. "Dancing?" She squeaked. "With me? Really?"

"Dancing." Blake laid a hand over the top of hers. "With _you_. Really."

A slow smile spread across Doris' lips. "I can do that."

* * * * *

"So... what should I wear tonight?"

Ashlee's head shot up; pulling her attention away from the shirt button she had been fiddling with. "What?"

Amy came around the counter, a gentle smile playing at her lips as she watched the blonde's eyes grow wider and wider. "Our date? I was thinking we could do it tonight. What do you say?"

"Uh..." Ashlee swallowed. "I'm... I'm... But you're... you're..." She closed her eyes for a moment, clasping her hands together tightly. "I... don't know what to say."

"Say yes." The redhead's smile dimmed. "Unless... Unless you're just not into me."

"No!" She held her hands up in front of her, and then dropped them quickly when she realized they were hovering dangerously close to the other woman's breasts. "You're super nice and really pretty it's just... I just..."

"Oh!" Amy shook her head slowly. "You're not into women." She said sadly.

"Uh..." Ashlee winced. "Not that I know of?"

"Not that you know of...?" The assistant couldn't help laughing. "What does that mean?"

"I just... I never... my mom is... into women, I mean. She's a lesbian. And the mayor. She's... the Mayor of Lesbianville... apparently." Ashlee shook her head as she rubbed her forehead with one hand. "I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"Do you have a problem with your mother being the Mayor of..." She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Lesbianville?"

"No! Not at all!" The blonde said emphatically. "I've never had a problem with it." She blinked. "I never... really even thought about it..." She frowned. "It was always just another part of her to me."

"That's rare." Amy said softly. "That kind of love and understanding from family. Your mother is a very lucky woman." She reached out, closing warm fingers around Ashlee's upper arm.

Ashlee trembled violently as the simple contact sent a spark of electricity down her spine that straightened her back and curled her toes. "Oh my god..." She whispered as she leaned heavily against the counter.

"Are you all right?" Amy grabbed her other arm, trying to help steady her.

"Uh... yeah..." The blonde smiled weakly. "So... how's eight o'clock sound?"

* * * * *

Natalia smiled when Ashlee pushed open the door of the boutique and stumbled out, tripping over the door jam in the process. "So... how did it go?"

"Fine." Ashlee blushed. "It went fine. I told her that I thought she was really nice and all but that I've just never been into women."

"Mmmhmmm." Natalia clucked her tongue. "So? When's the date?"

The blonde stared at her in confusion. "How did you know...?

"Are you kidding?" The brunette smiled. "When she touched you I could hear your synapses sizzle all the way out here!"

"You were watching?"

Natalia shrugged. "Of course. I'm a mom. It's what we do. So? When?"

"Tonight." Ashlee mumbled.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" The blonde panicked. "Is there some kind of dress code for lesbians?"

"Ashlee..."

"What about my hair? Do I have to get it all chopped off now?"

"Ashlee..."

"And that wallet on a chain thing... I don't know if I can do that! I never look good in silver... Do they come in gold?

_"Ashlee!"_ Natalia took her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Calm down!"

The blonde nodded, slowing her breathing to a less ragged gulping of air.

"Listen to me," The brunette sighed. "There is no lesbian dress code. There are no rules to loving someone. Male, female... it doesn't matter. As long as you're honest... and you be yourself. Understand?" She felt the tension drain from the younger woman's body and released her slowly. "Love is a wonderful, precious thing. But you have to let it happen. You can't rush it, and if it's meant to be, you certainly can't stop it."

"I couldn't agree more."

Both women turned towards the sound of the voice to find Frank Cooper standing less than ten feet away; his beady black eyes watching them intently.


	40. Old Fashioned Is A Donut Part VI

"Frank..." Natalia stared at him in surprise. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." The detective walked towards them, ignoring Ashlee completely as he focused on her with an almost frightening intensity. "This isn't the best part of town. I was worried about you."

He smiled and Natalia shivered. It was the same smile she had seen him use a hundred times before. It was supposed to be endearing, but this time his lips were just a little too thin; his mouth a little too wide. Her eyes focused on the off-white gleam of his teeth and for a moment, she realized how a rabbit must feel looking up at a coyote.

Then her eyes snapped up to meet his. "What do you mean you were worried about me? How did you even know where I was?" Natalia's gaze shifted over his shoulder, settling on the black and white parked across the street. Anger coursed through her, surprising her with its strength as she scowled at the man standing in front of her. "Did you have me followed?? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Frank's voice was low, almost a growl. "Do you hear yourself? First you run out on me, then you let Olivia convince you that you're... that..." He shuddered. "Now you're even talking like her... Yeah, I had you followed! Someone has to watch out for you, Natalia. Someone has to try and help you see what you're doing to yourself. I pledged to do that when we got engaged and it's not a promise I intend to break just because you're a little confused right now."

"Confused?" She closed her eyes in frustration as her voice rose. "Frank... I'm not confused anymore!"

"You're not? Then what are you doing..." He looked around for the first time, his voice trailing off as he read the sign above the boutique window. His eyes traveled from the name of the store to the large white box in her arms. For a moment he merely stared, his mouth hanging open...

Then he surged forward and wrapped Natalia up in his arms, his voice happy as he hugged her, hard. "I knew it!" He pulled back, taking her face between his hands. "I knew if I waited... if I was patient... I knew you would come to your senses!"

Natalia blinked rapidly. "Frank... what are you..."

"I get it!" He hugged her. "I get it, I do! You just had to work through everything at your own pace. Now you've changed your mind... you just wanted it to be a surprise!" He touched the corner of the box gently. "And I don't blame you one bit. I wouldn't want you to wear that dress again either. Not knowing that it came from _her_..."

"Oh wow..."

Natalia looked over at Ashlee to find the blonde's eyes as wide as saucers. There was a look of shocked understanding on the younger woman's face and for a second, Natalia was irritated that everyone seemed to get the joke but her.

Then it hit her.

"Oh..." The anger drained away quickly, leaving her feeling nothing but pity. "Uh..." She untangled herself from Frank's arms, brushing nervously at the hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Ashlee? We skipped lunch... You must be hungry. Why don't you... why don't you go on ahead..."

The blonde looked between the two of them uneasily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Natalia nodded. "Get us a table at Company and I'll meet you there in thirty minutes..."

Ashlee nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll... see you there... in _half an hour_."

Natalia waited until she had disappeared around the corner then turned back to Frank, her eyes full of sadness and compassion. "Frank-"

"Hey!" He cupped her face again. "Hey, hey, hey... there's no reason to look so sad!" He went to hug her again, sighing when Natalia placed a hand against his chest to keep him at a distance. "What's wrong?" He smiled gently.

"Frank-"

"You haven't told her yet... is that it?" He shook his head. "Listen, I know you don't want to hurt her, but she really doesn't deserve your concern. I mean... she _did_ wreck our wedding..."

"Frank!" She shoved harder when he tried to hold her again, her eyes flashing with anger. "Listen to me!"

"Okay..." He reached for the box. "But at least let me hold that, it looks heavy."

She turned away, pulling the box tightly against her side. "Don't touch it!" She knew her voice had been sharper than she intended when the detective froze, his eyes narrowing as he watched her closely.

"Why?"

Natalia sighed. "Frank... this isn't what you think it is."

He frowned. "That isn't a wedding dress?"

"It is... it is a wedding dress but... uhmm...." She licked her lips nervously. "It's not for you. It's not for _us_."

His face contorted in confusion. "Then... who is it for?"

She just stared at him, keeping her face carefully neutral until understanding dawned in his eyes.

"No..." He shook his head. "You can't be serious!"

"Why?" Natalia felt her anger return full force at the derision in his voice. "Why can't I be serious? I LOVE OLIVIA, Frank! That's what you do when you love someone! You get married, you share a home, a life..."

"A bed?" He sneered.

Natalia flushed.

"Have you even thought that far ahead?" His hands clenched into fists at his side. "Because if you think that Olivia is going to settle for holding your hand or a few simple kisses then you're fooling yourself!"

"Frank..." She said quietly. "I'm not the one fooling myself here...."

"Wait..." His nostrils flared and he began to swallow convulsively, like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Are you..." He covered his mouth with one hand. "Are you saying that you want... that you want..._Olivia_... like _that_?" He ground his teeth together when she flushed even darker. "You've already... you've been with her haven't you?"

Natalia didn't answer. But she met his gaze straight on, setting her lips in a firm line; refusing to drop her eyes. She may have revealed more to him than she had intended, but there was nothing... _nothing_... about her relationship with Olivia that she would be made to feel ashamed of.

"Answer me!" When she didn't respond he grabbed her by the arms, his fingers digging in painfully. "Answer me, damn it!"

"Let go." Natalia tried to twist away but he only tightened his grip. "Take your hands off me!"

"Not until you answer me!"

"Why?" She stopped fighting. "Are you really in such a rush to know?" She shrugged sadly. "Fine. Olivia and I are lovers, Frank. We have been for weeks. In a lot of ways... we always were. Now let me go." She winced when his hands only gripped harder. "You're hurting me!"

Frank snorted, his eyes flat and dull as he stared into hers. "Why should I be the only one?" He began to pull her closer, ignoring her struggles to get away.

"Excuse me." They both turned their heads to find Davina standing a few feet away. Her arms were crossed, her gaze like ice; but her voice was deceptively mild. "The lady asked you to remove your hands."

"Mind your own business!" Frank growled.

"You're standing on _my_ property, manhandling _my_ friend." She raised one eyebrow. "I believe that makes it my business."

"Yeah? Well, I'm a cop! And I'm telling you to get back inside!"

"Or... what?" Davi tilted her head to one side, raking him over with a look of absolute boredom. "From what I can see you're the only one breaking the law here; something that I not only have on tape," She pointed over her head to a small security camera hanging from the wall. "But is also being witnessed by one of your fellow officers." She inclined her head across the street, smiling slightly when Frank paled.

He looked over his shoulder, blanching when he saw that Patrolman Michaels had exited his vehicle and was watching the situation closely; a look of intense disapproval on his face. Slowly, he dropped his hands to his sides. "This isn't over." He muttered before turning to look at Davina darkly. "And I have a feeling you and I will be seeing each other again."

"Well then..." She waved at someone over her shoulder. "Let me introduce you to my driver... Stevie."

The door to the shop opened and a striking young man stepped out to join them. He was very handsome, very gay... and the most muscular individual that Natalia had ever seen. She watched in awe as he went down on one knee by Davina's side, his dark blue eyes never leaving Frank's face.

Davina ran a hand across his shoulder lovingly. "Mmmm..." Her smile was wicked. "He is _so_ pretty to look at, isn't he? And he does anything I ask him to." She traced the muscle of one bicep. "Would you like to know how much he can bench, Mr. Police Officer?"

"Detective." Frank muttered under his breath and Davina removed her hand. In one fluid motion Stevie was on his feet, his arm muscles bunching tightly as he balled his hands into fists.

Shaking his head, Frank backed up almost to the street before turning and crossing to his car. He waved at the patrolman to follow him and then screeched out of his parking space, leaving a trail of smoke and a line of rubber behind on the pavement.

Natalia took a deep breath. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Davina looked at her thoughtfully.

"It's a really long story."

"I think I've probably heard most of it." The shopkeeper smiled. "We all have a past, Natalia. The important thing is, you've found your future." She gently pulled up one of the brunette's sleeves, hissing at the angry red welts on her skin. "That's going to be ugly."

"Not as ugly as when Olivia finds out." Natalia sighed, sliding open her cell phone and dialing Ashlee's number.

Suddenly, Company was the last place she wanted to be.

* * * * *

"I totally understand." Ashlee stopped outside the back door to Company, nodding as she listened to Natalia on the other end of the phone. "I don't blame you at all. Are you sure you're okay?" She pursed her lips, looking at her watch. "Yeah it is kind of late. Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell Olivia I said hi." She clicked the phone shut, dropping it into her bag as she glanced through the window. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw her mother sharing a booth with Blake Marler. They were sitting side by side, so close it was hard to tell them apart and she watched as Doris threw her head back and laughed at something the redhead was saying.

There was something open and easy about the way they were interacting. A simple kind of joy Ashlee had never seen in her mother with any of the eligible men she had paraded through their lives over the years. She looked...

...happy.

Ashlee pulled the door open and went inside. She waved at her mother from the counter, sighing when the same wall she saw everyday came down across her mother's features. Blake looked back and forth between them and then slid out of the booth. She came up to Ashlee with a warm smile. "Can I get you something, hon?"

"Uhm... I have dinner plans... apparently... so, how about a muffin and some... iced tea?"

Blake nodded. "Why don't you go sit with your mom? I'll bring it over in a few minutes."

She returned the smile before walking over to her mother's booth and sliding in across from her. "Hey."

Doris smiled weakly. "Hello sweetheart!" She reached across the table and patted her daughter on the hand. "Haven't seen you much the last couple of days."

"Yeah, the wedding's been keeping me busy."

"The wedding... right." The mayor cleared her throat as her fingers played nervously with a napkin. "You... you doing all right with that?"

"Oh definitely! They are so sweet to each other! It's kind of like a fairy tale really."

"Yeah," Doris snorted. "Beauty and the Beast."

Ashlee rolled her eyes. "You're not fooling anyone, Mom. I know you care about them and I don't blame you. They're good people." She glanced at the papers littering the table top, letting her mother off the hook. "You look like you've been pretty busy too..." Her forehead furrowed in confusion. "_Really _busy. How long have you been here? Come to think of it, why aren't you at work? Isn't this about the time when you'd usually be calling to tell me you aren't going to make it home for dinner?"

Doris looked down at the table, her eyes sad, and Ashlee immediately regretted her words. "It's okay. I know you work hard, Mom. I always have."

The older woman nodded, brushing her fingers across her eyes quickly before linking their hands together again.

"So...uhm..." Ashlee squeezed her fingers. "I... wanted to tell you that..." She swallowed. "I have a date tonight."

Doris looked up, her eyes wide. "A date?" She smiled, leaning forward in excitement. "That's wonderful! It's about time someone realized how special you are!" She took a sip of her tea. "Do I know him?"

The blonde laughed nervously. "Ever been to Davina's Bridal out on Devlin?"

"A bridal boutique? I thought all of the guys who worked in those places were gay."

"Well..." Ashlee laughed. "You're half right."

"What do you mean?"

"About the gay part."

Doris blinked. "You're going on a date with a gay man? Isn't that a bit... pointless?"

"You know... it would be..." The young woman scratched the side of her neck before trailing her fingers down to her chin. "If.. it was..."

Her mom looked at her blankly. "If it was... what?"

"A he..."

Ashlee's voice was very low, making Doris lean in even closer as her brain tried to sort out what she thought she had heard. "If... _who_ was a he?"

"If she was a he."

"She?" The mayor's mouth slammed shut. "You... have a date... with a girl...?"

Ashlee nodded, watching her closely.

"Is this..." Doris's eye darted around the table. "Uh... is this..." She thought hard, trying to find the right word. "Typical?"

"For me?" The young woman laughed nervously. "To be honest it kind of took me by surprise. But she asked, and I like her." She swallowed. "It doesn't... change how you feel about me does it?"

"What?" Doris grabbed both her hands, squeezing them tightly. "You listen to me! You are my daughter and I love you! There is nothing you could tell me that could ever make me love you any less. And if this is something that you want then..." She smiled through her tears. "Then I'm okay with it. I just want you to be happy."

"I don't know... where this might go... I might just end up with a good friend. But life is too short to let any chance at love pass you by." She looked over at Blake. "She's a nice woman Mom." She slid out of the booth, coming around to the other side to lean down and kiss her on the cheek. "You deserve to be happy, too."

She straightened just as Blake joined them, balancing a small tray that held a glass of tea and a warm muffin. "Are you leaving?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, I have to get ready for a date." She plucked the muffin off its plate, nibbling on the edge as she winked at Doris. "That's how you do it, Mom." She nodded at Blake. "You can practice on her."

Laughing quietly at the look of shock on her mother's face, Ashlee slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.


	41. Old Fashioned Is A Donut Part VII

"Lucy!! I'm home!!" Olivia called out, the silly smile on her face making her cheeks hurt as she hung up her jacket. "You got some esplainin' to do!"

When there was no answer, she frowned. "Natalia?" Tossing her purse onto the couch she headed towards the most obvious place to find her wayward lover. The kitchen.

She wasn't disappointed.

Natalia stood next to the open door, one hip leaning up against the jam as she stared absently at the grass-covered hills in the distance. Her fingers played idly with the gold cross around her neck, tugging it up to her mouth where she ran the smooth metal slowly back and forth across her lips.

Olivia was mesmerized by the sight of her lover with the early evening sun washing over her face, turning her naturally tan skin even darker with its dusky red-gold hues. For one brief, panicked moment, she thought that she was having an episode with her heart; it kicked so hard in her chest. Then she realized that what she was feeling was an overwhelming mix of love, longing and happiness; three emotions she simply wasn't used to feeling all at once. Unable to function, she just stood and stared, pressing one shoulder against the wall as her breath quickened and her knees threatened to give out and topple her to the floor.

It took Olivia a full minute to get her heart rate under control and another before she could locate her voice. When she finally did, she said the first thing that popped into her head. "Kind of late in the season for that isn't it?"

Natalia blinked, jumping slightly before she looked over her shoulder, a strangely sad smile on her face. "Late for what?"

"Sweaters." Olivia came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the younger woman as she nuzzled her nose into her hair. "It's a bit warm to need one." She inhaled her lovers scent, sighing happily. "Unless…" She frowned, turning Natalia in her arms so that she could look at her closely. "You're not getting sick are you?" She laid her hand on the brunette's forehead.

"No!" She said softly. "Just…"

"Having second thoughts?"

Natalia shook her head, burying her face in Olivia's shoulder as she hugged the older woman tightly. Olivia's words had been said jokingly, but she knew deep down her lover still had her own issues with fear and rejection. "Never." She whispered. "This is right where I want to be… in your arms… forever."

The blonde pressed her lips together, swallowing heavily as she angled her head back, trying to keep the tears that were stinging her eyes from falling. "So what is it then?" She ran her hands down Natalia's arms, frowning when her lover made an odd noise. "Sweetheart, please… talk to me…"

Natalia just stared at her for a moment and then shook her head. "It's nothing." She pulled away, going to the cabinets to get out the dishes for their dinner.

Olivia rubbed the side of her neck as so studied her partner. "Is it the dress? Did something go wrong with the dress? You never came back to work this afternoon and when I ran into Ashlee…"

"Ashlee?" The brunette looked up sharply. "Where did you see Ashlee?"

Olivia shrugged. "At the Beacon. She stopped by my office to let me know she had checked on the caterers and the decorations before heading home. Apparently she has a date." She waggled her eyebrows, making the younger woman laugh softly.

"Did she… did she say anything else?"

The blonde frowned. "Just that you found the perfect dress…" She stepped closer, concern lining her features when Natalia paled slightly. "Honey, what is going on? Is it not what you wanted? Because we can take it right back…"

"No!" Natalia shook her head quickly before dropping her eyes to the floor. "It's… it really is the perfect dress. It's… pretty much the dress I dreamt of when I was a little girl." She sighed. "There are just… a couple things I didn't take into consideration."

"Like what?"

The brunette crossed her arms, rubbing her biceps absently. "It's sleeveless."

Olivia's smile was huge. "Really?" She moved in closer, not stopping until Natalia was trapped between her and the counter behind her. "So… I get to watch all that smooth…" She brushed Natalia's hands away, trailing her own fingers up and down her lover's arms. "…tan… delectable skin… as you walk down the aisle towards me?" She leaned down, nuzzling her lips against the brunette's pulse point and biting lightly.

"Uh…" Natalia swallowed, the words she was about to say forgotten when she felt teeth against her skin. Shifting slightly, she pulled Olivia more firmly against her, turning up her head to offer more of her throat. "I just… oh…" She took a deep breath. "I was just thinking that maybe I should… pick something else…"

"Why?" The older woman pulled back, staring at her incredulously. "You have the best arms in Springfield!"

"I do?"

"Mmmhmm…. Possibly the world…" She snaked her fingers inside Natalia's sleeves and began to pull them up. "But I think I have to inspect them again to judge accurately.

"You do huh?" The brunette caught her hands, pulling them away quickly and tucking them up under the sweater instead. When Olivia looked at her strangely she just shrugged. "Your fingers are cold."

"Oh." She leaned in closer, inching her fingers up the smooth expanse of Natalia's tummy. "Are you going to warm them up for me?"

"Maybe…" The younger woman whispered against her lips, her tongue coming out to flick against the lower one playfully. "If you're good."

"How good do I have to be?" Olivia crushed her body up against Natalia's as she tangled her fingers in her hair and kissed her hard. She had meant it to stop at just a kiss, but when brunette's tongue pushed back wetly, struggling against her own for dominance, she growled deep in he throat and slid her hands down, wrapping them around the backs of her thighs and using the purchase to lift the smaller woman up onto the counter.

"Olivia!" Natalia gasped.

The older woman didn't bother responding. Instead, she slid her hands between Natalia's knees, using them to push her legs open so that she could nestle between them. She wiggled her hips to get as close as possible, a wicked smile parting her lips when Natalia's head fell back slightly.

"…Olivia…"

It was barely a whisper, but the want held in that one quiet word set fire to the blood in Olivia's veins. She took Natalia's face in her hands, kissing her long and hard before sliding her lips down her neck to the tops of her breasts, tugging down the neckline of the sweater to reach more skin.

"We… Olivia… we can't…" The brunette said weakly, her fingers lost in the soft golden down at the base of Olivia's neck. "Emma…"

"Is upstairs…" The older woman panted, her hand brushed over a swollen nipple, visible even through the thick knit material. "And if she does come down it will be like a pack of wild horses… screaming the whole way… Trust me, we'll hear her…" Her fingers closed on the pebbled flesh at the same time her teeth bit down, causing Natalia to writhe against her.

"_Oh my god…."_

Natalia shuddered in her arms and Olivia lost it completely.

She slid her left hand around Natalia's backside, using it to draw the smaller woman closer as her right hand began to drag the fabric of her skirt higher up her thigh. When her fingers finally grazed warm, damp silk, she groaned and tightened her grip.

"Wait!" Natalia pressed a hand against Olivia chest, pushing her away.

"Wait? What?" Olivia froze, blinking in confusion. "Why?"

"Because… because…" Natalia stared at her blankly for a moment. "Oh! Right… because we need to wait!"

"Wait because we need to wait?" Olivia frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just…" The younger woman took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Go stand over there!" She pushed Olivia towards the refrigerator. "I can't think when you're this close to me."

"You don't have to think…you don't have to do anything…" The blonde scooted up next to her again, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek. "Just… close your eyes and I promise I'll do all the work…"

Natalia laughed. "As… _god_… as tempting as that sounds…" She pushed her gently. "We can't."

Olivia moved away, slowly sinking into a chair at the table. "Did I… did I do something?"

"No!" Natalia touched her face tenderly before giving her a soft kiss. "Well… yes…"

"You do realize that your explanation is actually making me more confused…"

"I know…I know and I'm sorry." She sat down across from her, taking her hands and holding them tightly. "But you did do something. You made me want more."

"More?"

"Yes." Natalia smiled brightly. "More… everything… all of it!"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I used to dream about what my wedding would be like some day, Olivia. That dream did not involve a quick ceremony because I wanted my already grown son to have a father nor did it include a rushed ceremony because I was trying to hide how much I loved somebody else." She felt her heart jump at the joyful in Olivia's eyes. "My dream was the big cake and the gorgeous white dress… the reception, the honeymoon… it was all of it."

"And you'll have that!" Olivia moved to the end of her chair, caught up in the younger woman's emotions. "I want you…I want us… to have all of that and more."

Natalia blushed. "It's the… the _more_… that I think you might have a problem with."

"Okay, I was right there with you and then you turned left somewhere…" Olivia laughed in frustration.

"I… want all of it… I want to wait."

"Wait? For wha-" The older woman's eyes went wide. "Oh you mean _wait_? But…but…" She sputtered. "We didn't wait… unless my dream life has gotten significantly better over the last year we most definitely did not wait…"

"I know that!" Natalia slapped her lightly on the arm. "I just meant… starting now. Do the traditional thing and wait… until we're married."

"But that's… so long…"

One eyebrow shot up as she looked at her sarcastically. "It's four days Olivia."

"Like I said!"

Natalia laughed. "It would mean a lot to me…" She saw her lover's resolve crumbling and pushed harder. "It would be so romantic… and old fashioned…"

"Old fashioned?" Olivia rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Old fashioned is... Old fashioned is...."

"A donut?" Emma supplied helpfully.

Both women started violently, spinning in their chairs to see the little girl standing in the entry way to the kitchen.

"What was that you were saying about horses?" Natalia muttered under her breath.

But Olivia wasn't paying attention. She threw one hand up in the air as she pointed at their daughter. "Yes! A donut! Thank you baby."

"Welcome." Emma scrambled up into the chair across from them.

Natalia shook her head, glancing at the little girl nervously before turning back to her fiancé with an amused smile. "So… would you rather have a donut tonight… or wait for four days and have some of the sweetest cake you've ever had in your life?"

"You don't fight fair." The blonde grumbled. She took Natalia's face between her hands. "We... we are _not_ old fashioned people!"

Natalia covered Olivia's hands with her own as her eyes narrowed, her lips forming one of those 'mom' smiles that always meant the argument was over. "This week we are." She kissed the older woman quickly, nuzzling her ear as she whispered. "You'll survive."

"Yeah..." Olivia pouted. "But will I want to!!"

The room went completely silent as Olivia brooded and Natalia watched her sympathetically.

Emma looked back and forth between her two mommies. "So… are there donuts?"

* * * * *

"Jellybean… time for bed!" Olivia called up the stairs, shrugging when Natalia threw her a chastising look. "What?"

"Don't yell up the stairs." She grabbed the older woman by the hand and tugged her back down onto the couch. "You're setting a bad example."

Olivia winked. "It's what I'm best at." She sighed happily when Natalia snuggled into her side, trying not to laugh when the younger woman yawned adorably. "Are you kidding me?" She brushed the hair out of her eyes. "It's not even seven-thirty!"

Natalia covered her mouth with her hand, blushing slightly that she had been caught. "I know... but it was a long day. I guess the stress finally caught up with me."

"Stress? From picking out a wedding dress?" She tightened her arms around the other woman. "I thought that would have been fun."

"Oh…" The younger woman looked away quickly. "It was… but…dealing with the assistant hitting on Ashlee and then getting Ashlee to agree to the date…" She hedged. "It's a lot of work helping someone open up to new possibilities."

"You don't say?" Olivia smiled, dodging the playful slap aimed at her arm. "So… what's this guy like anyway? Must be interesting if he's a seamstress…" She trailed off when she noticed Natalia looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Ashlee didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That the assistants name… is Amy."

Olivia stared at her, her mouth hanging open until Natalia reached out and gently closed it. "What…who…how?"

The brunette shrugged. "The opportunity arose and… Ashlee took it."

"That's…." The blonde laughed. "That's kind of amazing."

"Well, Ashlee is kind of amazing."

"I'm beginning to realize that."

Natalia leaned upwards, capturing Olivia's lips in a long, slow, toe curling kiss. "Come to bed?" She whispered when they finally broke apart.

Olivia sighed. "It's bad enough I have to lay there and not make love to you… do you have to prolong my agony further?"

"But I'm so sleepy." She laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. "And I really want you in bed with me…" She looked up at Olivia, batting her big brown eyes. "Please?"

"Oh, so not fair!" Olivia sighed. "Fine, but I get the bathroom first."

Natalia grinned happily, wiggling her way out of the older woman's embrace and holding her hand out to pull her up off the couch. "Go on up… I'm going to clean up dessert and then I'll join you."

Twenty minutes later, Olivia stepped out of the bathroom, smiling when she walked right into her lovers arms.

"Hey Oliver." Natalia giggled.

"You know..." The blonde growled. "I don't think I like you hanging out with Ashlee."

"Mmmm." The younger woman leaned her head to the side, breathing in deeply as she tangled her fingers in long, damp hair. "You smell nice."

"Yeah, well… I figured a cold shower might be in order… considering…"

"Oh, don't pout!" She ran her fingers across Olivia's lips. "You are cute when you do though."

The older woman rolled her eyes, "Go get ready for bed." She slap her lover lightly on the ass as she walked by, earning a surprised yelp.

"You're going to pay for that." Natalia promised.

Olivia threw her hands up in the air. "I already am!"

She waited until the bathroom door closely firmly and she heard the lock click over before her fake frown turned into a smirk. Untying the belt of her robe, she let it fall to the floor, sliding naked into the cool, crisp sheets.

If Natalia was going to make her suffer… she could inflict a little torture of her own.

She adjusted the covers until there was no way to tell she was actually naked then lay back, humming happily to herself. She was so comfortable she drifted off, waking when she heard the light switch off next to the bed. She opened her eyes to total darkness.

"Natalia?"

There was no answer, but she felt the covers beside her being pulled back and then the bed dip down. She waited until the smaller woman had completely stilled before smiling to herself and sliding over, pressing up tightly against the other woman from behind.

"What the..!" She jumped back slightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming to bed."

"But… but… you're naked!"

The younger woman smirked. "So are you."

"Yeah but… you said we couldn't do anything! Did you think crawling into bed naked would make that any easier?"

"You seemed to think it would." Natalia leered at her rakishly. "Besides I didn't say we couldn't do _anything_. I said we couldn't have sex. I'm Catholic, remember?"

Olivia blinked. "What does that mean?"

Natalia slid closer, fitting her breasts snugly beneath Olivia's. "It means…" She traced one finger down the other woman's chest, circling it around her nipple. "…that I know a lot of things we can do that aren't...quite...sex..." She punctuated each of her words with small nips of her teeth against Olivia's flesh. Each bite was harder than the last, each leaving in its wake a red mark that would take days to fade.

Olivia closed her eyes, groaning when she felt smooth skin slide like liquid across her own. "Jesus…" She grabbed Natalia by the arms. She heard a sharp intake of breath and then there was nothing but Natalia's lips pressed roughly against her own and hands that seemed to be everywhere except where she really needed them to be.

And yet somehow… it was still enough.

Almost.

* * *

DING DONG THE BITCH IS DEAD!!! Chapter 25 is FINALLY laid to rest!  
Yes, you really did wait that long just for THAT! LOL!!  
And yes there IS a chapter 26, 27, and 28. Beyond that... I guess it depends  
oh how long they are! This one chapter was 55 pages. O.O I need  
therapy! Anyway....

TBC!!

(Oh and all of you wondering if you will get to see what I know you are  
wondering if you will get to see, the answer is yes... next chapter... Otalia  
are the only ones that turned in early Wednesday night...)


	42. So Much Fruit, So Little TimePart I

**Chapter 26: So Much Fruit, So Little Time**** (A small technicality…)**

**Wednesday Evening 7:42 PM**

The parking lot at Towers was full almost to capacity, causing Ashlee to pause right outside the front doors of the restaurant.

"On a Wednesday? Really?" She mumbled, glancing around. She knew she was early, but she was also nervous as hell and figured she could use the extra time to try and calm herself down. Unfortunately, the number of cars in the parking lot seemed to be in direct proportion to the number of people inside. Nearly every station was full, and she wondered if they would even be able to get a table.

Maybe they'd have to cancel…

_Wow… what a shame…_

Ashlee frowned at her own thoughts. Canceling wasn't exactly what she wanted to do. She liked Amy. She thought she was interesting and... yeah... kinda cute.

Maybe.

Anyway, she definitely wanted to get to know her better.

"Just... not as a spectator sport!" She complained out loud. Hearing a noise behind her, Ashlee spun around quickly, laughing at herself when a black cat ran across her feet to disappear into the bushes on the other side of the walkway. "Oh great, thanks!" She called after it. "Because that is _so_ what I need right now!"

"Ashlee?"

The blonde squeaked, jumping slightly as she covered her mouth to keep from screaming. "Daisy!" She slapped the other girl on the arm. "You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I just had dinner with James. He went to get the car. Who were you talking to?"

"There was… uhm…" Ashlee made a half-hearted gesture towards the bushes. "There… was a cat…"

Daisy raised her eyebrows. "You always hang out in parking lots talking to stray cats?"

"It was black! And it ran across my foot!" She shrugged. "That's like… seven years bad luck or something."

"I think that's if you break a mirror."

"Oh…" Ashlee frowned. "So… what does a cat mean?"

"You've been eating too much tuna?" Daisy laughed at the panicked expression on her friend's face. "It was a joke, Ashlee! What's with you?" She blinked in surprise, stepping back to eye her from head to toe. "And _what_ are you wearing?"

Ashlee paled. She had spent an unbelievable amount of time going through her closet that afternoon, finally settling on black cowboy boots, a pair of distressed black jeans that had been tight five pounds ago, a black leather belt with a big silver buckle and a white button down shirt. Not her usual garb but still fairly normal so she knew that Daisy wasn't asking about any of that stuff. And she probably wasn't asking about the black linen jacket she had thrown over the whole ensemble, so that only left...

"Where the hell did you get a purple paisley vest?" Daisy reached out and grabbed the lapels of the jacket, holding it open so she could get a better look. "And since when do you wear vests, anyway?"

"Uh…" Ashlee backed up a step, pulling the jacket out of her grip. "I got it earlier today… at the mall." She straightened her collar self-consciously when Daisy's eyes narrowed. "What? It was on sale!"

"Mmmhmm…" The other girl walked around her in a slow circle, ticking off items on her fingers. "Really tight jeans, 'questionable' new look…" She smirked as she brushed at the hair on Ashlee's forehead. "Strategically placed strands designed to look casual… You have a date, don't you?"

"What?" The blonde croaked.

"Ha! I knew it! Is he in there already?" She pulled the door open and hurried inside, stopping by the bar to quickly scan the room.

"Daisy!" Ashlee grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"What? Come on! Which one is he?" Her eyes jumped from table to table, disregarding the couples first, and then the single men one by one. Finally, she turned to Ashlee. "He's not here yet is he?"

"Uh…" The blonde swallowed. "No… not technically…"

"Not technically? What does that mean?" She frowned when Ashlee just stared at her, her mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out. "Fine. But if you think I'm leaving without meeting this guy you're crazy."

"Daisy." Ashlee whined. "Look, I'm nervous enough already…"

"Why?" The other girl's eyes widened. "Is it someone you shouldn't be dating? Is he married?"

"No, no… and no…"

Her forehead furrowed. "I only asked you two questions."

"Yeah but…_ technically_… it required three no's." Ashlee sighed.

"Again with the technically." Daisy crossed her arms. "I am not leaving until you tell me what the heck is going on."

"Hey!" Amy suddenly appeared beside them, making Ashlee squeak all over again.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?!?" The blonde covered her face with her hands. "You guys are going to give me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, hon." The redhead bumped her playfully with her shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She looked so contrite that Ashlee quickly shook her head. "No… it's not you. It's me… I guess… I'm a little… anxious."

"I can tell." Amy smiled. "And for the record, I think it's pretty cute."

Daisy watched her best friend blush to the roots of her hair, her eyebrows rising as she cleared her throat.

"Oh!" The redhead held her hand out, shaking Daisy's firmly. "I'm Amy."

"Daisy." She nodded slowly, casting a questioning glance at Ashlee, who seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"So…" Amy looked back and forth between the two women curiously. "What are we doing?"

"She has a date," Daisy smirked. "And like any good friend I'm waiting around to see if he gets my seal of approval."

"Ahh…" Amy smiled at Ashlee, winking slyly. "And what would it take for 'him' to earn that?"

"Well…" Daisy pursed her lips thoughtfully as she turned away to scan the room again. "I'm assuming from Ashlee's reaction that it's a first date, so he'd better be well dressed."

Amy looked down at the perfectly tailored suit she was wearing. It was dark gray with thin black pinstripes, the matching pewter colored shirt finished off nicely with a loosely knotted forest green tie. She glanced at Ashlee from the corner of her eye, smiling at the appreciation that was evident on her face. "What else?"

"...and there should probably be some kind of flowers involved..." Daisy continued absently.

The redhead pulled her hand out from behind her back, holding up a single red rose.

Ashlee felt her heart give a little kick as she took it with a shy smile.

"Oh!" Daisy looked down at her watch. "And he should definitely be on time! I mean, what kind of message does it send if he shows up late?"

"I totally agree." Amy nodded. "What time is it anyway?"

"Seven fifty-nine." The other girl shook her head. "One minute till he starts losing points!"

"Daisy..." Ashlee said softly.

"No, I'm serious! How do you show up late to a first date? That's just rude... or... poor time management... or something."

"Daisy..."

"Either way, it's completely disrespectful and you deserve better than that, Ash."

"Daisy!" She flushed when the other girl turned to look at her curiously.

"What?"

"_He_ was early." The blonde looked at her pointedly.

"What? Where is he...?" Daisy's voice trailed off as she noticed the rose. "Where did that come from?"

Ashlee sighed, covering her eyes with one hand. "And they talk about blondes..." She inclined her head towards Amy.

Daisy's confusion slowly transformed into wide-eyed shock.

"I think she gets it now." Amy said gently. She moved forward, holding out her hand. "Let's try this again. Hi... I'm Amy."

"Uh...Hi..." She held up a finger. "Would you excuse us for... just _one_ second?" Grabbing Ashlee by the hand, she dragged her into the bathroom. "Are you _insane_?"

Ashlee blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What do I..." Daisy shook her head, throwing her hands up in the air like she was having some kind of seizure. "Did you happen to miss the fact that your date is _female_?"

"Uh... no." The blonde scratched her cheek absently. "That was kind of the first thing I noticed about her..."

"Ashlee... what the heck are you doing? Or... is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"What if there was?" She asked softly. "Would you stop being my friend?"

"What?" Daisy took a deep breath, lowering her voice. "No... no, sweetie... never. "

"Then what does it matter?"

"I just..." She rubbed her forehead. "_Do_ you know what you're doing?"

"I think so..." Ashlee shrugged. "Look... this wasn't something I expected either. But she asked me and... suddenly there were all these possibilities I had never even considered before."

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with how much time you've been spending around Olivia and Natalia?"

"I'm sure it _does_!" She took the other girl's hands, gripping them firmly. "They are _so_ in love, Daisy! And it wasn't something either of them was looking for or expecting. All they did was open themselves up to it." She smiled. "I don't know if this is going to work or if it's even what I want... but I do know that I kinda like her... and life's too short to pass up any opportunity for love."

"Jeez..." Daisy made a face at her. "When did you turn into a Hallmark card?"

"This afternoon... apparently." She looked at her friend carefully. "So... are we okay?"

"Yeah... I just... you took me by surprise, that's all."

"If it's any consolation… I kind of took me by surprise too."

Daisy nodded. "All right then." She squeezed Ashlee's hands one last time before letting them go. "You probably shouldn't keep her waiting..." She winced. "Especially after all that stuff I said about being on time."

Amy was leaning against the wall when they came out of the lounge. She studied them silently for a moment. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Ashlee smiled.

"It's... it's really nice to meet you." Daisy flushed slightly. "I'm sorry about all that... I just... really wasn't expecting... well... you know."

"I do. You're a good friend. I get that."

"Then you'll also understand when I say that if you hurt her I will make you regret it."

"Daisy!" Ashlee looked at her friend in horror.

"It's okay." The redhead smiled easily. "She just cares about you."

"Daisy?"

They turned to see James looking at them in confusion. "We staying or we going?"

"Oh, we're definitely going." She began to back towards the door. "You damn well better call me later, Ashlee... uh... if you can... "

The blonde groaned in embarrassment, waving to her friend as she disappeared out the door.

"That was fun." Amy looked at her sympathetically. "Buy you a drink?"

"Oh god yes!" She hesitated for a moment and then took the arm the woman offered her. "In fact, I'll let you buy me two..."


	43. So Much Fruit, So Little TimePart II

**A/N - Okay, I was going to try and wait until I had all of Chapter 26 done to post as there are two BIG Otalia scenes in Chapter 26. Alas, the feedback I got on twitter was that I had better post something or I was going to be tarred and feathered! So, here is the first half of what I have written. Its 2500 words so it is a decent update. I had 5700 written but, sadly, I am too damn tired to write the bridge that is needed to connect the two sections before I go to work. It will have to be tomorrow. So, for those of you who are enamored of Blis and Amlee... enjoy. For those of you who are purists: NO OTALIA YET!! The next update will take us back to them and then the story will stay with them with only minor deviations until the end.**

Which... is coming quickly... sniffle

* * *

Blake Marler looked at herself in the mirror and wondered just exactly where her brain was.

"Dinner is... okay. People have to eat right? Nothing wrong with dinner..." She mumbled to herself as she fussed with her hair. "Friends have dinner all the time! And... calling it a date... women... who are friends... they do that... they call it a date...sometimes..." She groaned. "But dancing?? Are you out of your mind?"

It had been... strangely intoxicating to sit next to Doris all day and she had found herself responding to the woman in ways that she didn't understand. She could stand in front of this mirror all night and make up excuses for the coy little looks, the soft touches and the open ended remarks but the truth was far simpler... and way too obvious for her to ignore.

She had flirted.

She...

...had flirted...

...with a _woman_.

"Gah!" Blake covered her eyes with one hand, bracing the other against the sink as a wave of anxiety rolled through her, weakening her knees and making her stomach flip over. "I might as well have climbed into her lap!" That thought was accompanied by a vivid mental image; one that had her gripping the counter with both hands as it sapped the strength from her knees. Blake watched her eyebrows crawl up her forehead in the mirror, her mouth dropping open slightly when she realized that, while the feelings the image evoked _were_ disturbing, they weren't exactly unpleasant.

Quite the opposite... actually.

"What the hell is going on with me?" She bit down on her lip as she pictured Doris in her head; that shy little smile on her lips that she had never seen the Mayor use before yesterday. Part of her had melted when she saw it... and another part of her...

Blake shook the memory off, splashing water onto her face to cool her cheeks. Grabbing a towel, she patted her face dry slowly, never breaking eye contact with herself in the mirror.

The truth was... she wanted to flirt with Doris. She wanted the woman to blush and smile. She wanted the woman to squirm restlessly in her seat. She wanted the woman to... to...

Blake gasped softly as the truth hit her hard.

_She wanted the woman..._

Plain and simple.

_"Oh my god..."_

The doorbell rang, making the redhead jump slightly. "Oh, Jesus!" Grabbing her compact she reapplied her face powder, then her blush before following it with a deep red shade of lipstick. When the doorbell rang for a second time, she took a step back, looking over her reflection in the mirror carefully. She was wearing a peasant's blouse with a tight waist, a low cut neckline and billowy sleeves that tied snugly around her wrists. The light cream color of the silk brought out the copper highlights in her hair and made her skin look pink and healthy. The shirt was tucked into a pair of snug fitting black chinos that tapered down her legs to disappear into calf-high leather boots. It was a look she had seen Olivia pull off on a dozen different occasions and she had envied her each and every time. Now, looking in the mirror, she thought she didn't look half bad. She might not have Olivia's cleavage but still...

Blake hesitated for a moment... and then slid her hand inside her blouse, adjusting each breast so that it sat higher in her bra. When she was done, she looked at the end result with a smile. "Better..."

The doorbell rang a third time and the redhead flew down the stairs, pulling open the door just as Doris had begun to walk back down the steps. "Hey!" She smiled, breathless.

"Hey yourself." The Mayor returned the smile shyly. "I thought maybe you had changed your mind."

"No!" Blake clasped her hands together. "No, no, not at all. I apologize. I was… I was upstairs."

"Oh." Doris looked the other woman up and down; her appreciation showing in her eyes. "Wow... you look... incredible."

The redhead smiled at the compliment. She leaned her head to one side; taking in the Mayors simple white dress suit with its clean lines that somehow accentuated and softened her features at the same time. "You look pretty incredible yourself." She stood there for a moment, admiring the view until the other woman cleared her throat. "Oh! I'm sorry! Where are my manners? Would you... would you like to come in?"

Doris looked past her into the house, a small smile playing on her lips. "I, uhm... No... I don't think so. I think it might be better if we just... headed out. Our reservations are for eight-thirty and... well, maybe we should just go?"

Blake couldn't stop the flirty smile that hijacked her lips. "You scared to be alone with me?"

The Mayor arched one eyebrow. "Should I be?"

"You never know." The redhead grabbed her coat, flushing slightly when the other woman took it from her; holding it open so that she could slide into it. "You did say you had to watch out for the quiet types."

Doris snorted. "Are you actually referring to yourself as the quiet type?"

"Are you saying I'm not?"

The Mayor pursed her lips. "A girl can hope."

Blake's mouth closed with a snap, her cheek's growing warm as she tried to figure out how to pull ahead of the game again. "So... are we still going dancing?"

"I don't know. Do you have a hat?"

"A hat?"

Doris laughed. "Never mind. It's just a joke. Let's see if you can stand my company all the way through dinner. If you still want to go dancing after _that_..."

Blake glanced down at her feet. "I hope you're wearing comfortable shoes." She blinked in confusion when Doris burst into laughter. "What? What did I say?"

* * * * *

"Wow…" Ashlee looked up from her menu to glance around the restaurant. She saw three people she knew in the space of just a few tables. Smiling at them nervously, she raised the menu a little higher. "I don't think I've ever seen Towers this busy. I wonder what's going on."

Amy smiled. "There's a guest Chef tonight. Some big time Cajun guy from New Orleans."

"Oh. I can't believe we actually got a table!"

"You can thank Davi." She closed her menu, laying it across her place setting. "She knows the guy, had a reservation waiting for her here tonight and called to have it changed to my name right after you left the shop."

"That…that was really nice of her." Ashlee sat back in her chair, looking at the other woman thoughtfully. "So… she's okay with…well…" She waved her hand in the air. "With… uh…"

"With you?" Amy grinned.

The blonde nodded absently, her eyes lingering on Amy's lips. The woman had a ridiculously cute smile. It was crooked; the left side of her mouth tugging up higher than the right to reveal perfectly straight, pearl white teeth.

And dimples.

Well… one dimple anyway. She would have to wait for a fuller smile before she would know if it had a twin.

Ashlee swallowed. Making Amy smile had just become very important to her.

"Hello?"

The blonde flushed when she realized that she had missed the last few minutes of the conversation. "I'm sorry!" She shook her head slightly. "I kind of… got stuck… on your face."

Amy barked sharply with laughter, covering her mouth quickly with her hand to try and silence it. "What?"

"I mean… I… you have a dimple… there…" She reached across the table, touching the other woman's face tentatively. "I was…curious if it was part of a matching set and my mind… kind of wandered..." She bit her lip. "I know I shouldn't let it… it's much too small to be out alone."

The redhead clapped her hands in delight. "Wow… You are deceptively charming."

Ashlee's eyes widened. "Me?" She shook her head. "No, trust me… anything charming I might say is completely accidental." She smiled when the other woman laughed again. "You are, though. Very charming, I mean…" She glanced at Amy shyly. "And… I didn't tell you before but… You look _really_ nice tonight."

"Thank you." For the first time, color actually stained the older woman's cheeks, making her look down at the table for a moment. "You look…" She grinned. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

"Uh, no. That's nice of you but… I know I look like a spaz."

"You don't!" She reached across the table to tug on the lapel of Ashlee's jacket. "You're lovely… but, to be honest… I kind of want to ask what the look was that you were going for?"

Ashlee buried her face in her hands. "I didn't know what to wear!" She groaned. "So I… I googled some Melissa Etheridge videos on YouTube." She looked up quickly, her eyes wide. "That woman wears a _lot_ of vests!"

Amy held one hand up, waving it in front of her face as she dissolved into helpless laughter. "Oh my god! You are just too damn adorable!" She wiped at her eyes. "Okay… to get back to safer ground, yes Davi is okay with you. She's a pretty good judge of character and she liked you right away. Even though…" Her voice trailed off.

"Even though… what?"

"Even though she knew you weren't family."

Ashlee frowned. "Family?"

"I'm sorry." Amy leaned forward, gripping her arm gently. "Uh… family is how we refer to ourselves. Some of us anyway." She smiled warmly.

The blonde blinked. "Tailors?"

"No…" She laughed. "Gays… lesbians… the bisexual and transgendered communities… We're all connected so we call ourselves Family."

"Oh…" Ashlee nodded slowly. "How did… how did she know I wasn't…?"

Amy shrugged. "Davi has just always had a way with that kind of thing. She always knows… and she can even tell when someone has… potential."

"Potential." The blonde chewed on her lip. "Is that what you thought? That I had… potential?"

"I saw how comfortable you were with your friend; how happy you seemed to be for them… and I just assumed." She held up a hand. "I know, I know." She deliberately caught Ashlee's gaze, looking into her eyes intently. "I guess you could say…I was hopeful…"

"Why?"

Amy grinned. "Because I like blondes. Especially funny ones with cute little upturned noses."

Ashlee's cheeks flamed bright red and she looked down at the menu, her fingers drumming nervously against the tabletop.

"I've made you uncomfortable." The redhead sighed sadly. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"No! No… It's not you. I'm always nervous when I really like someone." She sucked her breath in quickly, realizing what she had said. She glanced up through her hair, her heart catching when she saw the other woman's smile.

It was a matching set.

Before she could think of anything to say, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the bartender's familiar face.

"Hey Ashlee." Evie half-hugged the younger woman. "I haven't seen you in a while. You doing okay?"

"Uh…fine." The blonde croaked. "I'm fine."

"Good. I'm sorry you had to wait so long. We're crazy busy in here tonight and short two waitresses so you're stuck with me." She pulled out a pad of paper. "What can I get you?"

Amy flipped open the wine list. "We'll have the '97 Beringer Bancroft Ranch Merlot."

"Oh…" One of Evie's eyebrows shot up as she looked from Amy to Ashlee. "You will, will you?"

Ashlee nodded innocently.

The bartender sighed. "You have paper right?" She held up a hand when the blonde went to grab her purse. "No, I don't want to see it. I just want to know that you have it." She turned back to Amy. "Did you want to go ahead and order?"

"Oh, sure." She picked up the menu, holding it up as she looked at Ashlee. "Do you mind?"

The other woman shook her head.

"Okay, we'll start with the Baked Creole Shrimp and the Cajun Chicken Bites with Raspberry Mustard Dipping Sauce followed by the Apple-stuffed Barbecue Pork Roast and the Andouille-stuffed Pork Tenderloins with Rosemary Butter Glaze. For desert we'll have the Banana Chocolate Chunk Bread Pudding with Mint Crème Anglaise and two cups of Cajun Coffee."

Evie wrote quickly, her eyes widening as she tried to keep up with the order. When she got to the coffee, she hesitated for a moment, glancing at Ashlee before finally writing it down. "Okay…" She tucked the pad back into her waistband. "That sounds pretty perfect. I'll bring your wine and then sneak this in as close to the front as I can get it. Be back in a minute."

"What was that about?" Amy asked once she had gone.

"Oh… Evie was two years ahead of me in school." She played nervously with her napkin. "She knows how old I _really_ am…"

The redhead froze. "How old are you?"

Ashlee smiled. "Relax, your not dining with a jail sentence. I'm twenty."

"Oh…"

"Is that a problem?"

"Is it a problem that I'm twenty-nine?"

"No." The blonde smiled. She picked up the glass of wine that Evie had just sat in front of her and took a small sip. "I don't really relate that well to people my own age. Daisy is my only real friend and sometimes I wonder what planet _she's_ from."

"Okay…" Amy rubbed the back of her neck. "I do kind of feel like I'm corrupting you though."

Ashlee snorted. "Uh… no. Trust me when I say that I come to you pre-corrupted."

The redhead leaned her head to the side. "That sounds like an interesting story."

"Maybe I'll tell it to you someday."

"Why not tonight?"

Ashlee felt a strange brace of confidence travel up her spine. "I have to do something to keep you interested."

Amy leaned forward, the corner of her mouth quirking to one side. "Trust _me_, Ashlee," She whispered. "When I say that I am _definitely_ interested."

"HEADS UP!"

Ashlee blinked as Evie walked by, casually pulling the wine glass from her fingers and replacing it with a glass of water.

"Hey…!"

"Uh uh." The bartender waggled a finger at her. "That scrap you have in your wallet might fool a bouncer or a cop… but there's no way it's going to fool _her_!"

Ashlee blinked. "Who?" Evie took her by the chin, turning her face towards the entrance. The blonde paled. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, her voice concerned. She followed the younger woman's gaze to see two striking older women standing by the host desk. "Who is that?"

Ashlee swallowed. "That's… That's my Mom… and her date."


	44. So Much Fruit, So Little Time Part III

_**A/N: Okay, before you all kill me, there IS Otalia in this part. However, the particular scene you are all waiting for occurs in Part IV of this chapter which will hopefully be up by Wednesday. I had a choice to either hold back this 4000 word section so that I could post the whole thing (Thereby cutting down on the threats to certain parts of my anatomy) or I could give you something to tide you over. Considering the size of the update... it's a big tide, but I digress. My beta reminded me that none of you know where I live so it would be relatively safe to post what I have now. Hey! What can I say? The story reveals itself to me the way it want's to be written... I am just a plaything of the muses. (OOooOoOO that sounds kinda fun...)**_

* * *

Amy leaned her head to the side, looking at the two older women speculatively. They were both beautiful; the taller one had an air of absolute confidence about her and the other… a quirky kind of grace that made her endearing even from across the room. "Which one is your Mom."

Ashlee took a long drink of water, fanning herself with a napkin as she tried to sink lower in her chair. "The one in white."

"Really?"

The blonde frowned. "Uh... yeah. I'm pretty sure."

Amy laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I just… she _is_ beautiful."

Ashlee closed her eyes, suddenly wondering if she and her mother would share the same taste in women. "Ewww." She dropped her head into her hands, muttering under her breath. "Just… eww."

"No… Ashlee, come on." The redhead pulled one of her hands away gently. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant… I can see how you could be her daughter. She's beautiful… just like you."

Ashlee felt her cheeks burning and refused to look up, choosing instead to mumble a quiet 'thank you' under her breath.

"I guess it just threw me because for some reason I thought…I thought it would be the other woman."

"Blake? Why would you think Blake was my mother?"

"Well…" Amy winced. "She looks sweet and a little… kooky. Your mom looks like she can be kinda scary…"

Ashlee snorted. "You don't know the half of it. Good old Doris… the woman always knew how to make me feel like a freak." She sighed. "But... to be fair, she has been trying a lot harder lately. It almost feels like she wants to start over, but I'm… I don't know whether or not it's too late."

The redhead watched her sink lower in her chair when the host went to greet the two women. "Is that why you're acting like this? You… don't know if you want to let her in on your life?"

"Not exactly." Ashlee looked longingly towards the fire exit.

Amy sat back, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"What?"The blonde's head shot up quickly, her eyebrows knitting together. "No! Amy… my Mother knows about you! I told her this afternoon."

"You…you told her?" Amy blinked in confusion. "Then why are you acting like you're terrified that she's going to see you?" Her lips quirked slightly. "Is it the vest?"

"The ve…?" Ashlee's mouth dropped open. "You said you liked the vest!"

"I said you looked lovely, and you do. The vest is just a little… geeky."

"What?" She set her jaw in a grim line.

"Don't get me wrong! Geek is the new sheik!"

Ashlee ignored the comment. "Show me your socks."

Amy shook her head slightly, like she couldn't possibly have heard that correctly and was trying to get the words to fall into place in her mind. "I beg your pardon?"

"Show. Me. Your. Socks."

"Why? What the hell do my socks have to do with your Mother?"

"Nothing!" Ashlee grabbed at her pants leg,laughing when the other woman chair-danced to keep away from her. "I just want to prove a theory."

"No…" She slapped playfully at her hands. "No!" She groaned when the blonde finally managed to yank the slacks upwards a few inches.

"HA!" Ashlee pointed triumphantly at the forest green flashing from beneath a dark gray hem. "Your socks match your tie! Now _that… _is geeky."

Amy sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Color coordination is the sign of an organized mind."

"Yeah? It's also the sign of a serial killer…"

"Ouch!" She thumped a hand against her chest. "Wow…that was just… ouch."

Ashlee had the good grace to look contrite. "I'm sorry…"

"No, no…" The redhead pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You have teeth. Good to know." Their eyes met for a moment and the intensity was enough to take her breath away. Not wanting to push the woman too far, too fast she reluctantly looked away. "So tell me...if Mommy Mayor knows about me, then why do you look like you're trying to melt into your shoes?"

"I'm not!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You're obviously worried she's going to _see_ you."

"I'm not worried about _her_ seeing _me_… I'm worried about _her_ seeing _me_… seeing _her_…"

"You lost me."

"Yeah, I think I lost me too… my Mom doesn't know that I know." She sighed, holding her hands up as she counted off on her fingers. "Or… if she does know, then she doesn't know that I know that she knows I know. You know?"

"Uh… no." Amy rubbed her forehead. "So, let me see if I'm understanding this correctly. You accepted your first date with a woman today and… came out preemptively?"

Ashlee nodded, glancing in her Mother's direction, only to look away quickly when she found her Mother looking back at her.

"And your Mother has been gay…"

"Pretty much my whole life."

"And she never told you?"

"Nope."

"Not even when you told her?"

"Nope."

Amy paused. "You guys have a _really_ weird family dynamic."

Ashlee shrugged. "Who doesn't?"

"Good point."

* * * * *

"Good evening, Mayor Wolfe." The host smiled warmly at the two women as he joined them at the podium. "I trust you are having a pleasant evening?"

"Hello, Joss." Doris glanced at Blake quickly. "And yes… I am expecting the evening to be quite pleasant, thank you."

"Very good." He picked up two menus and held his arm out, directing them towards the right side of the bar. "We have your usual table waiting for you a_nd_ we have a very exciting menu tonight! Authetic Creole from New Orleans."

"Ooo." Blake clapped her hands together quickly. "I love, love, love spicy food."

"_HA!"__  
_

The redhead glanced over her shoulder towards the sound of the laughter, her eyes widening in surprise. "Isn't that Ashlee?"

The Mayor followed her line of sight, paling slightly before shaking her head. "Nope."

"Doris!" Blake grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. "I think I'd know Ashlee." She pointed towards the table where the blonde was gesturing with her hands. "What is she doing?"

Doris sighed. "From the looks of it? Confusing her date."

"Her…" Blake looked at the two women again. "That's her date?" She followed Doris to their table, sitting down to stare at her intently. "Am I missing something?"

"I think Ashlee is the one who thought she might be missing something."

"So… it's a real date then? Like a… date date?"

"It's a real date." Doris sighed.

The redhead looked at her closely, taking in the nervousness; the way the other woman gulped down the martini that was placed in front of her without her even ordering it. "Is…. Is this a bad thing? I mean…" She tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out the best way to word what she wanted to say. "How could it be? You know... Considering…"

The Mayor popped an olive into her mouth; chewing on it absently. "Considering what?"

"Considering… you're…" She waved a hand in the air between them, suddenly feeling foolish. Could she have been wrong?

Doris swallowed quickly, the olive fighting her as she tried to force it down her throat. She took a quick breath as she began to play with her earring nervously. "I've never… I've never been good with this conversation." She downed the rest of her drink. "Which is probably why I never had it with Ashlee."

"So… you're not actually upset about seeing her with a woman. You're worried about her reaction to seeing you with one." She laughed softly as she picked up her menu. "What makes you think she doesn't know?"

The Mayor's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, that it took me all of one afternoon to figure you out, Doris Wolfe. Ashlee's had twenty years."

"Do you… do you really thing she knows?" Doris sputtered.

"Your daughter is an intelligent young woman. And Springfield just isn't that big. I would be amazed if she didn't know." She paused the conversation long enough to order appetizers and more drinks, then picked it up again right where they had left off. "But that doesn't excuse you from ever telling her." Blake shook her head sadly. "Ashlee shouldn't have to guess about her Mother. That isn't fair."

"You're right." Doris mumbled softly. "You're right. But I wouldn't know how to tell her. I don't think I've ever actually just come out and said it to anyone."

"Here," Blake sat up straighter in her chair, clasping her hands together on the table in front of her. "You can practice on me."

_That's how you do it, Mom__…__You can practice on her._

"Oh my god." Doris covered her eyes with her hand as Ashlee's words from Company came back to her. "I am such an ass." She reached out, giving Blake's fingers a quick squeeze. "Would you excuse me for just a moment?"

Blake nodded slowly, watching as the Mayor stood and made a beeline for her daughter's table.

* * * * *_  
_

"Ashlee…"

The blonde looked across the table, watching as Amy's eyes grew larger and larger. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Excuse me."

Ashlee froze at sound of her Mother's voice.

"I was wondering if I could borrow my daughter for… just a minute?"

Amy looked back and forth between the two women, her eyebrows rising so high they looked like they might actually pop off her forehead. "Sure."

"Uh… Mom…" The blonde hesitated. "I'm on a date…"

Doris crouched down next to her daughter's chair, looking up at her hopefully. "Please, sweetheart? I promise I'll be quick."

Ashlee took a deep breath, nodding as she stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Doris held her hand out. "I'm Doris Wolfe."

"Amy Hayes." She shook the older woman's hand firmly, looking her squarely in the eyes and saw a hint of respect shining back at her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The Mayor nodded. "I'll have her back to you in flash." Taking Ashlee's hand, she led her through the restaurant to the lounge, closing the door firmly behind them and flipping the lock.

"Okay… Mom…" She watched as her mother opened the door that led into the lavatory, rolling her eyes when the older woman bent at the waist to look under the stalls. "What are you doing?"

"I just… want to make sure we're alone."

"Why? What is so important that you had to interrupt-"

"Ashlee I'm gay." Doris blurted out, slapping a hand over her mouth the moment she said it.

Ashlee's eyes got huge. "What?!?"

Her free hand played nervously with the buttons on her coat as she spoke, her voice soft from between her fingers. "You didn't know?"

The blonde leaned in closer. "Know? Mother, I've _known_ since I was in the fourth grade!" She threw her hands up in the air. "What I can't comprehend is why you waited twenty years to tell me, just to… drop it on my head in the bathroom at Towers!"

"Technically… we're in the lounge."

"Goodnight, Doris." Ashlee sighed, heading for the door.

"Ashlee… Ashlee please…" She followed behind her, catching her before she could leave. "Just… let me say this and then I promise we don't ever have to talk about it again if you don't want to."

"If _I _don't want to?" She looked up at the ceiling, trying to will herself not to cry from frustration. "I have spent my whole life waiting for you to talk to me, Mother. I'm not the one that doesn't want to!"

"I know… I know…" Doris wrapped her arms around Ashlee, holding her tightly. "I just… Don't you get it, honey? You are the most importantly thing in this world to me… I couldn't take the chance on losing you. I just couldn't."

Ashlee took her by the shoulders, pushing her gently away. "And you were so sure you'd lose me, weren't you, Mom? Do you really think that little of me?"

"No, oh god Ashlee, no." She wiped at the tears hanging on her lower lashes. "I think that little of me." She covered her mouth again as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I gave you so little reason to love me… The idea of giving you one more reason _not_ to… terrified me."

Ashlee let her own tears fall. "I could never hate you. You're my Mother, and I will _always_ love you. All I ever wanted was for you to trust me."

"I do... I swear I do, and I know its twenty years too late for a lot of things but… we could start over." One eyebrow cocked as a half-hearted laugh escaped her lips. "Looks like we have a lot in common _now_."

The blonde stared at her in shock for a moment and then burst into laughter herself. "I don't…" She shrugged. "I don't know if we have _that_ in common… yet…"

"Well, she is very pretty… and she seems to like you. You have a way with women…"

"Meaning what?"

"That the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...?"

"You always said we were like apples and oranges." Ashlee interrupted.

"At least I got the fruit part right..." Doris blinked and shook her head. "Listen," She took her daughter gently by the arms. "I just want you to be happy sweetheart. Be gay, be straight… I don't care. As long as you are who you want to be."

"Even if who I want to be doesn't fit into the mold of a 'perfect daughter'?"

Doris wiped at the tracks on her cheeks, smoothing out her make-up. "I happen to think my daughter is pretty perfect already."

Blake looked up expectantly as Doris slid back into her chair, her features immediately filling with concern when she saw the redness of her eyes. "Are you okay?" She bit her lip, reaching out automatically to take the hand the other woman offered her.

"I'm… great. I'm… fantastic." Her smile was glowing as she watched her daughter rejoin Amy at their table. "I'm gay."

"Wow!" The redhead laughed. "I guess it went well?"

"Really well." Doris closed her eyes, breathing deeply in and out, a look of absolute confidence on her features. "And I don't want to hide anymore... from anything."

"Meaning?"

The Mayor opened her eyes, looking at Blake with such intensity that the other woman felt it like a caress. "Meaning, that I intend to go after the things I want, the things that will make me happy…" She picked up the fresh drink that had been delivered in her absence, sipping at it as she watched the lovely flush that was creeping up Blake's neck. "So I think that we had better order dinner. Because tonight? Dancing with you is what would make me happy."

* * * * *

"Olivia?"

Silence.

"Olivia?" Natalia whispered a little louder. "Are you awake?"

The only response was a soft snore as the arms wrapped around her tightened slightly.

"Olivia..." She tried to roll over.

"Uh uhh…" The older woman pushed back, holding her in place.

Natalia smiled at the petulance in her lovers voice. Moving slowly, she deliberately ground her backside into the sleeping woman's groin, biting her lip to keep from laughing when she heard Olivia groan… loudly. "Oh, are you awake?"

"Well I am now!" The blonde complained, growling fiercely in Natalia's ear as the younger woman tried to wiggle away. "What, you didn't get enough of torturing me earlier and you just had to wake me up at…" She sniffled. "What time is it anyway?"

"Nine-thirty."

"Oh my god." Olivia complained. "You know, ten o'clock used to be when my night was just getting started. Now I'm asleep by nine! What the hell have you done to me, woman?"

Natalia grabbed the arms crossed over her tummy, pulling them more securely around her. "Tamed you."

"Is that so..." Olivia whispered.

She felt the older woman press into her and closed her eyes. At first it was just pleasant; the warmth of Olivia's body seeping into her skin, the scent of her hair as it fell across her cheek. Then she shifted, rolling her hips more deeply as she pulled Natalia against her; fingers digging into her abs possessively to keep her from breaking away. Natalia licked her lips, her breath becoming shallow as they found each others rhythm; their bodies straining into each other, skin growing slick as desire turned to heat. "Olivia…." Natalia swallowed. "This… this is dangerous…"

"Dangerous?" The blonde panted, her voice broken but confident. "How could I be dangerous? I'm just a house cat, remember? Completely... domesticated …"

"Maybe…_oh_…" Natalia reached back, gripping her leg hard when Olivia wrapped it around her. "Maybe not… _completely_ domesticated…"

Olivia laughed softly. "So… is this what you woke me up for?" She slid her hand around the inside of Natalia's thigh, groaning when her fingers came away wet. "_Jesus_… _please_ tell me this is what you woke me up for…"

The younger woman bit down on her lower lip hard enough to taste blood, desperately trying to hang on to her self-control when the other woman's hands slid up her belly to cup the undersides of her breasts. When fingers began to knead into her flesh she hung her head back, feeling Olivia's ragged breath against her cheek.

"Is it?" The older woman whispered, her fingertips beginning to trace around the edges of tight nipples.

The word 'yes' hung on Natalia's lips, her entire body straining to make her say that one small, syllable. Every nerve ending ached for Olivia's touch, every inch of her skin begged for her lips… her teeth.

…and it had only been one day…

"_Oh my god…" _A shudder ran through the brunette's body, racing up from her toes and down from her breasts to settle hotly between her legs like some kind of lust fueled epicenter. "Olivia…" She begged.

The older woman growled, her fingers sliding down Natalia's body with very clear intent. "All you have to do... is tell me to stop…"

Natalia began to shake. "I can't…" She whispered. "Olivia… _please_…"

Olivia felt the younger woman struggling against her own desire and shook her head, trying to clear away the need that clung to her every thought like a fog. Slowly, she pulled back, sliding her hands to a much safer spot on Natalia's hips. "Talk about something else…" She said quickly, pulling in deep breaths as she tried to control the desire raging inside of her. "Talk about _anything_ else…"

"Uh…" Natalia blinked in the darkness. "Puppies… kittens…"

"Not cats!" Olivia whimpered, the panic in her voice making the younger woman laugh. "Don't talk about cats!" She starting counting quietly to herself. "Tell me anything… tell me… tell me why you woke me up!"

"Oh…" The brunette blushed, feeling a little silly. "I just…. I wanted to know what you were going to say…"

"About what?"

"Not about what!" She pulled one of Olivia's arms back around her, feeling the older woman prop herself up on the other one to look down at her. She could make out the curve of her cheek, the ridge of one eyebrow and her breath caught. Even in darkness, the woman was beautiful… "I wanted to know what you're going to say at the church… during the ceremony…"

Olivia snorted. "'I do' comes to mind."

Natalia rolled her eyes, slapping the older woman lightly on the arm. "I'm serious."

"So am I!" She laughed when the brunette pinched her. "Okay, okay! What do you want me to say?"

"I just…" She rubbed idly at the spot she had just marked. "I wanted to know what you were saying for your vows." She rolled over, looking up. "I mean, you are writing your own vows… right?"

"Actually, I thought I'd let Doris have a whack at it…" She saw Natalia's brow furrow and smiled. "Yes! Yes, I'm… working on it…"

"Well… what do you have so far?"

Olivia shook her head. "Why on earth would I tell you that?"

"Because I asked?" She batted her eyelashes. "And you think I'm kinda cute?"

The older woman traced one finger down her jaw. "Oh I think you're a little bit more than cute." Leaning down, she kissed her gently; pulling back when she felt the edge of her desire flare to life. With a sigh she settled onto her back.

"But you're going to have to come up with a better reason that that."

"Okay…" Natalia said slowly. "How about… a trade?"

"I'd rather be surprised." She answered honestly, closing her eyes.

"I didn't mean I would trade my vows for yours!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" She purred happily when the younger woman rolled over, snuggling under her arm and laying her head on her shoulder.

"How about we trade… for a fantasy?"

One eye opened. "A fantasy?"

"Mmmhmm…" Natalia traced random patterns on Olivia's chest with her fingertip. "You tell me what you're going to say… and I'll tell you my most secret fantasy…"

The older woman pursed her lips. "Now _that_ is an interesting proposition… Wait!" Her hand flexed unconsciously and she smiled when the brunette shivered against her. "Are we talking a _sexual_ fantasy?"

Natalia felt her face get hot. She nodded, not willing to risk a verbal response.

"And... would we get to act out said fantasy tonight?"

"Not tonight… But... maybe soon…"

"So it would just be more torture?" The blonde's eyes closed again. "As tempting as that is, I don't think my willpower could handle it."

"Fine!" Natalia pouted. "But you don't know what you're missing!" She crossed her arms. "It would have made even _you_ blush!"

"C'mon…" She could tell Olivia was smirking, even in the darkness. "You can't possibly have any fantasies _that_ naughty."

Natalia's eyes narrowed. She turned slowly in her arms, sliding their bodies tightly together; bringing her face in so close that the wickedness in her eyes took the older woman's breath away.

"Uh…"

"Oliviaaaa…." The brunette purred into her ear, dragging her name out, making her thighs clench and her palms sweat. "You don't think I hung onto that Catholic schoolgirl's uniform all these years for nothing... do you?"

All of the air left Olivia's lungs in one harsh breath as desire crashed through her in a huge, throbbing spike. Her mouth hung open as she stared at her lover in total shock.

"But," Natalia smiled cheerfully, kissing Olivia on the cheek before rolling away from her. "You didn't want to trade so... I guess you're just going to have to wait and see if it ever comes up again."

"You... you..." The blonde sputtered. "What...? WAIT!"

"Shhh...." Natalia put a finger against her lips. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She grabbed the younger woman by the shoulders, flipping her over and pinning her playfully to the bed. "That was fucking evil!"

"Language!" Natalia giggled, trying to squirm her way out from under her lover.

"And I offered to share... It's not my fault you turned me down."

"Evil..." The blonde shook her head, soft laughter escaping from her lips. "My _wife_ is evil!" The smile that lit up Natalia's face made her heart flip over in her chest.

"Yeah, well..." Natalia slid one thigh between the older woman's legs to press against her center; not hard enough to set her off, but not soft enough that she could ignore it either. "You like me that way... at least in bed." She hooked a hand behind Olivia's neck, pulling her head down roughly. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Olivia groaned when Natalia's nails scratched down her back. "You _are_ trying to kill me..." She whispered.

"No I'm not, baby... " She pressed a little harder with her thigh. "If I was trying to kill you... I'd use my mouth..."


	45. So Much Fruit, So Little Time Part IV

"So what do you want to drink to?" Blake smiled, accepting the glass of champagne that Doris held out to her. "Seems a shame to waste good bubbly…it needs a toast."

"You're right, it does." Doris nodded gamely. "How about…" She held her glass up. "To new beginnings…?"

"Oh, that's good!" The redhead pursed her lips. "To new beginnings…" She clinked their glasses together. "…_and_ to new experiences." She brought the flute to her lips, closing her eyes as the cold liquid slid down her throat smoothly, the way only really expensive champagne can. She finished the drink with a long, drawn out sigh of appreciation.

"Is that why you're here?"

Blake opened her eyes, confused to find Doris sitting perfectly still, her glass of champagne untouched on the table in front of her. "What?"

"Is that why you're here?" The Mayor repeated. "You're… looking for a _'new experience'?"_

Blake was amazed at the amount of hurt that filled her chest. "Is that what you think?" She asked softly.

Doris sighed, "I don't know what to think." She answered honestly. "I mean… one minute we're barely acquaintances, then all of a sudden we're friends and now…" She shrugged. "Now I don't know what we are…"

The redhead swallowed. "It's a little early to be trying to define us… isn't it?"

"I'm not trying to define us, Blake. I'm trying to figure out what the hell we're doing. I _know_ why I'm here." She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Why are you?"

"I, uhm…"

"Is it really that hard of a question?"

Blake's eyes flashed. "Well, if it's so easy then you answer it! Go on! Why _are_ you here?"

Doris didn't even blink. "Because I like you." She smiled slightly. "Wow... this honesty thing is actually kind of freeing."

Blake couldn't help it; she laughed. "Seems to be." She took another drink of champagne, rolling the glass between her hands as she studied the tabletop. "I… like you too. More than I thought I would."

"Gee thanks!"

"No!" The redhead flushed. "I didn't mean…" She shook her head. "Wow, you really know how to make a girl work for it don't you?"

Doris leaned her head to the side, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Oh, for the love of…" Blake upended her glass, draining it completely. "I meant that _I_ like _you_… the way _you_ like _me_." She stopped short. "At least… I hope it's the same way you like me. Otherwise this is going to get really embarrassing." She jumped slightly when Doris reached across the table and took her hand. "Look, I wasn't expecting to… to…"

"To what?"

"To feel the way I do."

"And how do you feel?"

Blake sighed. "Confused…" She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and dropping her head into her hands. "I look at you… and I get this… fluttering… in my chest." She laughed softly. "I swear the first time it happened I thought I was having some kind of heart attack, but then… it just kept on happening. Every time I…" She glanced up into clear green eyes and her breath caught. "Yeah… just like that."

"And…?"

"_And_… I realized that what I was feeling… was attraction… and interest…" She looked away. "…and more."

Doris arched one eyebrow. "More?"

"Okay, look…" Blake took a deep breath. "I… want… you." She frowned, unable to stop the blush that stained her cheeks yet again, holding up a hand when it looked like Doris was going to speak. "And don't even try that 'how can you be sure, you've always been straight' crap because I am a grown woman, Doris Wolfe, and I think I would know when I want someone. I just…" She shrugged helplessly. "I just don't know what to do about it. Or what I _want_ to do about it for that matter. So I am here… to try and… figure it out."

The corner of Doris' mouth twitched. "How's that working for you?"

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Well, if you would eat your damn dinner and take me dancing… maybe we'll both find out…"

* * * * *

"Oh my god…" Ashlee's eyes slammed shut, her head falling back as her face went slack with pleasure. "Oh…." She was unable to stop the little ecstatic noises that were coming from the back of her throat and her back arched uncontrollably, her arms pulling in close to her chest. She waved her fists in tiny half-arcs as her lips curved into a satisfied smile.

"Jesus." Amy whispered from across the table, her eyes wide and her throat dry as she watched the blonde take another bite of the dish sitting between them. "That's…" Her voice cracked and she had to swallow heavily to clear her throat. "_That's_ how you eat dessert?"

Ashlee shrugged; a happy grin on her face. "That's pretty much how I eat anything that tastes this good."

The redhead choked on her wine, grabbing up her napkin to quickly cover her mouth.

Ashlee's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Amy shook her head, laughing as she waved a hand at the other woman.

"What? I don't get the joke…" Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. I don't usually have a dirty mind. I apologize. You just kind of caught me off guard. I hope I didn't offend you."

"No…" The blonde shook her head slowly, playing idly with her fork as she watched Amy take a bite of the bread pudding. "I just… I know what you're talking about but… I guess I just don't really have a frame of reference. Bad porn movies aside of course…"

"Of course." The older woman bit her lower lip to keep from laughing again. _Damn, this girl is cute_. She leaned her head to the side. "Do you want one?"

Ashlee took a sip her coffee, the high alcohol content surprising her and making her eyes water. "Want one what?"

Amy leaned forward. "A frame of reference."

Ashlee froze. "Uh…"

"Relax." She took the younger woman's hand, squeezing it gently before releasing her. "I didn't mean tonight." She sat back in her chair, watching the other woman carefully. "I meant in general."

"You're asking me if… if…" She took a long drink of her coffee, blinking rapidly as the heat burned it's way down to her stomach. "If I could see myself… with a woman…? Having…s…sex…with a woman?"

"Something like that."

Ashlee took a deep breath. "Is it bad if I say I'm not sure?"

Amy smiled. "Nope. It's honest…" She propped one elbow up on the table and leaned her head into her hand. "…and it's not a 'no'."

The blonde took another bite of the dessert, sliding into rapture yet again while Amy watched attentively. "Oh my god, you have got to try this. Here…" She scooped up some of the confection on her own spoon, holding it out to the older woman.

Amy looked surprised for a moment, and then leaned forward, opening her mouth to allow the spoon inside. She closed her lips around it, watching Ashlee's cheeks turn pink as she slid the spoon back out. "Oh…" She felt her eyes roll back in her head before she could stop them, a warm, happy sensation filling her as she savored the taste and consistency. "Oh, wow…"

"I told you!" Ashlee breathed reverently. "It's orgasmic!"

The redhead laughed out loud, drawing the attention of several nearby tables. Covering her mouth with her hand she shook her head slowly. "I don't know if I'd go that far. It's good. It's _really_ good… but there are some things that are just beyond compare."

The blonde set her spoon down, looking at the other woman curiously. "Really?"

Amy blinked. "You don't mean… uh…" She took a drink of her coffee. "You're not saying… I mean… you _have_…" She waved her hand in small circles, trying not to laugh when Ashlee's head moved as her eyes followed the motion.

"I have? I mean…I have! I'm twenty, hello?? Of course I have!" She shrugged casually. "At least… I think I have…"

"You _think_ you have?"

"I'm pretty sure I have."

"Ashlee," Amy leaned forward, dropping her voice. "This isn't really a subjective thing. You either have or you haven't and if you have… trust me, you'd remember."

"Oh."

The redhead shifted uncomfortably. "Sweetheart… you're not a…a…"

"Virgin?" Ashlee lowered her voice when heads turned their way yet again. "No! No…no... Not even remotely. Well...let's not go _too_ far, I'm not like...a slut or something." She sighed, pulling in a deep breath. "I've had sex. I just…" She glanced around. "I just don't know if I did it right."

"What do you mean?"

The younger woman sat back in her chair, idly poking at the dessert with her spoon. "It was nice… But…" She dropped the spoon and crossed her arms. "I dunno… I guess I just expected… more."

"More than nice?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, I'm always hearing about it from Daisy and she makes it sound like my head should have popped off or something and I can tell you from experience that my head is still where it always has been… more or less." She frowned. "That didn't make a lot of sense, did it?"

Amy smiled gently. "I'm getting used to it." She grabbed the blondes hand when she looked hurt by the comment. "That is _definitely_ not a bad thing."

"Oh." A small smile tugged at the corners of Ashlee's mouth.

"I _like_ you, Ashlee." Amy leaned her head to the side, matching the blonde's shy smile with one of her own. "I like the babbling, the silliness, the… adorkability… I like all of it. And not in a… I want to go bowling with you kind of way." She sat back in her chair and picked up her wine glass, glancing over the younger woman's shoulder to find her mother watching her intently. "I even like you enough to brave the perils of dating the Mayor's daughter." She laughed when Ashlee groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "And _that_ is a lot of like."

Ashlee peeked out at her from between her fingers. "Why?"

"Why do I like you?"

"Yeah." The blonde sighed. "I'm a mess."

"But you're a damned cute mess." She shrugged. "And you're honest. Which is no small thing. I'm sure it took a lot to admit that… about sex."

Ashlee chewed her bottom lip. "I keep hoping that some day I'll understand what the big deal is."

"Well, if there is anything I can do to help…" Amy winked at her.

"Oh my god!" Ashlee buried her face again. "Stop it! Or every time I look at you I am going to see that wink and we'll never be able to have a conversation without me thinking about sex…"

The redhead blinked. "And the downside of that would be… what?"

* * * * *

Blake looked out the window nervously as Doris pulled the car to a stop in front of a plain, nondescript building about twenty minutes outside of Springfield. The building was well kept and the parking lot full, but other than that, she couldn't tell much about their location. "Where are we?"

Doris smiled. "You said you wanted to dance."

She looked back at the building. "Here?"

"Looks can be deceiving."

Blake laughed softly. "I'm learning that more and more everyday." She grabbed Doris' arm before she could climb out of the car. "Hey, listen… I just wanted to say that… I'm having a really good time with you. And…I think it's really sweet that you stayed out of Ashlee's date."

The Mayor laughed. "Well…she stayed out of mine. Seemed fair."

"Mmhmm…Seemed hard."

"Oh it was!" Doris hung her head. "I mean, we're talking about the girl my daughter might convert for!" She threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "How can I help wanting to know everything about her?"

"Soooo…" Blake batted her eyelashes playfully. "The next time my Mom's in town, I should set up lunch…?"

The other woman froze, her eyes growing huge as she turned a strange shade of white.

"Doris!" Blake shook her gently. "Doris, I was just kidding!"

"Thank god." She drew in a shaky breath. "Because I kind of thought the days of worrying about parental approval were behind me."

"I promise no visits from Mom." She crossed her finger over her heart. "At least… not for a while…"

Doris rolled her eyes. "C'mon. Let's go dancing before you give me a heart attack." She jumped out of the car before Blake could respond, coming around to her side to open the door.

"Wow… full service." The redhead smiled, accepting the hand offered to her.

"Hey, I'm that kind of girl…. uh…" Her mouth went dry when Blake did not let go of her hand, choosing instead to lace their fingers together as they walked towards the bar. When they reached the door, she pulled it open with a smile, allowing the redhead to lead her inside.

"This is nice." Blake looked around quickly, taking in the small groups of women talking together and the three couples swaying gently on the dance floor. "What's this place called?"

"Thirteen."

"Why?"

"In Egypt, there are thirteen steps on the ladder that leads to eternity. Upon the thirteenth step it is said the soul reaches the source of itself and attains spiritual completion."

Blake turned to look at her, her eyes narrowing.

"There are thirteen moons in a calendar year? With the moon embodying certain symbolic meanings of the number thirteen, such as…femininity, psyche and emotion?"

The redhead set her jaw, pulling her hand free as she threw the other woman a sarcastic look.

Doris smiled. "Would you believe the owner dropped a grand on 13 black and won the down payment?"

"That one I believe."

"Why that one and not the other two?"

Blake shrugged. "It's a bar."

"Good point."

"Doris?"

Both women turned towards the sound of the voice to see an attractive young woman walking towards them, a pool cue held loosely in her hand.

"That is you!" The young woman threw her arms around the Mayor, hugging her close. "I wondered when I'd run into you again. You haven't been coming by Towers like you used to!"

"Uh…" Doris awkwardly pulled herself free, one hand rubbing at her neck which was turning an unusually dark shade of red. "I've just been… busy… you know…"

"Uh huh." The girl pulled herself up onto her toes to plant a lingering kiss on Doris' cheek. "Well… come and see me sometime." Her eyebrows rose as she finally noticed Blake looking at her curiously. "When you're not busy…that is." With a wink she turned and went back to her game.

"So…" Blake smirked. "What was that you were saying about not needing parental approval?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she's a _fetus_, Doris."

"She's not that young!" The Mayor shook her head adamantly. "She's old enough to be a bartender at Towers!"

Blake snapped her fingers. "That's where I've seen her! She has a weird name… something like… Jelly?"

Doris sighed, pinching her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "Jammy. Her name is Jammy."

"What kind of name is Jammy?"

"It's short for Jamanda."

Blake snorted. "I repeat my question."

"I need a drink."

Blake took her hand again, pulling her towards the dance floor. "Dance first; drink later."

"But…" Doris glanced at the other couples pressed up tight against each other, their bodies barely moving to the slow song that humming softly from hidden speakers.

"But what?" Blake turned, moving closer until there barely a hands-breadth of space between them.

Doris stared into pale green eyes and felt herself falling. "Nothing." She whispered, wrapping her arms around the redhead's back; using them to pull her closer. She felt their bodies fit together perfectly and sighed. "Nothing at all.

* * * * *

Ashlee breathed in deeply as she stepped outside, feeling the cool night air fill her lungs and leave her with a deep sense of peace. The night was quiet, the parking lot almost deserted, and the only sound was their footsteps as they strolled down the sidewalk towards their cars. Some part of her knew she should be nervous but for some reason, she wasn't. Surprised, she snuck a peek at Amy out of the corner of her eye.

"Something on your mind?" The redhead asked with a smile.

Ashlee bit her lip. "I just…I didn't expect to be this…comfortable."

Amy turned, putting out a hand to stop the younger woman a few feet from her car. "Oh! I forgot I have something I need to give you. It's in my car. Walk with me?"

"So much for comfortable." Ashlee smirked. "Is this a trick to get me to follow you?"

"Yes." The redhead nodded. "It's a nefarious plot to get you over to my black paneled van. Curses… you saw right through me." She shook her head, laughing. "I don't have any candy, little girl. And you don't have to get _in_ my car. You just have to stand next to it for three seconds. But if you'd rather wait here I can always toss it to you as I'm driving out of the parking lot."

"Ooo." Ashlee fell into step beside her. "Snark much?"

"You seem to bring it out of me." She smiled, taking the sting out of her words. "Along with other things."

The blonde's lips quirked up happily as they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Amy's car, however… "Hey!" She stopped dead in her tracks, pointing at… a black paneled van. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"It's a black van!"

Amy started laughing. "I know! I told you it was!" She shook her head as she walked around to the sliding door. "It's Davi's. She uses it for deliveries. My car's in the shop."

"Yeah well… there had better not be any chocolate in there!"

The redhead snickered. She opened the door and grabbed something from the back seat, presenting it to Ashlee with a small flourish. It was a white box, about the size a tie would come in wrapped up with a deep red bow.

"You really didn't need to do this." She fingered the delicate ribbon carefully. "The rose was wonderful enough."

"Good," Amy leaned up against the stalker-mobile. "because it's not for you."

"What?"

"It's for Natalia. Davi asked me to pass it along."

The blonde shook the box carefully. "What is it?"

"Nunya." She shrugged.

"Nunya?"

"As in 'nunya bidness'?" Amy shook her head. "I was told that I had plenty of things to occupy my attention right now and that I should mind my own."

"Wow…" Ashlee covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her amusement. "That's… kind of harsh."

"Are you kidding? That was gentle… for Davi." She looked around the parking lot, then stepped a little closer. "I had a really good time, Ashlee."

"You did?" The blonde looked truly amazed. "Well, thank you but I think you're just being nice."

"Not at all." She reached out slowly and took her hand. "Parental drama aside…" She smiled. "I think when you let yourself forget for a minute that we're both women… we do pretty well together."

Ashlee swallowed, looking down at their entwined fingers. "Trust me Amy… I never forgot that we're both women."

"So… What does that mean?"

"I don't know…" She shook her head, raising their hands so that they were level with her chest. "But I think…maybe…I'd like to find out?"

Amy's smile was blinding. "Really?"

"Really." Without stopping to think, Ashlee leaned in, brushing her mouth across Amy's; her pulse quickening when the lips beneath hers responded eagerly. The kiss was slow, gentle; a maddening tease with just a hint of pressure and yet when she pulled away she was still breathless. "Whoa…"

"Yeah, I uh… I agree." The redhead brought one hand up, tracing a fingertip lightly across Ashlee's bottom lip. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"I wish you would."

Amy nodded, dropping her head to place a sweet kiss on Ashlee's cheek before opening the door to the van. "You want a ride to your car?"

"Ha! No…" She began to back up. "I think the air will do me good." With a small wave, she turned and walked away, feeling warm and happy inside. When she got to her car she looked back, smiling when she saw Amy still in the exact same place, watching from a distance. "Wow… I actually found a gentleman." She whispered to herself. "Mom would be so proud…"

* * * * *

Natalia sighed, her back arching in a long, delightful stretch as the warmth of the morning sun bathed her upper body through the open bedroom window. With a happy sigh, she rolled over, clenching her thighs against the persistent ache that had colored even her dreams.

"Olivia…" She whispered softly. "Maybe we should…rethink this…" She slid one hand out, anticipating soft skin and warm flesh but finding only cool, empty sheets. "Olivia?" Her forehead furrowed as she opened her eyes, taking a moment to try and focus on the empty space next to her. Sitting up, she looked around the room, finding it empty as well and the bathroom door wide open. "Olivia?"

There was no answer.

She got up quickly, pulling a robe on over her naked skin; tying it slowly as she listened for any sound that would give away the other woman's whereabouts. But there was nothing. She stuck her head into the bathroom, frowning when she found it empty. A quick check of Emma's room found the little girl sleeping peacefully... but nothing else.

"Olivia?" Her voice rose as a hollowness began to grow in her chest, one that bordered dangerously close to panic. This wasn't normal. She hurried down the stairs and through the living room, rushing into the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks right inside entryway.

Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table. She was dressed in sweat pants and a long-sleeved Henley; her hair wild around her shoulders, the way it always was when she came back from a run. Her cheeks were tinted pink, making her look healthy and vibrant; and for a moment, Natalia felt a surge of happiness replace the fear.

Then she saw the way Olivia's lips were pressed into a thin red line; the way her cheeks twitched as her jaw flexed, her teeth grinding together so hard that Natalia could actually hear it.

And her eyes...

They were flat... cold... distant in a way she remembered. A way she had hoped she would never see again.

"Olivia?" The older woman didn't answer; the only indication that she had heard her at all was a slight wince around her eyes, almost like she was expecting to be hit and it broke Natalia's heart more completely than she ever thought possible. "What's wrong?" She moved closer, stopping when Olivia shifted away from her. The movement was so small it was almost imperceptible; but Natalia felt it like knife in her chest. "Olivia... please..."

The blonde looked down and for the first time Natalia noticed the bottle of whiskey sitting open on the kitchen table. There was a short tumbler filled almost to the top with the amber liquid sitting next to it, the older woman's hand curled tightly around it.

Natalia looked up at the clock. It wasn't even seven in the morning... She picked up the bottle, sighing in relief when she realized it was almost full. All that was missing was what sat untouched in front of her lover. "How long have you been down here?" She whispered.

"A while." Olivia's voice was rough, broken; like she had spent that time crying. "I went for a run but..." She shook her head, an exaggerated frown on her lips. "It didn't help. Thought I'd try something else."

"I can see that..." She screwed the top back on the bottle, the fear inside of her turning to anger. "It's a little early don't you think?"

Olivia shook her head, a single tear running down her cheek

Natalia was by her side instantly, fingers running across her face as she tried to hold her. "Don't cry... God, baby please don't cry... whatever it is, it can't be that bad..." Her eyes widened when Olivia pushed her away.

"Don't!" The older woman held up a hand between them, keeping her back. "Don't comfort me. I don't deserve it."

"You don't deserve..." Grabbing a chair she pulled it close, taking Olivia's hand in between both of hers. "Honey, I don't understand..."

"Neither do I." The tears were coming quickly now and Olivia let go of the whiskey to brush them away angrily. "I don't understand how I could do that to you!"

The brunette shook her head in confusion. "Do what?" She paled when the older woman gently gripped the collar on her robe, pulling it wider until she could slide it down her arms.

Olivia closed her eyes, turning her head away when the bruises came into view. They were dark purple, almost black against the skin of the younger woman's arms and she couldn't bear to look at them. "That."

"Oh my god." Natalia hung her head in shame. "Oh, Olivia... I am so sorry..."

The blonde's head shot up. "Don't you dare apologize to me!" She choked. "I... I never thought..." She swallowed. "I heard you last night... you whimpered..." She clenched her teeth, finishing in a whisper, "and I still didn't stop..."

"Olivia... look at me." She frowned when the older woman shook her head. "Please? Baby…please look at me..." Finally, she reached out, taking the other woman's face in her hands and gently turning her head. "I need you to listen to me..." She swallowed heavily, unable to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks. "You didn't do this."

Olivia stared at her in disbelief. "Right."

"I'm serious... look. " She took Olivia's hands, placing them on top of the marks. "Olivia, _look_!"

The older woman finally focused on the bruises, her eyes widening when she saw that the outlines were far bigger than her own fingers. Her forehead furrowed in confusion. "Natalia?"

The brunette slowly pulled up her robe. "That's why I was wearing the sweater last night..." She shrugged. "I didn't know what to do... I knew you'd be so angry..."

"Angry?" Olivia slid forward to the edge of her chair, taking Natalia's hands in hers and gripping them tightly. "How could you not tell me? How could you let me think... that I had hurt you?"

"I didn't know that's what you would think!" She shook her head wildly. "I never even imagined you would think that! You would never hurt me! I _know_ that..." She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I thought you knew it too."

Olivia closed her eyes, trying to focus on what was important instead of the hurt she felt. "Who did this?"

Natalia looked at her helplessly. She didn't want to tell her, didn't want to make it worse but... "Frank." She said softly.

The older woman sat up straight, her spine stiffening. "Frank?" She let go of Natalia, both her hands going to the edge of the table; gripping it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "When?"

"He... had me followed and he caught up with me and Ashlee outside of Davina's. He... misunderstood what I was doing there and when I told him the truth…he went a little crazy."

"A little?" Olivia roared.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Emma! She doesn't need to know anything about this!"

Olivia took a deep breath, pulling all of the anger back inside herself. When she spoke again, her voice was low, soft... and completely devoid of any inflection. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes." Natalia felt her heart break when Olivia looked away from her again. "Yes! I was going to tell you when we got up. I have never lied to you, Olivia! And if I had known..." Her voice broke and she began to cry.

Olivia looked at her, her chest aching. Finally, she pulled her close, resting their foreheads together as she sighed "I know... I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"It was just... You have such a temper... " Natalia sniffled. "I didn't want you to go and do something you would regret."

The older woman froze, a little of the coldness creeping back into her voice. "Oh, I _intend_ to do something that _Frank_ will regret."

"Olivia..."

"No..." She said firmly. "There is no way he gets to do this, Natalia. I don't care what he thinks we did to him, it doesn't justify him hurting you!"

"Just... promise me you won't do anything that will keep you from that church on Sunday." She crawled into Olivia's lap, laying her head on her shoulder. "Because I want to marry you, Olivia Spencer. I want to walk down that aisle and see you waiting for me at the other end of it and _know_ in my heart that it's only going to be you for the rest of my life." Her breath hitched as tears coursed down her cheeks. "Promise me." She whispered.

Olivia felt the anger inside her fade, leaving her feeling strangely empty. "Hey..." She use her thumbs to brush the tears from Natalia's lips before kissing her gently. "I promise you, there is nothing that is going to keep me from marrying you." She looked her directly in the eyes. "Nothing." She waited for the brunette to nod and then gently extricated herself. With a sigh, she held the other woman at arm's length. "But right now…" She shook her head. "Right now I _really_ need to be somewhere else…before I say something I can't fix."

"Olivia?" Natalia watched her walk away. "I love you..."

The blonde stopped for a moment. She nodded once, without looking back, and then she was gone.


	46. Did You Want Fries With That?

_A/N: Thank you all for being so patient. I promise the next update will have a nice dose of smut for all of you that have been so nice to me!!_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Did You Want Fries With That?**

**Thursday Morning**

Davina looked up from the front desk as the door of the bridal shop swung open, allowing her assistant to dance her way inside. One eyebrow raised curiously, she watched the younger woman, iPod buds planted firmly in her ears, as she bopped her way from the front of the shop all the way to the back where she slung her messenger's bag under the main sewing table before spinning in place and two-stepping her way back to the register.

"Hi!" Amy shouted, the bright smile on her face turning slightly sheepish when Davi covered her ears with her hands and winced. "Sorry." She pulled the buds from her ears one at a time. "Forgot I had them on."

Davina smirked, pointing at the mp3 player that was still blaring loudly enough to be heard. "Walking On Sunshine? Really?"

Amy blushed. "Yeah… well…" She thumbed the screen, cutting the song off mid-happy refrain. "Have you been outside? It's a gorgeous day-"

The shopkeeper held up a hand, effectively silencing her. "Don't even try it, Amy Lou." She smirked. "It was beach weather all last week and all I got from you was Tool and Nine Inch Nails. That 'So You Think You Can Dance' audition? That had _nothing_ to do with the SPF factor. You had a date last night with The Maybean… it must have gone well."

The redhead blushed.

Davina's eyebrows rose. "Okay, it went _very_ well." She leaned forward on the glass case, mindless of the effect it had on her cleavage. "Tell Momma all about it."

"Ewww… Davi…" Amy rubbed her forehead, trying to purge her mind of the word 'Momma' coupled with the image of the breasts on display before her. "How many times have I told you that creeps me out!"

"Why do you think I do it?" The older woman laughed. It was a deep, rumbling laugh that never failed to send a shiver up the redhead's spine and Davi smiled, satisfied that it never would. "Did you bed her?"

"Davi!" Amy snapped, surprised at the genuine anger she felt. She started to apologize; then stopped short, rolling her eyes when she saw the knowing look on her ex-lover's face.

"You really care for this one." Davi tapped the glass with her nails. "Why? So quickly?"

The younger woman shrugged. "I… I don't really know. I mean, I think most of _our_ friends would find her naïve… even slightly irritating but, for some reason… I just find her endearing." She laughed softly. "Even when she confuses the hell out of me."

"So I was correct about her… potential?"

Amy's smile was gentle. "She didn't say no."

The seamstress nodded, satisfied. "That's half the battle."

"I'm not waging war, Davi."

The older woman took Amy's face between her hands, squeezing it gently; making her lips pucker. "Love is _always_ a battlefield. At least until you choose which side you belong to."

Amy blinked. "Yeah, well…" She gripped Davi's hands, pulling them away. "Thank you for that, Pat Benatar. I hope your come-back tour goes well."

The shopkeeper reached up and flicked her on the nose.

"Hey!"

"Nobody likes a smartass, Amy Lou."

"You did!" She rubbed at the sore spot. "For two whole years!"

Davi frowned. "I knew there was a reason you should never work with your exes. They're always reminding you of what _they_ lost." She winked, her eyes sparkling as she turned and headed for the back room. "Now, get busy...before I toss you out of my shop like I tossed you out of my bed."

"Hey!" Amy called after her. "I broke up with you! Hello?"

Davi laughed. "Potato, potahtoooo…."

Shaking her head, Amy watched her go, a small smile on her face. It was going to be a good day.

She picked up her needle case, unzipping it to check the contents, only to curse under her breath as the front door of the shop slammed open, making her jump and sending her thumb jamming down onto the point of a crewel.

"Ironic." She snorted, bringing the digit up to her mouth to suck the blood from it's tip. "That was quite an entrance, Supergirl, but I think you're actually supposed to jump OVER the building, not into it..." Amy's voice trailed off when she finally focused on the newcomer, her eyes widening as she took in the silky blonde hair, the perfect curves, and full, pouty, red lips. She let her gaze rest there for a moment until a sarcastic cough sent it upwards to meet clear jade green eyes.

Clear, jade green eyes that narrowed in anger as they fixated on her.

"You." The woman pointed at her, stalking towards her with an intent that made Amy rethink her assessment on just what kind of day it was going to be after all.

"Hoo boy..." Amy backed up behind the counter. "You have _got_ to be Momma Olivia..." She whispered, raising her hands when the woman got within striking distance. "Listen... uh... I don't know what she told you! I didn't know she was upset! I... I know that maybe it wasn't what she intended... but she seemed into it... I mean... She started it!"

The blonde pulled up short, her eyebrows knitting together as her face darkened. "Started _what_...exactly?"

Amy swallowed. "The kissing..."

"Kissing?!?" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, setting her jaw as she leaned in closer. "And just _who_ did you kiss?"

"Uhm...Ash...Ashlee?"

"Ashlee?" The blonde blinked. "_You're_ Amy? Ashlee's Amy?"

Not knowing how to respond to that, the younger woman merely nodded.

Olivia took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "Okay, listen up Red." She fixed Amy with a cold stare. "On a normal day, there would be threats inserted here that would make your hair turn white. But today...I just don't have that kind of time. So how 'bout we do this: I glare at you and you just accept the fact that if you hurt my friend..." Olivia glanced down. A slow, deceptively seductive smile parting her lips as she moved closer, not stopping until she could slide her hand into the open case hanging from the younger woman's fingertips. She pulled out a needle that was the length of her little finger and as big around as a coffee straw. Holding it up, she stared directly into the other woman's eyes. "If you hurt my friend… I will come back here and I will sew your lips shut… and I'm _not_ talking about the ones on your face." She leaned her head to the side. "Fair enough?"

Amy nodded so quickly she looked like a bobble head doll. "Fair... very fair... enough." She blinked, stuttering. "Cuz...she… and I… yeah."

Olivia shook her head slightly. _This was a match made in heaven_. "Where. Is. Davina?"

The redhead's arm shot up, her finger pointing towards the back of the shop. "She's there...back there...just...go right through that curtain. Tall...looks like she has a... skunk... on her head." She took a deep breath as the scary woman began to walk away. "You can't miss her... even if your aim is... you know... bad."

She swallowed hard when Olivia turned back towards her, one eyebrow raised in confused exasperation. "_What_?"

"Uh..." Amy rubbed her forehead. "Yeah... sorry. I think I'm beginning to speak Ashlee..."

For the first time since she entered the shop, an honest smile curled the corners of Olivia's mouth. "Better you than me." With a small wink, she headed towards the back room, blinking in surprise at some of the dresses she passed along the way.

She pushed past the curtain without announcing herself, making a beeline for the desk situated along the far back wall. When she reached it, she laid her palms flat against the desktop, leaning forward as her eyes passed over and dismissed one of the women across from her to fixate pointedly on the other. "We need to talk."

One dark, perfectly manicured eyebrow arched high on Davina's forehead as she waved her employee away. "You're well dressed." She sat back slowly, tapping the marking pen she was holding against her chin as she studied Olivia. "Which means you must have at least a passing acquaintance with some kind of etiquette."

"What?" The blonde frowned.

"Manners." Davi pursed her lips. "I am talking about manners…or your lack thereof."

Olivia's face darkened. "My fiancé was attacked on the steps of your shop. I would think you'd have bigger things to worry about than my manners."

"Ahh..." Davina steepled her fingers together, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Not rude, but passionate. I should have known. Olivia Spencer." She smiled. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning..." The woman stood, smiling when Olivia had to look up to maintain eye contact. Slowly, she walked around the desk, moving well into the blonde's personal space before stopping and leaning against it. "Once you get people in this town talking about Olivia Spencer, they don't seem to want to stop." She leaned forward until they were almost nose to nose. "You're rather... notorious. Would you like to know what is being said about you?"

"I'm quivering with anticipation."

"Now that would be something to see..." Davi smirked, bringing up one hand to tick off the names one by one. "Witch, bitch, shark, harpy and succubus... that one was by far my favorite." She switched to the other hand. "Mother, lover, family...and friend." She leaned her head to the side. "It seems no one knows quite what to think of you, Ms. Spencer. Apparently you're something of an enigma these days."

Olivia crossed her arms. "Opinions vary."

The seamstress smiled. "The one thing people could agree upon, however, was that whatever you were...you've changed. Quite recently, point of fact." The smile turned into a smirk. "Has kindness thawed a frozen heart? Did true love _really_ tame the savage beast?"

Olivia stepped closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You want to see savage? You keep playing with me."

"MMmmm." Davina ran one finger down her cheek to her lips. "The things I could do with you."

"Really?" The blonde jerked her head to the side, breaking the contact. "I would think young and timid would be more your style."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Olivia." She stood and began to circle the other woman. "I do love those that I can mold. But sometimes..." She licked her lips. "Sometimes I just like a good... _ride_."

"This horse is unbreakable."

"Who said anything about breaking?" Davi stopped behind her. She didn't touch her, but she was close enough that her breath stirred the stands of Olivia's hair. "I would never want to break a spirit like yours." She breathed in deeply, enjoying the older woman's scent. "But a little... mutual _bending_... now that could be fun..."

Olivia blinked, surprised to find her eyes half closed. She suddenly felt like a rabbit penned up with a very big snake. "Look," She shook her head to clear it, swallowing as she turned to face Davi. "I'm...I'm flattered. But-"

"You are also taken." Davina smiled a little sadly. "I respect that. Mostly because I like your lover." She returned to her perch on the desktop.

"Then..." Olivia's forehead furrowed. "Why did you even try?"

The seamstress looked down at her through thick black lashes. "Believe me..." She ran her finger down the lapel on Olivia's jacket, rubbing the tip across one of the buttons. "Had I really been trying... you would be on your knees right now."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "I go to my knees for one person, and one person only. And you ain't her. You try to put me there, and you'll see what kind of damage I can do..."

"Then perhaps it is best we are ill fated as lovers." Davi's eyes sparkled. "For we would surely kill each other."

Olivia blinked, watching the amusement grow on the other woman's face. "You..." She shook her head, laughing. "You did that on purpose. Why?"

"Because you _are_ passionate. I can see the love you have for Natalia in every breath you take. Were she mine, I would tear the world apart to get at the one who hurt her. I can only imagine that you would do the same." She reached out, taking Olivia's hand and squeezing it gently. "Bruises fade, Olivia. A felony record would take a bit more work to expunge." She shrugged. "I just wanted to... shift your focus... before you imploded."

"Well... you shifted it all right." She rubbed her neck. "You practically gave me whiplash..."

"You're welcome."

Olivia stared at her for a moment. "I need your help."

Davi nodded once. "Anything."

"Anything? Just like that?"

"Regardless of what you ask of me, my only sin will be that I believed in love." She shrugged. "Your motivations... are a bit more suspect."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Be honest... with yourself, at least. Are you angry that he hurt her, or is it that he touched her at all? What you want, is it justice...or vengeance?"

"Does it matter?" She asked quietly.

"Not to me. But I'm not the one you have to explain yourself to."

"I know... I know!" Olivia threw her hands up in frustration. "She'd want me to let it go; to... 'turn the other cheek'. Well, you know what happens when you turn the other cheek? The bastards smack you on that side too!" She shook her head. "I can't...I _can't_ let him get away with it. Because Frank is the kind of guy that would take that as a license."

"You know," Davi smiled. "It is possible to make a point...without impaling someone on it."

Olivia nodded slowly. Lost in thought, she wondered over to one of the clothing racks, idly picking up a strip of black leather. She blinked in surprise when that one strap led to another, and then another. Pulling the jumbled mass from it's hanger, she held it out at arm's length, looking at it curiously. "What the hell is this?"

Davina walked up behind her, peering over her shoulder. "A wedding dress."

"This?!?" Olivia looked at her skeptically.

"Special order." The seamstress took the outfit from her, grabbing two of the straps and holding them up to her shoulders.

The older woman's eyebrows rose as she watched the outfit fall perfectly into place; each band of leather strategically sewn to cover a specific body part... barely. "Who would want to get married in something like that?"

"A former nun." Davina said matter-of-factly. "She left the order to marry her best friend, a woman she hadn't seen since childhood." She hung the dress up carefully. "As fate would have it, the woman turned up at a gay rights rally staged right outside the church where the nun was serving at the time..."

Olivia looked at her in awe. "Are you serious?"

"No." Davi grinned. "But it's a great story, isn't it?"

"You... You're insane!"

"Mmmm." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Most days, yes. But today... today I'm making a point."

"Which would be?"

"Sometimes all you need is a really good lie."

Olivia looked at her like she had two heads. "Or a security camera? Like the one you have on the wall outside?"

"Ahh yes... the security camera." She looped her arm through Olivia's and led her back towards the desk. "Let's talk about that security camera."

* * * * *

Frank looked up when he heard the station door open, his teeth immediately grinding together when he saw Olivia step inside. She glanced around the station house casually at first, then her gaze fell on him and something in it sharpened, darkened.

Something that sent an ugly tendril of fear from the roots of his hair down to the base of his spine. Clearing his throat, he stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Whoa!" Olivia smiled, but it never touched her eyes. She reached out and took him by the arm. "Where you going, Frank? We need to talk."

"We have nothing to say to each other."

"Oh, but I think we do." She watched him glance down at her hand and her smile widened. "What's the matter, Detective? You don't like to be pawed at? Imagine that."

Frank shook off her grip. "I told you, we have nothing to talk about." He turned.

"Don't you turn your back on me." Her voice was low, and colder than he had ever heard it. She came around the end of the counter until they were face to face. "You don't get to play the martyr this time. You crossed the line."

Frank shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the bruises you left behind." She said loudly.

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to the side of the station house. "We had a discussion. Things got a little heated." He looked around nervously. "Accidents happen."

"Really?" Olivia pursed her lips. "Cuz I think ya screwed up, Frankie. You assaulted an innocent woman on a public street in full view of witnesses."

"What witnesses?" He scoffed.

"Ashlee was there."

"Get your facts straight, Olivia. If you're capable of getting anything straight at all, that is." Frank sneered. "Natalia felt so comfortable with me she sent Ashlee off to lunch. She wasn't even there."

"Well, there's always Davina and her shop full of employees."

"You mean the freak show that runs that place? Every single one of them has a record. I checked." He smiled gleefully. "Plus there was an upstanding member of the Springfield PD right across the street who's more than willing to attest to my good behavior."

"Don't give me that 'thin blue line' crap, Frank." Olivia pressed in closer until she could see the tiny red veins criss-crossing through the detective's eyes and feel his breath against her lips. "That flunky you had out there might back you up," She whispered, pulling a small DV cassette out of her purse, a dark satisfaction twisting in her gut when he paled. "But video doesn't lie." Her eyes narrowed, flashing like ice as her tone went frigid. "You go near Natalia, or me…You harass any of my family or our friends…you so much as spit on the sidewalk outside the Beacon and I will have you up on charges so fast you'll think you were bent over and fucked by a jackhammer. I'll take your badge, your friends, your life…all of it, _and_ I'll make sure you do your time in general population, even if I have to bribe every judge in this county to do it. Are you hearing me, Frank?" Her voice dropped to a low growl. "I. Will. End. You. Do I make myself clear?"

Frank swallowed. "Natalia won't let you do that. No matter what you've turned her into, deep down she's still the same. She'll forgive me. See, I know her." He smiled casually. "I got there first, remember?"

Olivia felt her temper rise and fought it down, returning a smirk of her own. "You may have gotten there first, Frank but considering that I'm the one she wraps her legs around every night, I'm not too busted up over it." She watched his neck turn red with anger. "And considering you're the last man she ever slept with before choosing to be with a woman..." She laughed. "Not really much of an endorsement." She smiled as every muscle in his body tensed. "The bottom line, Frank? She _might_ forgive you, but she will _definitely_ forgive me. And if I have to spend a few nights on the couch to put you where you belong...well...I'd have to say it's worth it. Don't fuck with me, Detective. I guarantee you won't like what happens."

He stared at her, trying to gauge how serious she was. Finally, he nodded, his teeth grinding together so loudly she could hear it.

"Oh, and Frank?" Olivia said innocently as she dropped the tape back into her bag; the anger evaporating from everywhere but her eyes. "You are right about one thing… accidents do happen." Grabbing the detective by his lapels, she yanked him forward, at the same time bringing up her knee so that it slammed into his groin… hard.

Frank went down like someone had cut his strings, a small whimper the only sound he could muster as all of the air left his lungs in one ragged breath. "Jesus…" He groaned, his hands clutching his rapidly swelling scrotum as tears of pain and humiliation leaked from his eyes. "Mother of fuck!"

Olivia bent over him, a look of sarcastic sympathy playing on her features. "I'm sorry, Frank… did I get you?" She glanced up quickly at the sound of chairs sliding back, her eyebrows rising when she saw several deputies headed her way. She tapped her purse meaningfully.

"It's…" Frank gulped, trying to drag air into his lungs. "It's fine…" He raised one hand, waving the officers away before curling back unto a fetal position. "Just… just an accident." He wheezed. "No… no harm done!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Frank?" One of the other detectives bulled his way towards her. "That wasn't no accident..."

"I _said..._" Frank wheezed. "I said it was an accident. Sit the fuck down, Peterson."

Olivia smiled at the other cop, cocking one eyebrow rakishly as he slowly went back to his seat. "Thank you for your time." She patted him on the cheek twice and then disappeared out the door.

Groaning, Frank dragged himself to his feet, closing his eyes in frustration when he saw Mayor Wolfe smiling at him from the stairwell.

"Well, that was worth missing lunch for…" She smiled brightly. "I just wish I had a camera."

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath. "You're all the same."

"By _all_ do you mean all women or... all lesbians?" Doris laughed out loud when his jaw dropped so fast she heard it crack. She reached out and brushed some fuzz off his shoulder, a disdainful look on her face.

"Life is not a Happy Meal, Frank. You don't always get the toy you want." She dropped the file she was holding on the counter in front of him. "Grow up and get over it."

* * * *

**Thursday 6:15 PM**

Natalia peeked her head around the door to Olivia's office, expecting to find it empty. The older woman had managed to avoid being in the same room with her all day, so it was a surprise when she saw the blonde sitting at her desk, her head bent over a stack a files as she furiously scribbled notes in the margin of a memo. Holding her breath, Natalia stepped inside, moving about halfway into the room before she slowed to a stop. She opened her mouth several times but couldn't think of anything to say, and finally ended up fidgeting quietly while she waited for the Olivia to notice her.

After several long minutes, the pencil slowed to a stop and Natalia heard a soft sigh before the other woman actually spoke.

"Did you need something?"

Natalia blinked, her mouth falling open slightly at the coolness of her lover's tone. "I… It's… uhm…" She swallowed. "It's past six."

Olivia arched an eyebrow as she looked at the brunette pointedly. "And?"

The younger woman's heart sank. Nothing had changed. Olivia was still angry and worse… she was freezing her out… the way she used to before…

Natalia looked down at the floor, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

_Before they had come to mean everything to each other._

"Olivia…" Her voice was soft, almost pleading and she watched as the older woman squared her shoulders against it. "It's time to go home and have dinner with our daughter."

Olivia shook her head, never breaking eye contact. "I have too much work to do. I'd… appreciate it if you would take Emma home. I know she'd rather be there than here."

"Olivia…please..."

The older woman closed her eyes. The hurt she was causing showed plainly on Natalia's features and it was killing her to watch it. A part of her wanted rush to the brunette's side; to wrap her up in her arms and hold her until the look of fear and doubt on her face disappeared.

But another part of her…the part that was terrified of being hurt again; that part kept Olivia in her seat. Sitting back in her chair, she looked directly into Natalia eyes as she slowly shook her head.

The younger woman's shoulders slumped. "Alright. I'll leave a plate for you… in the oven…"

"I'm not hungry." Olivia waved one hand dismissively. "And if I do get hungry I'll have room service bring something by."

Natalia started to say something but stopped herself, her lips twitching downward into a frown as she tried to control her emotions. "I love you." She said softly, before turning and walking away.

She was almost out the door when she heard Olivia's quiet response.

"I love you too."

Natalia made it into the elevator before her knees buckled with relief, leaving her kneeling on the floor as she rested her head against the cool metal of the railing. Olivia was still angry… she was still _very_ angry, there was no doubting that. But when she had whispered those words… just for a second, the coldness had disappeared. The anger and pain… they were gone and she had heard the voice of the woman she loved underneath.

Now, if she could just figure out how to get Olivia to come home…she knew she could make everything right again.

The brunette reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She tapped it lightly against her chin as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth for a few moments, trying to decide if what she was contemplating was actually the right thing to do.

With a sigh, she gave in to the fact that she didn't have much choice. Dialing a number quickly she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" A very surprised voice answered after one ring.

"Hi. It's Natalia." She rubbed absently at the side of her neck. "And I could _really_ use your help."


	47. Did You Want Fries With That? Part II

"Focus damn it!" Olivia rubbed her eyes before returning her gaze to the paper she was holding; closing them in frustration when the long line of numbers on the page began to blur yet again.

She had never liked doing paperwork, even if she had always prided herself on her ability to get it done efficiently. But tonight…

Tonight that wasn't working out so much.

She sighed as the image of Natalia, her lips full from crying, insinuated itself into her mind again, completely throwing off her concentration on the Beacon's revenue flow.

"God dammit!" She slammed the report down on the desk, wincing at the pain that shot up her arm from her wrist all the way to her elbow.

"You better be careful… that's your sex life your messing with there."

Olivia looked up, her eyes darkening when she saw Doris standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" She growled. "Don't you have a date with a straight girl or something?"

The mayor smiled, dropping into one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I could ask you the same thing."

The blonde shook her head sullenly. "I'm working."

"You're working… or you're hiding?" The smile never left her lips, even when Olivia's head shot up and she leveled a glare at her that would have withered a normal person on the spot. "Or… are you punishing someone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Doris leaned forward, reading the papers upside down. "Because projections for 2012 are important enough to miss family time?"

"Okay, let's try this again." Olivia breathed in deeply, trying to hang on to her temper. Still glaring, she sat back in her chair, twisting the pencil she had been using between her fingers. "Why are you here?"

Doris shrugged. She didn't see any point in lying. "Natalia called me."

Olivia's eyes widened to the point of being comical. "Natalia… called _you_?"

"Yeah… that was kind of my reaction too." She quirked her mouth to the side. "She's under the impression that my opinion matters to you."

The blonde snorted.

"That's what I said!" Doris pursed her lips. "But… she told me what was going on and you know me! How could I pass up the chance to drop by and tell you what an ass you're being?"

"Me?" Olivia pointed to herself in shock. "You think _I'm_ being an ass?"

"Oh, on a daily basis." The Mayor grinned. "You just seem to be _over-_achieving today."

"And how do you figure that?"

"You're sitting here at work, ignoring your lover and your daughter so that you can lick your wounds." She shook her head. "And the worst part is… you're not even the one who should be hurt."

"She let me think I did that to her, Doris." Olivia swallowed heavily. "She should have told me…"

"Agreed. She _should_ have told you." Doris sighed heavily, crossing her legs as she dug in for the long haul. "Did you maybe stop to think about why she didn't?"

The blonde looked down at her desk. "She said… She said I have a temper… " She sniffled, pushing her emotions back down. "I can't believe she would ever think… I can't believe she was afraid of me, Doris."

"Oh my god!" The Mayor threw her hands up in the air. "I know the sex is good, Olivia, but you seriously need to think about coming up for air a little more often!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can't possibly be that stupid!" She sighed. "Natalia wasn't afraid _of_ you! She was afraid _for_ you."

"For me?"

Doris rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Olivia… where were you earlier today?"

The blonde paled. "You heard about that?"

"The assault on a police detective by a prominent business woman?" She smiled sarcastically. "I'm the mayor, Olivia." She stood and came around the desk, opening the bottom drawer to pull out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. She poured them both three fingers, taking hers back to reclaim her seat. "And you're lucky he didn't press charges."

"He's lucky a knee to the groin is all he got!" Olivia downed her glass in one shot. "He's lucky I didn't follow him into a dark alley and-"

"See?" Doris interrupted, gesturing at her with her half-empty glass. "You have no perspective when it comes to Natalia."

"He hurt her!" Olivia roared.

"_You're _hurting her!" Doris answered right back.

She paused for a moment. "No...no…" The blonde shook her head. "That was Frank! He was the bastard who put his hands on her!"

Doris looked at her closely. "Frank caused the bruises on her arms… but you're the one bruising her heart." She followed Olivia's eyes when the other woman tried to look away. "Which do you think is worse?"

The blonde swallowed. "She was wrong to hide it."

"Maybe…" The Mayor reached across the desk, grabbing the bottle and refilling her glass. "Or maybe you're just full of shit."

Olivia looked at her incredulously. "I beg your pardon?"

"You _are_ punishing someone..." Doris swirled the liquid in her glass. "I just don't think it's Natalia." She sighed. "You want this to be about what she did, but it's not." She watched a hundred different emotions flash across her friend's face before setting the glass down. She looked at the other woman compassionately. "Tell me…"

Olivia stared at the desktop for several long moments, her jaw clenched so fiercely that the vein at her temple stood out in stark relief. When she finally spoke, her voice was so soft that Doris had to lean forward to hear her. "When I thought…" She pressed her lips together firmly, trying to keep her tears from falling. "When I thought I had hurt her…it killed me inside."

"But you didn't-"

"She can destroy me with a look, Doris! Rebuild me with a smile..." She dropped her head into her hands. "Everything in my life…" A short sob tore free from her throat. "Everything _in me _is wrapped up in her. In wanting her… in needing her. I thought I'd felt pain before… when Bill left me…when Gus died… But just the thought of hurting her completely ripped me up." She sniffled, wiping a hand across her eyes. "And as bad as that was… how much worse is it going to be when she finally leaves me?"

"Why do you think she's going to leave you?"

Olivia laughed bitterly. "Everybody does."

"Ahhh." Doris sat back in her chair, her eyes studying the other woman thoughtfully. "So… this is a pre-emptive strike?" She snorted. "Not even you can be that obtuse." She held up a hand, cutting off Olivia's response. "That woman has seen you at your worst… and she is still here. You tried to steal her husband and she is still here. She watched him die so that you could live and she is still here. You took her house, her wedding rings, her dignity… you damn near stole her entire life and _she is still here!_" She shook her head in disgust. "That's either true love...or she has one hell of a masochistic streak."

Doris sat back in her chair. "Yes, Olivia… once upon a time people left you. And you know what? They should have." She smiled, shrugging at the look of hurt on the other woman's face. "It's the truth and you know it. You were a conniving, backstabbing, manipulative, hateful bitch and life hit you with the karma stick every fucking chance it got." She shook her head, gentling her tone. "But that was then. Whatever this thing is that you have with Natalia… it works for you." She stared directly into Olivia's eyes. "You have gone from being a waste of a nice rack, to being one of the most remarkable women I have ever known. Her love transformed you. How the _hell_ could she ever walk away from that?"

The other woman didn't answer.

Sighing, Doris dropped her gaze to the carpet, staring at it for a moment before standing and walking around to the other side of the desk. She took Olivia's face in her hands, turning her head so that she could look directly into her eyes. "You deserve this."

The effect of those three words was instant and surprising. The blondes face contorted with emotion as tears rolled unchecked down her face. Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around Doris' waist, burying her face in her stomach as her shoulder shook from the emotions rolling though her.

The mayor sighed, closing her eyes to hold back her own tears as she stroked the back of Olivia's head. After a few moments, the blonde pulled away, wiping at her cheeks as she silently composed herself. She knelt beside her, a gentle smile on her face. "You alright?"

Olivia nodded slowly.

"Good! Now go home to your wife and daughter." She stood up, grabbing her purse as she headed for the door. "Oh, and Olivia?"

The blonde looked up at her, cautious hope shining in her eyes.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll have you audited!"

She smiled at the short bark of laughter her threat generated, pulling her cell phone from her bag as she headed for the elevator. Punching speed dial #2, she grinned when it was picked up on the half-ring. "Hey you. So... I just did this really good deed..."

"And you think you deserve a reward for that?" Blake's response was teasing, almost breathless.

"At the very least I deserve a drink. Join me?"

"Well, I have wine here...and I was just going to jump in the hot tub...So how about _you_ join _me_? I'll leave the back door open. Oh and Doris?" There was a pause. "Don't bother stopping to pick up a suit."

The line went dead and Mayor's jaw slowly dropped as she stared at her phone in shock. When the elevator doors slid open, she practically threw herself inside, jamming her thumb against the button repeatedly to get the damn thing to work faster.

Ashlee watched her go from the around the corner, making sure the elevator doors had close completely before stepping out into the hallway and heading for Olivia's office. The door was still open and she leaned up against the jam as she watched the older woman quickly straighten her desk. "Olivia?"

The blonde jumped slightly, one hand going to her chest as she laughed softly. "You need a bell."

"Sorry." Ashlee stepped inside. "Do you... have a minute?" She frowned when she saw the tracks of tears on the other woman's face. "Did Doris make you cry?"

"What? No!" Olivia shook her head.

"It's okay!" The younger woman smiled a little sadly. "My mother has that affect on a lot of people."

"Actually..." She pursed her lips. "You're mom is kind of great."

Ashlee thought about their moment in the bathroom at Towers. "Yeah... I guess she can be."

"You just missed her, you know."

"I wasn't looking for her."

"Well...Natalia went home already." She glanced at her watch. "Which is someplace I should have been an hour ago. I really have to run..."

"Oh...uh...okay."

Olivia heard the confusion in the younger woman's voice and sighed. "You need to talk?"

"Kinda."

"And you...need to do it with me?"

Ashlee shrugged.

"Oookay." She stopped shuffling papers and came around the desk, perching on the edge. "Can I ask why?"

"I need someone who won't talk down to me, like my mom. Or try to make everything sound wonderful, like Natalia."

"Ahhh." Olivia smiled. "So you need someone who is blunt and cynical to be honest with you."

"Yeah..."

"Well, you came to the right woman." She rubbed her palms against her thighs. "What do you want to talk about?"

Ashlee flushed bright red. "Amy."

"Oh!" Olivia bit her lip to keep from smiling. "That's right! The Big Date. So...how did it go?"

"I like men."

The older woman blinked, surprised at the force of Ashlee's response. "Oh… okay...well, at least you took a shot, you know? You had an opportunity, and you opened yourself up to the possibilities and… that says a lot. I think…"

"I'm not done." Ashlee interrupted her. "I like men…" She swallowed. "But… I also like Amy."

"Ahhh." Olivia nodded slowly. "You like… Amy? Or...you like women?"

"I don't know!" Ashlee threw her hands up in the air as she began to pace back and forth. "I don't know.. I don't even know what it is that I don't know! _That's _how much I don't know!"

Olivia blinked rapidly. "Uh…"

"I mean… I could. I think I could. I think I do. I _know_ I do with Amy. But does that mean that I could with anyone?" She frowned. "But that's exactly what it means, isn't it? That I would… with anyone…"

"Ashlee…"

"I don't know if I wanna be…" Her voice trailed off.

Olivia leaned in closer, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Bisexual?"

The young woman nodded. "I just… I don't know if I have that much energy!"

"Ashlee!" Olivia pulled the girl into a hug, laughing softly. "Relax!"

"How can I?" Her voice was muffled by Olivia's shoulder. "I barely survived dating men! Now I have to date both??"

"Honey," Olivia gently pushed her away, a little concerned when Ashlee tried to hang on for dear life. "You don't _have_ to do anything. Besides, If you're only bisexual when you're single, then I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

Ashlee frowned. "When I'm single? How the hell does that work?"

Olivia looked at her pointedly.

"Oh..." It was like someone flipped a switch in the young woman's head. "OH! I get it! When I'm actually dating someone…if I'm monogamous…"

"Then the fact that you're attracted to both doesn't matter. All that matters is who you're with."

"So… you don't consider yourself bisexual… right now?"

Olivia thought about it for a minute. "I consider myself in love." She grinned. "And very, very lucky." She looked at her watch again. "And very, very late."

"Oh... okay, I'm sorry I kept you."

"Ashlee..." Olivia put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to apologize. That's what friends are for."

"Friends?" The younger woman's smile was dazzling. "We're friends?"

"Of course we are!"

Ashlee's eyes sparkled. "So... is that why you threatened Amy's... 'under theres'?"

"Her..." Olivia blinked. "Her what?"

"You know!" Ashlee blushed, pointing downwards. "Her... 'under theres'!"

"What are you, twelve?"

The younger woman shrugged. "That's what my mom always called it."

Olivia's grin was huge. "Oh, I am gonna have a lot of fun with that one!" She gave Ashlee a quick, one-armed hug. "But right now, I have to run. You just follow your heart, honey and you'll be fine."

Ashlee watched her grab her jacket and bag and sprint out the door, wondering if anyone would ever move that fast to get home to her.

With a small smile, she pulled the cell phone from her bag and dialed Amy's number.


	48. Something Old

**Chapter 28 - Something Old...**

Natalia leaned up against the open kitchen doorway, her face turned into the cool evening breeze as she closed her eyes with a sigh. The farmhouse was beautiful this time of year. The grass thick, green like it can only be in the country and fragrant; the earthy smell of it blending with the midsummer flowers to turn the air an intoxicating mix of bitter and sweet.

Natalia laughed sadly, thinking how fitting that was...all things considered. Never in her life had she had she been so happy...and so completely sad at the same time. She knew Olivia would come around; had faith that the love they shared was strong enough to fix.. _whatever_ it was that was keeping her away. But the emptiness inside from even the small distance between them at the moment...was overwhelming.

What she felt for Olivia...it went beyond want, or desire, or even need. Somewhere along the way Olivia had become a requirement; like the air in her lungs and the blood in her veins.

One she knew she could never live without.

The rooster-shaped oven timer on the counter chimed and Natalia wandered over to the stove. Lost in thought, she pulled the door open and reached inside.

"Damn it!" The pain was immediate and shocking, pulling her back to herself as she stuck the first two fingers of her right hand into her mouth, her eyes filling with frustrated tears she could no longer keep in check. "Damn it..." She whispered again, slamming her fist down onto the counter as they streamed down her face.

"Momma?"

Natalia breathed in sharply, quickly running a hand across her eyes and fixing a bright smile on her face before looking down at her daughter. "Hey, Emma..." She sniffled quietly as she grabbed a potholder from above the stove. "Are you hungry? I made your favorite!" She pulled the bubbling casserole dish from the oven. "Mac and Cheese! Yum!"

The little girl didn't smile. "Momma, why are you sad?"

Natalia swallowed, slowly setting the dish down on the stovetop. "What makes you think I'm sad?"

Emma leaned her head to the side, looking up at her with one tiny eyebrow slightly raised.

The look was so classically Olivia that Natalia found herself instantly caught between laughter and tears, half choking on her emotion as she wrapped her daughter up in her arms. "Oh baby..." She pulled back, stroking the girls hair gently as she smiled down at her. "I am a little sad."

"Because Mommy isn't here?"

She nodded.

"Mommy hasn't missed dinner in a really long time." Emma frowned. "And you haven't been sad in a really long time..."

Natalia saw the fear in the little girls eyes; heard the slight edge of panic in her voice and crouched down beside her. "I am sad... because I love your Mommy _so_ _much_ that anytime she isn't here it's like I'm missing half my heart." She stroked Emma's cheek. "That's all it is, baby. I promise."

"But..._why_ isn't she here?"

"Because she's an idiot."

Natalia looked up quickly, her heart jumping into her throat when she saw Olivia standing in the small hallway that led to the living room.

"Mommy!" Emma ran to her, throwing herself into her mother's arms and giggling like crazy when Olivia tipped her backwards. "Don't drop me, Mommy!"

"Never." The blonde said softly, looking directly in Natalia's eyes. "I'd never drop my best girl."

"_Am_ I your best girl, Mommy?" Emma smiled knowingly as Olivia set her on her feet.

"Well..." The older woman bent down to rub their noses together. "You are definitely one of them."

"Olivia-" Natalia said softly, but the older woman cut her off, taking her hand to gently kiss the still-sensitive fingertips.

"Not now." She touched her lover's cheek. "I promise, we will talk. But right now, what I want more than anything in the world...is to have dinner with my family. Okay?"

Natalia blinked rapidly through her tears, smiling as she felt the emptiness inside of her disappear. "That is very okay."

Dinner was wonderful; the fact that Olivia moved her chair closer so that she could spend the meal holding Natalia's hand was one of primary reasons. The other was the happy smile that never left Emma's face as she watched her two mommies glance shyly at each other while they quietly ate their macaroni and cheese. It was like before. Before the wedding. Before Frank. Her mommies were all about each other again.

And that was exactly how she liked it.

Giggling, Emma pushed her empty plate away. "Momma? Can I take my dessert upstairs?"

"What makes you think there's dessert, Jellybean?" Olivia joked, her jaw dropping when Emma tossed her the same look she had given Natalia just an hour before. "What..." She looked over at the brunette, who was trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably. "What the heck was that?"

"That?" Natalia reached out, briefly touching Olivia's cheek. "That was you, sweetheart. That was all you." She picked up Emma's plate and took it to the sink.

Olivia shook her head, laughing. "So you don't want to stay down here with us, baby?"

Emma glanced back and forth between her two mommies before crinkling her cute little nose. "And watch you guys get all mushy? That's old people stuff!"

"Old!" The blonde squeaked with mock outrage. "I am not old!"

"Hey!" Natalia looked at her pointedly.

"We..." She pointed back and forth between them. "We are not old."

Emma just looked at her.

"All right, smarty." Olivia gently grabbed the front of her t-shirt and pulled her into a hug. "Take your ice cream upstairs, but you'll have to carry it yourself. I don't know if these old bones can handle that many steps." She poked Emma in the tummy, making her giggle.

"Who said there's ice cream?" Natalia asked innocently, smiling in delight when they both turned to stare at her.

* * * * *

Olivia walked into the kitchen slowly, her eyes never leaving Natalia's back as she leaned up against the stove. She watched the younger woman's hands intently as they spread soapy water across the dinner dishes, her lips parting as her breath quickened. Sighing, she pushed off from her perch and came up behind the brunette, fitting her body down the firm lusciousness of her backside as she nuzzled her nose into dark auburn hair. "You smell good." She whispered, the tentative hands she had placed on Natalia's hips tightening when the brunette leaned her head to the side, granting her access to her neck.

"I do?" Natalia smiled.

"Mmmm..." She kissed her way slowly from the younger woman's ear to her shoulder. "You smell like lavender... and sweet pea..." She wrapped her arms around her lover's stomach. "You smell like home."

"You are home." She shivered.

"I know." She slid her hands down Natalia's arms, gentling her touch where they ran across bruised skin, before dipping them into the basin and tangling their fingers together. "Wherever you are...that's home to me." She felt the younger woman swallow. "Is your hand okay?"

"Yeah...yeah." She leaned back heavily into the body behind her. "It was more the shock than anything else."

Olivia sighed. "I know the feeling."

Natalia turned her head to meet her eyes. There were a hundred questions she wanted to ask but something made her pick a safe one. "Is Emma alright upstairs?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. She's sharing her ice cream with My Pretty Pony and Mayor Barbie."

"There is no Mayor Barbie!" The brunette giggled.

"There is now." Olivia hugged her close. "She dressed her in Ken's clothes and gave her his briefcase before shoving him to the bottom of her toy chest."

Natalia looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. But we'll worry about that when she gets a little older."

The brunette pulled away, turning around in Olivia's arms. "I never..." She swallowed. "I never gave much thought to that whole... nature vs. nurture thing." She rubbed her forehead. "What if...what if we..."

"Influence her?" The blonde smiled. "Make her look deeper than gender when it comes to love?" She hugged Natalia close again. "I think I can live with that."

Natalia raised herself up to kiss the tip of Olivia's nose. "Me too."

They stayed like that for several long moments, staring into each other's eyes until Olivia finally whispered, "I need to... explain some things...to you."

"No." Natalia shook her head. "You don't-"

"Hey." Olivia gripped her chin gently with her fingers. "Yes. I do." She glanced around. "Do you think you could stand letting those sit until tomorrow?" She inclined her head towards the half-filled sink.

Natalia frowned. "Are you implying that I am overzealous when it comes to cleaning?"

The blonde laughed softly, grazing Natalia's cheek with her lips. "You put the 'O' in OCD, sweetheart." She shivered when she felt small, strong hands grip her waist. "As a matter of fact...you put the 'O' in a lot of things..." She followed the line of her jaw to her ear, nuzzling it with her nose.

"Olivia..." Natalia felt her pulse quicken. "If you... want to talk about _anything_ tonight..." She whispered breathlessly.

Olivia's deep chuckle nearly undid her then and there, but she released her and moved away. "You're right." She held out her hand, taking Natalia's and leading her to the couch. She waited for the younger woman to get comfortable and then joined her, sitting sideways so that she could face her. "I have been..." She hung her head, watching her fingers trace along the delicate veins in the back of Natalia's hand. "I have been _very_ foolish." She shook her head when the younger woman tried to protest, silencing her. "No, I have." She swallowed, pursing her lips as she met the brunette's gaze. "What you did was understandable. You didn't know how to tell me... because you were worried that I would run off half-cocked and do something to jeopardize our future. I understand that, I do. And it's not..." She blinked, tears stinging at her eyes. "It's not the reason I walked out on you."

"It's not?" Natalia took a deep breath. "Why did you?"

Olivia had to fight not to look away. "I was...afraid."

"Afraid?" The brunette blinked. "You? _You_...were afraid?"

Olivia nodded.

"Of...what?"

"Oh..." She took a ragged breath. "You."

"Me?" Natalia's voice was very small.

Olivia laughed softly. "Funny isn't it?"

"Not...no not really."

The blonde sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at her temples. "I have lost more in my life than most people have ever had. I've wanted, and I've taken..." She met Natalia's eyes briefly and then looked away. "Sometimes...things that didn't belong to me. People...that didn't belong to me. And they've let me down every time. They've lied, and they've left... and they've died." She covered her face with her hands, hiding the tears that she could no longer keep inside. "When I thought...when I thought that I had hurt you..." She shook her head, unable to go on.

Natalia wrapped her arms around the older woman, pulling her close. "But you didn't..."

"Didn't I?"

The words were quiet, anguished.

And true.

"You didn't mean to." Natalia blinked back her own tears. "I know in my heart you didn't mean to."

Olivia pulled away. "Natalia..." She took both of her hands. "I have never wanted... _anything_ the way that I want you." She leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "I feel like I could never get enough of you, even if we spent every minute of every day together and that scares the hell out of me because I have never been dependant on someone like that. I have never really felt someone...in my heart and in my soul...the way that I feel you." She choked on a sob. "And if you leave me..."

"What?" Natalia sat up straight, surprised. "If I leave...what are you talking about?"

"Eventually... you're going to figure out what everyone else always has. All the things that I've done...all the people that I've hurt..." Olivia looked down. "And you'll end up hating me..."

Natalia's eyes narrowed. She took Olivia's chin in her hand, pulling her head up firmly. "You listen to me, Olivia Spencer! I don't care what you've done in your past. I never have. The mistakes you've made...they led you to me. Just like mine led me to you. I could never hate you, don't you know that by now? _I love you!_" She kissed away the tears on her cheeks. "And it's a love that gets bigger every single day." She licked her lips. "I asked God for happiness... and he gave me you. I will _never_ let you go." Dropping her head down, she captured Olivia's lips with her own, tasting the sweetness of the blonde's breath along with the saltiness of her tears.

Olivia turned, gripping the sides of Natalia's shirt as though she were hanging on for dear life; turning the kiss, originally intended to be sweet and comforting...into something else altogether.

"Mmmph..." Natalia whimpered as Olivia pushed her back into the couch, parting her lips to grant the blonde entrance to warmth of her mouth.

And Olivia did not hesitate.

Lowering her body down on top of Natalia's, Olivia closed her eyes; feeling all of the fear and sadness in her dissolve under the heat of her desire. She slid her hands under the younger woman's shirt, brushing her palms across nipples so hard they felt like stones against her skin. "Oh my god..." She tore her lips away, moaning into Natalia's neck when they brunette brought one thigh up between her legs, pressing into her hard. Unable to stop herself, she worked the clasp free on Natalia's bra, dragging her shirt up to take a nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue across it possessively before biting down.

"Oh!" Natalia's hips surged up off the couch as her fingers tangled in Olivia's hair, tugging on it hard. "Yesssss." She hissed. "Please..." She began to writhe when she felt a smooth palm slide down over her belly; felt nimble fingers work free the buttons on her jeans to slide inside...

...and stop.

"Wha..." She came up on her elbows when Olivia pulled away. "Why did you stop?"

Olivia quickly scrambled backwards, sliding off the end of the couch to land on her knees where she hung her head back, breathing in and out deeply. "Because...because if I didn't...I never would have."

Natalia looked at her like she had lost her mind. "So?!?"

"I thought..." Olivia panted softly, trying to slow her heart. "I thought we were waiting."

"Screw that!" She grabbed the front of Olivia's shirt and pulled her back on top of her, kissing her desperately.

"Natalia." Olivia tried to untangle herself and failed. Finally, she grabbed both of the younger woman's wrists in one hand and held them over her head. "Natalia...stop."

"But I want you..."

The words were so full of need that Olivia almost gave in. She closed her eyes, grinding her jaw together as she tried to get herself under control. "I want you too."

"Then take me!" Natalia begged.

"It means something to you...to wait." She put a finger over the brunette's lips to still her protests. "We both need this...so badly right now...that we're not thinking straight. And if we do it...we can't take it back and it will be one more thing you didn't get to have for your wedding." She shook her head. "You don't care now, but I can't take the chance that you won't care someday. I want to be the person that gives you everything, Natalia. Everything that I possibly can." She let her go and slowly climbed off of her. "And this is something I can do." She laughed. "Even if I really, _really_ don't want to..."

Natalia leaned her head back against the arm of the couch, closing her eyes. "You had to pick now to go all noble on me?"

Olivia smiled. "Hey, I had to start sometime...."

* * * * *

Natalia opened her eyes to the darkness of their bedroom. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was four-thirty in the morning. Why the heck was she awake?

She blinked when strong, naked thighs tucked up firmly beneath her backside and warm fingers began to crawl up her belly.

_Oh yeah... that would be why._

Smiling, she wiggled backwards, sighing in contentment when the warmth of Olivia's breath bathed her neck, followed by lips that kissed and sucked before parting to allow her teeth to nibble lightly.

"Whoa there tiger." She giggled. "You already teased me to distraction earlier, remember."

"Teasing..." Olivia's voice was low and sultry, setting Natalia's heart to pounding. "Is _not_ what I had in mind."

"Olivia?" The brunette gasped when one hand changed direction, leaving it's partner to palm her aching nipples while it slid down to her waist, curving around one hip before sliding between her thighs. "What...what are you doing?"

The blonde laughed. "It's only been a few days, you couldn't have forgotten already."

"But you said..."

"I don't care what I said. You're here, naked, and in my arms. There's only so much 'noble' in me!" She gripped one of the brunette's legs, pulling it back, leaving her center open and exposed. Slowly, she trailed circles up Natalia's inner thigh, each pass bringing her closer and closer to what she craved. When her fingers finally came away wet, she brought them up to her face, breathing Natalia's sent in deeply before sliding them into her mouth.

Natalia trembled. "Oh my god..."

"Wait for it..." Olivia whispered, the smile in her voice unmistakable as she returned her hand to its former position, this time not stopping until her fingers were firmly stroking through soft flesh and liquid heat.

The brunette bit down hard on her bottom lip, her eyes rolling back when Olivia's fingers found the small, swollen bundle at the top of her cleft and began to brush against it; softly at first, and then with slowly increasing pressure until Natalia was sure she was going to die if she didn't feel Olivia inside her.

"You said...." She swallowed, trying to talk and breathe at the same time. "You said you wouldn't tease..."

"Did I?" Olivia closed the fingers of her other hand around one nipple, pinching it hard as she increased the tempo of her movements down below. "Maybe I just don't know what you want." She whispered hotly into her ear, her tongue tracing around the outside edge. "Why don't you tell me..."

Natalia opened her mouth, only to slam it shut when the blonde tweaked her nipple even harder. Olivia was riding the edge between pleasure and pain and nothing had ever felt more incredible. Unable to speak she reached down and grabbed the older woman's hand, moving it until she could press down with her hips, impaling herself on three of Olivia's fingers. "Unh..."

"God....yes..." Olivia ground up against Natalia's backside as she began to thrust her hand. Her movements were strong, her fingers penetrating deeply and she groaned when the younger woman growled at her for more. She moved down slightly before rolling onto her back; pulling Natalia with her. She bit into the brunette's shoulder as she bent her knees, using them to press Natalia's thighs more fully apart.

Then she began to rock.

Upwards and then back, the strength of her own hips adding to the force of her thrusts as the woman above her began to come apart in her arms.

"Oliv...livia..." Natalia closed her eyes tightly, her hands gripping the bed sheets beneath them as a huge wave of ecstasy grew large and hot within her...

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating."

Natalia's eyes flew open, her cheeks flaming a bright red when she saw Olivia standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Her hair was wet; her robe untied and hanging half open to reveal breasts that rose and fell heavily... the silky skin still glistening with tiny drops of water in the bright morning sunlight.

"I was..." She groaned, feeling it all the way to the bottoms of her feet. "I was dreaming..." The brunette's tongue ran across her upper lip, her toes curling into tiny fists at the thought of licking the water from Olivia's nipples. She flushed even darker when she realized that her lover's eyes were trained on her fingers... which were still buried between her own thighs. She knew she should stop... that this was just going to make it harder to wait, but she had come too far and stopping now...

Well...

...that was no longer an option.

Arching her back, she slid two fingers inside herself while her thumb increased it's tempo against her fluttering bundle of nerves. She dropped her head back with a half sob, her eyes closing as her hips began to rock wildly against the bed. "Olivia..." She whispered.

It took less than a second before she felt the mattress dip and her senses were sent reeling by Olivia pressing soft, slick skin against her side. She didn't touch her, not with her hands, but she could feel every inch of her body molding into her and her breath hot against her ear as she whispered, "Come for me..."

"Oh my god..." Natalia swallowed thickly. "Jesus..."

"Yes...." The older women flexed her thigh muscles, rubbing into her just enough to make herself insane but not enough to technically break the rules. "God I love it when you blaspheme..."

The rough chuckle in her ear was more than Natalia could take. Thrusting deeply, she gave in, her feet pushing so hard against the bed as she orgasmed that her entire body actually lost contact with it for a moment. Every muscle went rigid as pleasure shot through all of her nerve endings, leaving a tingling weakness in it's wake that sent her tumbling back down... into Olivia's waiting arms.

The blonde held her happily, kissing her on the nose before whispering, "You cheated."

Natalia had the good grace to blush. "I didn't mean to." She weakly slapped Olivia on one arm before pulling it tighter around her middle. "It's your fault anyway!" she sniffled.

"My fault?"

"Yes!" Natalia made a face at her. "If you hadn't gotten me so worked up last night and then just...left me hanging."

Olivia looked at her closely, trying not to smile. "Are you actually accusing me of giving you blue-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Natalia put a finger against her lips, flushing when Olivia closed her eyes, a blissful look on her face as she lapped at it with her tongue. "Oh my god...stop that..." She said weakly.

Olivia looked down at her with heavily lidded eyes before quickly hopping out of bed; tying her robe closed when she saw the younger woman's gaze fixate on her breasts. "I'm...I'm..." She looked around helplessly. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Natalia grinned. "I thought you already took a shower?"

"Yeah, well...you can never be too clean." She bolted for the bedroom door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I, uh... I thought I'd use my old bathroom." Olivia flushed. "You know...Don't want to...make you wait...uh... to get ready."

A flustered Olivia was a very rare, and completely adorable, thing to see. "Uh huh." Natalia laughed when the other woman quickly disappeared. "Showerheads are cheating too!" she called after her.

Smiling happily, she grabbed Olivia's pillow and wrapped herself around it before drifting back to sleep.


	49. Something OldPart II

**A/N: Okay, this is short because my beta is overworked and almost manic so this is all she could do for me today. But that means there will be another update tomorrow so don't kill me yet! And yes, there is a LOT more of this chapter, including some torturous sexy time for our girls coming up!**

I am sorry it has been so long between. Life has been crazy this month culminating in my birthday but things should settle down at least a little bit now. 

* * *

**Friday Morning**

**8:42 am**

"Brian!" Doris Wolfe half-stood, bracing her arms against the desktop as she leveled a glare at the entryway meant to wither the young man the moment he walked through the door.

"Ye.." Brian stopped just over the threshold, swallowing nervously at the look on his boss' face. It had been a while since The Big Bad Wolfe had made an appearance and he had actually started to think she was mellowing.

Apparently not.

"Yes, ma'am?" He tried not to stammer and failed miserably, his stomach plummeting into his shoes when her eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to make me look like an ass?"

"What?" He bit back the words that were desperately trying to fall from his lips. "No… of course not!"

"Then why," Doris flipped open the press release lying on the desk. "Do you think that I would have the slightest interest in the impact of the _prawn_ industry on the safety of our neighborhoods?"

"The…" Brian moved closer, reading the words upside down as his cheeks flamed bright red. "I'm sorry, Mayor Wolfe… The spell check-"

"_You_ are the spell check!" Doris snapped, slamming the folder closed before shoving it into his hands. "I don't pay a software program. I pay you." She pulled on the bottom of her jacket, straightening it violently. "If that's a trend you'd like to see continue then I suggest you get that fixed sometime in the next three minutes."

"Right!" He turned to leave, dropping the file in his haste. He grabbed it up quickly, trying not to make eye contact as he rushed for the door.

Having lost her target, Doris frowned, her eyes darting around the room before she dropped back into her chair with a long sigh.

"You keep treating the help like that and they're going to revolt."

The mayor glanced up, her eyes darkening when she saw Olivia standing in the open doorway. "They're already revolting." She growled.

The blonde leaned casually against the door jam; a small, happy smile playing on her lips. "What's the matter? Did he forget to pick up your virgin sacrifice?"

Doris blinked, her face contorting in distaste. "Oh my god, what's wrong with you? You look… positively serene!"

Olivia breathed in deeply, her eyes closing in appreciation as her chest expanded; her heart beating strong within her chest.

"Stop it!" Doris covered her eyes in horror. "It burns!!"

"Bet you've said that _a lot_…"

Doris peeked out at her from between her fingers, frowning at the sweet smile and bright, happy eyes. "What has gotten into you this morning?" She dropped her hands into her lap, her eyes narrowing. "You got laid, didn't you?"

"Nope!" Olivia sat down in the chair across from her, putting her feet up on the desk. "Better."

"What's better than getting laid?"

The other woman breathed in slowly, a deeply contented look spreading across her features. "Being loved."

"Excuse me while I lose my breakfast."

Olivia studied the other woman closely. "What's going on?" She pulled her feet down, leaning forward so that she could prop her elbows up on the Mayor's desk. Dropping her head into her hands, she fixed a compassionate expression on her face. "You've been floating around town on a cloud for the past few days and now all of a sudden…You're back to channeling Satan? What gives?"

Doris shrugged, swallowing as she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Nothing."

"Doris…"

"No, Olivia, I'm being straight with you. Nothing is going on. Absolutely nothing. Nada, zip, zilch." She sighed. "Nothing…"

"I don't…Oh…" Olivia's voice trailed off as understanding filled her features. "Oh! So you're…not getting laid either…"

"No." The Mayor snapped. "And I'm not nearly as happy about it as you are."

The blonde scratched her head, searching for something to say. "Is…is it Blake? Is she just not into it?"

"You mean is she just not into _me_?" Doris glared at her, the look finally softening to one of bewilderment. "No…she is." She rubbed at a smudge on her blotter. "She _really_ is. At least, she seems to be."

Olivia pursed her lips. "Define '_really_'."

The other woman looked at her sarcastically. "Yesterday she invited me over to her place for wine and hot-tubbing…"

"Okay, that's nice I guess."

Doris smirked. "The invitation was clothing optional."

Olivia's eyebrows crawled up her forehead. "Oh." She nodded. "Yeah, I'd say that qualifies as a '_really_'." She leaned her head to the side. "So then… what's the problem?"

Doris shifted uncomfortably, her voice almost a whisper when she finally responded. "Me."

"You?" Olivia sat back in her chair, confused. "But... I don't understand. I thought you were into her too."

"I am!" The mayor threw her hands up. "She's smart, she's beautiful... she has a great sense of humor and I am pretty sure she has a sex drive that would kill most men. I..." She sighed. "Blake was sitting there, in the hot tub...naked...and she gave me that look...you know..._that_ look?"

Olivia smiled. She knew exactly what look the other woman was referring to. She had seen it countless times over the last two years. Maybe she hadn't always _recognized_ it, but it was alwaysthere, in Natalia's eyes. Sometimes hidden behind anger, sometimes behind confusion or affection but the sentiment was always the same.

_I'm yours...if you want me. _

She swallowed hard.

Wanting was not a strong enough word…

Olivia closed her eyes, licking her lips when images of smooth, olive skin and soft, lush curves filled her head. Her fingers twitched as she thought about sliding them down Natalia's belly and into the liquid heat between her legs...

"Hey!" Doris leaned across the desk, snapping her fingers loudly in front of Olivia's face. "Ya think you could you take a time out from your mental masturbation long enough to help me with my relationship issues?"

Olivia blushed. "Sorry."

"Jesus, it's like you're in heat or something."

The blonde smiled.

"That was not a compliment! Augh!" She slammed her appointment book shut. "Why are you here?"

Olivia leaned across the desk and took the mayor's hand. "Because I'm your friend. And I want to help."

Doris shook her head for a few moments. "I froze!" She finally blurted out, covering her eyes with her free hand. "She wanted me to kiss her… I know she wanted me to kiss her and there were shoulders and… breasts…with the skin…"

Olivia bit her lip. Suddenly Ashlee made a lot more sense.

"And I…" Doris rubbed at her temples. "I froze…me! I haven't done that since college! No, wait…not even college! Since high school! What's wrong with me?"

"This girl in high school…" Olivia smiled gently. "Who was she?"

"My best friend."

"And you loved her?"

Doris nodded.

"Ahhh."

"Ah?" The mayor snapped. "What the hell does 'ahhh' mean?"

"It means," Olivia squeezed her hand. "That you care for Blake. She's important to you. Maybe…you're even a little bit in love with her…?" Her eyes sparkled. "Performance anxiety under those circumstances is understandable."

Doris yanked her hand away with a growl. "You take that back!"

"C'mon, Doris!" The blonde laughed. "There is nothing wrong with you! You're just in love."

"Love... Love?!?" She shook her head. "No, that isn't possible... I can't do that. I'm the mayor!"

Olivia sighed. She came around the desk and perched on it's edge, taking the other woman's face between her palms. "Listen to me. The heart wants what the heart wants. It doesn't care about your career, or what anyone might think. It decides all on it's own who it belongs to. You don't get a say in it. And chances are, when you stop fighting it?" She laughed softly. "You'll be happier than you ever thought possible."

Doris stared at her for a long time without blinking. Finally, she pulled her head away gently. "We're quite a pair aren't we?"

Olivia laughed. "Yes we are." She stood up, stepping back a few feet before tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "It's a damn good thing you and I never..." Her voice trailed off when Doris looked at her sharply.

"Tell me about it." She straightened the papers Olivia had shifted with her ass. "Couldn't imagine two people less suited for each other."

"Agreed." The blonde said gently. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like something had just shifted between them. "But!" She held up a finger. "If Blake doesn't work out? I think I know the perfect girl for you."

"Do you now?"

"Yep!" She grabbed Doris by the hand and pulled her from her chair. "Tall... long black...uh...and white hair..." She picked up the mayor's purse and pushed it into her hands. "Kinda scary? You'd love her!"

"I bet..." Doris looked at her curiously. "Where are we going?"

"It's Friday. Time to shop."

"For what?"

Olivia smiled. "A tuxedo..."


	50. Something Old Part III

**_Authors Note: Apparently this has been moved to the Inactive Fic section and while I don't blame anyone but me for that (:D) if it makes it hard to find I may just post to in the future. We will see how easy it is for people to locate it. _**  
**_That being said, I want to offer my heartfelt apologies for being so INCREDIBLY tardy with this. The writer's block I have had for the last 5 months would make anyone weep in anguish. And poor Natalia! She spent that entire 5 months in a hallway wondering when the hell I was going to let her out!_**  
**_Finally, with the help of my muse, I was able to get it going again. Please bear with me as this part was always a bridge piece (Which may have added to the block...) but there are many sexy times ahead for ALL out girls..._**  
**_That being said... what's 5 months between friends right? (Runs from hail of stones...)_**

* * *

Natalia walked through the front entrance and into the lobby of the Beacon, her happy smile infecting everyone she passed as she headed for the office. She knew Olivia wasn't there. She was out shopping for the wedding...

She stopped in the middle of the hall, the dimples in her cheeks deepening as she whispered those words out loud. "The wedding..." Impossibly, her smile grew even wider. "My wedding..."

"What's that Missus Spencer?"

Natalia turned around, blinking in surprised embarrassment when she saw Marie coming towards her. "Nothing." She twisted her lips to one side, unable to keep her happiness from shining through. "I was just..." She waved one finger around her ear, then realized what she was doing and stopped. "I was just... thinking out loud."

"'Bout the weddin'?"

"Uh...ye..." Natalia stammered in surprise. "Yes. I didn't...didn't know that the staff..."

"That we all knew you was gettin' married?" She rolled her eyes slightly. "With all that mess goin' on in the main hall?" She shook her head. "And you two making moon-calf eyes at each other all over the place?"

"Moon-calf...?" Natalia's face scrunched up and she smiled in embarrassment "Did we really?"

The head housekeeper laughed. "What you mean 'did'? You standin' out here in the hall, face all lit up like a church on Christmas." She patted the younger woman gently on the arm. "Love shines through, darlin'. Always does. And tell the truth... it looks good on you."

Natalia felt her eyes well up and quickly glanced away. "Uhm... Well... thank you."

"No, thank you!" Marie laughed. "Ms. S used to be hell to work for." She shook her head. "Weren't nothing that broke through that hard candy shell till you came along."

"Hard candy?" Natalia shook her head.

"Sweet to look at but bad for your innards." She sighed. "Mmm. But _that_ woman is long gone... and I don't speak ill of the dead."

"She may have had her rough edges. But you can't change if who you want to be isn't already inside of you. Olivia has a good heart..."

"One you gave her."

"Okay, then she has a good soul." She shrugged. "Whatever it was, it was already there. She just needed to realize it."

"Or maybe," Marie patted her gently on the cheek. "Maybe she just needed somebody _else_ to realize it. Like I said... Thank you."

Natalia blushed, listening to the maid's soft laughter as she continued down the hallway. Lost in thought, she unlocked Olivia's office and went inside, making herself comfortable behind the big cherry wood desk. Flipping open the laptop, she logged into her email account.

It wasn't until she was halfway through her sixth piece of junk mail that she blinked and looked up.

"Mrs. Spencer?" She whispered, her eyes going wide. "Mrs... Spencer."

They hadn't talked about names, or what to do about them. It actually had never even occurred to her to ask. But hearing someone else call her that...

Natalia swallowed.

This was real. Up until that moment it had all felt like a fairy tale. A beautiful dream she had forgotten to wake up from.

But it was real. In two days she would be married to Olivia. For better or for worse... in sickness...

A cold, dark fear gripped her chest and Natalia shook her head, breathing in deeply as she chased it away. "No." She said firmly.

Olivia was alive and healthy and if it took every last nag she had in her she would make sure it stayed that way.

Clearing her throat, Natalia stood up, looking at herself in the mirror by the door.

"Natalia Spencer." She waved to her reflection. "Hi, I'm... Natalia Spencer." A goofy smile transformed her face. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Spencer, my... _wife_ owns this hotel."

"Doesn't that mean you own it too?"

Natalia squeaked, her heart jumping into her throat. "Jesus!" Flushing, she sent up a silent apology as she frowned at the blonde peeking around the edge of the door. "You scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry." Ashlee hung her head slightly. "Olivia said I needed a bell."

The brunette snorted softly, covering her mouth with her hand to hide it. "That sounds like Olivia." She watched the young woman fidget for a few moments and then took pity on her. "Did you need something?"

Ashlee looked at her hopefully. "Are you busy?"

"Nothing that can't wait." She closed the laptop. "What's up?"

The blonde flopped down in a chair across from her. "I've... decided to do it."

"I'm sorry... do _what_?"

Ashlee took a deep breath. "Amy."

Natalia blinked. "Uh... what?"

"Amy. I've decided to do it."

"And you came to see me... why?"

"Because... I'm... kind of lost." She swallowed. "I mean... I want to... I do. I want to do it. But... I don't really know... _how _to do it. So... I came to see you. You know..." She gestured nervously with her hands. "Because... you didn't and then you did... and now you do."

Natalia's head moved in small circles as she tried to follow the conversation. _"What?"_

Ashlee pulled her chair closer to the desk and lowered her voice. "I want to know what to expect. I mean... it was all new for you and look, you're a... a pro at it now!"

The brunette's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out at first. "I don't know that... 'pro' is a term I would use..."

"Well, whatever!" Ashlee shook her head. "I just meant that... it works for you right?"

Natalia blushed to the roots of her hair. "Yeah, it... _works_ for me."

"Okay, then. _How_ does it work?"

"Ashlee... I don't know if I'm the best person to ask about this."

"Please?" The blonde looked at her imploringly. "I'd be too embarrassed to ask Olivia and my mother..." She shook her head. "You're all I've got."

"Fine!" Natalia sighed. "Fine." She squared her shoulders. "I want to say it's not that different from being with a man but... that's not true." She looked down at the desk, her fingers caressing the soft leather padding that ran along the front edge. Unbidden, the memory of Olivia bent over it invaded her mind, making her eyes half-close with its intensity as she ran her tongue across her lips. "It's..." She swallowed, her hand moving to the cadence of her voice. "It's softer, sweeter... but not always more gentle." She hung her head, closing her eyes completely as she tried to control a mental image that was so strong she could almost catch Olivia's scent. "It's like... you know what to do, because she's just like you; likes the same things you do. The same kind of touch, in all the same places... It's incredible, the connection you feel from..." She breathed in, her voice catching slightly. "From being inside her... from having her inside of you. That first time...all that stands between you is fear. Fear of something different... something you think is unknown but... once you let go… you realize... It's actually like coming home." She blinked back tears. "Like you're _finally_ free."

There was a long moment of silence, then Ashlee quietly cleared her throat. "Uhm... That... that all sounds awesome but...I just wanted to know how dating works."

Natalia's eyes flew open. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean... who pays, who drives... do you guys have different colored underwear so that... you know... they don't get mixed up..." Ashlee's eyes widened. "But then I guess that wouldn't matter anymore huh? Not after the whole… 'coming home' and all. Hey, that's a great euphemism! Do you mind if I use that?"

The brunette groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "No, knock yourself out."

"Cool... so, then..."

"You take turns driving, it doesn't matter who pays and Olivia doesn't wear underwear!" She rubbed her forehead. "Usually..."

"Oh..." Ashlee got up slowly. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you..."

"No... no!" Natalia looked up quickly. "You didn't upset me. I'm just... a little embarrassed, that's all. And it's my fault... I should have made sure of the question before I gave you an answer." She shook off her embarrassment, smiling at the young woman warmly. "Listen, Ashlee... a relationship with a woman is...equal. That's one of the most wonderful things about it. You get to decide what's right for both of you, together. So the best advice I can give you is this: Talk to Amy. Ask her what her expectations are and see if they're similar to yours. I think you might be amazed to find out they are."

"That makes sense." The blonde nodded. "Thanks."

"Any time." Natalia flinched slightly as she said it but reached out to squeeze the younger woman's arm anyway. "And I mean that."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Oh!" She snapped her fingers and began rummaging around in her bag, pulling out a long white box with a red bow on it. "I almost forgot. This is for you."

"Really?" Natalia smiled happily as she took it. "My first wedding gift... Thank you."

"Oh, it's not from me." Ashlee slung her bag over her shoulder. "It's from Davina. Amy asked me to pass it along. And speaking of Amy," She held up her ringing cell phone, a silly grin on her face. "I'll call you tomorrow about the final arrangements." She waved over her shoulder as she walked out the door, the phone already attached to her ear.

"Davina... huh..." Natalia set the package down on the desk, wondering if she should wait for Olivia to open it. Shrugging, she slid the bow down the box and lifted the lid, laughing delightedly when she saw what was nestled inside.

Doris sighed as she sat back in the passenger seat of Olivia's car, rolling her eyes when the woman next to her began to hum "Going to the Chapel" under her breath as she drove. "So, tell me where I went wrong."

"Hmm?" Olivia glanced over at her, trying to drag her wayward thoughts back to the present. They had been lost somewhere in the Mediterranean with Natalia, watching the younger woman as she played topless in the surf on some nameless white sand beach.

Needless to say it was a Herculean task.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The Mayor sighed. "I asked where I went wrong."

"With Blake?"

"No, with you!"

"With me? I don't understand the question."

"Here I am, this… this… monument to lesbian lore, a veritable fount of Sapphic sophistication," Doris turned towards her, a sarcastic expression on her face. "and you end up like… _this_!"

Olivia blinked. "Like…_what_?"

"Like the poster child for dykemestic bliss!" Doris heaved a huge sigh. "Don't you know that being a lesbian means never having to say 'I do'?"

The blonde laughed, pulling the car into a parking space in front of Monica's Bridal. "You're just jealous." She shook her head at the Mayor's feigned disgust. "Admit it, if Blake showed up right now with a dozen roses and a bottle of wine you'd turn into a puddle of goo!"

"Oh there'd be a puddle all right," Doris waggled her eyebrows lecherously. "But it wouldn't be goo, and it wouldn't be mine."

It was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes. Shutting off the car, she asked quietly. "Why do you do that?"

The Mayor flipped down the visor to check her hair. "Do what?"

"Pretend everything's a joke." She grabbed her hand, pulling it between them and holding on when the other woman tried to pull away.

"Who's pretending?" Doris growled.

"Stop it." Olivia sighed. "I know who you want everyone to think you are and trust me when I say I understand why. If no one thinks you have a heart, then no one tries to break it." She looked directly into her eyes. "But that's not who you are inside. Underneath all the bravado and the cynicism, you are a good woman Doris Wolfe…a good friend. And you deserve this too."

The Mayor stared at her for a few moments, then slowly drew her hand away. "Come on," she sniffled, opening her car door. "We need to find you something perfect to get hitched in."

"Oh, I already found it." Olivia climbed out of the car and led her into the shop, nodding her head in Monica's direction before making her way towards one of the fitting rooms.

"You were joking before right?" Doris asked.

"About what?"

"About the tuxedo."

"Nope."

Doris snorted. "Like you aren't obvious enough already?"

"Hey!" The blonde swatted her on the arm. "Don't make me kick you in your 'under-theres'!"

The other woman faltered, closing her eyes in exasperation. "It should be legal to kill your children. I mean... If I brought her into this world, I should be allowed to take her out too, right?" She rushed to catch up to Olivia, who was already halfway down the hall. "Why the hell are you getting a tuxedo, anyway?"

"Natalia... She said I would look cute in a cummerbund."

"And that's all it took to get you to cross-dress? My GOD you are whipped." She shook her head. "Please tell me the damn thing doesn't have a ruffled shirt!"

"Well..." Olivia smiled. "No. In fact... it's not exactly your traditional tuxedo..."

"I'm picturing..." Doris leaned her head to the side and looked Olivia up and down. "Baby blue satin with wide lapels and piping down the trouser legs..." She held up a hand when Olivia opened her mouth. "No, don't ruin the fantasy."

The blonde laughed, smiling when the door opened and the shop owner walked in with two glasses and a bottle of Champagne. "Monica!" She gave the woman a one armed hug as she accepted one of the glasses. "Did you get it?"

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "Hello, Olivia. It's good to see you too."

She filled their glasses, staring at Olivia pointedly until she took a sip. "Like it?"

"Mmmm..." Olivia nodded, rolling the liquid around in her mouth. "So... did you get it?"

"Oh for Pete's sake." The seamstress sighed. "Yes, but you need to listen to me." She pointed at Olivia. "We are talking about an original here, part of Mihk's new wedding line. it isn't even due out until next spring! I had to have it shipped here from Milan and I called in just about every favor I had left to get it! So the situation is simple: No eating in it, no drinking in it, definitely no... _other_ activities in it," She looked at Olivia pointedly. "...and no photographs that might show up in a public venue. Deal?" She waited for Olivia to agree before going to one of the racks and pulling down a black velvet valet bag. "Oh, and it has to go back as soon as possible so... return it before you and Natalia take off on your honeymoon, okay?"

Olivia blinked. She hadn't told Monica who the outfit was for. "How did you know..."

"Oh Please..." The seamstress rolled her eyes. "I've been doing this a long time, Olivia. In this business, you learn to recognize real love very quickly. I knew the first time I saw you two together. 'Friends' just don't look at each other like that." She patted the older woman on the cheek. "Why do you think I comped the other dress? Couldn't see you paying all that for an outfit that wasn't even going to make it through the ceremony."

Doris snorted. "Told you you were obvious."

Olivia ignored her, hanging the bag up on a nearby hook. Slowly, she slid the zipper down and pulled the case open. "Oh my god..."

Doris' eyebrows crawled up into her hairline. "Well, damn... I guess if you're going to be obvious, you might as well do it in style." She ran a finger down one of the lapels. "That...is stunning."

"Really?" Olivia whispered happily. "Do you think Natalia will like it?"

"Are you kidding? I think she's going to throw you to the floor and do you right there."

Olivia's eyes took on a faraway look as a small smile pulled up the corners of her mouth.

"Easy tiger!" Doris smirked. "You don't want to scare us normals."

The blonde turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What? I'm normal!" She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. _"...ish."_

Frankie Cooper was having a very bad day.

Aside from the deep ache in his groin, which was still swollen nearly twenty-four hours later; he had also been the target of curious glances all morning. Mostly from his fellow officers who were all wondering why he had let his ex…whatever she was… walk into a room full of witnesses, castrate him both figuratively and… he grimaced as a sharp spike of pain ran up from his crotch, probably literally as well, and then walk back out without so much as word of protest from him.

Groans, sure. Whimpers, most definitely. But by all accounts he had acted like she had stepped on his foot, instead of mashing his balls into the back of his throat.

A bag of ice wrapped in a towel thumped onto the desk in front of him, making Frank jump back slightly in his chair, his eyes watering as the movement caused a fresh wave of nausea inducing pain. Grinding his teeth together he glared at the person who had just walked into his office, barely biting back the angry words on his lips when he realized who it was.

"So," Mallet sat on the edge of Frank's desk, looking down at him in sympathy. "I heard you got your eggs cracked."

Franked grabbed the ice, sliding it into his lap, his eyes closing in relief at the first sign of numbness. "Just a misunderstanding." He croaked.

"A misunderstanding?" His son-in-law laughed out loud. "You and I both know that Olivia doesn't deal in misunderstandings. Now retribution…" He slid further onto the desk, banging his heals against the side of it. "Retribution is her specialty. So… what happened?" He lowered his voice. "Or is this _still_ about Natalia?"

"Still?" Frank half-shouted, bringing himself back under control when heads turned his way. "A couple of months ago that woman was my fiancé. Need I remind you that you were in the front row at my wedding?"

"No, you don't." Mallet said softly. "And I don't think I need to remind you that the wedding never actually happened. Good, bad, right or wrong… Natalia made her choice. I'm sorry it wasn't you but you have to let it go... or you're just going to end up causing yourself more pain."

"Me?" Frank's face darkened. "Hey, I didn't kick myself in the nuts here!" He tossed the ice back onto the desk. "That woman is crazy."

"Maybe," Mallet nodded. "But she isn't random. Tell me what happened."

"You know, you may be my son-in-law, but you are also under my command. So why don't you drag your ass out of my office before I toss you out on it.

Mallet held up both hands. "Okay... okay." He stood up. "You know...instead of sitting in here, wallowing in your own misery, you might want to consider being at least a little thankful."

"Thankful? What could I possibly have to be fucking thankful for?"

The younger man looked down at him. "_Whatever_ it is that Olivia has on you, it's major enough to keep you from tossing her ass in jail on assault charges. That woman is a bulldog; once she sinks her teeth into something, she doesn't let go. You're lucky all she did was tap your t-bags." He shrugged. "Just a thought."

Frank watched him walk away, his eyes narrowing as he sat back in his chair.

"So," Doris pulled out into traffic. "Why am I driving again?" She looked over at Olivia, half-rolling her eyes to find the blonde stroking the valet case lovingly. "Oh that's right, because you're a pile of goo... again." She took one hand off the wheel, snapping her fingers in front of Olivia's face. "Earth to Olivia? Olivia?" Don't make me break out the smelling salts."

"Why do you have smelling salts?" She asked absently.

"Because sometimes they pass out."

She blinked, finally turning to focus on Doris. "Who?"

"My women."

Olivia laughed out loud.

"Welcome back to civilization." Doris turned the car towards town hall. "So you want to tell me what's going on with you and that thing? Or is this a private moment?"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She shrugged, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I finally get it."

"With that outfit? You're definitely going to."

"I'm serious, Doris."

"I know you are. But.. honestly, Olivia." The Mayor ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't think I can take another heartfelt conversation about love. Not right now."

Olivia took her hand. "It will happen. If you let it."

Doris stared at her for a moment and then pulled her hand away. "Need to drive." She took a deep breath. "We have to talk about something."

"Ooo, that sounds serious."

"It is." She pulled the car into the parking garage, cutting the engine. "What are you going to wear to the reception?"

"What?" Olivia snorted, shaking her head as she climbed out of the car. "I thought you were being serious."

"I am!" The Mayor followed her into the building, quickening her steps so as not to fall behind. "Could ya slow down? You're practically skipping for Pete's sake!" She finally reached out and took her arm, pulling her to a stop. "Listen, if there's one thing I know... it's fashion."

Olivia raised one eyebrow as she ran her eyes down the multi-colored jacket her friend was wearing. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Doris straightened her outfit. "Look, my point is, separately you and Natalia are well behaved adults... mostly." She shook her head. "But together? You guys are one big walking hormone. You can't wear that thing to the reception!" She gestured towards the valet case. "You and I both know it's just going to end up crumpled on the coat room floor!"

Olivia opened her mouth to respond, then slowly closed it again.

"See?" Doris started them moving down the hallway again. "Monica will kill you if that happens and..." She pursed her lips. "I'm beginning to think I might actually miss you."

The blonde smiled.

"Don't let it go to your head." Doris snorted. "I miss Gilligan's Island too."

"You looooove me!" Olivia taunted. "You think I'm speciaaaal!"

"Oh Jesus Christ!" She pulled out her keys, pausing for a moment when she found the door already open. "You know what? I don't care. I hope Monica sews your boobs together."

"Okay, okay! Did you have a suggestion?"

"Actually, I was thinking... why break from the theme? I know this wonderful girl..." Doris' voice trailed off as they walked into her office to find Blake sitting behind her desk.

"I'm sure you know hundreds of 'wonderful' girls." Blake smiled at her pointedly. "I was hoping you might have a little time to spend with this one."

"Uh... I... uhm..." Doris forgot how to breathe until Olivia poked her in the back...hard. "Ouch!"

"She'd love to!" Olivia answered for her. "I was just leaving anyway." She held up her hand to stop the Mayor's protest. "I'll figure it out on my own. You have more important things to do." She dropped her voice to a whisper as she leaned in closer. "Just... let it happen. Don't get in your own way." She threw a wave to Blake and disappeared out the door.

"Uh..."

Blake smiled, standing up to come around the desk and perch on it's edge, perilously close to the other woman. "Yeah, you said that before."

"Okay..." Doris took a calming breath. "What did you have in mind?"

The redhead reached out and fingered the lapel of her jacket. "Oh... I'm sure we can think of something."


	51. Something Old Part IV

**_Author's Note: Okay, so I was in a quandary about this update because this isn't just Blis heavy, it is Blis exclusive. I know you have all been waiting for me to get back to Otalia, but the muse not-so-gently reminded me that I had yet to give Blis their bright shining moment. (Apparently the muse is a Blis fan. Who knew?) So I was going to save this until I completely finished Chapter 28 because the end of the chapter gets back to Otalia, and then the story stays with them until it finishes. However, as my other muse (The Bunny) pointed out, you have all waited on me long enough. (She actually added a 'dammit' on the end tho.) So, I am going to go ahead and update with the Blis segment. Those of you who are purists, just bear with me and Otalia will be back front and center before the end of the chapter, which has one more update before we move on to the next._**

**_Thank you all for your love and patience!_**

**_(Disclaimer: The Bunny is in no way affiliated with Pink Rabbit, who is a marvelous bunny in her own right but is on permanent lease to Phox. :D)_**

* * *

"So, uhm…" Doris hefted the two bags of groceries she was carrying onto her hip as she fumbled with her keys, trying to get the right one to slide into the slot before she lost her grip. "I've never gone grocery shopping on a date before. It was… fun."

Blake laughed, pulling the keys from her hand and grabbing up a tomato that was trying to make a run for it. "That wasn't the date." She unlocked the door, pushing it open with her foot as she pulled one of the large, brown bags into her own arms. "And I told you to let me help."

"I was doing fine!" Doris said stubbornly. "I _have_ carried groceries before."

Blake looked at her keenly.

"Well… after the delivery guy puts them on the counter I carry them to the refrigerator! These things don't just put themselves away you know!" She grumbled, following the shorter woman down the hall and into the kitchen. "I still don't understand why you wouldn't just let me get the plastic bags."

"Do you know how long it takes those things to degrade in a landfill?"

"But they have handles!"

"So do those reusable cloth bags they sell for a dollar." Blake pointed out.

Doris wrinkled her nose. "They're so tacky."

"So's global warming."

Doris made a face at the smaller woman, smiling as she leaned into her personal space. Her heart flipped over in her chest when the redhead smiled back and bumped her gently with one shoulder.

The groceries, the bickering… It was just so…so…

…domestic.

She dropped the bag she was holding onto the counter and stepped back, swallowing nervously as she unbuttoned her jacket, pulling it off and throwing it over the back of one of the dining room chairs. "So…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "If that wasn't the date… what are we doing?"

Blake sat down sideways in the same chair, stroking the mayor's coat absently as she breathed in the scent of her perfume. It was complex, like amber and vanilla with a little wood spice mixed in and she immediately wondered how the scent would change if it came directly from the other woman's skin. The mental image that accompanied that thought sucked the air from her lungs and made her grateful she was already sitting down. Shaking her head slightly, she pulled her thoughts back to the present. "_We're_ not doing anything. _You're_ making me dinner."

Doris paled. "I'm…" She looked around at all of her spotless appliances.

They were spotless for a reason.

"Do I know how to cook?"

"God I hope so." Blake smiled. "Because I'm thinking we might be needing some energy later."

Doris blinked. "Uh… right! Okay." She turned and opened a nearby cupboard, staring into it vacantly. "What do I need?"

"Well," The redhead stood and began unpacking the bags, making small piles out of the various ingredients. "That's a really nice shirt you're wearing."

Doris raised an eyebrow, confused by the topic change.

"I'm saying, it would be a shame if something spilled on it."

"Oh..." The other woman paused for a moment then slowly raised her hand to the top button.

"Doris!" Blake snickered, grabbing her hand and kissing it before she could stop herself. "Get an apron! You do have an apron right?"

"Uh… yeah." She started pulling open the drawers next to the fridge. "I know I have one around her somewhere. Aha!" She held up a flat, plastic wrapped package. Ripping it open, she shook the cloth out and pulled it over her head, quickly tying it behind her back as she turned around.

Blake took one look at her and burst into laughter.

"What?" Doris frowned. "What?"

The redhead pointed at the apron.

Craning her neck, Doris read the words emblazoned across her chest.

_**I like my women like I like my coffee…ground up and in the freezer.**_

"Oh." She flushed.

"Where did you get that?" Blake wiped at her eyes as the last of the giggles finally faded away.

"It was a Christmas gift," Doris sighed. "From an ex. I never looked at it. Guess I should have..."

"You have a lot of those lying around?"

"Gifts?"

"Exes."

"I don't know that 'Ex' is the right term." She crossed her arms, leaning up against the counter as she studied her shoes. "For someone to be an ex they would have had to have been a girlfriend at some point."

Blake went to stand next to her, so close their shoulders were touching. She bent down slightly so that she could look into her eyes. "You've never had a long term relationship with a woman?"

"Not unless you count being with someone long enough to say 'good morning'... followed by 'there's the door.'"

"Didn't you ever… want something more?"

"It didn't matter what I wanted. It wasn't possible. My choices, my career… they wouldn't allow for it so I didn't waste my time wishing for things I wasn't going to have."

"That sounds like an incredibly lonely life."

Doris shrugged.

"And now?" When the other woman didn't answer right away, Blake trailed a hand down her arm, not stopping until their fingers were linked tightly together. "Doris? What about now?

"Now…" She looked up into bright green eyes full of warmth and intelligence. "Now I wonder… "

"You wonder...?"

"What I've been missing."

Blake smiled slowly, squeezing the other woman's fingers before letting her off the hook. "You know what I'm missing? Food! I'm starving."

"Food! Right." Doris helped unpack the rest of the groceries and then looked at them helplessly. "What am I making?"

"Penne with spicy sausage."

"Oh thank god! You eat meat!" She wiped her forehead in relief. "After all the tree hugger crap I thought for sure I was going to be stuck eating sprouts and air."

Blake laughed. "Shut up and get out your wok."

"Wok?"

"Right…" The smaller woman shook her head. "How about a medium-sized frying pan? The deeper the better."

Doris thought for a moment and then opened the cabinet under the sink, triumphantly pulling out a nice sized pan.

"You keep it under there?"

"The drain leaks sometimes. I keep meaning to get that fixed."

"I don't even want to know what you spend on take out every month." Blake grabbed the pan and quickly washed it. Setting it on the stove she handed Doris the olive oil. "Put in enough to cover the bottom and then find your sharpest knife." She smiled when the other woman did as she was told, one eyebrow arching in surprise when Doris went directly to a specific drawer and came back with wickedly sharp Santoku knife.

"Limes." The Mayor answered the look with a shrug. "Gotta have priorities."

"Riiight. Okay." She pulled Doris in front of the cutting board she had laid out on the counter, pointing at the cloves of garlic lying on top of it. "You want to slice those up."

"I do?"

"Yes." Blake laughed. "We need it for the sauce."

"All right." Doris poked at one of the cloves with the tip of the knife, frowning when it rolled away.

Blake watched her with an amused smile for a few moments before going to study the wine rack in the corner of the kitchen. She clucked her tongue happily over the choices, finally pulling out a Riesling and holding it up.

Doris leaned over the bottle as she popped a raw mushroom in her mouth. "Mmm." She grunted, nodding. "That's a nice one. Sweet though, with a hint of apples. Will it go with this?"

"Good wine goes with anything."

"Ahhh," Doris sighed. "I think I love you."

Both women stopped short, looking at each other tentatively until Blake swallowed. "Corkscrew?"

"By the fridge." The Mayor closed her eyes when the redhead turned away, counting to five before opening them again. "You find it?"

"Yup!" She watched Doris struggle with the garlic as she slid the bottle between her legs, holding the neck with her knees as she pulled the cork free. "You doing okay there?"

"Of course!" She swore lightly under her breath when the garlic clove slid off the cutting board. "Wouldn't this work just as well if I chopped it? Chopping I can do! I'm good at chopping!"

"No, it needs to be sliced thin so that it liquefies when it hits the oil. Here." She handed Doris a glass of wine and bumped her out of the way with her hip. Grabbing the knife, she made short work of the first clove, leaving it in a small pile of paper-thin pieces. "See? Do you want to try it now or do you need me to show you again?"

"How many cloves do we need for the sauce?"

"Four."

"Okay, then can you show me three more times?"

"Doris!" Blake laughed. "It's easy, you just need to hold the clove with your fingertips and you don't jab it, you slice it… at an angle. Here, like this." She plucked the glass from her fingertips, smiling at the small whine of protest the other woman threw her way.

Setting it on the counter, she grabbed Doris by the hips and positioned her in front of the cutting board, moving in close behind her. "Hold the knife like this…" She wrapped her hand around Doris', using it to show her the proper grip. "Then take your fingers… like this…" She slid their fingers together, closing them over the clove. "Just… kind of pinch it…" Her voice trailed off; her breath quickening when she realized just how tightly she was pressed up against the taller woman's back. "Uh…" she started to pull away but Doris dropped the knife and gently grabbed her wrists, pulling both her arms snuggly across her midsection as she leaned into her.

Blake froze at the feel of the other woman's heart thudding heavily in her chest. Pressing more tightly against her, she leaned her head against Doris' shoulder close to her neck; finally drawing in a shaky breath heavy with perfume and the scent of Doris' skin. "God, you smell good." She whispered, nuzzling her nose deeper into light brown hair. "Why do you smell so good?"

"Because..." Doris swallowed heavily, feeling goose bumps rise along her arms as warm breath touched the back of her neck. "Because I'm a woman."

"I didn't..." Blake opened her hands, splaying them across the other woman's stomach as she pressed into her. "I didn't know...anything could smell like you." She slid her hands lower, her fingers curling to pull up the bottom of Doris' shirt. When she finally touched bare skin, her eyes closed.

Doris felt the touch like a brand; a searing flash of heat that exploded in her belly, traveling down every one of her nerve endings to leave her shivering and weak. "Blake!" She grabbed the redhead's fingers, halting their slow but steady progress upwards. "You need to stop." she whispered.

Blake stepped back long enough to turn Doris around. Grabbing the front of her shirt she pulled her so close she could feel warm breath ghosting across her lips. "_You_..." She slid one hand up to gently grip the back of Doris' neck, pulling her even closer. "Need to shut up...and kiss me."

Doris brought her head down slowly, giving the other woman time to change her mind, to pull away... to do anything to indicate that this wasn't what she wanted. But the pressure of Blake's hand as it slid up into her hair finally broke through the last bit of restraint she had left. She moaned softly as she finally tasted the redhead's lips, bringing her hands up to grip her arms as the kiss deepened.

Blake gasped softly as Doris' tongue slid into her mouth, stroking wetly against her own and sending a sharp spike of desire down her spine that settled into a deep ache between her thighs. She pulled herself more tightly against Doris, nipping roughly at her lips when she felt the other woman's nipples harden beneath her shirt. The need to touch had never been so acute. Driven by desire with an undercurrent of wonder that was impossible to resist, Blake found her hands cupping Doris' breasts before she even realized she was doing it. The contrast of the hard points in the center of her palms and the softness surrounding them was a shock that sent her senses reeling. Gasping, she tore her mouth away and stepped back.

Doris stumbled slightly, trying to regain her equilibrium when the warm, firm body that had been pressed against her suddenly disappeared. "What...?" She stared at Blake, her cheeks flaming pink as she tried to straighten her shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Blake I didn't mean to..."

"I did." Blake surged into her again, her hands sliding up from the taller woman's hips to slip under her bra this time. She groaned into Doris' mouth as her hands flexed, gently squeezing. "So soft..." She whimpered. Desperate to see what she was touching, she pulled her hands free to fumble with the buttons on Doris' shirt.

"I have a bed..." Doris whispered as she bit down on her neck.

"Where?"

"Upstairs."

Blake shook her head. "Too far." She finished the last button and pulled the shirt open, her lips immediately going to the tops of Doris' breasts as she worked the clasp on the front of her bra.

"Couch?" She said weakly, not really caring if they just dropped to the floor at this point.

Blake pulled away for a moment. "Where?"

Doris' pointed towards an open archway across the room.

"That works." The redhead grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room, pushing her down onto the couch and straddling her hips. Then she stopped, staring down at the other woman's naked torso for so long that Doris started to get nervous.

Until Blake licked her lips, her eyes half-closing as she pulled her own top and bra over her head. She slowly lowered herself down on top of Doris, fitting their bodies together. She moaned when their breasts met; the sensation of soft on soft almost overwhelming her. "Tell me what to do." She begged, kissing Doris deeply. "I don't know what to do."

"Just..." Doris' head slammed back into the armrest when Blake's thigh tucked up snugly between her legs. "Just... keep doing what you're doing! Just don't stop...don't stop..." She began to move her hips when Blake kissed her way down her neck, her back arching as soft lips trailed over her right breast to close wetly on one nipple. "Oh my god..."

The obvious affect she was having on the woman beneath her fanned Blake's own desire to a level that was almost painful. "Can I..." She blushed slightly. "Can I touch you?"

Doris blinked. For a moment she had forgotten who the first timer was. "Please..." She whimpered when she felt Blake's fingers on the inside of her thigh. _"Please...you don't have to ask..."_

Pulling her hand up slightly, Blake cupped the heat between Doris' legs, her chin falling forward to rest on the other woman's chest as the body beneath her surged up to meet her touch. She moved her finger slowly, her eyes never leaving Doris' face and she felt her heart expand painfully at the look of rapture on her lover's face. Desperate for more, she pulled her hand away, her fingers quickly working the button and zipper on Doris' pants. She hesitated for a second, then took a deep breath and slid her hand inside.

"Jesus..." Blake trembled at the liquid heat that immediately coated her fingers. Eyes wide, she slowly stroked through the wetness, exploring the incredible softness with such intense concentration that she jumped slightly when a hand gripped her shoulder hard.

"There..." Doris whispered, biting her lip when Blake focused her movements, applying more pressure then she had before. "Blake... God... _Oh_..."

The redhead kissed her hard, increasing the speed of her fingers to match the rhythm of Doris' hips.

_"Oh my god...oh god... yes yes yes yes...don't_ _stop_..." Doris felt her toes curl a moment before her release hit her. Gripping Blake's shoulders, she buried her face in her neck, biting down hard as her back arched to the point where she thought it would crack. She hung there for several long seconds until the wave finally passed, letting her fall back onto the couch as a series of small aftershocks shook her body. She looked at Blake in wonder, laughing softly. "_Fuck...me_!"

Blake still her fingers but didn't pull them away as she looked down at her with a mixture of adoration and confusion. "That... you..." She blinked. "I didn't even... go inside..."

"Easy tiger." She brushed damp hair away from her lover's eyes. "We still have all night."

The redhead smiled. "You mean we're not done?"

Doris laughed, raising herself up on her elbows to kiss Blake thoroughly. "That's one of the nice thing's about being with a woman. You get a lot of appetizers before you hit the main course."

"So," She crossed her arms over her naked chest, self conscious now that the moment had passed. "What now?"

"Now?" Doris pulled her arms away, leaning up lick a lazy path between her breasts. "I think I'm hungry."

"Oh." The disappointment in Blake's voice was evident even as she tried to keep her tone light. "Uh… we never…turned on the stove but once the oil heats up everything should cook pretty quickly…" Her words trailed off when nimble fingers unbuttoned her jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly.

"No." Doris gripped the open denim in her fists, using it for leverage to flip them over before kneeling to pull Blake's pants off altogether. She lowered herself down, resting her belly against the heat between the smaller woman's thighs. "I said I'm _hungry_." She kissed her hard and then quickly slid down her body.

Blake smiled briefly at the other woman's small grunt of surprised approval. Then Doris' tongue touched her and everything else disappeared...

TBC (With 100% more Otalia!)


End file.
